Yanked from the UK
by Moriarty's Minion
Summary: HP/Bones Crossover. While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.
1. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** This was in my head for a long time and I needed to write it out as it was distracting me. **Note that **_**When the Lightning Strikes**_** is still my #1 priority**. These chapters will be mostly short and glossing over a lot of the investigations and focusing more on Harry's friendships with the people at the Jeffersonian Institute.

Like my other stories, this will contain SLASH themes (mainly Harry/Sweets) but nothing as graphic or intense as in my Supernatural crossover series. Their relationship will take a long while to start so Harry may have several partners before Sweets comes around to his persuasions.

For those Bones fans out there, the title of the story is NOT a mistake. I know the episode in season 4 is called "Yanks in the U.K." but I wanted to manipulate it for my own purposes. I like the title as it aptly describes Harry's situation and reflects the Bones episode I'm inserting him into.

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 1  
**"**Innocent Until Proven Guilty"**

When Harry had shown up for work this morning, he'd never expected to find out that his boss had been murdered the night before. He'd also never anticipated being in an interrogation room by noon. Nor had he foreseen being interrogated by a Special Agent from the Federal Bureau of Investigation named Seeley Booth or his partner, the renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Harry studied the woman, for the first time feeling what other wizards and witches must feel when they met The Boy Who Lived. He'd never had the chance to meet a celebrity that had actually caught his attention before. The experience was surprisingly entertaining and not at all disconcerting.

"You're Mr. Potter-Black?" the FBI Agent asked.

Harry nodded, turning his attention from the anthropologist that was the best in his chosen field of employment. He studied this _Special_ Agent Booth and wondered why he hadn't taken more of an interest in him. The man was handsome in the classical sense of strong muscles and hard-headedness. _Definitely an alpha male_, he thought.

"Your work for Dr. Wexler is most impressive," Dr. Brennan complimented him, flipping through Harry's personnel folder with obvious interest.

"Coming from you, Dr. Brennan, that's an amazing compliment. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Her smile was warm.

Harry watched in amusement as Agent Booth leaned closer to his partner. "Bones, you're not supposed to compliment the murder suspect."

"What? Why?" Brennan asked, completely bewildered. "Is there a more appropriate time to give out compliments?"

Harry leaned forward. "I believe that there is no bad time to give someone a compliment."

As Dr. Brennan looked victoriously at the man next to her, said FBI Agent rolled his eyes in exasperation. Harry smiled internally, marveling at their easy camaraderie. It reminded him intensely of the humor he had shared with Ron and Hermione during the war.

"Look, can we please just get back to the interrogation?" Agent Booth asked the woman, closing the folder and taking it from her. "Please?"

Brennan nodded her head for the man to continue.

"Now then, how well did you know Dr. Wexler?"

"I started working for Ian Wexler in January, so just over half a year," Harry responded calmly, maintaining eye contact with the FBI Agent. "I'm one of his graduate students."

"You don't refer to him as Dr. Wexler?" Brennan asked, looking at her partner with raised eyebrows. "So far all of his students haven't referred to him with such familiarity."

"I'd say Ian and I were a bit closer than most of the other students," Harry replied. "At least the other _male_ students."

"Are you suggesting that Ian was sleeping with his female students?" Agent Booth asked. Harry could tell that he was not the first to insinuate as much.

"Clearly not a suggestion made for the first time," Harry noted. "I do hope someone confessed his wide interest in sexual partners."

"Meaning he didn't just play Doctor with his female students?"

Harry nodded, taking in the shock on Dr. Brennan's face. He wondered briefly if Ian had been hitting on her. As he looked over the famous forensic anthropologists body, he knew that she was just the type that would entice Ian Wexler. She was gorgeous and had a brain to match… just Ian's type.

And Harry should know, those were the very same qualities that had drawn Ian to Harry.

"Were you sleeping with Dr. Wexler as well?" Booth asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Is that why you were on such personal terms with him?"

"It would explain why he gave you so much more responsibilities than your fellow graduate students," Dr. Brennan cut in.

Harry sat up a straighter in his chair. "My skills at forensics, my dedication to my job and my unique fields of study are why Dr. Wexler invested so much trust in me. Nothing else."

"Ah, but you didn't say if you were sleeping with him or not," Agent Booth pointed out, looking like a predator that had just caught scent of his prey.

"I never slept with Dr. Wexler," Harry answered, determined to call Ian by his proper name from then on. "No matter how many times he attempted to seduce me."

"So what, he came on to you one too many times and you killed him?" the agent continued, seamlessly changing his argument. "Maybe he got a little too aggressive in his approach and you just… defended yourself? Or maybe you were so disgusted with his advances and wanted to show him how straight you were by giving him the ultimate rejection?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the man's suggestions. Both Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were startled at his sudden amusement.

"Maybe he's crazy?" Dr. Brennan whispered to her partner. "Should we have Sweets evaluate him?"

If anything that made Harry laugh even harder. "Forgive me, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. It's just… I'm gay, so none of those scenarios even come close to being accurate."

"If you're really gay than why didn't you just sleep with him?"

Harry stared at the agent, wondering if the man's question was serious or not. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm easy, Agent Booth."

To his credit, the Special Agent actually looked a bit embarrassed at his question.

"I'm a professional, Agent Booth," Harry continued, turning his eyes to Dr. Brennan. He couldn't explain why, but he felt the need to defend his reputation in front of his idol. "I wouldn't sleep with my boss… no matter how glowing his reputation in bed is."

"He didn't mean to offend you," Brennan apologized on her partner's behalf.

"It's an interrogation technique, I understand," Harry said diplomatically, glancing at the FBI agent. "I just didn't realize how effective it was until now."

Booth cleared his throat. "Anyway, you're one of the only graduate students who doesn't have an alibi on record yet…"

"I was at home," Harry replied, filling the space that the agent had left hanging in the conversation.

"Anyone who can verify that?" the agent continued.

"According to the news reports, Dr. Wexler was killed at 3 in the morning," Harry said pointedly. He waited for the pair to understand his meaning before realizing he was going to have to point out the obvious. "It's a little late to be out and about being noticed by witnesses don't you think? Frankly I'm shocked so many of my peers had verifiable alibi's for a 3am murder."

A humorous light entered the FBI Agent's eye. "Actually most of your peers were either at Wexler's dig site working or… spending their time with one another."

"He's hinting that they were all sleeping with each other," Dr. Brennan added, giving Harry a conspiratorially wink.

"I got that, thanks."

"No problem," the scientist said, leaning back in her chair happy to have been able to explain something to someone else. A look from Booth set her back on the right conversational track. "Is there any other way you have to prove that you didn't murder Ian Wexler?"

"I don't suppose you'd just take my word for it?" Harry asked hopefully. He wasn't surprised when his interrogators shook their heads in unison.

"In that case… I'm willing to take a polygraph test and provide a DNA sample in case you find evidence to compare it against later on. To eliminate me as a suspect, of course."

Dr. Brennan smiled. "That would be very helpful, thank you."

The FBI Agent merely nodded. "We'll be in touch to set up that polygraph test."

"So I'm free to go?" Harry asked, already standing up from the interrogation table. Agent Booth nodded, pulling out the personnel file of the next employee they were planning on interrogating.

Harry bid them a good day before exiting the interrogation room.

He never saw Dr. Brennan take his personnel file back from her partner's discard pile and put it in her bag. Agent Booth merely quirked an eyebrow but otherwise gave no indication that he saw her actions.

* * *

"Anyone home?" Harry shouted as he walked into the foyer of the Black Manor.

Heels clicked on marble as Andromeda Tonks entered from a side corridor. Harry marveled at the beauty of the woman despite her age. During the war – and especially after – the woman had turned absolutely gauntly. Not that Harry could blame the woman after losing her husband, her only daughter, and her son-in-law.

But Teddy had changed all that. For both of them.

Harry had felt the deaths of his friends and surrogate family just as much, if not more, than the rest of the Wizarding world. If a woman as strong as Andromeda could wither away under the strain of grief than Harry must have been an absolute wreck.

Teddy had brought meaning back to their lives. Harry was ashamed that he'd avoided seeing his godson for so long, afraid that he would only perceive the child as a painful reminder of what he'd lost. But helping Andromeda raise Teddy had taught them both the miracle of life all over again, the beauty of loving another person unconditionally.

Andromeda wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight hug, dragging him back to the present. His arms returned the hug automatically, so used to her style of greeting.

"Harry, what a surprise," she greeted warmly into his ear. "And how many times do I have to remind you not to shout and just ask for a house elf to find me? Besides, I thought you'd be at work?"

Harry wondered at the tone she used in her question, hearing the deeper question. Sometimes he thought that Andromeda hadn't just been raising Teddy these past ten years, but Harry as well.

"My boss was murdered last night," he replied, hanging up his suit jacket on the banister. He registered her stiff surprise, wishing he hadn't been so abrupt with his answer. Andromeda didn't handle news of murder well.

"It wasn't aimed at you, was it?"

"Not at all," he reassured her. "It was a Muggle-on-Muggle type of crime. Nothing to do with me or any Death Eater activity."

Her eyes trailed to his left sleeve, before returning to his face. "You're sure?"

Harry took her hand and patted it lightly. "Positive."

Her shoulders lifted and a smile returned to her face. "In that case you have the day off?"

Harry nodded warily. Andromeda was not above using his day off to her advantage.

"Excellent, you can help me pick out wall colors for the cottage in Glasgow," she said, turning down the corridor she had entered from. Harry sighed but dutifully followed her to the kitchen where examples of different paint colors covered the breakfast table.

Harry groaned as he remembered the last time he'd been asked to look through _this_ many paint chips.

Ever since Harry and Andromeda had decided to team up to raise Teddy, they had created several goals for themselves. At the top of the list was making sure that Teddy had the best life possible. In fact that was the only reasoning that had persuaded Andromeda to move into the Black Manor outside of London. She had absolutely refused to return to Grimmauld Place… not that Harry could blame her.

Renovating the Black Manor had been a project that had kept Andromeda not just distracted but content during the times when Harry was taking care of Teddy. After her stunning success with the manor Teddy and Andromeda currently live in, she had moved on to resurrecting the Black family properties around the world.

While Harry didn't live in the same manor as Teddy and Andromeda, he spent most of his waking hours there. In fact, the only time he spent in his apartment was when he was sleeping. He didn't even keep his clothes at the apartment, just an emergency supply for work. All of his clothes were in a room Andromeda let him use at the manor.

Harry had been forced into changing his name to Potter-Black in order to fully take over as Sirius' heir to the Black family. He had been against the change at first – upset that the ancient pureblood laws were forcing his hand – but eventually he'd come to enjoy his new name. It had forced the press into seeing him not just as The Boy Who Lived, but as an adult with wealth and power to his name.

He also enjoyed that he had a way of remembering and recognizing Sirius in his everyday life. He liked to joke to Teddy that between his double last name and being Teddy's godfather that he had all three of the Marauder's covered. He'd conveniently left out the existence of Peter Pettigrew.

Andromeda had taken most of the political pressures off of Harry's young shoulders. There had been public support from the Wizarding World for Harry to run for office, but he had zero desire to become a politician. He served his purpose well enough as a symbol of change to the public.

Like a true Black, Andromeda wielded her family's political power with absolute grace and ability. Harry attended the political events she asked him to and wrote fat checks to the charities she picked out for him. For the most part, he was the banner she waved in everyone else's faces. But he trusted her to make powerful changes in the Wizarding World… after all, that's what her daughter died for.

"I think I like this dark purple, Harry," Andromeda interrupted his walk down memory lane. "What do you think?"

"You know there's only one way I look at paint colors," Harry grinned at the older woman.

"Drachna," Andromeda said calmly into the air. A second later a house elf appeared in the kitchen, looking at Andromeda expectantly.

"Welcome home, Master Harry," Drachna greeted him. "You called for me, Mistress Andromeda?"

"Would you mind asking Teddy to come to the kitchen, Drachna?" she asked politely. "Tell him his godfather is here."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You didn't want to surprise him?"

Andromeda shook her head in exasperation. "He'll come faster if he knows you're waiting for him."

"Really?"

"Of course, the boy adores you."

"As he does you."

She waved his comment away. "He's only three years away from being a teenager, Harry. He doesn't want to come when his grandmother calls, he'd rather his favorite godfather."

Harry shuddered. "Don't remind me. The boy will be more than a handful as a teenager."

Andromeda grinned back at him but held back her response as the sound of running feet hitting marble approaching the kitchen. Harry smiled widely as a nine year old Teddy Lupin ran into the room.

"Hey, Squirt," Harry greeted before having the wind knocked out of him as Teddy pounced on him. "Careful, you're godfather is getting old."

Andromeda grunted in response to his comment.

Teddy pulled away grinning, his straight brown hair flickering with gold at his happiness. Harry knew how proud Remus and Tonks would be of their only son, if only they could see what a handsome young man they'd produced. Harry knew it would be a nightmare when the boy started Hogwarts and the girls were old enough to notice him.

"We need your help with choosing some paint colors," Andromeda piped in. Teddy turned a dark look on her, his hair turning a darker brown than normal.

"I hate when you guys make me help," the boy pouted, turning his expression on his godfather. Harry chuckled to show that he would be no help in fighting Andromeda. If he had to pick out colors than his godson would have to suffer along with him.

Teddy seemed to read his godfather's expression as he rolled his eyes before marching dramatically over the kitchen table and sitting down. "Which one are you looking at?"

Andromeda grinned at Harry over her grandson's head before sliding a purple slip across the table. Teddy picked it up and studied it before squeezing his eyes and holding his breath. Harry used to joke that it was Teddy's constipation face, much to his godson's endless displeasure.

Andromeda and Harry watched as Teddy's hair slowly turned the same color as the paint sample. Harry ran a hand through the now dark purple hair before applauding his godson. Teddy turned a proud look at him before the hair turned back into its original reddish brown coloring.

"You're getting really good at that," Harry complimented him.

Andromeda nodded her agreement. "The Medi-witch said you just needed to practice your abilities. Your mother was the same way."

Teddy's proud smile wavered slightly at hearing them mention his mother. Harry squeezed his shoulder lightly in comfort but otherwise didn't indicate that he'd seen Teddy's expression. If there was one trait Teddy had inherited from his father it was that Remus Lupin had never been one to desire sympathy or pity.

"What about that green one on the end?" Harry suggested, catching Andromeda's eye. She nodded her understanding of his scheme to get Teddy to practice his talents more regularly. "It might be a Slytherin color but it might look nice in the Glasgow mansion."

"It's worth a shot."

Teddy grunted but complied, reaching forward to take the paint chip. "You know, I get what you two are doing. I'm not stupid."

Harry grinned. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Teddy smirked at him before turning his attention back at his task, grimacing until his hair began to turn into swirls of light green.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Harry was just about to leave his office when someone knocked on his door. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were hovering in his doorway.

"Come in, please," Harry waved them as he rounded his deck to shake their hands. "What a pleasant surprise."

"We were just leaving to head back to D.C. when Bones saw your office," Booth explained, taking a seat at Harry's desk. "She wanted to say goodbye."

"I heard you'd arrested two of Dr. Wexler's students," Harry remarked, sitting back down at his own desk. "I hope you aren't here to arrest me as well. It'd be a horrible way to end the day."

Dr. Brennan smiled at him, politely. "Actually, I was going to ask what your plans were now that Ian has been murdered."

Harry stared at the woman for a moment, wondering how someone went about just saying things like that. He supposed that when you're the leading member of your field and a best selling author you could be as blunt as you liked.

"I hadn't thought about it, actually," Harry answered truthfully. "I suppose they'll bring in someone new but I have no idea if they'll keep us all or not. My guess is there will be some cut backs. Dr. Wexler was a bit more liberal on the number of graduate students he took on."

Dr. Brennan shared a look with her partner before turning back to face him. "I recently had an opening at the Jeffersonian… one that I'm not looking to replace full time. It would merely be an opportunity to learn and observe. I'm afraid it won't pay very much either."

"I'm sorry," Harry sputtered, "but are you asking if I'd like to fill the position?"

"I already have six graduate students on a rotating schedule, and I am hesitant to add a seventh," Dr. Brennan explained. "However, Ian was very impressed with your work. As was I, frankly, but I believe I could teach you many things."

"And she hasn't had a squint with a specialty in the occult," Booth added with a grin.

"A squint?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling like a Muggle being called a Muggle for the first time.

"You know, because you squint when you're studying things," Booth answered, demonstrating with his own eyes and miming looking through a microscope.

"I hope that's not how I look," Harry murmured.

"I understand that it's a big decision, so I'll give you some time to think on it," Brennan said, standing up.

Harry rose and took the woman's business card before shaking both of their hands. "I will give it a great deal of consideration. Regardless, please know I'm flattered that you'd even consider me."

"I look forward to hearing from you, Mr. Potter-Black."

* * *

Harry waited to bring up Dr. Brennan's offer until Teddy had turned in for the night. Though he was sure that Andromeda had picked up on his anxiety and his excitement all through dinner.

"So," she asked as soon as Teddy's Quidditch themed pajamas disappeared from sight. "What's been bothering you so much? You spilled butter on your pants without even noticing."

Harry glanced down at the dark stain on his upper thigh and grimaced. Andromeda waved her wand and the stain evaporated.

"Thanks."

"At least now I know who to blame for Teddy's ridiculous table manners."

"I got a job offer today," Harry confessed hesitantly.

Andromeda's eyebrows rose. "That was fast. Didn't your boss _just_ die?"

Harry nodded. "There were Americans from the Jeffersonian Institute there to assist Scotland Yard in their investigation. One of them was quite famous actually."

"And they offered you a job?"

"Yes."

"In America?"

"Yes."

"When would you start?"

"Soon."

"Well… you said yes, I hope?"

Harry head snapped up to look at Andromeda. For her part the woman merely chuckled at his dumbfounded expression.

"You think I should say yes?"

Andromeda waved away his question as if it insulted her. "Of course, silly boy. Why wouldn't you say yes?"

"I'd have to leave Britain… and I would never do that to Teddy." Harry shook his head in frustration. "And I can't just take Teddy with me."

"And why is that?" Andromeda demanded. "Teddy doesn't start Hogwarts for another year. It would always do him good to get some culture in him before going. The Blacks used to have us go abroad for several years to experience how much better life was in Britain."

They both chuckled at the arrogance of the Black family history.

"You have responsibilities here," Harry argued. "You wouldn't be able to come, too."

"I can always visit," she replied quietly. "You can always visit."

"Do we even have any properties in D.C.?" Harry questioned, already running out of excuses to turn Dr. Brennan down.

"No, but we have enough money to buy the Jeffersonian and just move in," Andromeda joked, though Harry doubted she was too far off. Last he'd checked their fortune hadn't diminished by much, especially since he'd combined the Potter family vaults with the Black vaults.

"I could also use the break," she admitted, the shame written on her face. "I love Teddy, you know I do. But he's getting older and there's less I can do for him… less and less I can keep up with."

Harry put a comforting hand on Andromeda's knee. "I should be doing more now anyway. You took the first ten years, I'll take the next ten."

Andromeda looked at him with grateful eyes. "He's getting to that age where he needs a man to talk to anyway."

Harry groaned and leaned his head on the woman's shoulder. "Don't remind me. I've had actual nightmare about giving him 'the talk'. Are you sure you won't be too bored? I can always send him back here and you could explain the birds and the bees to him…"

"I enjoy the political games I get to play in the Wizengamot, Harry, they'll keep me busy enough while you're off in America," she replied with a smile.

"If you're sure?"

Andromeda nodded. "Just don't wait too long between visits."

Harry turned to the dark corridor where he knew Teddy had been listening in on their conversation. "What do you say, Squirt? Want to see if America can survive the two of us?"

Teddy's bare feet trotted into the light of the living room. He may have worn a guilty expression for getting caught eavesdropping but the excited look on his face gave away his true feelings.

"I guess we're going to America."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter!

I know the progress was a little rushed (as well as the background information) but I want to get Harry to the Jeffersonian as soon as possible. I like the idea of Teddy tagging along because I enjoy reading post-Hogwarts fics where he's taking care of the little tyke. Plus I thought it would be a good addition to his character when dealing with the other Jeffersonian workers.

For those worried about me eliminating the other graduate students, no need to worry. All six of the original assistants will be there. I always felt like in the show they formed their own little friendships outside of the Jeffersonian where they discuss having to deal with Brennan and the rest of the gang.

Next chapter will be Harry's first day of work.

This is my first Bones crossover so please let me know what you think in a **REVIEW!**


	2. Ultimatums

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I'm so excited everyone is giving a Bones crossover a shot. I didn't realize there were so many other Bones lovers out there :)

I know I said that this would be Harry's first day at work, but I ended up needing to put that in Chapter 3. It should be posted within the next few days so I hope no one will be too disappointed…

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 2  
**"**Ultimatums"**

_The Jeffersonian Institute, Forensics Department_

"So what did Booth bring you from London?" Cam asked, walking into the Jeffersonian break room. Hodgins pulled out a seat at his and Angela's table. "Thank you, Dr. Hodgins."

Angela giggled. "Booth bought me a book of British cartoons. Hodgins got some pornography."

"Seeley got you porn?" Cam wasn't sure how surprised she should be.

"It is not porn," Hodgins corrected her with a teasing smile. "It's the history of pornography and social change in Britain… with pictures."

"Lots of pictures," Angela added with a wink. "What about you?"

Cam sighed. "He brought me a bobble head of a bobby. He made me watch the head bounce for ten minutes before I had to fake a meeting and leave."

"Dare I ask what Brennan got you?"

"I bought Angela some paintbrushes made from bamboo," Brennan answered for Angela, walking into the break room. "Is this relevant to a case?"

"No, no, we were just comparing gifts from you and Booth."

"I can assure you that I purchased gifts representative of each of your skill sets and backgrounds," Brennan replied seriously. "Booth also suggested that I set a monetary limit of $20 to make the gifts more proportionally equal. Although I kept explaining to him that as a best selling author I had the funds to spend more."

"I don't think you're supposed to tell people how much you spent on their gifts, Tempe," Angela explained, sharing an amused look with Hodgins.

"Noted."

"Was there something you needed, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked when the woman hadn't moved from her position or joined them.

"Yes, actually," Brennan replied. "Booth said I should have told you when I was in London, but I didn't see the problem with waiting."

"Waiting to tell me what exactly?"

"While I was in London I found a graduate student that I was most impressed with and would make an excellent addition to the Jeffersonian."

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful," Angela said, casting a worried look at Hodgins who had gone very still. "I didn't think you'd ever find someone to replace Zack."

"Well, technically, I just hired him as a seventh graduate student to add to the rotation," Brennan clarified completely immune to the bombshell she was dropping on the room.

Silence.

"His name is Harry Potter-Black and he just called to accept the position."

More silence.

"He'll be here in two weeks."

Still silence.

"Why isn't anyone speaking?"

"I'm sorry, maybe I didn't hear you correctly," Cam apologized, sarcasm practically dripping from her words. "But did you say you hired _another_ intern?"

Dr. Brennan raised her voice and enunciated each word slowly, concerned that her boss and friends hadn't actually understood what she had said. "Yes, that is correct."

Cam's eyes went wide in a mixture of disbelief and frustration. Angela and Hodgins shifted uncomfortably as those eyes looked to them for support.

"Sweetie," Angela started tactfully. "You already have six interns on a rotating basis. Don't you think that's enough?"

"More like more than enough," Hodgins muttered, hiding his mouth behind his cup of coffee.

"Obviously I need a seventh, otherwise I wouldn't have hired Mr. Potter-Black."

"You _hired_ him?" Cam shouted, the noise catching the attention of some of the other technicians working in the main laboratory. "You don't have the authority to 'hire' anyone for our department!"

"Maybe not, but I do have the authority to pick my own interns to replace Zack. There wasn't any issue made out of hiring the last six."

"You still can't _hire_ a seventh because you felt like it!"

"I don't recall there being a limit on the number of people I can hire," Brennan replied calmly, squinting as she tried to remember the details.

"You. Can't. Hire. Anyone. Am I talking to myself here?"

"No, Angela, Hodgins, and I are all right here."

Cam made a growling noise in the back of her throat.

"Honey, I think you're going to make Cam's head explode," Angela commented, putting a comforting hand on her best friends knee. "Why do you need a seventh intern? Haven't the other six been doing a good enough job?"

"Yes, but Mr. Potter-Black was Dr. Wexler's best graduate student. The Jeffersonian is where the best and the brightest belong, correct?" Brennan asked. "We should be pleased to have someone of Mr. Potter-Black's caliber."

"I'm sure Cam is always happy to have someone competent working for her, Dr. Brennan," Hodgins added. "But how much work is there for seven interns to do?"

"And we were supposed to be narrowing it down to just one," Cam said pointedly, putting her head in her hands in misery. "Isn't that what we decided you would do in London?"

"You only instructed me to think about what to do with the six interns," Brennan corrected her. "I thought about it and realized that Zach was also an expert in the little known sciences and obscure facts and religions. Mr. Potter-Black replaced the knowledge with his emphasis in the occult where the other six did not. I concluded that he would make the final addition in replacing Zack."

"I meant you should think about which _one_ intern would replace Zack."

"None of them could replace Zack," Brennan answered honestly. "It takes all seven of them to add up to his replacement."

Angela squeezed Brennan's knees. "We know you miss Zack, Sweetie."

"We all do," Hodgins added, getting out of his chair and dumping his coffee down the kitchen drain. "Screw it, I agree with Brennan on this one."

"What?" Cam demanded, feeling light headed at the change of events.

"I hate to disagree with you, love, but you aren't exactly the most pro-intern," Angela replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "In fact, I don't even think you've found one you liked so far."

"I meant that it really does take all of them to replace Zack," Hodgins clarified. "Even with the Brit, they probably still won't make it up."

The three women watched Hodgins storm out of the room, knowing the pain he was feeling. Zack being gone had put them all through grief. Suddenly the room was filled with a sobering pain.

Cam visibly shook away the memory of Zack and her fondness for him. "I'll make you a deal, Dr. Brennan."

"I am open to mutual negotiation," Brennan offered.

Cam slammed her hand down on the table. "No, this is not a negotiation. This is an ultimatum. You can have Mr. Potter-Black but you have six months to either hire a full-time replacement for Dr. Addy or narrow your panel of rotating graduate students to _three_. The other four will be given glowing letters of recommendations and our thanks."

Brennan nodded in agreement. "I accept the terms, but would like to note that we have already established that it takes seven interns to replace Zack."

"Acknowledged," Cam said through gritted teeth. "But this gives you sixth months to make these interns into the next Dr. Zack Addy or to choose the three whom come the closest. This discussion is over."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

Moving to America may have started as a big, exciting, spur-of-the-moment idea of Harry's but it was quickly dissolving into utter chaos.

Despite Andromeda pulling every international political string she had to expedite Harry and Teddy's visas, they still wouldn't be allowed to legally immigrate for several weeks. Teddy almost bailed from the plan because he realized he would be away from his friends until he returned to attend Hogwarts. It was also a nightmare removing Teddy from the enrollment at his middle school for the upcoming year.

However Harry was determined to get them all back into the fun of moving. Even if there wasn't already a Black Estate waiting for them in the heart of the American Muggle political capitol doesn't mean they couldn't make one. After all, every Black Estate started by belonging to someone else – at least that's what Andromeda had said.

Teddy had taken to browsing the internet for mansions in the D.C. area, convinced that each webpage would hold _the_ next Black Estate. To his disappointment some corporate lobbyist already owned the one property Teddy fell for. Fortunately for the lobbyist's bank account, Harry and Andromeda had fallen in love with it as well. One exorbitant wire transfer later and they had purchased the new Black Family Estate.

And what an estate it was. Built in the early 1900's as a welcoming ground for ambassadors new to D.C. it was designed to impress those who were not easily awed. The corridors were long and wide, and the rooms had high ceilings giving off a palatial appearance.

Harry's only fault with the property was that the grounds weren't very large. There was an indoor courtyard which they could magically convert into a large garden, but Harry was leaving that up to Andromeda. While she may not be joining them in America the woman refused to be taken out of the decorating process.

The previous owners had respected the tradition of the manor by filling it with antiques and precious historical relics. Since part of their payment had been leaving within the property in a week, the previous owners had left most of these prized possessions behind in lieu of just taking their personal property.

Andromeda had given the house a once over before promptly deciding to simply donate the items to several historical societies around the D.C. area. After all, Andromeda wanted a bare canvass with which to work.

Sirius may never have gotten the chance to teach Harry the joys of careless spending, but Andromeda had quickly taken up the cause on his behalf. It had taken many years but Harry now found shopping to be rather entertaining when one needn't worry about running out of money. Although they tried to keep Teddy from this mindset, they failed most of the time.

_It's a miracle he doesn't act as spoiled as he's treated_, Harry thought wryly.

"Which room is mine?" Teddy asked with eyes wide.

Harry chuckled to himself. "Tell you what, you go explore and whichever room is the biggest… is mine."

Teddy bit his lip and rolled his eyes before darting up the wide staircase that led to the second floor. "Dibs on the second biggest room than!"

"Don't forget that when you find it, it belongs to your grandmother!"

Harry could almost hear Teddy growl in annoyance. "Third largest here I come!"

After levitating the rest of the luggage from the large black SUV he'd purchased yesterday, Harry began searching for his godson. The house itself only had two floor and an extensive attic, but the building was large enough to compensate for the lack of floors.

"I found my room," Teddy remarked, already unpacking his suitcase and filling dresser drawers with his clothes.

"Did you?"

Teddy paused in his efforts. "You said the third largest room was mine."

"I did."

"This isn't the third largest room is it?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"Did I go too big or too small?"

"I think you'll find a larger room down the hall and around the corner," Harry advised him.

Teddy shrugged. "I like this one. The view is nice."

"The other one has its own bathroom."

"You just like torturing me, don't you?" Teddy accused as he began repacking his belongings. "Grandma does it, too."

"What can I say? You're just so cute when you're angry."

"You're lucky I love you, Uncle Harry," Teddy murmured as he brushed passed Harry, his suitcase dragging noisily behind him. Harry felt that warm flutter in his stomach he always felt when Teddy said he loved him.

"Love you, too, Squirt."

* * *

Later that night, Teddy and Harry had finished their exploration of the new home. Harry had their beds and mattresses moved into their respective rooms, but otherwise very little furniture occupied the house. Teddy had discovered that the kitchen had heated tile floors, so they decided to spend most of their time there.

"You better not be eating my Chicken Chow Fun," Harry warned lightly, dragging a couch into the kitchen for them to sit on.

Teddy quickly set the carton of Chinese food back on the counter. "Of course not. Just seeing what's in each one."

Harry smirked and nodded his head to the half dozen white containers of Chinese take out that had been delivered moments before. "They're labeled, Squirt."

"Oh… right."

Teddy picked up his own pork fried rice and a plastic fork before picking his spot on the couch. Harry chuckled before grabbing his container of wide noodles and plopping down next to his godson.

"Why'd you order so much?"

"_You_ planning on cooking the rest of the week?" Harry returned quickly. "Cause I'm not."

"Grandma's gonna be mad you ordered take out every night," Teddy replied with a sly grin.

"That's only if someone tells your Grandma, and seeing as we won't have a phone until next week I think I'll be safe enough."

The boys ate for a few minutes before Harry caught Teddy eyeing his food. Harry sighed before handing the boy his container and taking Teddy's rice. "You nervous about school tomorrow?"

Teddy shook his head with a confident grin. "Nah, I'll get along with at least one person. That's all you really need."

"Ten galleons says you go Hufflepuff when you're sorted."

Teddy punched his godfather's arm. "Not me, I'm Gryffindor all the way. Just like my Dad."

"He'd be proud of you no matter what house you're in. You know that right?"

Teddy nodded. "I know… well, maybe not Slytherin."

"Alright, you got me there."

Teddy chuckled before nudging Harry's knee with his own. "What about you? Are you going to be all nervous for _your_ first day?"

"You're wondering if I'll be nervous starting my first day at the Jeffersonian Institute, one of the largest and most prestigious scientific organization in the world? A first day working in a country I've never been in before, with social structures that are _literally_ foreign to me? In a peer group of people that are ten times smarter than me? All the while keeping my Wizard identity a secret in a building full of the world's most observant and curious Muggles?"

Teddy's eyes were wide.

"Nah, I'm sure I'll be fine."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there's chapter 2!

I know these chapters are a bit shorter than my usual chapter lengths, but I'm greatly enjoying having such brief amounts of time between updates. Hopefully that's okay with everyone…

I was worried you all wouldn't like my Harry/Sweets pairing, but based on the reviews I had no reason to be worried. I, too, think they make a compatible pair. After all, both were abused as kids and forced to grow up too fast. Plus, they'd be so cute together!

I'm still working on my characterizations, so feel free to point out what worked and what didn't. I think I've got Brennan down and maybe Cam, but Hodgins was a bit emotional for my tastes. I'm going to re-watch some Booth-centric episodes cause he's a bit off to me right now.

Next chapter will ACTUALLY be Harry's first day of work.

And, of course, **REVIEWS** make me update faster!


	3. First Day Jitters

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Already a 100 reviews and it's only been three days :) I'm really feeling the love on this story and I hope you feel it back LOL.

OK, this is a **VERY IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ALL READERS**: Harry's first case is from the episode "The Man in the Outhouse" and was also Daisy Wick's first case at the Jeffersonian. For the purposes of this story, each of the original six interns will have already worked a case with the Bones team. Only Harry is new to the team. Those cases the other interns worked on will barely be mentioned and are not from any of the TV show's cases.

Hopefully this doesn't confuse anyone, if so… ask me about it in a review.

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 3  
**"**First Day Jitters"**

Harry pulled into the school parking lot, joining the carpool lane and waiting his turn to reach the front of the building. Godfather and godson had driven in companionable silence on the way to the school, but now that they'd reached their destination Harry was beginning to wonder if he should be giving Teddy a pep talk.

"You still okay about the new school?" Harry asked, trying to keep the nerves out his voice. Teddy may have been almost ready to attend Hogwarts, but Harry always felt nervous when he had to do something on his own.

"I'm fine, Uncle Harry," Teddy answered in that annoyed tone that only kids of overprotective parents can learn. "I'm more worried about you making it to work in one piece."

"Oy! It takes time to get used to driving on the other side of the road!"

Teddy grinned. "I'm just messing with you, Uncle Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's definitely marauder blood in you, Teddy Lupin."

Finally, they moved enough in line that Teddy was allowed to get out of the car.

"Don't be scared, Uncle Harry," Teddy said with a bright smile as the SUV Harry had purchased yesterday pulled to a stop in front of Teddy's new school. "You're going to do great on your first day."

Harry smiled back at his godson before rustling the kids hair fondly. "Thanks, Squirt."

Teddy groaned as he tried to readjust his hair using the mirror in the visor. "Grandma Andromeda says to always make a good first impression!"

"You're going to do great, too, Squirt."

Teddy didn't acknowledge Harry's comment but the older Wizard did notice the proud smile that graced his godson's face.

"And remember that if you need to get in contact with me you just use the cell phone in the backpack, but only…"

"…in emergency situations," Teddy finished for his over protective godfather. "I also remembered to brush my teeth, wear clean clothes and had you put a glamour on my hair."

"I'm glad one of us is an adult," Harry smirked.

Teddy rolled his eyes and murmured a quick "love you" before slamming the car door and rushing inside the school. Harry waited until the line of cars behind him got too long to ignore before driving away from the school.

He only hoped he would be as confident as his godson on his first day.

* * *

Harry followed his new boss down the modern styled hallways of the Jeffersonian.

Dr. Camille Saroyan was – on the surface at least – a very warm and welcoming boss to have. She had made the trek down to security to wait with Harry as his badge and security pass were produced. Afterwards she gave him an abbreviated tour of the complex as they slowly approached the forensics lab where he'd be working.

Under the surface, however, the woman was a bundle of frustration and irritability. Harry's hadn't suffered through the tutelage of Severus Snape to learn legilimency to not put it to good use. Harry only had to make a shallow dip into his new boss' mind to discover the reason for her discomfort:

Him.

Harry tried not to take offense. As he read the woman's mind, he realized that she was trying to keep her frustration in check and not reflect on her opinion or treatment of him. Harry wouldn't be too happy if one of his employees had forced a hiring decision on him either.

"I apologize for not taking the time to give you a proper tour of the building," Dr. Saroyan said, giving him a tight smile. "We have a murder investigation underway so we need to get you settled as soon as possible."

"I understand completely, Dr. Saroyan."

"I hope you continue with that understanding attitude, Mr. Potter-Black," she replied, removing a white keycard from her pocket and waving it in front of a small black box next to a pair of glass doors. After three quick beeps, the doors unlocked and she led them through to the next corridor. "I'm afraid we are going to have an unusual work environment for you."

"I'm used to dysfunction," Harry replied with more confidence than he actually felt. "Dr. Brennan mentioned there would be six other interns to work with."

"Did Dr. Brennan also happen to mention that we already had a rotation established?" Dr. Saroyan snapped. She stopped walking and braced herself against the wall as she pinched her nose. "I apologize, that wasn't aimed at you. I just spent a lot of time working out the logistics on a six person rotation schedule. As it is, we'll be pairing you with whoever was meant to be on duty… at least for the next two weeks or so."

"It will be an excellent opportunity to get to know my co-workers," Harry suggested, trying to make the woman feel better. He only hoped everyone else wouldn't take his presence this negatively.

"You're sweet," Dr. Saroyan complimented him, leading him through the final set of doors before the laboratory came into view. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better."

Harry smiled back at her. "I'm really here just to learn, Dr. Saroyan. I don't mean to be an imposition."

The woman nodded, giving him a final glance over before opening the double doors that led into the laboratory. "Welcome to the finest forensic laboratory in the country, Mr. Potter-Black."

Harry looked around in awe. He had heard about the fine quality of the Jeffersonian, but this was… above and beyond. A large metal platform – not much different than a boxing ring made of steel – was the focal point of the laboratory. Smaller cubicles and laboratory equipment decorated the surround area, creating walkways not unlike a maze to get around the lab. The four walls were indented to provide space for larger offices and testing facilities. A metal staircase led to a second floor gangway where more offices, meeting rooms and a break room were situated.

Dr. Saroyan nodded to several men and women in lab coats before leading Harry to one of the larger offices on the bottom floor. Each office wall facing the center of the room was made of glass. Next to the office's sliding glass door was a black tablet proclaiming the office as the _Intern Office_. Although from what Harry could tell, there was clearly more than one intern utilizing the office.

Six desks were paired, each of their backs pushed up against one another. A single desk was off to the side, accounting for each of the interns work spaces. Along the back wall, between the only two windows in the office, were seven grated lockers. Harry took a peek at the labels reading off the names in his head, preparing to match them with their corresponding faces. The lockers had been arranged in alphabetical order, and only Harry's looked vacant.

_W. Bray_

_C. Edison_

_C. Fisher_

_V. Nigel-Murray_

_H. Potter-Black_

_A. Vaziri_

_D. Wick_

The three people already in the room – whom Harry assumed were his fellow interns based on their youthful faces – stood to attention when Dr. Saroyan entered. Their gazes quickly turned to Harry, assessing him with the analytical training of their scientific backgrounds.

It made him shiver.

"Mr. Harry Potter-Black, I'd like to introduce you to three of your colleagues and fellow interns," Dr. Saroyan said, confirming Harry's suspicions as she gestured to the other three people. "Dr. Clark Edison, Mr. Wendell Bray, and Ms. Daisy Wick."

Harry nodded to them each, but only Clark Edison didn't respond with a smile. The African-American man merely nodded back as if uninterested with Harry. As the only one of the interns already with a doctorate, Harry must not have seemed to be very impressive or threatening.

"Pleased to meet you all," Harry added when the introductions were finished.

Dr. Saroyan nodded to Daisy Wick, "Ms. Wick is on schedule for duty today, so you'll be paired with her for the day."

At the sound of her name Daisy Wick beamed widely and practically bounced across the room. Harry had to grip the woman's hand as she shook's hands with force enough to knock him backwards. "I'm Daisy Wick, your partner for the day."

"I gathered that, Ms. Wick."

"Daisy, please," the young woman corrected him cheerfully. "After all, we're going to be partners! I've never had a partner before."

"Fine, Daisy it is."

Dr. Saroyan barely managed to hide her amused grin. Harry sighed as he realized that Daisy Wick was a woman whose cheer was as impossible to kill as it was to stop Moaning Myrtle from being depressed.

"I'll just leave you two to get acquainted," Dr. Saroyan announced, stepping from the room. "Dr. Brennan and I will meet you two in the morgue in twenty minutes."

"Bye, Dr. Saroyan!"

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes at the woman's glee.

"So you're the new guy?" Clark asked from his desk, not bothering to look up from whatever paperwork he was filling out.

"That's me," Harry confirmed with a short smile.

"Great, another Brit," a voice from behind them grumbled. Harry noted how all three interns straightened up immediately at the sound of the gruff voice.

Frankly Harry didn't find much to fear from the newcomer. The man wore a lot of untamed scruff on his face and had hard eyes, but aside from that the man was relatively harmless. Harry eyed the nametag. _J. Hodgins_.

"You must be Dr. Hodgins," Harry greeted, widening his smile. He was pleased to see how the more friendly he acted, the less amused the other man became.

"What, were the other interns complaining that I treat them badly?" Hodgins scoffed.

"Not at all," Harry corrected. "In fact, Daisy here was just saying how you were her favorite teacher."

Daisy squeaked, clearly uneasy being dragged into whatever lies Harry was spinning for Hodgins. For his part, Hodgins didn't look the least bit amused.

"I'm sure."

"Was there something you needed from us, Dr. Hodgins?" Wendell Bray asked softly. For a pretty well built guy, Harry got a very gentle vibe from Wendell. _Most definitely a Hufflepuff_, Harry thought to himself. _Albeit a very masculine looking one_.

"Yeah, we still haven't gotten the all clear from the CDC so be sure to suit up before entering the morgue," Hodgins instructed them before abruptly departing.

Daisy clapped her hands together excitedly. "I've never gotten to use the Bio-suits before!"

Harry assumed she either forgot that he'd dragged her into his conversation with the incurably unfriendly Dr. Hodgins or was too excited about her new learning opportunity to care. Frankly, Harry didn't know which one was worse.

"Watch out for Hodgins," Clark warned as he turned back to his work. "The man's brilliant with slime and organic materials, but he's even harder to win over than Dr. Brennan is."

Daisy and Wendell nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't know," Harry commented, finding his desk on the end. It was paired with someone named _V. Nigel Murray_. "Dr. Brennan was perfectly friendly when we met in London."

The three interns first shared curious looks with one another before their attention remained entirely on Harry. As he unpacked, Harry hoped they would stop staring but they only seemed to intensify the more he ignored them.

"You… you already met Dr. Brennan?" Daisy asked, looking woozy.

Harry nodded, not sure what the big deal was. "Of course… didn't you all meet her?"

"I haven't actually spoken with her yet," Wendell admitted shyly. "I was in the room with her for a bit though."

"She took two weeks to talk to me," Clark added. "And even then she only wanted me to do something for her."

"She told me she didn't like to even learn our names until she evaluated our work," Daisy admitted quietly.

"Mr. Potter-Black!"

Harry flinched as he recognized Dr. Brennan's voice calling him from the raised platform. He couldn't bare to look at the other three interns faces after having heard how long it had taken them to get Dr. Brennan to notice them. And here the woman was calling on him personally within ten minutes of starting work.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?" Harry replied, stepping out of the intern office.

"I trust Cam got you settled?"

Harry nodded politely. "Dr. Saroyan was a great help."

"Excellent. I'll see you in ten minutes in the morgue."

Daisy scrambled to stand next to him, hoping to be noticed before Dr. Brennan walked away. "I'll be there, too, Dr. Brennan!"

"I'm sure she's excited to see you as well, Daisy," Harry said diplomatically, offering the woman a small smile. Somehow he doubted it veiled his pity for the girl.

_God this was going to be a long day_.

* * *

Angela snickered to herself as she watched Harry try to comfort Daisy Wick. From her position on the second floor railing, she had the perfect vantage point to witness the man's initial interactions with his peers. The poor boy was way over his head if he thought getting Brennan's attention would keep him in the good graces of his fellow interns.

"The new guy's kind of hot," she commented to Hodgins, as he joined her against the railing.

Hodgins grunted noncommittally. "He said _Daisy_ liked me."

"Daisy likes everyone."

"Yeah, but it's the _way_ he said it," Hodgins complained. "With that accent, it was just so… so… _British_."

Angela laughed. "Honey, you've got to get over this whole hating the interns thing. They actually outnumber us now."

"All the more reason to put the pressure on until one or more of them cracks," Hodgins said with thinly hidden glee. "Want to bet I can get one of them to quit by the end of the week?"

"That's horrible," Angela replied, before making a pleased sound. "Oh my."

"What?" Hodgins asked. "Coming around to my idea of eliminating all the interns not named Zack Addy?"

"No," Angela corrected him. "I'm officially putting Mr. Potter-Black into the hotness column."

Hodgins followed her gaze to where Harry was putting on his Bio-suit in preparation for the autopsy. Harry had stripped down to his white undershirt and boxers, both of which were clingy in all the right places. Angela especially liked the snake and skull tattoo on his left arm.

"Wow, that's some impressive ink."

"It's probably just for show," Hodgins remarked, a jealous tone registering in his voice. "The British aren't known for their bad-asses, Angela."

"Hey, they've got James Bond."

"We'll see how long the new guy lasts when he sees what he's working with today," Hodgins replied darkly. "Even Daisy's mood will get dampened… and that's saying something."

* * *

"Where are Mr. Potter-Black and Ms. Wick?" Brennan asked Cam through the microphone inside her Bio-suit.

"Right here, Dr. Brennan," Harry replied, entering the autopsy room with Daisy by his side. Inside the room Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Brennan and an unknown man were waiting for the two interns. All five people were dressed in the bright orange Bio-suits that were protecting them from whatever substance was covering the victim on the autopsy table.

Only the bottom half of the body had any flesh remaining on it. The top half was completely bones-only. Yet the entire body was covered in brown slime. Dr. Saroyan had begun the autopsy.

"Aren't these suits cool?" The man Harry hadn't been introduced to yet said with boyish delight. The man then began imitating a robot and making mechanical wheezing noises as he moved. "I. Am. A. Robot."

Harry chuckled. The man was cute in more than just his boyish actions. His face was young, younger than Harry by several years. Even in front of a decaying body, the man maintained his humor… a personality trait that Harry could definitely have used during the final years of the war.

"Don't be fooled by his actions, Mr. Potter-Black," Dr. Saroyan instructed Harry with a reprimanding look at her colleague who was now humming the tune to Mr. Roboto. "Dr. Sweets holds several doctorates and is… usually… a help on profiling with these cases."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Harry greeted Sweets with a warm smile. "If this wasn't my first day I might join you."

Sweets nodded back to him in thanks.

"Still no ID on the body," Dr. Brennan interrupted the conversation, not at all distracted by their social interactions.

"The victim's been dead for 72 hours, no livitity on the legs," Cam added, following Dr. Brennan's lead.

"Poop can do this to you in 3 days?" Sweets asked, clearly shocked at the amount of damage.

"That's poop?" Daisy asked.

"Actually, it's the fecal coliforn bacteia, streptococcus and maggots," Harry replied. Hodgins looked at Harry in surprise before nodding to the rest of the room to confirm what Harry had said. "Based on the top half having already decomposed, I'm guessing someone dunked him head first into some waste."

"The guy you're looking for has some major issues," Sweets explained. Meanwhile, Harry thought they didn't need a psychiatrist to explain that to them. "He deposits the object of his rage into a literal pit of poop. Excrement being the symbol for that which we reject and hate about ourselves."

"That's very impressive, Dr. Sweets," Daisy complimented, moving forward to stand between him and Dr. Brennan.

"Thank you, Ms. Wick," Sweets replied, sharing a look with the intern.

Internally Harry deflated a bit. He'd felt a distinct pull to the psychiatrist, but apparently he was more interested in the female side of things. Harry just didn't understand the attraction to… Daisy Wick, of all people. Harry may not have been straight but even he could see the beauty of Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Brennan.

"The front teeth are shattered," Dr. Brennan said, eyeing the skull. "It looks like there's something in his throat…"

Daisy snatched up a pair of tweezers and began trying to dig the object lodged in the victim's throat. "Got it!"

The object – a crumpled piece of thick paper – was too lubricated with decomposition to stay in Daisy's tweezers. The moment she yanked the ball of paper free it flung across the room. Luckily Harry still had his seeker skills and was there to catch the evidence before it hit the ground.

"Good catch, Mr. Potter-Black," Dr. Saroyan complimented, a mixture of amused at his catch and frustration at Daisy for causing the accident in the first place.

"Excellent reflexes," Dr. Brennan added. "I would love to take a look at your musculature and flexibility at a later date."

Harry blushed slightly as he deposited the object onto the evidence tray. "Thanks… I think."

"It might be a photograph," Daisy suggested, nearing the crumpled paper.

"That would give a lot towards motive," Sweets added. "Shoving something like that down someone's throat is a pretty clear message."

"We'll take that," Dr. Saroyan said as soon as Daisy got close enough to the paper to touch it. "Dr. Brennan will handle the rest of the analysis, and I'll take the paper to Angela and see what she can get out of it. I believe Dr. Hodgins has work for the two of you."

"Are you sure you won't need my assistance, Dr. Saroyan?" Daisy asked sweetly. "Now that there are two of us, surely one could stay with Dr. Brennan…"

"I'd rather work on my own, thank you," Dr. Brennan answered for Dr. Saroyan. "It will go faster without having to watch out for you."

"Oh… okay, if you're sure?"

"Come on, Daisy," Harry butted in. "We wouldn't want to make Dr. Hodgins wait and get angry at us, would we?"

Daisy shook her head before practically gliding out of the room in her haste. Harry nodded his goodbye to the others before following his retreating colleague from the lab.

"If he gets rid of her that easily, we may just have to keep him," Dr. Saroyan half-joked.

* * *

Harry and Daisy stared wide-eyed at the task in front of them.

"That's the poop from the outhouse?" Daisy asked incredulously. "All of it?"

Dr. Hodgins nodded, his grin wide. "All six barrels worth. Almost twenty gallons of excrement."

"Yippee," Harry muttered sarcastically. "I can't wait to sort through it all."

"Are you sure we shouldn't still be wearing the Bio-suits?" Daisy asked hopefully. Internally, Harry was hoping the answer was yes, already the smell was giving him a headache.

"Nope," Hodgins answered, shooting their hopes down. "We got the all clear. No danger equals no suit. I'd get started… we need whatever bones might be in there before they're degraded beyond use."

"Will Dr. Brennan be joining us?"

"No, Ms. Wick, she's asked me to supervise." Hodgins handed them both long yellow rubber gloves and a single white mask. "Don't worry, I'll tell her how you're doing."

"Oh, in that case, tell her we _liked_ the smell!" Daisy said, turning to her first barrel and beginning to search it for bones. As soon as her arm breached the surface Harry saw her eyes begin to water.

Harry sighed in resignation before starting to sift through his own steaming pile of excrement. Hodgins rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

"You're welcome, by the way."

"For what?" Harry asked, wondering what in the world the girl could think he was welcome for. The fact that he'd be smelling like an outhouse for a week? That his arm was elbow deep in a vat of poop? Or was it for being paired with a girl so optimistic and cheerful it would make Helga Hufflepuff cry?

"For the liking the smell thing," Daisy explained proudly. "I could have just kept it for myself, but since we're partners I figure we should work together to impress Dr. Brennan."

"Er… thanks, Daisy."

"No problem, Harry. I can tell we're going to be the best partners _ever_."

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Reason #53: If karma were real, Harry would be screwed for taking such a positive energy from the world.

Harry sighed as he tried to think of reason #54 to _not_ kill Daisy Wick by drowning her in one of the containers of poop.

Honestly, Harry had tried to like the girl. He'd even found her insight into the other interns fairly accurate and entertaining. But after having his eyes burn from having to smell the foulest stench on earth for two hours _and_ have to listen to each of Daisy Wick's stories… it was a miracle he hadn't cast an Avada Kedavra on the girl.

Oh, right! Reason #54: The Ministry of Magic would detect the curse within moments and he'd be sentenced to Azkaban immediately. Damn public safety monitoring spells…

"And, of course, they paired my desk with Colin Fisher of all people," Daisy complained for the umpteenth time about having to rearrange desks for an odd number of people. "The only reason Clark got his own desk is because he's the only one with a doctorate."

Harry smirked. He'd already pulled memories of Colin Fisher from Daisy's mind and knew exactly why she'd been paired with him. Fisher was the most depressed and pessimistic person in history. Harry was almost positive Dr. Saroyan had put Daisy and Colin together for that exact reason.

Either Colin would depress Daisy into a normal level of positivity, or she'd drive the man from mellow to some level of perky. In the best case scenario, they'd both improve each others personalities.

Harry also so the humor in Dr. Saroyan pairing his desk with Vincent Nigel-Murray. Both Harry and Nigel were British citizens studying in America. While Dr. Saroyan might have done it so that they could relate to one another, Harry suspected it was her own amusing way of pairing them up as the only two British men in the department.

Harry was jerked out of his musing when Daisy shrieked in excitement. Out of the murky brown liquid of her third container, she pulled a human bone. Harry sighed in defeat.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked him, practically glowing with excitement. She didn't bother for him to identify it aloud, even though he knew exactly what she'd found. "It's got thin lateral borders with small eminences, which means it can only be one thing… A chunk of truck driver coccyx!"

_Okay_, Harry thought as Daisy waved down Dr. Hodgins. _Now I really am going to kill her._

* * *

Harry's muscles ached as he packed up his things for the day. And what a day it had been.

After Daisy had found the bone they'd been able to fully identify the man as host of a popular reality show where he caught men cheating on their wives. After narrowing the many, many suspects down, Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan had brought the killer in for questioning.

And while Harry was busy filling out forms for human resources, _Daisy Wick_ had helped solve the case. Worse yet, she'd even gotten time to flirt with the cute psychiatrist during her lunch break by telling him she minored in psychology. _Yeah, well, who didn't?_ Harry thought angrily.

All in all, it was not Harry's ideal first day.

"I hope that's not your moping face," said a familiarly vindictive voice from the entrance to the interns office. "It's simply not attractive."

_Just what I needed to make my day even worse_, Harry thought as he glanced up and nodded to Dr. Hodgins.

"It's the face one wears after spending all day around Daisy and large vats of poop," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Really? Cause it kinda looks like you lost a race or something."

Harry angrily zipped his duffel bag closed. "Dr. Hodgins, would you mind if we spoke candidly for a moment?"

Hodgins looked amused. "This isn't the military, Mr. Potter-Black, you don't have to censor yourself."

"I'd still like your permission to be slightly disrespectful…"

"In that case I hope you go all the way to insubordination."

Harry would probably have found humor in Dr. Hodgins' sardonic remarks if he weren't so tired and frustrated. Harry had reached his tolerance level for being – for lack of a better word – shit on.

"What do you know about me, Dr. Hodgins?"

"I know Brennan picked you up in London like a souvenir."

"Well let me enlighten you on a few key points then, Dr. Hodgins," Harry said moving close enough to the man to be invading his personal space. "I grew up with a bully for a cousin. I went to an English boarding school for seven years. I was the youngest member of a sports team that only wanted the best… which usually meant older."

"And this is relevant information how?" Hodgins smirked.

"It's evidence that I'm used to being hazed, Dr. Hodgins," Harry replied, stepping so close to the man that their noses practically touched. "If you think six gallons of shit and Daisy Wick are going to break me, than you don't know me at all."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Hodgins."

Hodgins watched the new guy strut proudly out of the lab and into the corridor beyond… and for the first time in a very long time Dr. Hodgins smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there's chapter 3 :)

It was a bit more on the serious side, but I hope people still enjoyed reading it. A bit more used from the actual episode, but I tried to incorporate as much new material as I could.

I also wanted to update as soon as possible because all of those reviews deserved a reward. 100 reviews in 3 days? That SO deserved an update LOL.

As always, **REVIEWS** are more than welcome… in fact they are encouraged!


	4. Field Tripping

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** Wow, you all don't mess around when it comes to reviewing LOL. I count 67 for the last chapter alone! Thank you, thank you, thank you for giving the time to do so. As a writer there's nothing more flattering than getting a review of any length.

Your reactions to Daisy Wick were varied but always amusing. I'm glad I could do such a good job of portraying her more… unique personality traits :)

This chapter is based on the episode "The Finger in the Nest". In the original episode the intern working on the case was an older gentleman who never reappeared on the show. Instead of dedicating time to learning his character, this will be Harry's first case working on his own with Booth and Brennan.

Enjoy!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 4  
**"**Field Tripping"**

"New squint!"

Harry looked up from his desk to see Special Agent Booth pointing at him.

"Me?" Harry asked, casting a quick glance at the empty intern office. _Huh,_ Harry thought, _when did Daisy and Fisher leave?_

Harry had been so absorbed in finishing his paperwork from what he had less-than-affectionately dubbed 'the poop case' that he hadn't even registered the other two interns leaving the room.

"You are the newest squint, right?" Booth raised an eyebrow clearly indicating that he already knew the answer. "I've got a present for you from Bones."

Harry chuckled at the grotesque and yet accurate nickname the FBI agent had given his partner. "What kind of present?"

Booth put a large metal cage on Harry's desk. "The kind that takes two hours to track down in the dark, so don't lose it. I'd hate to have to hunt down one of Bones' squints and believe me, it wouldn't take two hours to find you."

Harry eyed the cage worriedly. A large leathery tarp was covering every inch of the cage making it impossible to see what was inside. The only way Harry knew it was metal was the slight hole in the top for the metal handle used to carry the cage.

"Did this gift also come with instructions by chance?"

"Yeah, check the insides for evidence," Booth replied, his eyes rolled back as he tried to recall what Dr. Brennan had asked him to pass on to her intern. "And get Hodgins to check the fur for particulates and… evidency stuff."

Harry nodded. "I'll get right on it."

"You seen Sweets?"

Harry paused in surprise before answering nervously, speaking too quickly to feign indifference for the agent. "No, why would I have seen Dr. Sweets? Why ask me where he is? I barely know the man. Is this an interrogation or something?"

Harry knew he'd made a mistake when Booth paused and began to study him. Harry fidgeted when Booth flashed him a wide grin. "Look, you're in luck. If I didn't have to worry about my son finding a piece of a dead guy today I may have busted you on that. Fortunately for you, I don't have time to think about you crushing on my profiler."

"Thanks."

"Doesn't mean I won't bring it up later," the agent muttered as he left, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Deciding to bury himself in work rather than his humiliation, Harry turned to the cage. After taking a deep breath Harry slowly pulled the tarp off of the cage, careful to keep his fingers from brushing up against the open spaces between the bars.

"Is that a possum?" Fisher asked, reentering the interns office with a stack of files. "That's a weird pet, man, even for me."

"It's evidence… I think," Harry replied, watching as the possum keeled over and died for no apparent reason. "Did it just die?"

Fisher nodded glumly. "Everything dies. Biologically we're all dying all of the time."

Harry spared a brief glance at his depressed colleague. He had learned quickly that while Daisy was the overly optimistic intern, Colin Fisher was her opposite in the universe. _Maybe Sweets would prescribe him some anti-depressive medications…_

"Was the victim poisoned?" Fisher wondered aloud, coming closer to the cage.

"I read somewhere that these things sort of… pass out, I guess… when they sense danger." Harry poked the possum with his pen, tensing in case it attacked.

Fisher sighed dejectedly. "Cool."

"I don't know what's worse," Harry muttered, grimacing when he realized what he had to do next. "That I have to take care of this thing or that I have to call Dr. Hodgins for help."

_Crap_.

* * *

"I heard you got a new pet," Hodgins teased as he breezed through the doors to the interns office. Harry was surprised at how excited the man obviously was at the prospect of working with a live specimen. "Where are the other two on call today?"

"They ran when I told them the wicked witch of the lab was on his way," Harry replied, moving around his desk to stand next to Hodgins.

"Did you find anything in the intestinal track?" Hodgins asked, ignoring Harry's jibe.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing of any use. Lots of stuff that reminds me of the last assignment you gave me though."

"It's an opossum," Hodgins remarked, running a lazer over the animal's fur. "What'd you expect?"

"I thought Draco was a possum," Harry replied, his mouth frowning lightly. "Somehow opossum sounds weirder."

"What's weird is that you named it."

"I don't know," Harry said with a mischievous grin. "Somehow I think the name Draco suits it perfectly. After all, an opossum's only defense mechanism is to play dead... certainly sounds like a Draco to me."

"You realize I have no idea what you're talking about, right?"

Harry never got the chance to reply, as Hodgins found a cluster of dirt on Draco's epidermis and used an adhesive paper to pull it off. He held it up to the light, completely oblivious to how useless the action looked.

"Can you really see anything like that?"

Hodgins nodded. "You'd be surprised what you can learn from dirt just by looking at it. In fact, I think I just found something that will get Booth and Brennan their warrant."

Harry whistled appreciatively.

"Yeah, I'd say I was King of the Lab… but that just depresses me."

Hodgins sighed before stalking out of the room, his bad mood suddenly returning.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Harry asked, watching the entrance to the Lincoln Memorial fly by them from the passenger seat of Hodgins' sports car.

"Because I might need help fending off the FBI idiots trying to mess with my evidence," Hodgins answered. "Why they think they can do what I do, I'll never understand."

Harry nodded. "Are we even supposed to be going there?"

"Nope."

"Did you get Dr. Saroyan's permission to take me?"

"Nope."

"Dare I ask if you at least signed us out of the lab?"

"Don't worry, boy scout," Hodgins reassured him. "I'll let Cam know where we are once we find something. That way she can't be mad at us."

"Is there a reason you don't like me, Dr. Hodgins?"

"Nothing specific," Hodgins grunted. "It's more of a general disdain than hate."

Harry nodded. "Good to know."

Both men settled into silence, neither thinking to simply turn on the radio. Instead they let the awkward silence fill the car around them, drowning them in it.

"Look, it's nothing you interns did on purpose…"

"Than what?" Harry asked, honestly curious.

"My friend Zack – you know what happened to him, right?"

Harry shrugged. "Not the whole story, just that he's in a psychiatric ward."

"Yeah, he became a cannibalistic serial killer's bitch boy," Hodgins grumbled, half-joking. "And ever since then you _interns _have been taking over the whole damn lab."

"Including his office," Harry clarified for the older man, reading between the lines. "I noticed the plaque outside the office my first day. I just didn't piece it together."

"And Angela's running around as if we weren't getting married just a few months ago..."

"You and Angela were engaged?"

"And Brennan keeps hiring replacements for Zack…"

"I'm sure I'm the last one... probably."

"And if Sweets tries to get me to open up one more time, I'm gonna wrap my fingers around his skinny little neck and…"

"Sweets isn't that bad, I wouldn't mind getting to talk to him more."

"Booth and Cam just keep turning their bureaucratic wheels as if nothing ever happened, as if we didn't watch Zack slip through our fingers…"

"-uh, Hodgins-"

"I can't even get into my conspiracy theories anymore…"

"HODGINS!"

Hodgins slammed on the brakes of his car and whirled his head towards Harry. "What?"

"We're here, Dr. Hodgins," Harry said, nodding his head at the hanger they were about to pass. "The FBI lab, remember?"

"Of course," Hodgins replied, pulling into the parking lot and driving right up to the car that was currently being processed for evidence.

Harry noted several of the technicians began grumbling when they saw Hodgins and him coming towards them. Hodgins was already dialing Dr. Saroyan's number.

"Hey, Hodgins," Cam greeted her voice filtering through the phone's speakers. "Angela tells me you went to pick something up from the FBI lab?"

"Yeah, the city police found the dead veterinarian's car. A forensics crew is going through it now," Hodgins explained, glancing at Harry. "I brought the new intern along with me. We'll make sure they don't screw anything up."

Harry looked nervously at the FBI lab tech who was going through the victim's car. The tech glared at the back of Hodgins head and then at Harry. The man's expression didn't change despite Harry's attempt to smile back comfortingly at the man.

For his part Hodgins didn't bother to lower his voice. "Though you never know, their incompetence could overpower us."

"Well, I hope you find something because all of the dogs we've tested so far are innocent," Cam replied, ignoring Hodgins' hostility. "And please let me know when you are going to requisition one of my employees, Dr. Hodgins. They keep disappearing on me."

"Dr. Hodgins," Harry called out, grabbing the man's attention. "The FBI found something in the car."

"Hold on, Cam, I think they've got something."

"Thank God."

"It looks like globs of blood," Harry commented, flashing his ultraviolet flashlight over the backseats. "And a bottle of pills."

Hodgins relayed the information to Cam. "Who's the prescription written for?"

Harry turned the bottle with a gloved hand. "It's for Donald Timmons, the guy with all those dogs. It's a prescription of erythromycin."

"STD medication," Hodgins interpreted.

Harry snickered at the man and raised an eyebrow in question. "You knew that pretty quickly."

"Shut up, new guy."

"Dr. Hodgins!" Cam admonished the man over the phone. "Please tell me you did not just say that to Mr. Potter-Black? Actually… just tell me you didn't tell a member of the FBI to shut up?"

"Don't worry it was just to the grunt."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Didn't Dr. Saroyan say Donald Timmons had a teenage son?"

Hodgins nodded. "Why?"

"Erythromycin is also prescribed for acne medication," Harry said pointedly.

"Cam," Hodgins grinned into the phone. "I think we just found our connection between the dog fighting ring and our dead veterinarian."

"I'll let Booth know."

* * *

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at the warehouse they suspected of housing a dog-fighting ring.

After his successful outing with Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Brennan had asked Harry to tag along to help her evaluate the numerous dogs they were expecting to find inside the building.

Harry squirmed in his seat the whole way there because Agent Booth kept grinning at him through the rear view mirror. Harry tried to ignore the man by making polite conversation with the other backseat passenger; Mr. Cesar Millan.

Millan was one of the only world-renowned dog behavior specialists. Harry had seen the man on television several times – including in the U.K. – and how he seemed to almost magically rehabilitate canines from their aggressive tendencies. Harry's suspicions that the man was a Wizard were proven wrong when the two met and Harry hadn't seen any flash of recognition from the dog whisperer.

Harry had waited in the car with Millan until the warrant had been served to the Timmons family, who owned the facility. Now, though, Harry was free to move around the property and look for evidence of a dog-fighting ring that had possibly also been the cause of death for their murder victim.

Harry studied the outside of the building before he noticed a well-worn pathway in the dirt leading to the edge of the woods. Harry carefully walked beside the path so as to not disturb any footprints they might be able to get later. When he reached the end of the trail he saw a mass grave of dog bones. He felt sick as the white bones breached the surface of the dirt, some still with maggot-covered flesh attached to it.

"Dr. Brennan!" Harry shouted, pulling the forensic anthropologists' attention to him. "I've got a grave – lots of graves, actually!"

Both Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth ran over to him. Harry pointed out the trail so that they wouldn't trample it in their rush.

For the first time since he had met Dr. Brennan, he saw a real emotional reaction from the woman. The sights of the bones visibly disturbed her. Harry watched how Booth comforted his partner and realized that maybe Harry wasn't the only one with an unrequited crush on someone in the office.

"We should head back and see if they've found any dogs alive," Booth suggested, leading the two scientists back towards the main compound.

As they cleared the tree line and entered the building's line of sight, Mr. Millan came towards them. "We're pretty sure we found the dogs that are being used in the fights, Dr. Brennan."

"That was quick," Harry complimented the man.

His face was crestfallen. "It wasn't hard with the barking so loud."

Dr. Brennan nodded grimly before setting a determined pace behind the man. Harry and Booth had to walk quickly to keep up with the woman. Clearly, Dr. Brennan was anxious to get her hands on whatever evidence would lead her to the culprits behind the dog-fighting ring.

Inside the building Harry was shocked at the amount of noise the barking was making. By the sound alone, Harry guessed there were over a dozen dogs being kept in the kennel.

Mr. Millan slid open a large metal door, revealing over twenty dogs. None of them were in a proper kennel though. Harry's heart twisted at the sight of the dogs being chained to the ground. The dogs' barking intensified at the sight of the humans but one raised hand from Millan and they all settled quietly to the ground.

"We should start checking their teeth," Dr. Brennan instructed Harry, already pulling her gear free. "See what filed teeth match the impressions we got from the victims wounds."

Mr. Millan accompanied the two scientists around the improper kennel, helping to calm the few dogs that refused to be cooperative. A few whispered words and the man had even the most fearsome canines calmly letting Dr. Brennan check their teeth.

When Harry was halfway through his side of the kennel, he came across a black lab with the deepest shade of onyx fur Harry had ever seen. The eyes were a light brown and full of personality and pain. Harry gazed down at the dog's collar and smiled.

"Hello, Orion," he greeted softly. The Labrador pushed his head into Harry's outstretched hand and snuggled against it, desperate for human contact. Harry murmured soft words into the dogs ears, listening to the animal purr in contentment.

"You have a way with him," Mr. Millan complimented softly from over Harry's shoulder, not wanting to interrupt the pair. "Did you ever have a dog before?"

Harry nodded. "Once… a long time ago. It didn't end well."

"Maybe it's time to try it again," Millan suggested, nodding pointedly at how friendly the dog was being with Harry. "I've rarely seen a dog bond with a human so quickly. Especially one who has been through what these poor dogs have suffered."

"I haven't checked his teeth yet," Harry remarked.

"Better do it before you get too attached," Millan replied. "If Orion is the dog that killed the veterinarian than he'll be put down."

Harry's grip on the dog's fur tightened slightly. He suddenly didn't want to know if Orion had been responsible for the man's death. Harry didn't want Orion to die.

"I found him," Dr. Brennan called from across the room. "This one is the killer dog."

Harry released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Thank Merlin."

Millan sent him a curious look before leaving to join Brennan to confirm that the other dog was the killer dog.

"What about you, Orion?" Harry asked the dog, watching those chocolate eyes look up at him in question. "Do you like kids?"

Orion's tongue fell out of the side of his mouth.

"I have no idea what that means, boy," Harry chuckled. "But you've already got a Black name. Might as well see if we can make it official."

* * *

"How was your day at work, Uncle Harry?"

Harry sighed, putting his bare feet up on the table in front of him. "Pretty good. Made some progress with some of the people at work. I got to meet another one of the interns, a really pessimistic guy called Fisher."

"At least you don't smell like poop again," Teddy grinned, squeezing his nose with his hand for emphasis. "That was just gross."

Harry chucked one of the pillows from the couch at Teddy's hair. "Hey!"

"And your day, Master Lupin?" Harry asked.

Teddy grinned. "It was good, too. My friend Parker got beat up by a girl."

"A girl, huh?"

"Yup, she carried him around like a purse and everything," Teddy added, clearly amused at his friends expense.

"You know that means she probably has a crush on him, right?"

"Really?" Teddy asked, his eyes going wide before crinkling in disgust. "That's nastier than your poop smell."

"In a few years you'll be singing a very different tune, my friend."

Teddy shrugged. "As long as I don't get cooties."

"Cooties?" Harry asked. "What are cooties?"

"You know…," Teddy waved his arms in an effort to explain the concept. "What girls give to boys that makes them all sick and stuff. Parker explained it to me."

"Parker has a lot of experience with cooties?"

"Uh-huh," Teddy nodded seriously. "Parker knows lots of stuff. He's really smart – like you are."

"You didn't tell him about your abilities did you?" Harry asked seriously. "You know you can't tell any Muggles, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Harry's heart broke at the dejected look in his godson's eyes. "Look on the bright side, Squirt, you can tell me anything you want."

"That's different!"

"What, we aren't best friends anymore?" Harry asked, his eyes wide in mock-hurt. "Has Parker replaced me?"

Teddy snuggled closer to his godfather. "Nah, Uncle Harry, we'll always be best friends."

"Glad to hear it," Harry replied, giving the top of his godson's hair a quick kiss. "Now I can show you your present."

"A present?" Teddy asked, his eyes wide with excitement. "Is it a boomerang? Cause Parker has a boomerang!"

"No, it's much better than a boomerang."

"What? What is it? Where is it?"

Harry whistled and moments later the soft clicks of paws with hard nails were heard trotting down the hallway. Teddy's eyes went wide as he caught his first sight of Orion. For his part, the dog looked equally joyous with seeing Teddy for the first time.

_Love at first sight_, Harry quipped to himself.

Harry had asked Dr. Saroyan for the rest of the day off to get Orion checked out and treated for his injuries. The woman was a tough administrator but Harry could tell she was a softie at heart. She'd taken one look at Orion before letting him go for the day. Even Dr. Brennan was pleased to have saved one dog out of the batch.

Harry had had Millan check Orion out and make sure he wouldn't be a danger to Teddy or anyone else. According to the criminals they'd caught running the dog-fighting ring they hadn't expected Orion to survive the next death matches. One of them had even said that Orion didn't "have the heart to kill" as if it were an insult or something.

Harry enjoyed watching Booth cuff those bastards more than he probably should have.

Watching Teddy and Orion chase each other around the living room made him sure of his choice. Orion was meant to be the latest adoption into the Black Family.

After all, the best Blacks were always orphans.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 4 :)

This was meant to be posted yesterday but there was this HURRICANE that kind of got in the way LOL. I live right on the coast so I spent a large chunk of the last few days packing up the yard and prepping the house.

Some of you clever, clever people noticed my clues in chapters 1 and 3 that Harry's left arm had been branded with the Dark Mark. The reason for this will be revealed in an upcoming chapter but, you know, feel free to speculate…

And one VERY observant reviewer, **ShadowinRW**, picked up on my biggest mistake: Sweets is actually a psychologist and _not _a psychiatrist as I previously wrote. My bad. If anyone catches any of these errors in the future, please do point them out so I don't continue to look like a complete moron :/

For anyone looking on an update for _When the Lightning Strikes_, my Supernatural crossover fic, there should be a new chapter posted within the next few days.

As always, **REVIEWS** are the best inspiration :)


	5. And The Severed Head Makes Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the reviews! It's been a little while since I updated so let's just get to the chapter ASAP.

This chapter is based on the episode "The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond" and is one of my favorites. The episode originally had Wendell Bray (who was introduced in chapter 3) as the intern working the case and I've decided not to change that. I'm sure you've noticed that when one intern is working a case, there are still two or three others in the lab doing paperwork. This will be a chapter where Harry does paperwork, but it gives him a chance to do less lab work and more socializing with the others… which is nice because I get the chance to do more original scenes :)

As always, don't forget to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 5  
**"**And The Severed Head Makes Thirteen"**

Harry felt the unsettling sensation of someone watching him.

Over the years he had developed several subconscious techniques that helped him survive the war. The most simplistic of which – and most beneficial – had been knowing when he was being watched. Somehow he doubted that he had anything to fear from someone in the Jeffersonian watching him.

And yet, Wendell Bray had been staring at him from his desk for the past ten minutes.

The few times that Harry had lifted his gaze to meet Wendell's eyes, the other intern had quickly turned away and pretended that nothing had happened. Normally Harry would have let the shy intern build up the courage to seek him out, but Harry had too much paperwork to finish. As it was it would take him until the weekend to finish the work.

_No_, Harry sighed mentally. _This distraction needed to be resolved so he could get back to work_.

Harry stood up and dragged his chair over to the blond intern. Wendell's eyes went wide at the motion and it was clear he was weighing the options of simply running out of the room.

"What's up, Wendell?" Harry asked, stopping his chair next to Wendell's desk and collapsing into it. He took particular satisfaction in dragging Daisy's chair over and putting his feet in it. _Take that, Daisy Wick._

"Nothing," Wendell muttered, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Too bad since Harry could have used legilimency to get a better idea of what the hell Wendell wanted from him.

"Wendell," Harry started making sure to keep his voice light so as to not completely scare the young man away completely. "You've been staring at me for ten minutes now. I'd like to know why… if you don't mind?"

Wendell closed his eyes in defeat. "Dr. Brennan hit on me."

Harry's surprised eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, I think I just hallucinated for a minute. What did you just say?"

"That was pretty much Angela's reaction as well." Whatever had been making Wendell nervous seemed to dissolve away. The intern even let a short chuckle escape his lips.

"You already reported Dr. Brennan?"

"Not reported," Wendell corrected him quickly. "I just wanted to ask to see if she knew about Dr. Brennan's techniques."

"You asked Angela for sex tips?" Harry laughed.

"I'm not explaining this very well."

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. Why don't you just start at the beginning?"

"I'm the intern on duty for the current case," Wendell explained. "I was in the autopsy room with Dr. Brennan looking over the skeleton and everything was going great. She even said my work was impressive… like Dr. Addy's work."

"High praise, indeed," Harry added, knowing how highly valued Zack Addy had been at the Jeffersonian. "Then what happened?"

"I don't know," Wendell sighed, twirling an unlit cigarette in his fingers before putting it between his right ear and his head. "One minute she's praising me and the next she's asking me if I've ever had a sexual relationship with an older woman!"

"Wow, that sounds… nothing like Dr. Brennan."

Wendell smiled nervously. "So Dr. Brennan never came on to you?"

Harry shook his head. "Of course not. She doesn't really strike me as someone to hit on her interns. Is there a reason she would?"

"It's just… the other interns talk about how much Dr. Brennan talks to you," Wendell admitted, dropping his voice so as not to be overheard. "She seemed to favor you, so I thought… you know, maybe you and she were…"

"Why does everyone keep accusing me of sleeping with my bosses?" Harry asked in exasperation, leaning back in the chair to stare up at the ceiling. "Is there something about me that screams Monica Lewinsky?"

Wendell looked apologetic and even more embarrassed than before. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that your work wasn't the only reason for her favoritism."

"Don't worry about it, Wendell," Harry replied, waving his hand dismissively. "For future reference, though, I don't sleep with women."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So you're…"

"Yup." Harry replied a harsher glare than he meant to. "Problem with that?"

"No, absolutely not," Wendell replied immediately.

Harry kept eye contact for a few moments before nodding in acceptance. He didn't need his mind-reading ability to know the man was telling the truth. "Good."

"So what should I do?" Wendell asked, eager to move past the awkward topic of the last few minutes.

"It really doesn't sound like something Dr. Brennan would do," Harry replied. "There has to be a logical reason for her to ask you that."

"Again, that's exactly what Angela said."

"She's a very smart woman," Harry grinned. "Just ignore it and try to move on."

"What if I can't?" Wendell asked miserably. "I need this job more than you know."

"Sure you can, Wendell," Harry replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "A cute guy like you? You must be used to being hit on regularly."

Wendell blushed.

"You don't say yes to every person who hits on you, right?" Harry continued, wondering how far he could get that blush to spread before he had to go back to his paperwork.

"Of course not," Wendell muttered.

"Too bad."

Wendell glared at him. "Not funny, Harry. I've been hit on enough today."

Harry laughed before dropping his legs from their comfortable position on Daisy's seat. He leaned forward conspiratorially. "So, now that you're fears have been alleviated… what do the other interns say about me?"

* * *

"Mr. Potter-Black?"

Harry's head shot up at the sound of Dr. Sweets calling his name. It hadn't been an hour since he and Wendell had finished talking and already he was being interrupted… again. Not that he minded _this_ particular person interrupting him.

"Dr. Sweets," Harry greeted, standing to attention. His legs collided with the top of his desk and he gritted his teeth at the sudden pain.

"Are you alright?" Sweets asked, entering the intern's office suite. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm fine," Harry replied waving to Sweets to take a seat. "What can I do for you?"

Sweets' eyes squinted slightly in confusion. "You weren't expecting me?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not the intern on duty today. Are you sure you don't need Wendell?"

"No," Sweets replied, still looking confused. "Booth said that you would want to fill me in on the case so far."

An image of his fist smashing into Booth's face entered Harry's mind. "Agent Booth sent you to me?"

"Um… yes," Sweets sighed exasperatedly. "He was probably just pranking me. I'll go find Wendell."

"You don't have to go," Harry said quickly. _Besides it wasn't you he was pranking._

"Well, I'm supposed to get caught up on the case," Sweets explained, eyeing Harry curiously. "I have to visit the victim's home and profile him… so, yeah, I do have to find Wendell."

Harry pushed down his flustered feelings. He could face a Dark Lord with determination but put him in front of a guy he had even the slightest crush on and he was like a teenage girl.

"I just meant that I still get a copy of the case notes from Dr. Saroyan," Harry explained, his voice finally staying firm. "She keeps us all updated in real time in case we have information pertinent to the cases. I could fill you in."

Sweets smiled warmly. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

"No problem." Harry said, pulling up the file on his computer. "The victims name is Jared Addison. His remains were found yesterday afternoon in a pond inside of an abandoned warehouse. Addison was in 12 pieces and the head was missing… presumably taken as a trophy."

"Maybe, maybe not," Sweets replied without commitment. "Not all killers take trophies. That's usually just popularized in fiction."

"Like Dr. Brennan's books?" Harry asked with a wry smile.

"Exactly." Sweets chuckled. "Although I'd hazard that Dr. Brennan has more experience with killers than I do."

"From what I hear you're quite experienced," Harry muttered suggestively before immediately regretting it. As it was Sweets was looking at him with a confused expression.

"I mean that you earned your degrees fairly quickly," Harry added quickly, attempting to cover his tracks. "Two doctorates and only 23 years old. It's very impressive."

"Did Dr. Brennan tell you that?" Sweets asked hopefully.

Harry nodded. "She may have mentioned it while explaining how voodoo was a more practical and proven science than psychology."

"That sounds more like her," Sweets admitted, clearly disappointed that Dr. Brennan had only mentioned it in passing. "As her intern I assume you share her feelings on my chosen field of study?"

"On the contrary, I have a great respect for psychology," Harry replied, happy at the pleased smile the response garnered from Sweets. "It can be of great personal value to those who need it."

"Exactly!" Sweets exclaimed. "Finally _someone_ in this lab appreciates me."

"I'm definitely appreciative of you," Harry responded. "And I'm sure the others are as well."

"Hodgins thinks I'm annoying," Sweets admitted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hodgins hates everyone. I'm thinking of forming a club and making t-shirts. Want to join?"

Sweets laughed. "Maybe once the case is over."

"Oh, right," Harry replied, turning back to the computer screen. "All we know so far is that the pond water the body was found in was purple and that two teenagers found it. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan have already ruled both of the teenagers out as suspects."

"And that's it?"

"That's it," Harry confirmed, eyeing the psychologist. _Sweet Merlin, look at those pearly whites._

Sweets leaned closer to Harry. "It's perfectly normal to be nervous around me, Mr. Potter-Black."

"Harry," the wizard corrected him. "You can call me Harry."

Sweets nodded. "I know why you're nervous around me… Harry."

"Oh?" Harry asked, his stomach doing back flips. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm not just the profiler for the forensics lab," Sweets explained patiently. "As you know, I'm also the psychologist for Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth."

Harry's confusion must have shown on his face.

"As their official psychologist I'm given clearance for the personnel files of everyone who works with them," Sweets clarified. Harry's eyes went wide.

"You've seen my file?" Harry asked.

Sweets nodded. "I have to admit I've been dying to ask you about it."

"Oh?" Harry asked warily. "Why is that?"

"Over half of your personnel file has been classified," Sweets answered. "And not by Dr. Saroyan. Your file was classified by MI-5."

Harry nodded. "I did some private work for them during college."

"I'd say it was a bit more than that," Sweets said pointedly. "I have a friend at the FBI with significant clearance and not even they could access your file."

_No, they wouldn't be able to_, Harry thought wryly. The President of the United States was only filled in on the truth of the Magical World's existence after being sworn in. And not even the President would have known what he had done for the Auror Corps and MI-5 after the war.

"It was very secret work," Harry said aloud, crossing his arms on his chest.

Sweets knew that such body language meant that the person was not going to reveal any information. "I didn't mean to pry, Harry. I was just curious."

"It's fine." Harry stood up and held out his hand to shake with Sweets. This was not a conversation he wanted to get into with anyone at the Jeffersonian… especially not Sweets. "You should get going, Dr. Sweets. I'd hate for you to be late to meet Agent Booth."

Sweets nodded, resigning himself to the fact that he'd managed to alienate the first friendly face he'd found at the Jeffersonian. If he wanted to salvage his progress with Harry he'd have to leave on better terms. "You can call me Lance… if you want."

"Goodbye, Lance," Harry replied, a slight smile gracing his face as he took Sweets' hand into his own. "Good luck with the profiling."

Even after Sweets left for the victim's home, Harry couldn't concentrate on his paperwork.

_I am so screwed._

* * *

"Have a good night, Mr. Potter-Black," the security guard said, handing Harry's ID card back to him with a friendly smile. "See you tomorrow."

"You, too," Harry replied before clipping the ID back onto his dress shirt pocket.

Harry was so absorbed in remembering his encounter with Sweets that he barely noticed someone moving closer to him. If Harry had been an average Jeffersonian worker he might have ignored the man's stealthy approach, dismissing his actions as absolutely normal.

Unfortunately for the man shadowing him, Harry was _not_ an average Jeffersonian employee.

Harry had learned when someone was targeting him. He knew that when the man bumped into him – supposedly an accident – that his ID card would be missing. Harry also knew to make the man think he'd gotten away with stealing his all access pass to the Jeffersonian forensic lab.

After letting the man apologize for bumping into him, Harry continued walking normally until he found a reflective surface to look into. Since there weren't any storefronts around he decided to use his cell phone as a mirror. Harry lifted the phone and mimicked texting someone as he spied on the man who had just stolen his ID card.

The man was young – _very_ young – and wore gloves on his hands. Something flickered in Harry's memory and suddenly he knew exactly who had just bumped into him and why.

Harry reversed directions and shadowed the man. The wizard kept his distance until only the security line stood between the thief and the forensics lab.

"Don't you think they'll recognize you?" Harry whispered, stepping into line behind the young man.

The thief turned, apparently completely unfazed at being caught. "The guard in this line was new. I doubt they keep the pictures of imprisoned killers on file. Especially when no one knows I have escaped."

"And what's to stop me from reporting you?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Logic reasons that if your intention was to turn me in than you would have done so," Zach Addy replied simply. His analytical eyes focused on Harry's. "The real question is why you haven't."

"Hodgins is miserable without you," Harry answered with a dismissive shrug. "Maybe he'll cheer up if you visit him."

"That does not seem like a plausible explanation."

"And yet I'm not turning you in," Harry grinned conspiratorially. "So be quiet when we go through the line. I don't need to get into any trouble by letting a convicted killer into the building."

Zack nodded as he let Harry step ahead of him in line. Harry used a wandless confusion charm to get them passed the guard and into the first set of hallways. As they travelled in silence Harry cast quick glances at Zack, trying to read his mind and get some answers.

Dr. Zack Addy didn't strike Harry as a killer, but he'd been wrong before.

"So why'd you bust out?" Harry asked, trying to focus Zack's brain on his motives. Hopefully he'd get a quick read on what Zack was after.

"Hodgins visited me this morning and left me the case file to look at," Zack said, pulling said file from his clothes. "I figured out who the killer is… and where the head is buried."

Harry sensed only honesty from the former intern. "That's impressive."

"I know."

"You're exactly as Hodgins and Angela described you," Harry chuckled.

"What did they say about me?" Zack asked, stepping through the second set of doors and into the final corridor before they reached the forensics laboratory.

"That you were innocent."

Zack's steps faltered for a moment before resuming their regular purposeful gait. "I confessed to killing a man."

"Doesn't mean you did it," Harry pointed out, his dips into Zack's mind already confirming his confessions. "My guess is you were duped into participating in the murders."

"My confession is a matter of public record," Zack replied, shutting down the conversation.

"In that case, I'll take my keycard back," Harry ordered, holding his hand out for his ID card expectantly. Zack handed it over and was forced to wait while Harry inspected it for tampering.

Satisfied that Zack hadn't done anything to his ID card, Harry swiped it in the security box. A second later there was a series of successive beeps as he was granted access to the lab and the doors automatically slid open.

Zack and Harry entered the lab just in time to hear Angela say, "Don't blame Wendell, he's doing very well… and he didn't miss anything."

Wendell was standing nervously in a circle with Dr. Brennan, Booth, Cam, Angela and Hodgins. The monitors around them showed pieces of evidence from the case. Since they were using the television screens from cubicle spaces around the lab, Harry assumed that everyone else had headed home for the day.

"I just wish Zack was here," Hodgins admitted quietly. Harry mentally chuckled at the coincidence of what was about to happen.

Booth shook his head at Hodgins. "You have got to get it through your head that Zack is not coming back."

"I know where the head is," Zack announced loudly from next to Harry, taking his name being mentioned as an invitation to join the conversation.

Harry tensed as all six of his co-workers turned to stare at the pair of them in shock. _This should be interesting…_

"This is not good," Cam muttered as she stared numbly at them.

"How did you get out?" Dr. Brennan asked with wide eyes.

Zack looked disappointed. "You don't appear happy to see me."

"Oh, we're not," Booth answered sternly his hands planted firmly against his waist.

"Well I am!" Dr. Brennan corrected her partner. She moved forward off the platform and embraced Zack warmly, starting off a stampede of hugs and greetings.

Wendell took refuge next to Harry. "Is that who I think it is?"

Harry nodded. "Looks like it."

"Shouldn't we be calling the police or something?"

"I'm pretty sure Dr. Brennan would fire you," Harry replied, half-joking. Wendell didn't seem to get the joke aspect of the comment, instead choosing to gulp loudly.

"Zack," Booth said sternly. "How did you get out?"

"Dr. Sweets helped me," Zack answered. Harry's eyebrows rose as he hadn't detected that little tidbit of information from Zack's memories at all.

"And does Sweets know he helped you escape?" Dr. Saroyan asked, clearly picking up on the half-truth.

"No. I switched the magnetic strip on Dr. Sweets' security pass with my loony bin library card."

"Break it up," Booth ordered, cutting his way through the pack of employees, thrilled to see their brilliant friend and colleague again. Booth took hold of Zack's arm. "Come on, buddy, you're with Bones and I. The rest of you go look in some microscopes or something."

The group watched the trio walk away.

"How'd he get in the building?" Cam asked, her eyes narrowing in on Harry. The rest of the group stared at him, following her logic easily.

Harry shrugged weakly. "If anyone asks I'll just say he forced me."

"You have 50 pounds of muscle on him easy," Angela commented pointedly.

"But a weak back bone," Harry grinned.

"You didn't even know Zack," Hodgins added. "Why'd you help him get in the building?"

"You told me he wasn't to blame for that man's death last year," Harry replied truthfully. "And I figured the last people he'd want to hurt would be his friends."

Hodgins and Angela beamed at him.

Cam looked considerably less than pleased.

* * *

While Booth and Brennan went to find out if Zack's theory of who the killer was turned out to be correct, the rest of the group took the escaped killer out to dinner at their favorite diner.

"Looks like you were right, Zack," Dr. Saroyan confirmed after hanging up with Booth, her cell phone closing with a snap. "Jared Addison killed her son and cut up his body into twelve pieces."

"Thirteen," Zack corrected, taking a bite of his pancakes. "The missing head makes thirteen pieces."

"I told you he was smart," Hodgins bragged proudly to Harry, the only intern at the table.

Harry nodded his agreement. For the most part he tried to stay out of the reunion, though he did tag along for the diner run. Wendell had opted out, clearly freaked out at how comfortable everyone was with Zack showing up.

He only hoped that Wendell knew better than to call the cops about Zack escaping from the psychiatric ward.

"So when is Booth coming to take me back to the loony bin?" Zack asked Dr. Saroyan, forcing the reality of the situation on the table.

"Soon enough," Cam answered sadly. "We'll come with you, though."

"No," Zack replied immediately. "I don't want it to be like last time. I'd like this to be how we say goodbye."

"It's not goodbye, buddy," Hodgins argued. "We'll still visit. Every week like we always have."

"He broke out," Cam corrected Hodgins. "There will be consequences for that."

Zack nodded. "I knew that when I decided to do it. Most likely I'll be put in isolation for awhile."

Angela looked teary eyed.

"I'll go with him," Harry volunteered, surprising even himself at the offer. "I mean, I doubt he minds how I say goodbye to him."

"It's true," Zack nodded. "I don't care about him."

Harry sighed. _Sometimes it wasn't easy being the good guy._

* * *

Booth's black SVU travelled through the city with relative ease. Zack was handcuffed in the back seat, staring out at the world around him as if memorizing each and every detail.

_Which he probably is_, Harry thought from the front passenger seat. _I would be if I was going to get locked up in isolation for awhile._

Booth glanced at Harry before grinning slyly. "So Sweets says you _debriefed_ him?"

Harry glared at the FBI agent. "I got him caught up on the case, yes. Although anything else you're implying is false."

"So you didn't lay down on his couch and let him _evaluate_ you?"

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "You're like a kid. You know that right?"

"Says the guy with a crush," Booth muttered. "Want me to pass him a note during gym class?"

"I'm missing something," Zack interrupted from the backseat.

"Harry here has a crush on your psychologist."

"Oy!"

"What?" Booth asked with a shrug. "Whose he gonna tell?"

"It's true," Zack confirmed. "My conversational partners are quite limited in the psychiatric ward. I doubt any of them would be interested in your love life."

"Did you not just say that Lance Sweets is his psychologist?" Harry demanded. "Could he not tell him?"

"Zack, promise the Brit that you won't rat out his crush on Sweets," Booth instructed, eyeing Zack in the rearview mirror.

"I promise not to rat out Mr. Potter-Black's crush on Dr. Sweets," Zack recited obediently.

Harry smacked himself in the head with his palm. "I am _so_ getting you back for this!"

"You know, it's a federal crime to threaten a member of the FBI?"

"So cuff me!" Harry shot back.

Booth shook his head. "You're not my type."

Harry growled in frustration.

"Here we are," Booth announced happily as they pulled into the side entrance to the McKinley Psychiatric Hospital. "Oh, and there's your boyfriend now."

Harry groaned as he saw Sweets waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Sweets asked as soon as they were out of the car. "I've been waiting for over an hour!"

"Relax, Sweets," Booth replied as he removed Zack's handcuffs and led him to the psychologist. "The squints needed some time together."

"I can't believe you used me to break out," Sweets said giving Zack a disappointed look. "So not cool, man."

Booth gave Zack a slight push towards Sweets. "Come on, New Squint, I'll drop you back at the Jeffersonian."

"You're leaving me alone with him!" Sweets demanded, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"If you get caught just tell him you took Zack for some electroshock therapy or something," Booth shrugged away his concern.

"What if he… overpowers me or something?"

"You're afraid _Zack_ will overpower you?" Booth asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"I'm stronger than I look," Zack added in a less than helpful manner.

"He's already killed a man once," Sweets pointed out in a whispered plea. "He could do it again."

Harry shook his head at Sweets' fear. Although he had to remind himself that unless the good Doctor was keeping a very big secret than Sweets had no way of knowing that Zack was lying about having killed a man. At least, Sweets couldn't know that the same way that Harry did.

"I'll stay with Lance," Harry said, stepping forward and volunteering to spend more time with an escaped mental patient… for the second time in one night.

"Lance?" Booth repeated, amusement evident in his tone. Sweets rolled his eyes.

"You should get going, Agent Booth," Harry replied pointedly and with hard eyes. "It isn't safe for you here right now."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Booth said, climbing into the SUV and driving away.

"Let's get him back, shall we?" Harry asked, already leading Zack into the building.

Sweets looked around nervously. "Do you think they'll buy Booth's story?"

_They will once I hit them with my first-class Confundus Charm_, Harry thought before remembering that he had to actually answer out loud.

"I'm sure we'll be just fine," Harry said with a wink.

* * *

Teddy was already in bed and asleep by the time Harry got back to the manor. Harry's lips lifted into an amused smile when he saw Teddy's pajama-clad leg hanging out of the side of the bed.

Orion was strewn across the bottom of the bed; his head was facing the door in what Harry realized was an effort to guard Teddy. Orion raised his head when he saw Harry standing in the doorway. His black tail began to wag happily as Harry approached the bed.

Harry tried to be stealthy as he crawled on top of the covers of Teddy's bed, but it was impossible to not wake the metamorphmagus.

"It's just me," Harry muttered, propping himself up on his elbow to stare down at his godson.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy muttered in sleepy confusion.

"Just go back to sleep, Teddy," Harry replied. "I'm sorry for waking you."

Teddy rolled over to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're doing that thing where you stare at me for a long time," Teddy muttered back groggily. "You only do that when something upset you at work."

Harry sighed at how well his godson knew him. "It's just a case at work."

Orion – apparently upset at being left out of the conversation – crawled up the bed and planted himself between Harry and Teddy. The dog nudged Teddy's arm until the boy wrapped his arm around him like a stuffed animal.

"A kid died, right?" Teddy asked, scratching Orion when the dog yawned.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

Teddy frowned. "You get all clingy when a kid dies."

"I hate that you know that."

"It's okay," Teddy whispered. "It just means you love me."

"Now _that_ I'm happy you know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** After a bit of a wait… Chapter 5! Hope you all enjoyed it :)

Sorry this took so long to update. I fear I set a misleading precedent by updating four times in less than a week LOL. Unfortunately Hurricane Earl did do some minor damage, but challenging enough that it's been keeping me busy. I'm also job-hunting so that might keep me busy for a bit, but I'll write when I can.

I promised myself that I wouldn't update this story until I had finished the next chapter of _When the Lightning Strikes_. Apparently I lied to myself. This chapter was just so much easier to get out and due to the nature of the next chapter of _When the Lightning Strikes_ (I'm being purposefully vague to avoid spoilers) I wanted to take my time and get it right. It's one of the more important chapters plot-wise so you'll just have to forgive and bare with me as I work my way through it.

And remember that **REVIEWS** = inspiration!


	6. Fisher's Fantastic Fissures

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the reviews! I really do read and appreciate all of them. I just wish I had more time to reply to all of them, but I will try to answer any questions posed in the reviews.

This chapter is based on the episode "The Crank in the Shaft" but will once again NOT have Harry as the intern on duty. The eternally depressed Colin Fisher was the original intern in this episode as he will be in this chapter as well. However, since we have already met him I wanted to give Arastoo Vaziri some airtime. Of the six original interns Arastoo is the one seen least on the show, so I thought why not just use him for the little bit of lab work in this chapter.

As always, don't forget to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 6  
**"**Fisher's Fantastic Fissures"**

"Harry James Potter!"

The angry shout echoed through the still bare halls of the Black Manor all the way to the kitchen where Harry and Teddy were working.

"Was that Grandma?" Teddy asked, his wide eyes flashing between blue and orange like a security alarm being triggered.

Harry nodded. "She sounds pretty angry, too."

"Must be if she came all the way to America to yell at you," Teddy added, packing up the homework he'd been finishing. Clearly he was abandoning Harry to Andromeda's wrath. "Thank Merlin it's not me she's mad at."

Quick footsteps slowly grew louder as the Black matriarch came closer to finding her prey. In this case, said prey was Harry.

"Better scoot before you become collateral damage," Harry instructed Teddy, watching as his godson bolted out of the room.

"Hi, Grandma," Teddy greeted nervously as he ducked passed Andromeda and out of the room. "Love you. Bye!"

Andromeda entered the kitchen, her temper temporarily allayed by Teddy's abrupt exit. Harry used his wand to organize the paperwork he'd brought home from the Jeffersonian into a neat pile. He didn't want to have start over if Andromeda ended up torching the kitchen in her anger.

The Black family was never known for keeping hold of their tempers.

"If you think hiding from me was going to help your cause, Harry James Potter, than I need to re-examine my estimation of your intelligence," Andromeda insulted him sternly, shaking her pointer finger at him.

Uh-Oh. Harry knew that when Andromeda was truly upset with him she tended to leave the "Black" off of his name. Whatever he'd done to offend the woman was clearly eating at her.

"I'm… sorry?" Harry tried, holding his hands out in submission.

Andromeda harrumphed. "That wasn't even moderately convincing. Do you even know _why_ I travelled all of this way just to yell at you?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Not a clue."

"Teddy and I had our weekly phone date," Andromeda explained, pinching her nose and closing her eyes in frustration. "Imagine my surprise when he told me that his godfather had brought him home a dog."

"This is about Orion?" Harry asked in confusion. Andromeda didn't strike him as the type of woman to get so upset over the fact that a dog had been brought into one of her homes. "He's very well trained."

"You think I'm upset because he might use one of my Egyptian pillows as a chew toy?" Andromeda laughed. "I may love decorating lavishly but I'm hardly that shallow."

"So this is about me not consulting with you," Harry settled on. "I apologize if I overstepped some boundaries. It was very much a spur of the moment decision. But you're right, you should have heard about it from me and not from Teddy."

"Thank you for that, although the next time you're faced with a major decision like that you _will_ make the time to contact me," Andromeda responded in all seriousness. Harry nodded to show his understanding and compliance to her order. "But that's still not why I'm upset."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Than I have no idea what I could have done to have incurred the infamous Black wrath."

"Teddy told me on the phone that you brought a dog home from work," Andromeda continued her explanation. "Imagine my absolute shock when I read in the paper that the FBI had shut down a dog fighting ring the very same day."

"Oh."

"How eloquent," Andromeda snipped. "But when I find out that my only grandchild's godfather – who is _supposed_ to be keeping him safe while in America – has brought home a dog that has been trained to be vicious and a killer."

"Orion is not – "

"Not only did this _godfather_ bring home a killer dog," Andromeda continued, ignoring Harry's interruption, "but than proceeded to give said killer dog TO. MY. GRANDSON!"

The kitchen shook slightly but Harry couldn't tell if it was from the strength of her tone or from Andromeda's accidental magic. He was suddenly very happy that he'd magically protected his paperwork. The last thing he needed was Andromeda's accidental magic setting the countertop on fire.

"As I was trying to explain to you, Orion is not a killer dog," Harry replied quietly, treading carefully so as to not set off another explosion of yelling. "I had him thoroughly evaluated before bringing Orion home. Don't you think enough of me to not put Teddy in a dangerous position like that?"

Andromeda sighed as the fight leaving her tired body. "He's my grandson, Harry, I'll never just assume his safety is intact. Especially not after Nymphadora and Remus..."

"I'm the same way," Harry assured the woman, standing to embrace her. "I would never endanger him."

"That's why it was so shocking to hear," she muttered into his shoulder. "We're supposed to be a team, Harry. I'm too old to do this myself."

"We are a team, Andromeda," Harry replied. "This move to America is going to take some adjustment in our team strategy is all. I just have to remember to keep you informed."

He felt Andromeda nod.

"And I know you missed him," Harry continued. "Are you sure that didn't have more to do with why you came all the way here just to yell at me?"

"It _may_ have been part of my decision." Andromeda pulled away and smiled guiltily. "The house is so quiet without the two of you there driving me crazy."

Harry laughed. "What do you say you meet Orion before casting any judgments?"

"Alright," Andromeda agreed, allowing Harry to lead her out of the kitchen. "But I reserve the right to veto the dog."

"Of course," Harry said, acknowledging her position. He knew that there was little chance of her denying Orion anything once she met him… especially if Teddy got his say.

The pair found Orion and Teddy playing in the courtyard that was the central focus of the house. There was a large glass pyramid that protected the courtyard from rain while also keeping it warm enough to inhabit year round. Orion was barking as Teddy chased the dog through the courtyards narrow pathways.

"Well that's just not fair," Andromeda sulked. "You told Teddy to make him look that cute."

Harry laughed. "That manipulation was all Teddy's idea."

As soon as Orion spotted the new arrivals to the courtyard he ran directly at them. The curious dog stopped in front of them, turning his head sideways to stare at them. Orion's pink tongue dropped out of the side of his mouth as he panted from being chased.

"Hi, Grandma!" Teddy greeted as he dropped onto the ground next to the dog and began running his hands through Orion's thick fur. "This is Orion. Orion this is Grandma."

Orion rolled over and bared his belly up at them, giving a content bark as Teddy scratched his stomach.

Andromeda looked from Orion's closed eyes to Teddy's happy grin to Harry's amused smile before shaking her head in defeat. "Fine, fine. The dog stays."

"You hear that Orion?" Teddy stage whispered to the dog. "Grandma _loves_ you."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "At least he's got a Black name."

"Of course."

"How about I fix lunch for everyone?" Andromeda offered. "I'm sure I can pull something together from whatever you in the house."

"Good luck," Teddy murmured. Unfortunately for Harry it was just loud enough for Andromeda to hear.

"What's that?" she asked.

Harry turned his eyes to Teddy and shook his head slightly.

"Nothing," Teddy said quickly, realizing the trouble he had just put his godfather in.

Andromeda wasn't buying it. "Harry, why does my grandson think there won't be any food in the refrigerator?"

"I don't know why he would think that. There _is_ food in there." Harry swallowed nervously. Technically there was food in there… it was just leftovers from the take-out they'd ordered for the last week or so.

"Uh huh," Andromeda replied, hesitant to believe that the two males weren't trying to pull one over on her. Clearly they were hiding something. "So you won't mind if I go check?"

"Not at all," Harry answered immediately. "We have a room made up for you upstairs. Since you're here why don't you just stay for a bit?"

"We'll see how lunch goes," Andromeda warned, finding her way out of the courtyard and beginning her search for the kitchen. Thankfully she went the wrong way giving Harry more time to figure out what to do.

"What were you thinking?" Harry whispered to Teddy. "You know she'll take one look at all that takeout and then come for my head!"

"Sorry," Teddy whispered, shielding himself further behind Orion. "I didn't mean to get you into any trouble."

Harry's cell phone rang before he could respond.

"Potter-Black," he barked into the phone.

"Sorry to call you on your day off, Mr. Potter-Black," Dr. Saroyan said from the other end of the line. "We need your help with a case. We're asking all of the interns to come in and help out."

"I don't want to be uncooperative, Dr. Saroyan, but I have family visiting –"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Andromeda shouted from the kitchen, clearly having discovered all of the containers of take-out food.

" – actually I think this is the perfect time to come in to the lab. I'll be in ASAP."

"Oh… okay. Well, we're not at the lab we're at the crime scene," Dr. Saroyan replied. "I'll text you the address."

"Thanks."

Teddy and Orion both stared at him. "You're going to be in big trouble with Grandma when you get back."

"So she kills me later," Harry replied giving Teddy a kiss on the top of his head and rubbing Orion's stomach. "Pray for me."

Just as Andromeda stormed into the courtyard Harry apparated to the garage and drove away as fast as he could.

* * *

As Harry stared at the crime scene he suddenly wished he'd simply stayed at home and been lectured by Andromeda. It certainly would have been less strenuous and less time consuming than this. Harry should have known that the crime scene would be bad if they needed all seven interns to work it.

At first the crime scene had appeared fairly harmless. The address Dr. Saroyan had texted him was a plain looking office building. It was only when he entered the main lobby and spotted the crowd that had gathered around the elevators that he realized why he had been called in.

Apparently someone had shoved a body down an elevator shaft. While the flesh decomposed it became soft and the bones became brittle. The body had been caught by an elevator and been dragged through the entire shaft, obliterating it into hundreds of pieces.

Each of those pieces had to be bagged, tagged, reassembled and then processed.

"It's probably much worse than it looks," Fisher said to the group of interns. As the one on duty for the day, it was only natural that Fisher take charge of them for the duration of the case.

"Thanks for making us feel better, Fisher," Wendell replied sarcastically. Harry was surprised at Wendell's tone. Normally he was quiet or just shyly reserved. Based on the way he was dressed under his lab coat, Harry assumed Wendell had been preparing to go on a date.

"This will take hours," Fisher responded in his usual depressed tone. "Why sugar coat it?"

"These people are here on their day off," Dr. Saroyan reminded Fisher. "Try to not completely ruin their day, Mr. Fisher."

Fisher nodded obediently. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"How long was she on the side of the elevator?" Daisy asked.

"Long enough to get her flesh and bones scraped on every inch of the elevator shaft. It runs on sixteen floors, so we have a lot of ground to cover. Literally."

"Which is why we've divided you into groups," Dr. Saroyan added, glaring at Fisher as she tried to get him back on task. "There will be three groups in total, each with two members. Mr. Fisher will coordinate the groups. When you find a bone bring it to him and he will assemble them."

"Which will take days," Fisher muttered.

Dr. Saroyan rolled her eyes. "Bring any flesh to me. Work as efficiently as you can. We can only afford so much overtime and there are sixteen floors to… evaluate. Mr. Fisher, if you wouldn't mind giving them their group assignments?"

Harry glanced at the six other people dressed in the blue lab suits that were allowed passed the yellow crime scene tape. This was the first time that all seven interns had been gathered together in one place at the same time. He'd already worked with Fisher who was in charge and Wendell who looked upset that he'd been asked to come in on his day off. Daisy waved at him so Harry made sure to look like he hadn't spotted the obnoxiously perky girl.

Which left the three he hadn't worked with yet. Clark Edison, the only one with a doctorate, nodded to him. Harry was slightly surprised at the greeting as the last time they'd met Clark hadn't found him very interesting. Apparently something had changed…

Harry assumed that the darker skinned man was Arastoo Vaziri. He hadn't met the man yet but he looked friendly enough. The only thing Harry had heard about him was that he was a devout Muslim whose daily prayers made Dr. Brennan doubt his efficiency. Harry could only hope that with the way Vaziri was smiling at everyone that he was not as jubilant in his attitude as Daisy Wick.

Finally there was Vincent Nigel-Murray, an attractive enough young man with cropped black hair. The only thing Harry knew about him was that he had an affinity for trivia and was, as Hodgins described him, "another damn Brit".

"Daisy will be with Wendell," Fisher announced much to Wendell's chagrin, just adding to the man's misery. For her part, Daisy looked excited at being paired with the only other blond in the group. "You have the basement up to the fourth floor."

"Clark and Vincent have floors five through ten," Fisher continued. "Harry and Arastoo will take the 11th floor up to the roof. One of you will work from the top of the elevator and the other will need to be lowered from the roof using repelling gear."

Arastoo Vaziri suddenly looked very nervous. Harry read the outermost layer of his mind and immediately groaned. Apparently Arastoo was very nervous when it came to heights, which meant that Harry would almost certainly be the one being put in a harness and lowered from the roof.

_At least it can't get any worse_, Harry commiserated with himself.

* * *

He was wrong.

It got worse.

Each of the teams was to be given an experienced member of the forensics lab to keep an eye on them. Jack Hodgins – of all people – was the one on the roof making sure that Harry didn't accidentally plummet to his death. And with Arastoo being a nervous wreck beneath him, Harry felt he was almost certainly going to die.

"Good thing you're small," Hodgins teased as he opened the narrow hatch that led to the elevator shaft. "I don't think any of the others would have fit through this hole."

"Oy! I am _not_ small!" Harry shouted as he lowered his legs through the hole. If there was one thing that he was proud of it was the growth spurt he'd had during his last year at Hogwarts.

"Says the guy going through the insanely small hole."

The last thing Hodgins saw of Harry disappearing into the elevator shaft was his middle finger.

"That rope isn't going to break, is it?" Arastoo asked from somewhere below him.

Harry glanced down between his legs and grinned at the man's nervousness. "Would you like to switch positions, Mr. Viziri?"

The Middle Eastern man tried to smile in response but was clearly too afraid of being in the elevator shaft to quite make it work. "No, no. I'm fine right here."

"On top of the elevator you mean?"

Arastoo gulped. "Uh… yes, right… here."

Being dangled from the roof of a sixteen floor building turned out not to be as bad as Harry had assumed. His years playing Quidditch had not only removed any fears of flight or falling. It had also given him terrific balance that made him look less like a worm dangling on a hook and more like an acrobat in Cirque du Soleil.

He'd spent the better part of the last three hours bouncing from elevator wall to elevator wall collecting evidence.

"You sure are light on your feet," Arastoo complimented as Harry did a somersault midair to reach the opposing wall. "Do you do a lot of climbing?"

"Not really."

"Were you perhaps in a circus of some kind?"

"Do I look like a carnie?" Harry asked with a laugh as he photographed a toothpick-sized piece of bone before dropping it into an evidence bag. "No, I've never been in a circus. Although I do a pretty good mind-reading trick."

"Oh really?" Arastoo asked interestedly as he poured some of the victim's remains into a bright orange bio-bin. "What am I thinking?"

Harry bent over to look him in the eye and grinned. "You're worried that Hodgins really is evil enough to cut the rope and drop me on you."

Arastoo's eyes wide went. "That was… was a very, _very_ good guess."

_So not a guess_, Harry thought. He'd read the man's mind and watched the irrational fear play out in Arastoo's mind like a film being projected on a screen.

"Told you I was good."

* * *

After seeing all of the flesh and bones they'd collected for Fisher, the group had taken pity on the man and helped him reassemble and process the remains. Well… most of them had stayed to help.

Clark and Wendell had left almost immediately. While Wendell at least seemed determine to leave and reschedule his date, Clark just wanted to leave. Harry didn't know if the man was just arrogant because he was the only doctor in the group of interns or just didn't care about getting along with them. Either way Harry was struggling to keep the man on his "be nice to" list.

Though as soon as the workday had ended they were out of there.

Harry was packing up his stuff when Angela had locked her arm in his. "Some of us are going to the bar. Want to come?"

From the way she was gripping his arm he seriously doubted he had a choice in the matter. With a dozen missed calls on his cell phone from Andromeda he wasn't that anxious to get home and face her. At least he knew she wouldn't leave Teddy on his own, which meant he was free to do some bonding with the others.

"Sure."

"Excellent," Angela smiled warmly at him before turning to the open intern door and shouting, "New guy is in! Let's go!"

Harry's ears rang as Angela led them from the lab and out into the streets. Hodgins, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan, Fisher and Daisy were all waiting for them. Besides Daisy, Harry was pleasantly surprised at the group. If only Booth were there to receive his punishment for being such a pain in the ass about his little crush on Sweets.

"There's a little bar up the street that always saves us a table," Dr. Saroyan explained as the group bypassed a line of taxis.

"Nice of you to join us, Dr. Saroyan," Harry said.

"After today I thought we could all use some alcohol," she replied. "And we're out of the office so I think you can call me Cam."

"Thank you, Cam. Feel free to call me Harry."

"I hope that goes for the rest of us," Angela interjected. "I don't know how much longer I can keep saying 'Potter-Black'. It's a little wordy, don't you think?"

"Most likely he didn't have much choice in his name," Brennan added. "Though I suppose he could have changed it once he reached majority."

Harry stared at both women in surprise. "If it bothers you to add the extra name than feel free to just call me Harry all of the time."

Hodgins was the first to reach the door to the bar and Harry was shocked that he held it open for everyone. From what he knew of the man, Harry didn't see friendliness or chivalry in his personality traits.

"Thanks, Jack," Angela said as she stepped through the door.

Hodgins smiled warmly at her. "Anytime."

_Now that made more sense_, Harry thought. Ever since Hodgins had admitted that he and Angela had once been engaged, the wizard had begun to see their little interactions in a whole new light. Angela drew pictures of Hodgins in her sketchbook when she thought no one was looking. Hodgins made up excuses to bring her evidence that was only moderately useful for her work. When they spoke to one another they kept reaching out to touch one another only to realize that they weren't together anymore.

"So whose doing shots with me?" Angela asked loudly as she took her seat at the large table.

"After today I could use one," Fisher answered taking the seat next to Angela. Hodgins – who had been about to take that chair – began to grind his teeth. He took the chair across from Angela instead.

"Me, too," Daisy said, holding her arm up like a teenager during roll call.

Harry pulled a chair out for Dr. Saroyan before falling into the one on the end. "I'll just take a beer, thanks."

"Wow," Hodgins mocked. "I bet Fisher you'd say you wanted a pint."

Harry shrugged. "I have to assimilate sometime, right?"

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm paying for your shot, Fisher."

Fisher made a small grunt in response before staring moodily at the tabletop.

Angela groaned. "Come on, guys, this is our first bonding experience with the interns. Let's live it up a little."

"What do you suggest?" Brennan asked, cocking her head to the side inquisitively.

"I don't know… darts or something?"

Brennan nodded. "A test of skill that has been passed down through many generations in games and battle, although admittedly in various forms. They did all involve hand-eye coordination though."

"Sweetie, you just made a game where two men throw sharp, dangerous objects at a target boring even to me," Angela said with a wince. As soon as the waitress brought over their drinks she drained hers and asked for a second one. "I'm gonna need it ASAP."

"We all share an interest in forensics," Brennan defended herself. "We could discuss the case as it would be – presumably – of great interest to all of us."

Before Angela could respond, Fisher looked up from the tabletop and said, "I think I know what floor she fell from."

"We are not discussing the case!" Angela warned them all.

"Well that might be of use to us," Cam said, giving Angela an apologetic look. "How do you think you could do that, Mr. Fisher?"

"Fine," Angela conceded, sliding further down into her seat in defeat. "We'll discuss the case for ten minutes. But _only_ for ten minutes. Then it's booze, dancing, more booze, and then someone's driving me home."

Harry smirked as Hodgins' eyes widened at Angela's last statement.

"I'd estimate she fell from at least sixty meters," Fisher suggested, getting their ten minutes of shoptalk going.

"Do you have any evidence of that?" Daisy asked skeptically before turning her sycophantic eyes on Brennan. "Because I doubt even Dr. Brennan could discover that from those impact fissures alone."

Everyone stopped and looked at Brennan. The forensic anthropologist shrugged. "Mr. Fisher's thesis was on fissures formed from impact fractures. It was most impressive."

"So Fisher," Angela challenged. "Wow us like you wowed Brennan."

Fisher cracked his fingers, each one popping loudly. "It's a sixteen story building, with ten feet per floor…"

"… Eleven or twelve feet if you count the space between the floors," Harry inserted with an apologetic look at Fisher. "And believe me I've see the spaces between them."

"Agreed," Fisher acknowledged. "That's 252 feet. That gives us 76.8 meters with a difference of about 17 meters. That's 52 feet."

"Meaning she had to fall from the top floor or the machine room above it," Cam summarized with a surprised expression. "That _is_ very impressive, Mr. Fisher."

Daisy and Harry stared at the depressed intern in surprise. Of course Fisher would have to have been brilliant to work for Dr. Brennan, but he'd literally just invented a new method of forensic science while sipping his beer.

"I can't believe I'm jealous of Fisher," Daisy admitted, finally dropping her happy exterior. Harry patted her hand comfortingly.

"Too bad we'll all end up the same way as that corpse in the elevator."

Angela groaned. "You almost made it through a whole conversation without harshing the buzz, Fisher."

"That close," Hodgins demonstrated, squeezing his thumb and forefinger to almost touching distance. "You need a girlfriend, dude."

Harry chuckled as Fisher pulled out his wallet and tossed a picture onto the table of a very beautiful brunette. "That's my girlfriend Jill."

"I stand corrected."

"She's very beautiful, Fisher," Angela added throwing a quelling look at Hodgins.

Harry was distracted by a certain someone joining entering the bar.

"Dr. Sweets," Cam greeted. "We saved you a seat."

_Oh Merlin, _Harry thought desperately as Lance Sweets pulled up a seat next to him and gave him one of those I'm-honestly-happy-to-see-you smiles, _Please don't let him smell the onion rings I've been munching on all night…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, yeah, this chapter was going on WAY too long and would have taken forever to finish it. This felt like an acceptable place to end the first part of the chapter… so I did. The next chapter (AKA part 2) will be up soon.

Remember when I asked people to point out my mistakes so that I wouldn't continue to look stupid? Yeah, well… I'm apparently pretty stupid LOL. I have two mistakes to correct this time:

Special thanks go to **Rinzei86** for pointing out that in the TV show Booth's son, Parker, is only 8 years old. Teddy may be a very nice 10 year old but even I don't think he'd befriend a kid two grades younger than him. For the purposes of this story, Parker will be 10 years old.

Thanks also go to **phoenixdragonsphinx** for noticing that I had accidentally said that last chapter's victim, Jared Addison, chopped himself up into thirteen pieces and buried himself. Clearly, this is not possible. What I meant to say is that Jared Addison's _mother_ killer her son. Whoops.

Kudos and brownie points are still available to anyone who finds more mistakes I've made LOL. I really do appreciate them being pointed out, so keep your eyes open. I am sure these will not be my last mistakes… unfortunately.

**REVIEWS** are greatly appreciated!


	7. Boys Interrupted

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry I've been away for so long but I have been a bit busy and a whole lot sick lately. Sadly, this _is_ the fastest I was able to update this or any other story. I greatly appreciated all of the lovely comments from new readers who just found this story as well as those committed few who review every time. It really helped me get back on track with this fic.

Any who, here is the second part of the previous chapter…

Oh and, as always, don't forget to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 7  
**"**Boys Interrupted"**

As the night progressed the Jeffersonian group slowly spread out to dominate the rest of the bar.

While Brennan was besieged by Daisy and her incessant need to shove hero worship on her, the anthropologist didn't really seem to mind the attention. In fact, Harry observed that Brennan greatly enjoyed answering questions that related to her field of study. By the joy in Daisy's expression Harry could tell that Brennan really was an excellent teacher. He could see now why her previous assistant, Zack Addy, had become so adept at his duties and studies.

Hodgins and Fisher kept themselves entertained by playing darts, though one would never be able to tell if they were enjoying themselves since they maintained brooding expressions the whole time. Somehow Harry always suspected that Hodgins' grumpy demeanor would pair well with Fisher's endless depression. Angela and Cam were gossiping together at a side table as they watched and cheered the two men on.

Which left Harry and Sweets at the main table so that no new patrons stole it away from them. Of course this was not a responsibility that Harry was upset with.

To the contrary, Harry had spent the last hour drinking and laughing with Lance Sweets. They'd quickly moved from exchanging simple chitchat to actually speaking candidly with one another. Sweets may have been very nerd-like but Harry found his jokes charming and innocent. More importantly Sweets didn't mind how nervous Harry was at the beginning of their conversation.

Now that Harry had a few drinks in him, he was feeling much more at ease.

"So you're not a big drinker," Harry noted, dipping his glass in the direction of Sweets' second beer of the night. "What about all of those college degrees you earned? All that time at colleges and universities and you never partied?"

"I was 14 when I started college. By the time I earned my doctorates I was 20," Sweets chuckled as he took another step. "I had a job with the F.B.I. before I was old enough to enter a bar."

"I think there are several thousand freshman who would argue that drinking underage is a fairly acceptable practice in college," Harry returned. "You really never got drunk?"

A small blush formed on Sweets' cheeks. "There _may_ have been a few times when I was coerced into drinking."

"You totally puked!" Harry accused jokingly.

"I was fourteen!" Sweets defended himself. "Name one teenager you know that won't blow chunks the first time they drink alcohol."

"I'm not friends with any teenagers… unlike some people."

Sweets groaned. "Oh God, now you sound like Booth. He's always joking about my age."

"Don't get me started on Booth," Harry warned him. "That man is just asking for trouble."

"You don't like Booth?" Sweets' tone alerted Harry that they were on dangerous ground. Clearly Sweets didn't mind the teasing Booth gave him as much as Harry had thought.

Harry decided to tread carefully. "It's not that I don't like him, he just really likes to pick on the squints."

"You'll get used to it." Sweets smirked. "If he really didn't like you, he'd just pretend you didn't exist."

Harry let his head hit the table. "So him teasing me all of the time is… what? His way of saying he _likes_ me?"

"Pretty much."

Harry peeked up at Sweets, watching the younger man as he drained the rest of his beer. He knew that the psychologist was a few years younger than him, but justified his crush in his mind with the idea that they were emotionally on the same level. For all his time in the war, Harry had never gotten the chance to just enjoy being young and normal. From what stories Sweets had told him about his time in college, he felt that the psychologist had experienced something similar as a teenager getting his masters and doctorates degrees.

Neither of them had grown up normal.

"Well I prefer my method of making friends better," Harry commented as he signaled the waitress to bring over another pitcher of beer for their table.

"Which is?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Harry smiled warmly at the psychologist. "I buy them beer."

Lance smiled back at him causing Harry's stomach to spin. After the waitress dropped off the pitcher, Harry refilled Lance's glass and topped off his own.

"To new friends," Harry said, lifting his glass and meeting Sweets' in the middle of the table.

"Hello, boys!" Angela greeted loudly as she collapsed into the booth next to Harry.

Harry mentally groaned at the interruption. He'd been having such a good time bonding with Sweets that he'd almost forgotten that the other Jeffersonian workers were with them.

Harry smiled politely at her.

"Hey, Angela," Sweets replied pleasantly. "You look like you've been having some fun."

"Those fries look _awesome_!" Angela said, grabbing several french fries off of Sweets' plate and shoving them into her mouth. "Mmm… yum."

Harry laughed at how Angela completely ignored Sweets in favor of eating the greasy food. "I think you may have had too much to drink, Angela."

Angela waved his comment away dismissively. "I'm good."

Sweets and Harry shared an amused glance.

"So I need some advice, Sweets," Angela continued, completely oblivious to the reactions of those around her. "You can chime in too, new guy."

Harry put a hand over his heart. "I feel loved."

Angela smacked the back of his head and glared at him in admonishment. "This is serious. It is a seriously serious situation. And if you can't be serious, than go be non-serious somewhere else."

"I promise to take this seriously," Harry vowed with a straight face. Angela eyed him for a moment as if trying to decipher whether or not she was being mocked. Luckily for Harry it appeared that she bought his promise.

"OK, so listen," Angela instructed them both. She leaned forward towards the middle of the table and waited for the two men to join her there. "I need some advice about what to do with Hodgins."

Sweets sighed. "You know, I have office hours, Angela. Are you sure this can't wait…"

"Of course it can't wait," Angela whispered quickly, before checking to make sure that no one outside of their booth had heard her. "This is about me and Hodgins and our relationship. What's more pressing than that?"

_My attempts to seduce Sweets, for one_, Harry thought to himself.

"My apologies," Sweets replied with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't realize how important this was."

"Exactly!"

"So how's it going with Hodgins?" Harry teased. "Are you and he doing the nasty again? Because he certainly seems to be in a better mood lately."

That earned him another sharp smack to the head.

"I just don't know how to deal with Hodgins anymore," Angela moaned. "I mean, we broke up so I just want it to be over so I can get back to work without all this unspoken drama, you know what I'm saying?"

Angela paused and waited until Sweets and Harry nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's not like I don't love him anymore," Angela continued. "Because I do. Hell, we were going to get married. And not just planning on it, we made it all the way to the alter before we broke it off!"

Harry watched as Sweets absorbed the information. He could see the inner psychologist boiling to the surface. It fascinated Harry how a sort of calm settled over Sweets and he became utterly transfixed in studying his patient. When Harry reflected on it, he found the look very sexy.

"I think it's important to find out what went wrong between you," Sweets suggested in a professional tone. "You should understand why you were involved in an unsuccessful relationship."

Angela looked insulted. "Who says it was unsuccessful?"

"Um… because you broke up?" Harry asked bluntly. A third smack found its way to the back of his head.

"You don't have to live together and sleep together to have a successful relationship. I mean, you love your parents don't you?"

Sweets nodded while Harry merely took another sip of his drink. Harry suddenly wanted very much to see what his glass would look like when empty.

"There you go!" Angela proclaimed. "You don't live with your parents anymore but that doesn't mean your relationship with them was unsuccessful."

"I don't think it's the same," Sweets replied, looking at Harry for support. Harry just shrugged at him and took another sip of his drink.

Angela shook her head. "Essentially all relationships are the same. Whether their friends, lovers or parents those relationships usually end up needing to move on… despite what feelings you may have."

"When we create intimate sexual relationships, and if the relationship isn't functioning the way it should, one is left with anxiety and confusion that will remain until dealt with."

Harry's eyes went wide. "I think I've stopped following this conversation. Although I do like the way you say 'sexual'. It's very… sexual."

"Now whose had too much to drink?" Angela asked pointedly before turning back to her impromptu therapy session. "So how do we deal with that anxiety?"

Sweets rolled his eyes. "This is going to take longer than us just sitting here for a few minutes. Therapy isn't some kind of magic wand I can just wave and make everything better."

Harry began choking on his drink. "Definitely _not_ a magic wand."

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Angela asked Sweets.

The psychologist shook his head. "No idea. Regardless, we have to first ask why you were attracted to him in the first place."

"He has kind eyes, great sense of humor, cute ass. He does this thing where he takes his…"

"No!" Sweets interrupted Angela's list. "God, no. I meant what are those things in your past that have led you to Dr. Hodgins."

"He does have a nice ass," Harry murmured after draining the last of his drink.

"You know what?" Sweets asked, changing the subject away from Harry's interjection. "I'm going to look at my schedule, but we should probably start by meeting twice a week."

"No thanks, Sweets," Angela replied. "The way I look at it, if Cupid shoots me with an arrow than I don't need to know where the arrow was made or what kind of bow it came from. I just either need to get it out of my chest or shove it in further. So thanks… but no thanks. You've both been very helpful."

Angela got up and rejoined Cam at the table by the darts.

"Whew," Harry said, wiping his brow. "That was close."

Sweets laughed at him. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I'm fine. As long as we don't get interrupted again."

"Sorry about that," Sweets apologized with an irritated expression. "People tend to just want advice whenever it is convenient for them. Sometimes being a psychologist is like wearing an 'open for business' sign 24/7."

"That must suck."

Sweets nodded. "It makes finding and keeping friends a bit tougher."

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me," Harry said with a smile. "I hate getting advice."

Sweets chuckled and nodded his thanks.

"Shall we get some more drinks?" Harry asked brightly, inspired by the psychologists' own high wattage smile.

Sweets shook his head vigorously. "No, I think you've had enough."

Before Harry could fight the accusation, Hodgins sat down next to him in the exact same seat that Angela had just vacated. Harry groaned in annoyance.

Sweets sent Harry a look that clearly meant to say, _"told you."_

"So I saw Angela stopped by the booth," Hodgins noted, glancing from Harry to Sweets and back again. "Well…"

"Well what?"

Hodgins pinched his nose in frustration. "Did she say anything about me? About us?"

Harry nodded at the same time that Sweets shook his head. Hodgins looked justifiably confused.

"OK, which one of you is drunk?" Hodgins asked. "Because I gotta know if she's feeling what I'm feeling."

"And what are you feeling, Dr. Hodgins?" Sweets asked in his professional tone.

"That's so hot," Harry muttered at the authoritative tone Sweets was using. His comment only served to draw Hodgins' glare.

"Don't go all psychologist on me, Sweets," Hodgins warned the younger man. "I just need to know what she said."

"Even if Angela did say something, you know that I couldn't repeat it," Sweets explained. "Ethically, I mean."

"Fine," Hodgins bit out, before turning to face a clearly intoxicated Harry. "You don't have any ethical obligations."

Harry nodded slowly. "Very true."

"So you can tell me what Angela said?"

Harry started to nod again but caught a warning glance from Sweets. Instead he stopped nodding mid-motion and began to shake his head.

"I hate you," Hodgins grunted. "I really, really hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, yes, I do."

Harry squinted at him. "I think you secretly like us interns."

"I barely tolerate the interns," Hodgins denied immediately. "I don't even keep track of your shift schedules."

"There are other ways to say you care," Harry teased, scooting close enough to put his head on Hodgins' shoulder. "Don't be afraid of your feelings, Hodgins."

Hodgins grimaced and shot out of the booth. "You have been spending _way_ too much time with Sweets."

Sweets chuckled at Hodgins' retreating form.

Harry grinned proudly at the psychologist. "You're welcome."

"You did that on purpose?"

"Of course!" Harry replied. "If there's one thing I've learned by working at the Jeffersonian, it's that I have a natural talent for upsetting Hodgins. I take great pride in it."

"You do realize he's going to give you hell on Monday," Sweets warned him.

Harry shrugged. "It was worth it."

* * *

The next morning Harry was reminded strongly why drinking had not been a huge part of his social life during college.

His first thought was to wonder why someone was expanding a balloon inside of his brain. His second thought was to pray that the balloon exploded and killed him, if only to save him from his suffering. After summoning the will power to open his eyelids he realized that he was not alone in his room.

Andromeda Black was perched regally at the edge of a chair next to his bed.

"Good morning, Harry," Andromeda chirped loudly, her voice going much higher than her usual melodic tone. Even when the woman had been yelling at him the previous afternoon she never deviated from the dulcet tones that only an aristocratic woman could speak in.

Harry moaned. "Please whisper, Andromeda."

"I'm sorry?" Andromeda asked, leaning closer to him. Her voice became even more shrill. "I didn't quite hear that."

"I have a hangover." Harry's voice was hoarse from dehydration. "Have mercy."

Andromeda laughed haughtily. "Oh, my sweet child, I _am_ being merciful. When I first woke up I was planning on using a sonorous charm to greet you. Be grateful I changed my mind."

Harry visibly shuddered at the thought. "I'm sorry, Andromeda."

"Whatever for?" the woman asked sarcastically. "Are you apologizing for not properly stocking the household kitchen? Or for lying about it? Perhaps you regret fleeing from me, hmm? Or maybe it's that you avoided my phone calls all day and sent me directly to voicemail? Could it be that you abandoned me and left me to take care of Teddy on my first night in a new city?"

"Yes."

Andromeda harrumphed. "Even with a hangover you're being cheeky."

"I can't help it," Harry replied miserably. "I'm too exhausted to do anything else."

"Have a little too much fun last night?" Andromeda inquired.

Harry nodded into his pillow. "Had to bond with my co-workers."

"I can't say I approve of colleagues who would supply you with so much liquor," Andromeda commented. "And here I thought I wouldn't have to worry about taking care of a drunken child until Teddy was a teenager."

"Oy!" Harry glared at her. "I am an adult not a child."

For the first time Andromeda gave him a pitying glance, although she knew better than to let Harry see it. Andromeda may have considered Harry a partner in raising Teddy, but there was a part of her that thought of him as a second son.

Harry had had such responsibility shoved on him that he never had the chance to be a real teenager. After Hogwarts he'd gone off to war and had even less of a shot at being normal. Andromeda had hoped that when Harry went off to University that he'd have time to be young and carefree, but the sweet child had been to busy thinking only of Teddy to have any fun outside of the classroom.

Truthfully, she didn't begrudge him his night off to bond with his colleagues. Despite her anger at him, she had rather enjoyed him stumbling in drunk last night. She was happy that he was finally doing things with his life beyond focusing on Teddy.

That also didn't mean she had to tell him that.

"You'll be treated like an adult when you act like one," Andromeda replied, standing from her chair and brandishing her wand. "Until then, allow me to mother you."

Andromeda waved her wand at the air above Harry's bed and rain began to pour from the ceiling. At first only droplets pulled together slowly but soon whole streams began to fall down on Harry. As soon as Harry tried to escape the water, Andromeda had the sheets twist around him making a Harry stuffed egg roll.

"Andromeda!"

Andromeda chuckled as the ends of the sheets stretched apart, squeezing the water (and Harry) until most of the dampness had left them. With a final wave of her wand, the sheets unwound and Harry was dropped onto the ground beside the bed.

"Are we even now?" Harry asked looking up at her through his soaked and unruly bangs. Andromeda made a point of looking pensively at the ceiling for a moment.

"Nope," she announced as she marched out of the room and down the hall. "Not even close."

* * *

After taking a proper shower and drying his bed sheets, Harry dressed and went downstairs to find Andromeda.

It wasn't hard to find the woman as – for the first time since moving in – the smell of home cooking wafted through the manor. Harry paused outside the kitchen and breathed in the scent.

"That smells amazing," Harry complimented Andromeda as he took a seat at the countertop. "What are you making?"

"Duck," Andromeda replied shortly, nodding towards the oven. "It's for dinner tonight."

"I can't wait."

"You're joining us?" Andromeda asked in faux-surprise. "I figured you'd just order take out or something."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's my punishment? You're going to withhold food?"

"Of course not," Andromeda laughed. "You forget that there's more than one person in this household with a connection to the infamous Marauders. You really think I can't come up with something more appropriately humiliating for your punishment?"

Harry gulped. "So what are you going to do?"

"To be honest, the solution practically dropped in my lap this morning."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't be so nervous, Harry," Andromeda chided him. She passed him an envelope that had already been opened. "If I'm being completely truthful, the answer to your punishment didn't drop in my lap… it came with the mail."

Harry opened the envelope nervously. He scanned the contents and frowned when he was finished. "Someone wants to throw you a party?"

Andromeda nodded. "You remember all of those antiques we found in the manor that the previous tenants left behind?"

"We just donated them to charity."

"Not just any charity," Andromeda corrected him. "I made sure to buy some good will with the local Muggle society types by donating them to a very special collection."

"Okay…"

"At first I was going to turn down their generous offer of hosting an exhibit of the pieces in the Black name," Andromeda continued. "But then I realized where the collection was being stored."

Harry felt panic flare in his stomach. "Where?"

Andromeda smiled thinly at him. "The Jeffersonian, of course."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, yes, I would," Andromeda replied immediately. "Just think how nice it will be to have the _whole_ family attend."

"The whole family?" Harry asked weakly.

Andromeda nodded. "And just think, you won't even have to ask to get off of work."

"I won't?"

"Oh no," Andromeda grinned wickedly. "For an exhibit of this size and prestige the whole Jeffersonian will be required to attend. Investors and historians across the country will be there as well."

"There's no way to talk you out of this?" Harry begged. "Nothing to earn some mercy?"

"Sorry, kiddo," Andromeda shrugged. "I guess the big Black secret is coming out."

Harry let his head hit the countertop.

_Hodgins was never going to let him live this down._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone enjoyed reading the latest installment of _Yanked from the U.K._ Sorry if it seemed a little short, but it is actually the second part of the previous chapter. I had to split them up otherwise they would have been easily double the length of any other chapter.

Next chapter Harry will be paired with Vincent Nigel-Murray for the first time and we'll also get some back-story on the Dark Mark so many reviewers have been wondering about.

I know people are excited to see the Jeffersonian gang find out about Harry's wealth and Teddy's existence and his mysterious history. In fact most of the reviews involve those things LOL. However, all will be revealed when they are ready to be revealed. I have an outline of where I want the story to go and when to bring certain things up. So have patience and take comfort in the knowledge that exciting things are on the way!

Oh, also, it's **MY BIRTHDAY** on Tuesday (I'll be 23) and the best gift is most definitely a **REVIEW** :)


	8. Bon Voyage, Brits!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the 100+ reviewers who wished me a Happy Birthday! They really made my birthday special :) Also, thanks to the other 100 reviewers who just wanted to write in and give some feedback LOL. Love & gratitude to both groups!

This chapter is based on the episode "The He in the She" and was Vincent Nigel-Murray's first case. Once again, Harry will be working on a case with another intern due to circumstances out of his control. I'd also like to take this time to note that Vincent is one of my favorite interns on the show… and not just because the actor who plays him is 100% my type ;)

Don't forget to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 8  
**"**Bon Voyage, Brits!"**

"Congratulations," Andromeda greeted Harry as she entered the kitchen that had quickly become the focal point of the house. She dropped her purse on the countertop and collapsed into the chair next to Harry.

"And to what do I owe the honor of a congratulations?" Harry asked cautiously.

Andromeda smirked at him. "I just came from the Jeffersonian."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I had a meeting with the curators about the Black exhibit," she explained pouring herself some freshly conjured tea.

Harry mentally cursed. "And what's the verdict?"

"They were thrilled I was willing to get involved, naturally," Andromeda continued, sipping her tea intermittently. "But the process is quite lengthy. Between the catering, the invites, the art restoration and the floor plan the process can take months. That doesn't even include promotion for the event and funding for staffing."

Harry grinned at his good fortune. "Months, huh?"

"Don't get too excited, buster," Andromeda replied, shooting down his hopes of never having to tell his co-workers about his bank account. "Once I saw how long this would take, I decided to get my hands dirty and help them out."

"Help out? How?"

"Funding, for one thing," Andromeda cackled sarcastically. "You'd be surprised how fast a time table speeds up when you throw money at it and a woman with my connections."

"Joy," Harry deadpanned. "So how far until my execution?"

"Two weeks," Andromeda informed him cheekily. "But be happy, my darling, that's two weeks longer than you had before."

Harry let his head hit the countertop. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Oh, shush, it'll be nice to meet all your little scientist friends."

Harry cell phone rang in his coat pocket. He jumped at the sound and rushed to answer the phone. After all, he would take any excuse to get away from Andromeda's taunting.

Even a dead body on his day off.

* * *

The moment Harry opened the car door his nose was assaulted by the all-encompassing and unmistakable scent of the sea. His face wrinkled up in distaste.

"What, you can take the stench of rotting body but not some fresh sea air?" Booth asked wryly as he came around the front of the car to stand next to Harry. "You squints need to get out of the lab more often."

Harry glared at the man. "I have plenty of fun outside of the lab."

"Is that why you were the only one who answered Cam's call for volunteers?" Booth asked pointedly. Before Harry could answer, the F.B.I. Agent began walking towards the shoreline.

Harry kept his mutinous thoughts about abandoning the case to himself as the pair made their way down to the beach. The wizard stumbled a few times as he got used to the rough stones and dune-ridden beach. In the distance Harry spotted a forensics unit about half a mile down the beach.

A grin stretched across Booth's face as Dr. Brennan waved at them from the site where the body had washed up on shore.

"So how long have you been pining after Dr. Brennan?" Harry asked, grinning wickedly at the man.

"Bones?" Booth looked questioningly at Harry. "Why does everyone think we're dating?"

"I didn't say dating," Harry corrected him. "I asked how long you've been pining after your partner. I never said you won her."

"Hey, buddy, I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation," Booth defended himself, plucking at his suit. "We. Don't. Pine."

"Oh, that's right," Harry replied, mock slapping himself on the cheek. "You're just the guys who cross-dress right?"

"No one ever proved Hoover did that!"

"Sure, sure."

Booth's grumpy silence stretched between them. It was only when they were just out of hearing distance that Booth broke his wall of silence. "What makes you think I haven't?"

"Haven't what?"

"You know…" Booth explained, motioning something undecipherable with his hands. "… with Bones."

Harry laughed outright. "You and Dr. Brennan? Seriously doubtful."

"I'll have you know I'm quite the catch!"

Harry gave him an exaggerated once-over. "I'll give you that. However, we both know Dr. Brennan looks for more than just a studly appearance in a man."

Booth's ego inflated. "Just keep your flirty comments to Sweets, okay?"

Harry's glare returned in full force.

"Hey, boys!" Cam greeted, looking up at the pair from where she was crouched over the body. Harry nodded back as moved to get a better look at the corpse.

Dr. Brennan noted his piqued curiosity. "What can you see, Mr. Potter-Black?"

"What's left of the body has been heavily degraded from being in the ocean for an extended period of time," Harry answered immediately. "The lower extremities are missing – including the pelvic bone – so we can't say with 100% certainty what sex the victim was. However, we could assume that by the scrap of bathing suit covering the chest that the victim was female."

"We _could_, but we won't," instructed Dr. Brennan sternly. "This is science. Leave the guesswork for psychology."

"You know wherever Sweets is right now, he's probably feeling his ears burning," Booth interrupted with an amused grin.

Dr. Brennan frowned at her partner. "I don't see how you would know that or how it has any relevance to this case."

Cam and Booth shared an exasperated look behind Brennan's back.

"Length of time the corpse has been in the water?"

"I'd estimate she's been in the water for several weeks," Cam surmised as she finished examining the amount of decomposition. "I also found what could be a breast implant."

"We can track the serial number," Booth said as he took the evidence bag Cam had just finished securing around the breast implant. "So where's the rest of the body? Shark attack?"

"The spine has been severed," answered a new voice.

Harry looked up, surprised to hear an accent so close to his own that didn't belong to Andromeda or Teddy. When he'd arrived, Harry had been too absorbed in looking the body over to notice the slender built man sitting on the other side of the body from him.

"Very good, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Dr. Brennan complimented her graduate student. "I trust you and Mr. Potter-Black have met?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not in person, no."

"Although I do remember being jealous of Mr. Nigel-Murray not having to scale the elevator shaft on our last case," Harry smiled at the brown-haired young man.

"Hey, look at that, you're both British and you both have two last names!" Booth pointed out like a child noting that the sky was blue and not orange. The four scientists looked at Booth like he had a second head growing out of his shoulder.

"I'm positive that those two facts are not culturally connected," Brennan assured Booth. "Can either of you tell Booth how we know this person was murdered?"

"The nerdy-Brit already told me that," Bones interrupted, pointing at Vincent. "The spine was severed."

"Actually, _Agent_ Booth," Harry replied emphasizing the man's title sarcastically, "if you look at the hands you can see they've been brutalized."

Booth leaned forward. "I don't see it."

"I agree with my colleague," Vincent said, holding up the fingers towards Booth. "There are several frayed fractures on the phalanges."

"And in human-speak that means what?"

Harry sighed. "Someone bashed her fingers repeatedly, most likely to get her into the water."

"I concur," Brennan added.

Apparently that was all Booth needed to make his decision. He quickly shouted orders to the forensic team to take the collected evidence to the Jeffersonian and move the body there when Brennan's team was finished with it.

"I'll go with the body to the Jeffersonian," Cam informed Brennan. "What would you like for our interns to do?"

Harry couldn't help but arch his back as Dr. Brennan's gaze swept over Vincent and him.

"Well I think it's important that they find the other half of the body."

Cam tilted her head. "You know where the other half of our victim is?"

"Of course," Brennan answered condescendingly. "Out there."

Harry, Vincent and Cam all turned to look at the vast ocean Brennan had indicated. When they were sure that Brennan wasn't playing some practical joke on them, Harry and Vincent shared a look that clearly conveyed one, singular meaning:

_Bugger_.

* * *

Luckily for the two British interns, the Jeffersonian employed one of the world's premiere entomologists: Jack Hodgins. Hodgins used the particulates he found on the top half of the corpse to narrow down the search for the lower half. After some computer help from Angela, they were able to map local tidal waves and currents to further tighten their search grid.

Now, instead of just the entire Atlantic Ocean to search, Harry and Vincent had a 10-mile stretch of ocean to survey.

"You boys got everything you need?" Hodgins asked with a grin as he tossed each of them a life vest. "Sea sickness pills? Shark spears? Life rafts? Sunblock for that very fine, pale British pallor?"

"Ha, bloody, ha," Harry grumbled, chucking his life vest back at Hodgins. Unfortunately, while Harry was keeping himself composed, Vincent was having trouble balancing with the rough waves. As it was, Vincent was only holding himself up by his death grip on the handrail of the boat.

Hodgins just grinned more. "You boys _have_ been on the ocean before, right?"

"Enough, Hodgins," Harry replied seriously. "No need to freak Mr. Nigel-Murray out even more."

"Please, feel free to call me Vincent," the other intern replied, trying to act nonchalant. "Or Vince. Or Vinnie, Vin, Vincenzo. Actually, uh, I had this girlfriend once who used to call me Vino Delectable because of how good my, eh… you know, I don't think you need to know that."

"No, we really don't."

Harry turned to the closest person wearing a coast guard uniform. "I think we're ready to leave now."

Thanks to Agent Booth, the Coast Guard had been kind enough to give them a ride out to their search area. Once there, the two interns could put their advanced sonar devices to work and search for human corpse sized items. At which point, Harry and Vincent would be responsible for diving down and retrieving said item. Unfortunately – even with all of their scientific help – it would be more of a trial and error process that could take several hours.

"Bon Voyage, Brits!" Hodgins yelled as the vessel departed the dock and made its way out to sea.

"On the bright side I've very relieved to know that it's not just me that Hodgins despises," Vincent noted as Hodgins disappeared into the horizon. "He was starting to give me a complex."

Harry laughed and sat down beside the other intern. "No, it's definitely not just you."

"My first day he told me that no matter how hard I tried, I would manage to disappoint Dr. Brennan," Vincent admitted, pulling his life vest even tighter.

"I had to sort through gallons – and I do mean _gallons_ – of human feces from an outhouse," Harry replied with a grimace. "_And _with Daisy Wick as a partner."

Vincent made a sour expression. "That does seem pretty despicable… although the poop might not be so bad."

The pair shared a laugh at their neurotic coworkers expense before continuing to bond over their shared background. Vincent was appalled that Harry would actually prefer coffee over tea. Harry was surprised to learn that Vincent had also gone to bordering school – but in America. Apparently his family thought that an international education would be best. Which of course led to Harry admitting that he spent most of his time in Scotland at boarding school and very little in England.

"Did you know that in England, the Speaker of the House is not allowed to speak?" Vincent asked. Harry shook his head.

After a two hour boat ride down the Atlantic coast, Harry had learned one very important thing about Vincent Nigel-Murray… his favorite words were: did, you, and know.

"Vincent," Harry asked in a serious tone. "I've got to ask, what's with all of the trivia?"

Vincent shrugged. "Ever since I was a child I've loved facts. They're what holds the fabric of the universe together."

"That and science."

"Ah," Vincent nodded in agreement. "And so the mystery of my existence is answered."

One of the coast guard men dropped down next to them. "We think we found the body."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he used the railing to raise himself into a standing position.

The man nodded. "We're in luck. Some fishermen reported catching a pair of legs a few miles from here. It's in the search radius the Jeffersonian sent us."

"Excellent!" Vincent exclaimed. "We don't even have to go diving."

"Actually, the fisherman dropped the body when they realized they caught something human," the man replied apologetically. "They left a GPS marker behind, but they were to freaked out to reel it in."

"We better get changed then," Harry suggested, already heading to the lower deck to find his scuba gear.

Vincent followed him diligently. As soon as they were out of the cold sea air, the pair began to strip down.

"I feel like I'm sharing a dorm again," Harry said as he put his leg into the wet suit.

Vincent chuckled. "At least I'm with someone with – how did Hodgins phrase it? – 'pallor' as frail as my own."

"We're not that bad," Harry commented, holding his arms out as if gauging a tan. Against the magical ink of his Dark Mark, his skin looked infinitely pale. "I could get a nice tan if I wanted to."

"Uh huh."

Harry finished pulling on his wet suit and strapped on the rigging that would hold his air tank.

"Do you want some help with that?" Harry asked, noticing how Vincent's fingers nervously plucked at the zipper of the wet suit.

"No, no, I'm fine."

Harry slapped the young scientist on the should, causing the man to let out a small squeak of surprise. "Don't be so nervous, Vincent. Diving can be fun… even if we are looking for a dead body."

* * *

Cam pulled on a pair of gloves as she entered her autopsy room at the Jeffersonian. She took brief stock of her interns and noted immediately that they could use some warm beverages. While Harry looked cold, Vincent was a complete wreck. Clearly work on the ocean was not in the cards for Mr. Nigel-Murray.

"You're sure this is the other half of our victim?" she asked, stepping up to the autopsy table.

Harry pulled up the image from the microscope and displayed it on the center computer for his boss to examine for herself.

"As you can see, the ends of each section are a match for one another and both bodies were cut at the L2 vertebra," Vincent concluded. "A highly unlikely coincidence."

"This victim was already dead when they were cut in half," Cam added, looking at the hemorrhagic tissue on the screen.

Vincent nodded. "So maybe a boat hits him when he's drowning? Or he reaches up to get into a boat but someone smashes his fingers to keep him in the water?"

"He?"

"Triangular pubis." Vincent pointed to the pelvic bone. "No ventral arc, means male. If the pelvic bone speaks, it would say it was a man."

"The pelvic bone can say whatever it likes," Cam replied. "But this part here clearly says female."

"What part's that?"

"The vagina, Mr. Nigel-Murray."

Vincent leaned forward to stare at the pubic region. "Oh… did you know that women blink twice as often as men?"

"Excuse me?"

Harry decided it best to intervene. "He's trying to work through how our victim can be both male and female, Dr. Saroyan. The facts just make it easier for him to think."

"How's the working for you, Mr. Nigel-Murry?"

Vincent shook his head. "I'm nearly positive that both halves belong to the same victim."

"Transgender?" Harry suggested.

Cam nodded. "Post-op most likely. I'll check the databases and see if any have gone missing or been reported missing."

"Did you know that only 20% of Americans have passports?"

"This is relevant how?"

Vincent looked apologetic. "It's relevant, I swear. If there's no record of our victim having a sex change, it could have happened outside the country. You know, someplace where one might pay to keep the surgery off the books."

"Very good, Mr. Nigel-Murray."

Vincent beamed until he realized that Cam had left the room. He shuffled along after her. "Dr. Saroyan, if you have a moment…"

* * *

Later that day, Harry was surprised to find Cam and Sweets waiting for him in the office the interns collectively shared. Based on their expressions the case wasn't going well.

"No luck tracing the breast implant?" Harry guessed. Cam and Sweets shared an uncomfortable look.

Apparently it was up to Sweets to give him the news. "Listen, Harry, we have a situation we need to discuss."

"Okay…"

"One of your co-workers has asked for the schedule to be re-arranged so that they aren't on call at the same time you are," Sweets explained.

"What?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. As far as he knew, he hadn't offended anyone or gotten on to bad terms with them. "May I ask who?"

"They've asked to keep that information confidential," Cam replied.

Harry frowned. "No offense but won't it be kind of obvious when I'm paired up with everyone but the complaining party?"

"We're going to be keeping you on a separate roster from now on," Cam sighed, clearly not enjoying the extra work this would put her through. "What I need to know is what happened and how to avoid it in the future."

"Why don't you just ask them?" Harry asked.

"They wouldn't give a straight answer," Cam muttered.

Sweets pulled out his legal pad to take notes. "Have you gotten into any fights with your peers? Emotional outbursts of any kind?"

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, I thought I was getting along well with the other interns."

"You're absolutely sure?"

Harry nodded.

Cam closed her eyes briefly before glancing at Sweets again. "In that case, one of you is lying. Either they're making it up to tarnish your record here or you're trying to cover something up. Either way, I can't have it."

"What do you expect me to do?" Harry asked. He didn't even know what he'd done wrong, let alone _who_ he'd offended. How was he supposed to fix that?

Sweets tapped his ballpoint pen on the thick pad of paper. "I'm going to have individual sessions with all of the interns starting next week."

"This is crazy," Harry muttered. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Cam smiled briefly at him but otherwise there was nothing left for her to do. After she walked out, Harry held Sweets back for a moment.

"Are you sure you can't tell me who complained?" he asked. "I'd much rather deal with this one-on-one than punish the whole intern collective."

Sweets grimaced. "Confidentiality. Sorry."

"It's okay," Harry replied, trying to make the psychologist feel better about being caught in the middle of things. "I understand."

_Plus_, Harry thought to himself as Sweets left his office, _I already know who it is._

* * *

It hadn't taken more than a short trip into the psychologists' mind to find the name of the person who had reported Harry. It had been at the forefront of Sweets' mind. And it surprised Harry to no end.

Harry went through the paces of his job for the remainder of the day until the workday was up. He left calmly so as to give no indication of what he had planned.

It wouldn't do for Vincent to know that he had been found out. Not yet anyway.

Harry waited until his co-worker left for the day before appearing directly into the young man's apartment. The modest sized lodging was representative of Vincent's personality. It was well maintained and filled to the brim with a wide range of memorabilia.

As a fact lover _clearly_ Vincent desired collecting those things that gave him the best recall. On the coffee table in the living room Vincent kept a stack of signed baseballs. In the same room he had recreations of fabulous paintings framed and hung on the walls. _A diverse collector, indeed_, Harry thought to himself.

It didn't take long for the front door to make noise as Vincent undid the locks to his door. Harry stayed hidden as Vincent unpacked his backpack and took of his shoes. It wasn't until Vincent's feet rested atop the coffee table and he flipped on the television that Harry made his presence known.

"Hello, Vincent."

To say that Vincent was surprised would be like saying Oprah was rich; an understatement of massive proportions. In fact, Harry would have laughed at how Vincent flipped his couch over as he jumped in surprise if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent demanded, his head peeping over the top of the furniture as if Harry were trying to target him. "How'd you get in here?"

"That's not important right now, Vincent."

"The bloody hell it's not!"

Harry sighed. "We need to talk about what I did to offend you."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Vincent," Harry said sternly. "I _know_ you're the one who reported me to Cam. I just don't understand why. I thought we were getting along so well."

"Oh God," Vincent whimpered. "Please don't kill me."

_That_ pulled Harry up short. "Why in Me- er, God's name would I kill you?"

"Because you're a Death Eater," Vincent muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Now Harry was truly thrown for a loop. How was it that Vincent Nigel-Murray knew enough about the Wizarding World to know what a Death Eater was but _not_ who The-Boy-Who-Lived was? "How do you know about that?"

"Your tattoo," Vincent moaned pitifully. Harry thought the scientist might even cry. "I saw it when we were changing into the wet suits."

Harry chuckled until he was outright laughing. Vincent didn't take that as an encouraging sign at all. Clearly the young man thought Harry was insane or mentally disturbed at the least. "Why are you laughing?"

Harry held up a hand in apology. "We need to talk, Vincent. I'm not a Death Eater."

"You're not?"

"Lord, no," Harry replied moving around the couch so that he and Vincent could talk face to face.

Vincent's fear began to recede slightly but the curious scientist in him was peaking. "So why do you wear their mark?"

"First tell me how you know about them," Harry instructed him. "Most people don't."

"They're why my parents sent me to America for schooling year-round," Vincent admitted. "When I was a kid the Death Eaters were killing tons of people… or just making them disappear."

Harry nodded. He'd forgotten that Muggle Europe as a whole spoke of the dead and missing Muggles only in whispers and rumors. Only the Wizards knew what had actually taken place. The theories among the police and the public ranged from the return of Jack-the-Ripper to a massive cult that dealt in human sacrifice.

"How do you know what they're called?"

Vincent shrugged. "My parents knew. Said they didn't like people like us. I never knew what they meant though."

"I had friends like you're family," Harry revealed. "People the Death Eaters targeted for being different or for not meeting whatever standards they thought necessary to live."

"What happened to them?"

"What do you think?" Harry snapped slightly. "They killed them."

Vincent shrank back into himself a bit more. "I'm sorry."

Harry pulled up his coat sleeve to show Vincent the Dark Mark. "When I got out of school I was full of hate for the Death Eaters. I met a man from the government who was of the same opinion and I went to work for him."

"Doing what?" Vincent asked, leaning forward to stare in morbid fascination at the tattoo.

"I went undercover in the Death Eater ranks," Harry explained stonily. He couldn't afford to let his emotions – or his memories – shine through. "That's how I got the tattoo. I informed on them to the authorities."

_And some other vengeful activities_, Harry added to himself. Vincent didn't need to know that he'd done a lot more than just spying on Death Eaters. Hell, it'd been his job to neutralize the masked assholes… permanently.

"Why didn't you ever get it removed?"

Harry sighed. "Special ink, I guess you could say. It's nearly impossible to remove by conventional means."

Vincent swallowed thickly. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth," Harry replied honestly, finally looking the other intern in the eye. "I enjoyed working with you today and it's not right that you be working with someone who makes you uncomfortable. I just thought that – if I explained it – maybe you'd be willing to reconsider your request to change shifts?"

Vincent thought about it for a minute before nodding. "I understand. Honestly, now that I know you won't be killing me or anything, I feel a lot better about the situation."

Harry smiled at him. "Good."

"I suppose I should offer you some tea and biscuits?" Vincent asked, a hesitant smile blooming on his face.

"Sure," Harry replied, helping the other man stand up. "You do know you can't tell anyone, right?"

Vincent nodded seriously. "Of course! How often do I get to be friends with a spy?"

Harry grinned and followed Vincent into the kitchen, the whole time wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading!

I'm sorry if I gave the impression that the gala at the Jeffersonian would be happening in this chapter… because it's not. As anyone who has ever organized one of those things know, they take awhile to organize and such.

Don't fret, friends, the gala will happen in chapter 10. Until then, I hope everyone was happy with the background information in this chapter. I had gotten a lot of questions about Harry's Dark Mark so I hope this clears up any concerns. I'd also love to hear your thoughts about the background I've provided.

Not that you would, but don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	9. The Name On Everybody's Lips Is Gonna Be

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is epically long. It's easily the longest chapter of the story so far. It's even longer than most of my Supernatural chapters. There was supposed to be about five more scenes in this chapter but it was already too long. I also didn't want to wait any longer before updating.

This chapter is based on the episode "The Skull in the Sculpture" and this chapter introduces Caroline Julian. Caroline is a prosecutor who works for the U.S. Attorney's office. Basically she's the one who carries out justice against the people the Jeffersonian and the FBI accuse of murder. She is a very humorous character and another one of my favorites!

Finally, this chapter shows Harry working a bit with Dr. Clark Edison, which means that Harry has now met and worked with everyone at the Jeffersonian. Because of this, **I've put a poll on my profile page** asking each of you to vote for the interns you like the most. I'm not saying those will be the ones kept… but they might sway my mind a bit.

Don't forget to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 9  
**"**The Name On Everybody's Lips Is Gonna Be…"**

When Harry returned from Vincent's apartment he immediately sought out Andromeda. As his partner in raising Teddy (and in most things) he felt he should fill her in on what was going on.

"Someone at work recognized my tattoo," he announced unceremoniously as he collapsed onto her bed face first.

Andromeda sucked in air. "Another wizard?"

Harry shook his head into the comforter. "A son of two squibs… at least as far as I could tell."

"As far as you could tell?"

Harry rolled over onto his side to face her. "He knew what the Dark Mark represented but not who I was. He also didn't seem to understand what set him apart from the Death Eaters."

Andromeda nodded her understanding. "So clearly his parents never discussed the wizarding world with him?"

"Apparently," Harry shrugged. "I mean why would they? They probably grew up feeling inadequate to their families. Why put Vincent through that?"

"Vincent is the boys name?" Andromeda asked.

"Vincent Nigel-Murray."

"Sounds British."

Harry nodded at her. "His parents sent him abroad for his schooling so that the Death Eaters wouldn't target him."

"That's all they told him?"

"Yup."

Andromeda mulled over the information. "I'll speak to my contact at the American Ministry as well as our own. I'll see what information I can dig up on him and his parents. We can't risk him lying about how much he knows."

"I seriously doubt he knows anything at all," Harry suggested. "After all, he didn't even recognize me. Not much of a wizard, huh?"

Andromeda laughed. "Conceited much? First you hate that everyone knows your name, now you're affronted he hasn't heard of you?"

Harry blushed. "I didn't mean it like that."

Andromeda patted his leg comfortingly. "I know, Harry. So what did you tell him to explain it?"

"A variation of the truth – just without the magical parts."

"Meaning?"

Harry sighed. "I told him that MI-5 recruited me to infiltrate the Death Eaters and spy on them."

"Basically true," Andromeda nodded.

"Except for the fact that I sought MI-5 out with the idea," Harry reminded her.

Andromeda's face paled at the memory. "You weren't yourself back then, Harry. We were all consumed with hate that the Death Eaters were claiming imperious. If I could go back and stop myself from supporting you in that decision I would."

"I know," Harry whispered, staring down at his Dark Mark. "Neither of us knew that the Dark Mark would brand onto me even though I was under disguise with polyjuice potion."

Andromeda also looked at the horrible symbol of Voldemort's terror. "You had no idea it would still be as strong even after you took down Voldemort."

"I should have known."

Andromeda patted his arm sharply. "Let's not discuss this tonight. Go say goodnight to Teddy, I'm sure he's waited up for you to get back."

Harry smiled at Andromeda and gave her a kiss to the cheek. "Goodnight, Andromeda."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Despite their pact not to speak of it the rest of the night, both Harry and Andromeda thought of little else until sleep claimed them.

* * *

"Oh no!" Daisy whispered hoarsely. "He's finally come to kill us!"

Harry looked up from his paperwork and saw how wide and frightened Daisy's eyes had gotten. He quickly tracked their line of contact. Standing in the doorway of the intern offices was Hodgins and he was holding a gigantic piece of machinery.

"I only wish this was for one of you interns," Hodgins replied, his eyes glossing over in the daydream of attacking Daisy with the machine.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the man. "Relax, Daisy, Hodgins isn't here to kill us."

"What is that thing?" Vincent asked from his desk, instinctively holding a clipboard in front of his chest for protection.

"I believe that's what is referred to as the 'Jaws of Life'" Fisher answered for Hodgins, rushing forward to get a closer look at the machine. "I've only seen them at crash sites before."

"You need to get a life, Fisher," Clark interjected before brushing past Hodgins. "Some of us have jobs to do."

Hodgins puffed his chest out. "I _am_ doing work!"

"So you finally got permission to crack open the crushed car?" Harry asked, putting the pieces of the situation together in his mind.

"Yup," Hodgins grinned at him. "And I absolutely cannot wait to try this puppy out!"

Earlier in the week Booth and Dr. Brennan had been called out to an auto yard where some drunk teenagers had discovered a body. The rub of the situation was that the body had been put into a car before the vehicle was demolished and squished into a small square piece of metal.

"Who wants to watch me?" Hodgins asked before walking out of the room without waiting to see who replied. The interns looked at one another for a split second before rushing out of their office and following the sour man to the main platform.

Dr. Saroyan and Angela were waiting for the group with another woman who Harry had never seen before. Apparently Hodgins knew who the mysterious woman was because as soon as he saw her his good mood evaporated.

"Oh no," Hodgins muttered in disappointment. "Please tell me you're here to watch and not to stop me from cracking open that car?"

"Sorry, Cherie," the woman apologized, her own sour expression never changing. "Apparently this piece of junk is actually a piece of art."

"In what world is that scrap metal priceless art?" Hodgins demanded, hugging the machine close to his chest as if afraid the woman would take his toy away.

The woman shrugged. "You'll have to ask the judge that question."

Dr. Saroyan cleared her throat and stepped between the two. "For those of you who don't know her, this is Caroline Julian. Ms. Julian is a prosecutor in the U.S. Attorney's office."

The interns nodded at her in welcome.

"Real lively bunch you've got here, Camille," Ms. Julian commented sarcastically. Harry was beginning to suspect that that was the woman's permanent personality setting.

"Don't mind them, Caroline," Booth interrupted as he and Dr. Brennan joined the group on the main platform. "They're just more squints in training."

"Well look at you, sugar," Caroline replied, giving Booth a thorough look over. "Been awhile since I've seen you outside the courtroom. You've been working out."

Booth practically preened at the compliment, going so far as to tighten his tie and smooth out his suit in response. "Looking pretty good yourself, Caroline."

The woman rolled her eyes and waved the comment away. "Don't lie, Seeley, it's not your strong suit. I'm about 20 years too old and 50 pounds too wide for your tastes. We both know you like these skinny young girls."

"I'm actually the perfect size for my body type and age," Dr. Brennan corrected her, completely missing the compliment she was being given.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan," Caroline greeted her. "I see you haven't changed much."

"I don't understand," Brennan turned to Booth for clarification. "Is she still talking about my weight?"

Booth gave her a shushing motion while Caroline merely harrumphed at Harry's boss.

"So what's this about the car being a work of art?" Dr. Saroyan interrupted the conversation, trying to bring the group back to focus on the matter at hand.

"We tracked down the owner of the car," Booth explained. "Turns out the guy is an artist who crushes cars and paints them. Sells them for hundreds of thousands of dollars a piece at an art gallery downtown."

"I wish I'd known that was such a lucrative field of study," Wendell whispered to Harry. "I might not have so many college loans to pay off."

"Turns out the artist has gone missing and his co-workers say he's suicidal," Booth continued his explanation. "Once they'd heard the guy might have crushed himself in one of his art pieces, the gallery owners called a judge and got an injunction against damaging the crushed car."

"It's a crushed car," Vincent reiterated with incredulous eyes. "How much more damage could be done to it?"

"Luckily we don't rely on _your_ eyes to perceive art," a new voice interrupted the group. Harry watched as an extremely pale woman with a wig and a much younger, prettier woman were escorted to the platform by one of the Jeffersonian security guards. Apparently it was the pale woman who had insulted Vincent because as Harry finished examining her she was still insulting the scientists.

"Everyone, this is Helen Bridenbecker, the gallery owner, and Roxie Lyon, the victim's personal assistant," Booth introduced the newcomers, barely hiding his annoyance at the pale woman. "They're here to make sure the, uh, 'art work' is still intact."

The Jeffersonian workers smiled at Booth's use of air quotes to signify the crushed car as art work. The two artists looked less amused although the younger one – Roxie – had a humorous glint in her eye.

"I'd love to see her gallery," Fisher whispered to Harry from his other side, nodding his head towards Roxie. "See if she has any self portraits… maybe some nudes?"

Harry and Wendell both stared at the normally depressed intern in mock judgment. At least they now knew what brought Fisher out of his states of depression.

"Roxie?" Angela asked in shock as she cut in front of the group of interns and approached the woman.

"Angie?" Roxie returned the shocked sentiment.

The group watched in amusement as the two women embraced each other and began chatting happily.

"I love working here," Vincent muttered as he stared at the two women. "Did I mention that yet today?"

"Are we the only non-perverts here?" Harry asked Wendell jokingly. Wendell shrugged and nodded back to him.

"They know each other?" Booth asked Brennan.

Angela overheard and answered instead. "This is Roxie. We were college roommates and, um, friends… close friends."

Vincent's eyes went wide and the word "Lesbians" exited his mouth before he could stop himself. The entire group on the platform stared at him until his face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"If you must know," Angela replied, glaring at Vincent, "yes, Roxie and I were once lovers."

Hodgins' grin was as wide as that of the Cheshire cat. "Excellent."

"Now I am depressed," Fisher muttered as he walked dejectedly off the platform.

"Alright, everyone!" Dr. Saroyan shouted, getting everyone's attention. "That's enough of that. Interns back to work! Ms. Bridenbecker and Ms. Lyon may inspect the artwork with Dr. Brennan and Ms. Julian supervising. Booth go find our killer please."

"Yes, mum," Vincent muttered in compliance, moving to get off the platform as fast as possible.

"Not so fast, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Dr. Saroyan said sternly. "You and Mr. Potter-Black will come to my office now, please."

"Me?" Harry asked surprised. "I didn't say anything inappropriate!"

Dr. Saroyan rolled her eyes. "Now, gentlemen."

"What about me?" Hodgins demanded. "Can't I just open the car a little bit?"

"No!" Dr. Saroyan, Caroline, the pale woman and Roxie all shouted at him at once.

"That sucks," Hodgins moped before turning to Daisy. "Can I try it on an intern?"

Daisy's horrified squeaks were the last thing Harry heard from the platform as he and Vincent were led upstairs to Dr. Saroyan's office.

* * *

"I assume you know why you two are sitting in my office right now?" Dr. Saroyan asked them, alternating her expectant gaze from Harry to Vincent and back again.

"I apologize for that slip of the tongue out there," Vincent offered meekly.

Dr. Saroyan smiled shortly at him. "Nice try. Care to guess again?"

"Clark thinks we're too unprofessional?" Harry guessed.

"Dr. Edison thinks everyone is unprofessional," Dr. Saroyan sighed. "This is about Mr. Nigel-Murray's complaint against you, Mr. Potter-Black."

"Oh?"

"Which he asked to withdraw this morning."

"Oh."

Dr. Saroyan nodded. "I'm not sure what transpired between you two but when I last checked, Mr. Nigel-Murray wanted nothing to do with you. And you, Mr. Potter-Black, had no idea of who had reported you."

Both interns nodded their heads.

"I assume this means you've patched things up?"

Both interns nodded a second time.

"In that case I have no choice but to fire Mr. Nigel-Murray for filing a false report," Dr. Saroyan said, dropping the bombshell on them and leaning back in her chair for the fall out.

"You can't!" Vincent replied in shock. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"It's true," Harry backed up his fellow intern. "It was simply a misunderstanding."

"I can appreciate that… if it's true," Dr. Saroyan replied. "However, I can't set a precedent of having you interns filing reports against one another over little tantrums or as means of getting back at each other."

"It was not a trivial matter," Harry assured her.

"I thought it was just a misunderstanding? Sounds pretty trivial to me."

Vincent and Harry looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Harry had confided parts of his past to Vincent, parts that couldn't be revealed to Dr. Saroyan. However, they couldn't just let Vincent get fired…

"He thought I hit on him," Harry lied quickly, hoping Vincent would just go along with it.

"I did?" Vincent asked, before immediately rushing to rephrase his question into a statement. "I mean, I did… think he hit on me."

"So you see?" Harry asked their boss. "It was trivial because it was a simple misunderstanding but could have been construed as sexual harassment and thus Vincent was correct in reporting it."

Dr. Saroyan eyed both of them for a moment. "In that case… I'm putting both of you on Administrative Notice. A letter of warning will be placed in each of your personnel files detailing the incident. Mr. Nigel-Murray, hopefully this will teach you to think twice before accusing another member of the staff of anything. Mr. Potter-Black I hope you keep your own comments in check so that no one else gets the wrong idea."

Harry and Vincent nodded in agreement, both happy to be getting off with simple warnings.

"Now for your punishments…"

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. "Surely the warning is enough?"

Dr. Saroyan grinned evilly at him from across her desk. "Yes, but then how will the other interns learn from your mistakes?"

Vincent gulped audibly. "What are you going to do to us?"

"You, Mr. Nigel-Murray, will be working closely with Dr. Hodgins for the next month," Dr. Saroyan informed the nervous intern. "For all intents and purposes, you will be _his_ personal assistant. You will do whatever he asks you to do… that is, as long as it doesn't risk your health – or cause you bodily harm."

"And me?"

Dr. Saroyan turned to face Harry. "You will work with Dr. Edison and Ms. Wick for the remainder of the case. After that you'll join Mr. Nigel-Murray as a second assistant for Dr. Hodgins."

"All due respect, Dr. Saroyan," Vincent interrupted. "But won't Dr. Hodgins be most displeased by these assignments as well?"

Dr. Saroyan grinned. "Oh, believe me, Hodgins is being punished as well."

"For what?" Harry asked, surprised. He hadn't heard that Hodgins had done anything to earn Dr. Saroyan's wrath.

"Every time we have a mandatory dinner or event Hodgins always finds a way to escape going," Dr. Saroyan answered. "With that new gallery opening next week, I've been instructed to bring the entire staff, including Hodgins. Until he RSVP's that he's going to be in attendance I'll be unleashing you two on him."

"So… basically, we get out of our punishments three weeks early if we get Hodgins to attend the exhibit opening next week?" Vincent clarified.

"Exactly," Dr. Saroyan replied before seeing Harry's murderous expression. "Is there a problem Mr. Potter-Black? I thought you'd be pleased to bring some hardship down on Hodgins?"

Harry plastered a smile on his face and nodded his agreement. Inside he was a fuming mess. If he didn't get Hodgins to the exhibit opening than he'd be stuck with the man for three extra weeks of torture. But if Hodgins did go he'd find out first hand about Harry's family and background.

_Damned if I do, damned if I don't_, Harry thought to himself as he followed Vincent out of Dr. Saroyan's office.

* * *

"I need to get laid," Angela announced as she sat down across from Sweets, her purse hitting the tabletop between them. "It's been _way_ too long."

Sweets – who had been taking a gulp of his drink – finished choking at her statement. After pounding his chest a few times he ventured to ask, "Please tell me that's not why you wanted to have our session at the diner and not in my office?"

Angela smirked at him and reached across the table to pinch his cheek. "You're sweet, Sweets, but you're not exactly my type."

"Thank God," he replied before pausing to think about her statement. "What do you mean I'm not your type? I'll have you know many women find me very attractive!"

"Of course they do," Angela replied dismissively, turning her attention to the waiter and gesticulating her order to him from across the room. Sometimes being a regular had its privileges. "So… back to my sex life."

Sweets looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Right, err… how long exactly has it been since you… you know… got release?"

"Almost six weeks!" Angela moaned miserably. "Isn't that horrible?"

"Horrible… right," Sweets muttered. "Is that really a long time to go without sex?"

"The longest I've gone since I lost my virginity at 16. Which is the average age to lose it!" Angela defended after seeing the scandalized look Sweets shot her.

"Sometimes waiting until you're older is just fine too," Sweets replied quietly into his glass.

Angela wisely decided to pretend she hadn't heard him. "And then Roxie comes back into my life…"

"Roxie?"

"An old girlfriend."

Sweets began to choke on his drink again. "As in a lesbian relationship?"

Angela nodded. "No one told you that she's a suspect in our investigation? She worked as our victim's assistant in the art gallery."

"She's also part of the investigation?"

"I'm speaking English, aren't I?" Angela joked, waiting for the psychologist to catch up and get over the shock of her announcements – although Angela was enjoying flustering her young friend.

"I'm sorry," Sweets apologized though his expression was fairly stern. "I'm just not certain that you're being guided by your brain, that's all."

Angela chuckled. "Did you just call me a dude? Cause I'm pretty sure that only men let their libidos drive them."

"Need or libido – whatever you'd like to call it – can be confused with love. Fantasy can convince us that what we are feeling is love," replied Sweets. "You should tread carefully."

"So you think that my feelings are based purely on my need to rebound from Hodgins? You don't believe that me spending all this time with her on the case has rekindled old emotions at all?"

Sweets sipped at his glass before answering. "Pretty much, yeah."

Angela shook her head as she stared at her friend in pity. "I just don't think you understand love, Sweets."

"I'm not as innocent as you might think."

"You have this bourgeois notion that in order for love to be real it has to be permanent," Angela explained, ignoring the man's snort at her assessment. "Nothing is permanent, Sweets. That's a fact of life. We move in and out of loving other people. That doesn't mean that the love we feel is any less real."

Sweets let Angela's comment roll around his mind, staying quiet as he thought about what she said and how to respond. "Perhaps you've never found the love of your life?"

"Actually, I have," Angela shot back seriously. "Several times."

"Than why do you always leave yourself an escape hatch in your love life, Angela?" the psychologist asked. "Do you think it's because you're afraid of commitment?"

"I commit to every person I love," Angela defended herself. "Ask Hodgins, he'll agree with me."

"Yes, let's talk about Hodgins," Sweets suggested. "You married a complete stranger while on vacation and then conveniently forgot about it because you were drunk at the ceremony. That first marriage compromises your relationship with Hodgins, forcing it to end. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Angela looked away from him. "Not really, no."

"You say you have these feelings for your ex-lover… one whose heart you've already broken," Sweets continued, leaning further towards the center of the table. "Don't you see the potential disaster there? Is that not yet another escape hatch?"

Angela refused to make eye contact with him. "I… I don't want to hurt Roxie again. I really do care about her."

"Then don't!" Sweets said, exasperated. "Put Roxie's welfare first. Put her feelings first. Let Roxie decide if she's ready to pursue this relationship again."

"What if she doesn't?" Angela whispered brokenly. "What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

"Then you have to live with that pain."

Angela took a moment to collect herself, filling the awkward pause by ordering a refill on her coffee. "Are you sure you're not being a little biased about this?"

"Excuse me?" Sweets asked, his eyebrows crossed in confusion. "I don't understand."

Angela leaned in and lowered her voice, not wanting to be overheard. "You and Harry, I mean."

"What about Harry and I?"

Angela merely glared at him. "Seriously, Sweets? That's the route you want to go with this?"

Sweets shrugged. "Harry and I are just friends."

"You sure Harry knows that?"

"Of course," Sweets assured her. "We've discussed my feelings for other women before."

"That doesn't mean you can't have feelings for someone of the same sex," Angela reminded him. "Believe me, I know."

Sweets sighed. "I'm straight, Angela."

"How do you know?" Angela shot back. "I was pretty set in my orientation until I met Roxie. We started off as friends, too… until I realized just how compatible we are. Friends led to love and sexual tension… and then…"

"Women tend to be less concrete in their sexual identities."

Angela laughed. "What psychology book did you memorize that out of?"

"A good one."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you were barely halfway through puberty when you started college. There's no way you've had enough sexual experience to have experimented outside your comfort levels, right?"

Sweets blushed slightly. "I've had plenty of sex, Angela, though your concern is noted."

"Surely you know he's got a little crush on you… right?" Angela asked, suddenly afraid she'd let something slip that she shouldn't have.

"I'm a trained psychologist, Angela," Sweets replied with an arched eyebrow. "Harry's not exactly subtle when he's drunk, either."

"Did he try something?" Angela asked, slipping into gossip-mode.

Sweets shook his head. "Like I said, we're just friends."

"But you know he has deeper feelings for you," Angela lectured him. "Shouldn't you be concerned about hurting him?"

"Neither Harry or I make friends easily," Sweets replied, flushing a little. "I'm not going to shut down the beginning of a potential friendship simply because I don't return his crush. Harry knows this."

Angela eyed him skeptically. "I think you're fooling yourself if you think that issue won't bite you both in the ass, Sweets."

"Don't worry, if it comes down to it I'll follow my own advice and put Harry's feelings ahead of my own," Sweets assured her.

"You sure you don't find him attractive?" Angela pried. "Not even a little bit?"

Sweets' blush gave Angela all the answer she needed… even if Sweets wasn't prepared to admit it himself.

* * *

Harry laughed to himself as he watched Clark and Daisy fight over the endoscope – a microscope with a long, thin tube with a camera on the end to get into tight corners of a body. In this case the two interns were using the scope on the wrecked car, the idea being that since they couldn't harm the car they could use the endoscope to see inside of it.

"Did you have like buckets of coffee this morning?" Daisy asked Clark in a clipped tone. "Because your movements are extremely shaky to be working with an endoscope."

"My movements are precise and measured," Clark replied as he slipped the scope further through a crack in the car. "Unlike your constant criticism."

"I'm just trying to help," Daisy muttered as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Besides you've tried for the last twenty minutes to get to the body."

"And you had it for the twenty minutes before that!" Clark reminded her, his normally professional demeanor slowly being worn down by Daisy's personality.

"Which means it's my turn," Harry interrupted the two. He held out his hand patiently until Clark gave in and handed him the endoscope.

"I hope you're very dexterous," Daisy said, her face practically resting on Harry's shoulder as she looked down at his work. "I happen to be very dexterous."

Harry sighed and pooled his mental focus. After years of playing seeker he'd developed excellent hand-eye coordination. He'd been the fastest in his year with an endoscope and he planned to prove just that to the two interns who looked down on him the most.

Over the past few days he began to realize that Daisy was exasperated with everyone because she honestly believed she wasn't being given a fair chance to compete with the boys. Clark Edison – the only doctor of the group – just thought himself better than the rest of them.

A skull appeared on the television screen next to them.

"I'm in," Harry announced proudly. "Only took me two minutes."

Clark nodded at him in acknowledgement of his prowess but otherwise remained silent. Daisy harrumphed and was about to say something when she squeaked – a noise Harry realized she only made when Hodgins spooked her – and hid behind Clark's athletic form.

Sure enough, Hodgins appeared next to Harry and stared at the screen. "Good work, Brit. I thought one of you idiots would get it eventually."

"Thanks… I think," Harry muttered, before noticing the bucket in Hodgins' hands. "What's that for?"

Hodgins grinned before lifting the bucket onto the wrecked car and dumping the contents out. Hundreds of domestic beetles poured out of the bin and began to crawl deeper and deeper into the structure.

Daisy screamed and leaped backwards. "What are those things?"

"Three hundred domestic beetles," Hodgins smiled proudly. "They'll crawl down to the body and strip the flesh from the bones within hours."

"And who has to clean them up afterwards?" Harry demanded, already knowing the answer.

"Not my problem," Hodgins shrugged before seeing Dr. Saroyan approaching the platform. Apparently Daisy's shrieks had brought her running.

Hodgins tossed the now empty bucket at Clark. "Catch!"

Dr. Saroyan ran up the last few steps and approached the car. "What happened? Who screamed?"

Daisy raised her trembling hand. "Well, there were all these domestic beetles…"

Dr. Saroyan's eyes swept the room until she found Hodgins with a mocking smirk standing next to the wreck. "Did you put domestic beetles in this hunk of junk?"

Hodgins shook his head. "I'm not the one with the bucket."

Clark clicked his tongue angrily. "Dr. Saroyan, I can assure you…"

"Dr. Edison?" Dr. Saroyan asked in surprise, seeing the bucket in Clark's hand. "I'm surprised you had the ingenuity to think of such a brilliant tactic."

"I, err… thank you?" Clark replied, unsure of how to react to the change of demeanor in his boss. "So you… approve of the beetles?"

"I wouldn't normally," Dr. Saroyan whispered conspiratorially. "But it was basically the only option that wouldn't destroy the car but would let us examine the bones."

"Which we can now do since I got the endoscope working," Harry interjected.

"Excellent work, Mr. Potter-Black," Dr. Saroyan complimented him. "You three work very well together."

Hodgins looked outraged. "That's it? None of them even get fired?"

Dr. Saroyan quirked an eyebrow at him. "They're young and reckless, Dr. Hodgins. Believe me, had an experienced forensic expert like yourself done something so reckless my thoughts on it would not be so kind."

Hodgins nodded. "Noted."

"We'll reconvene in a few hours and see if we can determine cause of death," Dr. Saroyan ordered before walking away from the platform.

"Nice try, Hodgins," Harry teased at the man's failed attempt to get them in trouble.

Hodgins grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and went to work at the computer station. Harry shared amused looks with Clark and Daisy before the interns went back to work. Through the endoscope Harry watched as the beetles devoured the flesh piece by piece. Even he had to admit it was a pretty brilliant idea.

"Enjoying my babies?" Hodgins asked, stepping up next to Harry to watch the progress the beetles were making. "Beautiful aren't they?"

Harry nodded warily. "Although it's a little creepy that you call them your babies."

"I'm an entomologist," Hodgins shrugged as if that explained it all. "So what do you think about Angela and Roxie?"

"I hadn't really thought about it much, actually," Harry admitted honestly. "I have been working all day. Why? Did you think I'd have something to say about it?"

"Well, you are gay."

Harry stared at Hodgins. "And…"

"And… I thought maybe you'd have some insight into the situation," Hodgins suggested quietly. "You know, why she'd date a woman? That sort of thing."

Harry chuckled. "You want to know if it reflects on your manhood that Angela dated a woman, don't you?"

"Hey, man, my manhood is doing just fine," Hodgins replied. "I just never knew that she was so… experimental in her tastes."

"You seemed fine with it before," Harry pointed out. "Second thoughts?"

Hodgins shook his head. "No, I still love Angela. Maybe even a little more now that I know she likes women too."

"I don't think it's women in general, Hodgins," Harry theorized. "I think it was this particular woman that caught Angela's heart."

"So do you think there's a woman out there who could make you go straight?"

Harry grimaced. "That's a different story."

"How so?" Hodgins asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

"I'm gay, like a 100% into men," Harry explained. "People like Angela – bisexual, experimentalists, whatever you'd like to call them – are attracted to people at a level deeper than just sex. It's about the person and not what body they happen to be in."

"So you have to be a little curious in the same sex?" Hodgins clarified.

Harry nodded. "As far as my experiences have been."

"Good to know," Hodgins replied, sounding relieved.

"Why? Wondering if there's a guy out there who could turn your head?" Harry teased.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hodgins grinned back. "I'm 100% pro-ladies."

Harry chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Clark interrupted them with an exaggerated choking sound that reminded Harry of Umbridge. "Do you think we could leave the personal chat at home and just focus on the work? Please?"

"Of course, Clark," Hodgins agreed sarcastically. "Heaven forbid we be unprofessional at the Jeffersonian."

* * *

At the end of the workday, Harry showered and changed into his work out clothes. As he was leaving he decided to stop by Dr. Saroyan's office to apologize one last time for the incident with Vincent. When he climbed to the top platform he saw Dr. Saroyan, Hodgins, Angela, Dr. Brennan and Booth all leaning against the railing and staring at something.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he joined the group. He set his gym bag on the ground and leaned against the railing.

"I asked Sweets to give Daisy a little talk about office demeanor," Dr. Saroyan explained.

"What for?" Harry asked as he watched Sweets approach Daisy. "I mean, out of all of us interns, I didn't think Daisy was the one who needed a good talking to."

Dr. Saroyan sighed. "I can deal with interoffice issues like yours and Mr. Nigel-Murrays, but when it comes to personality issues…"

Harry nodded reassuringly at the woman. "I work with Daisy, I get it. Believe me, I get."

"That and she broke our victims skull into a gazillion pieces this morning," Hodgins muttered.

Harry's eyes went wide. "I thought someone just made that up! Did she really?"

Dr. Brennan nodded. "Took me all day to glue it back together."

"How do you think he'll do it?" Angela asked, looking concerned for the girl's well being.

"I hope he crushes her," Hodgins replied hopefully, eagerly leaning further over the railing. Angela smacked him in the head.

"I'm sure he'll just explain to her rationally that she has to work on her demeanor in the lab," Dr. Brennan assured them all. "That and to handle the skulls with more care."

"Nah, he'll use some psycho mumbo-jumbo on her," Booth disagreed. "She'll walk away thinking it was her idea to be more careful."

"I don't care how he does it," Dr. Saroyan summarized her feelings. "As long as she improves."

The group looked down at Daisy and Sweets straining to hear what they were speaking about.

* * *

Sweets tried to ignore the audience he knew was watching him and Daisy from the upper levels of the lab. So far Daisy had been very receptive of his comments and suggestions for improvement.

"Was that all you wanted to ask me about, Lance?" Daisy asked when Sweets had finished giving his suggestions.

"That's it," Sweets confirmed for her. "Was there something more you'd like to discuss?"

Daisy looked nervously at him. "Actually… there was."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the new exhibit opening next week?" Daisy asked. "As my date, I mean. I didn't know if I was being clear about that."

Sweets swallowed nervously. "Uh, Daisy… I'm not sure what to say…"

"How about yes?" She suggested, her expression hopeful. "I figured that since we both had to go that we could go together. After all, we have been flirting with one another since we first met…"

"We have?" Sweets asked.

Daisy nodded. "Well, I assumed you were trying to flirt with me. Seeing as your pupils dilate and your skin flushes when we talk I assumed you engaging me in conversation would only lead to a sexual relationship. After all those are the signs of biological attraction and sexual stimulation."

"Wow… that is, um, descriptive," Sweets replied. "And you picked up on all that?"

"Of course, silly," Daisy smiled at him flirtatiously. "Haven't you noticed I also flush and dilate when speaking with you?"

"Aren't you worried about what your colleagues might say?"

Daisy shook her head. "Only if you don't want to be seen with me… Are you ashamed to date me, Lance?"

Sweets looked up at the upper platform, wondering if people were still watching them. "Of course I'm not ashamed."

"Are you sexually attracted to me?" Daisy asked, completely innocently.

Sweets nodded. "Of course, you're a beautiful girl."

"Than can you think of any reasons for us not to date?" she asked.

Sweets shook his head.

Daisy smiled and moved forward to close the distance between them. "Good."

* * *

Had Sweets been able to see Harry on the platform above them he might have found a reason not to kiss Daisy Wick.

"I did not see that coming," Dr. Saroyan muttered. Hodgins merely nodded, unable to look away from the kissing couple.

Angela watched with sad eyes as Harry left the platform silently and took the long route out of the lab so as to not run into Sweets and Daisy. When Angela turned to her colleagues, she was surprised to see that Booth also looked concerned for their newest intern.

One thing was for sure, the Jeffersonian was certainly getting interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If it's not already apparent, this is not going to be one of those stories where Harry just instantly finds love. That is one of my biggest pet peeves in stories – _especially_ crossovers – and I find it terribly cliché… and annoying. Most people find love after an extended period of time and not the instant they meet the person. Hook up? Sure. Get turned on? Sure. Fall truly, madly, deeply in love? Not so much.

Harry and Sweets _will_ be the main pairing in this story but it's not going to be a short or easy road by any stretch of the imagination. However, the journey to a happy ending will be a fun one :)

I had previously mentioned that Harry would probably have a few companions before Sweets… surely you didn't assume that Sweets wouldn't? As annoying as Daisy is, I find her and Sweets kind of cute on the show. Thus, I didn't want to completely ignore their relationship… merely use it for my own purposes to bring Harry and Sweets together ;)

As promised, the next chapter _will_ be the opening of the exhibit at the Jeffersonian. And I know you think that Harry revealing his massive fortune will be the biggest surprise… but you'd be wrong. Anyone who reads my Supernatural crossover knows how much I enjoy turning that last paragraph into a cliffhanger… now you will, too. LOL.

*Insert evil maniacal laughter here*

Finally, I hope that the bit about the Dark Mark at the beginning of the chapter clarified why Harry has the tattoo and how he successfully infiltrated the Death Eaters. After the wide-range of theories last chapter I figured I should give some more details.

Thanks in advance for leaving a **REVIEW!** And don't forget to **VOTE IN THE POLL** on my profile page for your favorite interns!


	10. A Black Affair

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and participated in the poll! Again, I'm not saying it will influence the outcome of who stays and who goes.

This chapter has a **MAJOR** **CLIFFHANGER** and the next chapter will not be posted for a while. The cliffhanger is at the very end of the chapter and **you** **do not have to read it** to enjoy the chapter. If you'd rather not be left in suspense than I suggest skipping the last scene – marked cliffhanger – and waiting until the next chapter is posted to read it.

Don't forget to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 10  
**"**A Black Affair"**

When Harry arrived to work the next day he was determined not to let any of the pain he'd felt the day before interfere with his performance. He was positive he'd gotten most of his frustration out at the gym the night before. Harry mentally cringed as he remembered how bruised his sparring partner had been at the end of their session.

To Harry's immense relief the big event of the day had nothing to do with Daisy and Sweets openly dating. Instead it appeared that Harry had arrived just in time to walk in on a colossal fight between Hodgins and Dr. Saroyan. As it was the interns and most of the Jeffersonian staff were watching from their offices.

Vincent waved him over to where the interns were watching.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered as he approached the interns. He deliberately kept Vincent between him and Daisy. He'd already come up with a further 32 ways of killing Daisy Wick and he had frightened himself at the plausibility of some of them.

Arastoo appeared on Harry's other side. "Apparently Dr. Hodgins had yet to RSVP to the exhibit opening. When Dr. Saroyan approached him about it, Dr. Hodgins refused to attend."

Harry snorted. "Big shocker there. He's not exactly Mr. Social is he?"

"Looks like he's talking about the ruling elite again," Vincent interrupted, nodding his head at Hodgins as the man began to wildly gesticulate.

"I already have a massive headache, Dr. Hodgins," Dr. Saroyan warned the man. "_Please_ don't add to it. If you refuse to attend the party than you know the consequences. No need to punish the rest of us with your conspiracy theories."

"They are not theories!" Hodgins responded, waving his pointer finger in the air as if he were Sherlock Holmes declaring that the game was afoot. "If you look at the research on some of these people…"

"Hodgins, Sweetie, maybe you want to let this one go?" Angela suggested from the sidelines as she looked worriedly at her boss' growing frustration.

"Absolutely not!" Hodgins declared. "I refuse to go to that uptight, overly dressed, social gathering for rich pricks with gold dildos shoved up their elitist asses!"

Dr. Saroyan began tapping her foot impatiently. "Dr. Hodgins this event isn't for the investors. It's for scientists, anthropologist, and historians to enjoy treasures that were locked away in some family vault for whoever knows how long."

Harry wondered what Dr. Saroyan's reaction would be if she learned that Andromeda and Harry had discussed simply having a yard sale to get rid of the priceless antiques.

"It's all about rubbing elbows and kissing the ass of the ruling elite," Hodgins spat angrily. "Believe me, I should know."

"Exactly my point! You yourself are – "

Hodgins through up a hand in the air to interrupt his boss. "Please, Cam, not in front of the children."

Daisy threw him a cross look. "We are not children!"

"When one of you can grow facial hair _then_ I might believe you," Hodgins retorted. "Well… someone besides Daisy that is. You must use hedge clippers to get those babies."

Daisy's eyes went wide at the insult and she immediately began stroking her face for signs of facial hair. Wendell shook his head and pulled her arm down so as to stop her from further humiliating herself.

"Dr. Hodgins, please stop taking out your frustrations on the interns," Dr. Saroyan requested sternly. Clearly she was getting worn out in her constant fight with Hodgins.

"Amen to that," Vincent muttered sulkily.

Hodgins crossed his arms over his chest. "They're interns! That's what they're there for!"

"You never treated Zach like that," Dr. Saroyan reminded him.

Hodgins chuckled. "_They _are not Zach Addy."

"WE KNOW!" the interns chorused.

"I'll make you a deal," Hodgins bargained. "I'll be nice – um… _nicer_ – to the interns. But only if you stop trying to make me go to that damn opening."

"If I don't force you than you won't attend the exhibit opening," Dr. Saroyan replied. "And we both know that's true."

"I'm happy with a stalemate if you are," Hodgins grinned. "Because I've done this little dance before with our last boss and I always won."

Dr. Saroyan stalked up to Hodgins and paused close enough to break his personal space. "Dr. Hodgins, I am your superior and as such I demand a certain amount of respect from you. More than that I believe that over the past few years I've earned it. I've allowed you to blow up a lab, bounce a frozen chicken across the Jeffersonian, crash an antique car, flirt with your coworkers and – most recently – turned a blind eye when you dumped domestic beetles on a corpse. At this point in time I am choosing to assert my control in the hopes that you might actually show me some respect."

Hodgins flushed and – for the first time since picking a public fight with his boss – actually looked embarrassed. "I do respect you, Dr. Saroyan. I just have personal issues that conflict with what you're asking me to do."

"It's a dinner party, Dr. Hodgins," she responded, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "Not an execution. Believe it or not, I _do_ understand your 'issues' in full… but it's still a part of performing your job. It's the same as if you were to ask not to testify at a trial. It's an essential part of your job."

"I'm sorry," Hodgins apologized. "But I just can't."

Dr. Saroyan sighed. "Than at the very least I hope you can recognize why I have to do everything within my administrative powers to make you. I'd threaten to fire you but we both know that wouldn't work."

Hodgins nodded. "I understand… do your worse."

"In that case," Dr. Saroyan turned to face the crowd of interns. "Dr. Hodgins' desk will be moved into the interns' office space. All seven of you will be working with him directly until he agrees to attend the exhibit opening."

As Harry looked at the interns he wasn't sure who was more horrified at the idea. He was positive that the mixture of fear and frustration he saw among the interns was the clear winner. That is, until he saw the expression on Hodgins' face… the man was terrified of the thought of spending any more time with the interns than he already had to.

Which, of course, caught the attention of Harry's marauder side.

"This won't be bad at all, guys," Harry whispered, turning to face the other interns. "Look at Hodgins. He's no happier about this situation than the rest of us."

"So?" Clark asked. "He's just going to take it out on us. What's good about that?"

Harry grinned. "Because now we have the opportunity to get him right back. We might even be able to make him go to that party after all."

* * *

Harry's idea for Daisy was not just a punishment for Hodgins… it was a punishment for everyone.

"Daisy," Harry instructed the girl, forcing himself to make eye contact with her for the first time in several days. "I want you to just be yourself."

"But I want to help annoy Hodgins," Daisy pouted. "I'm really good with pranks, I swear! This one time at a sleepover…"

Harry held up a hand to stop the girl's rapid fire speaking. "Trust me, Daisy. You'll be helping in your own special way. Just stay with Hodgins at all times."

"Everyone knows how smart you are, Daisy," Wendell added, trying to get the girl to stick with the plan without insulted her. "So Hodgins will expect something devious from you. We want him to get really paranoid when it doesn't appear you're plotting against him."

The girl smiled brightly at them. "Oh, I get it now! That's so much better than my plan to put his hand in warm water!"

_How could Sweets choose someone like her?_ Harry thought before shaking the thought away. He didn't want to drown himself in thoughts like that. Especially not when her brittle little neck was in reaching distance. All he had to do was reach out and squeeze…

"Harry?"

Harry snapped back to reality and realized that his hand was outstretched towards Daisy. Both Daisy and Wendell were giving him odd looks.

"Oh, um," Harry fumbled over his lies. "Just wanted to shake Daisy's hand to, um, seal the deal."

Daisy glowed in excitement. "We should come up with a secret handshake! I knew we were going to be good friends, Harry! Especially now that Sweets and I are…"

That was Harry's cue and his last straw with the woman. He turned and quickly walked in the other direction, not caring how rude it might have been. Harry knew that Wendell would smooth over any rough edges with Daisy.

Besides he couldn't focus on Sweets and Daisy, not when he was depending on pranking Hodgins to keep himself distracted…

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Hold on," Hodgins instructed the person he was talking to on his cell phone, "I'm almost back to my office."

As Hodgins entered the large office that the intern collective shared, he checked his surroundings for any sign of the offending individuals. Over the past few days the interns had been either stalking him when he wanted them gone or avoiding him when he needed to ask them questions.

Seeing that the office was empty Hodgins moved even faster. He knew he didn't have much time before one or more of the interns returned.

Hodgins was halfway to the office when his knees collided with something hard. He tripped and the world went spinning. His cell phone went flying and landed with a soft 'plop' into the fish tank at the back of the room. Hodgins himself fell hard against the floor.

"What the hell?" he asked as he sat up.

"Do you mind?" Arastoo demanded from where he was kneeling. "I'm trying to pray here! Or do you have a problem with my religion?"

Hodgins went red with anger. "Do you have a problem praying somewhere people can see you? What the hell are you doing in the middle of the floor?"

"I _am_ where people can see me!" Arastoo replied heatedly. "It's not my fault if _you're_ blind!"

Hodgins forced himself into a standing position. "Well… make some noise or something next time."

"I. Am. Praying."

"Whatever." Hodgins brushed the dirt off his clothes before walking over to the fish tank. His cell phone was at the bottom of the fish tank, leaning against the fake treasure chest. Small fish eyed the new item with interest until they realized it was not food.

While Hodgins didn't have to replace the cell phone again, he _did _end up tripping over Arastoo three more times that week. Each time Arastoo was clearly out in the open and each time Hodgins couldn't understand why he kept tripping over the intern.

If only he knew that Harry kept casting notice-me-not charms on Arastoo each time he did his daily prayers…

* * *

Harry and Vincent went much simpler than everyone else. It also played to their mutual strengths. Whenever Hodgins was in hearing distance they would automatically use British slang instead of American idioms.

While doing an experiment Vincent kept asking if he should turn it "anti-clockwise" instead of counter clockwise.

Every time Harry changed the subject – which he purposefully did every few seconds – he would say "any road!" instead of anyways.

Vincent and Harry kept getting into mock-fights and calling each other "arsehole", "barmy", a "biggie", "bollocks", a "duffer", "naff", a "twit", "pear shaped" at their jobs, "shirty", and a "willy".

Sometimes Harry would ask if Vincent wanted to "chin wag" which Hodgins mistook for an invitation for oral sex. Which, of course, was doubly amusing when they used actual sex terms like "stonker" or "roger" and drop them into everyday conversation.

It became such commonplace that even Booth would slip and say something in British speak.

They almost got in trouble when Dr. Brennan – who had spent time in Britain and knew what they were saying – began to fill Hodgins in on what they were saying. Luckily, Hodgins had stormed off thinking that Brennan had also decided to gang up on him.

* * *

Harry wasn't surprised that Wendell suggested some of the pranks he heard about in college. Harry had long suspected that when Wendell came out of his shell he was a lot of fun to be around.

What did surprise Harry was Clark volunteering to help Wendell.

"Don't look so surprised," Clark chastised Harry as he helped Wendell move one of the desks out of the way.

"I just thought you were too professional for pranks," Harry replied, grabbing the chair they left behind and following the two men.

Clark shrugged. "It's for the betterment of the team. That and he keeps making fun of my shaved head. And we all know this look rocks."

Harry and Wendell laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked.

Wendell smirked. "We'll start off with putting all of his stuff on the ceiling. Then we'll go smaller, less detectable. Less mature."

"Like what?"

"Itching powder in his gym clothes, stripping his Ethernet cord, gluing his stuff to his desk, changing his phone extension, rotten eggs at the back of the drawers," Wendell listed quickly, throwing a finger for each prank he mentioned.

"Impressive," Harry replied. "Remind me not to piss you off."

* * *

Fisher's tactic of annoying Hodgins was essentially the same as Daisy's. The only difference was that he _knew_ being himself would annoy the entomologist. If Harry hadn't known better he'd have sworn that Fisher actually looked up more depressing facts. Harry still suspected that Vincent helped with some of the more obscure facts though.

As it was the intern used every opportunity to try and depress Hodgins. Sometimes his comments were on topic and he didn't have to work them into the conversation…

When Fisher ran into Hodgins in the bathroom he made a point of washing his hands directly next to the man.

"You know there's like five other sinks that aren't next to mine, right?" Hodgins asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fisher nodded solemnly. "I think it's interesting that you even bother to wash your hands."

"What? Why?"

"Seeing as 4,000 children die each day due to poor sanitation I don't really see the point," Fisher answered, wiping his still wet hands on Hodgins' lab coat before walking out the door.

Other times, Fisher had to try a little harder to squeeze his depressing thoughts into the natural flow of the conversation…

"So do we know who our victim is?" Dr. Saroyan asked.

"Not yet," Fisher answered. "I asked Hodgins to collect some of these bugs for analysis. Based on the hip bone, I can tell you that it's a teenage girl."

"I'm here!" Hodgins announced as he practically ran onto the platform.

"That was fast," Dr. Saroyan noted. "Everything going ok?"

Hodgins nodded. "Just happy to get away from the interns."

Fisher cleared his throat. "I'd be insulted, but I stopped feeling that emotion awhile ago."

"Oh, great," Hodgins grumbled, finally noticing that Fisher was present. "Just what I need, more pep talks from Mr. Suicide-Hotline himself."

"Did you know that 75 percent of suicide attempts are attributable to relationship problems?" Fisher asked, his face completely blank. "How is your sex life now that Angela's dating a woman?"

And – very rarely – Fisher would have to simply share a fact that had absolutely nothing to do with anything anyone was discussing…

"67% of Americans are overweight or obese."

"Nutmeg is extremely poisonous if injected intravenously."

"Ingrown toenails are hereditary."

"The term to 'testify' was based on men in the Roman court swearing to a statement by swearing on their testicles."

"1 in 4 girls in High School will contract an STD."

"Charles de Gaulle's final words were, 'It Hurts.'"

"10 in 10 people die."

* * *

The plan to get Hodgins to give in to Dr. Saroyan's demands turned out to be a successful. However – in fairness to Hodgins' will power – he did not give in until he found out that he would continue to be with the interns even _after_ the exhibit opening.

"FINE!" Hodgins screamed from the main platform up towards Dr. Saroyan's office. "I'LL GO TO THE DAMN OPENING! BUT I'M _NOT_ GOING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

Dr. Saroyan smirked. "Noted, Dr. Hodgins. But an RSVP would have been sufficient."

Hodgins stalked off the platform to move his desk back to his original office. The rest of the day was spent listening to the rumor mill discussing Hodgins' second outburst of the week.

Harry's favorite bit of gossip was that Hodgins had carved 'Die, Interns' into his desk.

Unfortunately for Harry – now that the distraction of pranking Hodgins had ended – he was now suddenly reminded of what the end of the week would bring.

* * *

Saturday night arrived faster than Harry would have liked. There was a small, shameful part of him that wished they hadn't found their killer until Monday. Having to work over the weekend would have been a perfect excuse to get out of attending the exhibit opening.

"I can practically feel you moping up there!" Andromeda called to him from the bottom of the staircase.

Harry chuckled before yelling back. "Isn't the condemned prisoner allowed a brief moment of remorse before his execution?"

"No need to yell," Andromeda corrected him as she appeared in his doorway. "Oh, Harry, you look wonderful!"

"If you say so," Harry grumbled, tightening his bow tie. He'd never been a big fan of tuxedos but Andromeda had gone out and purchased him one before he'd had the chance to say anything.

Andromeda tutted and wacked his fingers away from the bow tie. "Are you a wizard or aren't you? Why don't you ever use those household spells I teach you?"

"Just too much Muggle in my upbringing, I guess," Harry joked.

"Oh, please, I was married to a Muggleborn. Never stopped me from using my magic," Andromeda reminded him. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she remembered her marriage to Ted. "He'd never admit it but I think Ted really did enjoy using his magic, the lazy sod."

Harry smiled back at her, knowing her insult was all in fun. "Alright, alright. I'll use the spell… but only because Ted would have."

With a wordless incantation Harry's tuxedo shrank and tightened around his athletic build. The spell Andromeda had taught him was designed to magically enhance the threads of the clothing it was cast on. Each time the person wearing the clothes moved the threads would magically resize to look like a perfect fit; tight but not small. Andromeda called it the "One Size Fits All" spell.

Harry had to admit that it did make the suit look more appealing on him. A thought he conveyed to a very pleased Andromeda.

"It's a $4,000 Gucci suit, Harry," Andromeda replied. "It would look good on anyone. The spell just makes it the right fit."

Harry gaped at the woman. "You may have gotten me used to expensive homes and cars but I will still never understand how you spend so much on _clothes_!"

"It's a Black thing." Andromeda shrugged. "I'm going to go check and see if Teddy needs any help getting dressed."

"I'll go," Harry volunteered. "I haven't gotten to spend much time with the little bugger lately."

Andromeda smiled brightly at him, clearly approving of the suggestion. "By all means."

* * *

Teddy was in the bathroom when Harry knocked on his bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Teddy asked.

"Who do you think?" Harry asked as he sat on the bed, feeling the threads in his suit extending the portion on his legs so that his socks remained covered and he didn't tear his suit.

Teddy threw open the bathroom door. "Thank Merlin it's you!"

Harry eyed his godson. "Why? What'd you do?"

"I resent that," Teddy responded even as he pointed to a stain on his tuxedo. "I was afraid it was Grandma. She'd be madder than a Hippogriff no one bowed to."

"What is that?"

"Toothpaste."

Harry and Teddy shivered at the thought of Andromeda seeing it. With a wave of his hand Harry removed the offending stain. A moment later he cast the One Size Fits All spell on Teddy's clothes.

"Thanks, Harry," Teddy said gratefully, giving his godfather a quick squeeze.

"Anytime, Squirt."

"The limousine has arrived!" Andromeda called from downstairs.

Harry gave Teddy a funny look. "Your Grandmother sure has been yelling a lot lately."

Teddy poked him in the side. "Your fault."

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Boys!" Andromeda called again. "Are you listening?"

Both Harry and Teddy giggled at ignoring Andromeda.

"I'd threaten to leave you both behind, but you'd like that!"

* * *

"This is much nicer than I thought it would be," Andromeda admitted as she looked around the limousine. Teddy nodded in agreement as he hopped from one seat to another, pressing gadgets and lifting compartment doors and peering inside.

Harry shook his head at the pair. "It's a Cadillac Escalade Limousine. What were you expecting?"

Andromeda shrugged. "It's roomier than I thought."

"There are 20 seats," Harry replied in shock. "There are only three of us. Did you think there wouldn't be enough room?"

"Like you've been in a lot of limousines before," Andromeda shot back dismissively. "I just got the biggest one they had. What's wrong with that?"

Teddy chuckled. "Because everyone's going to notice how much bigger it is than the other limousines. So everyone will notice Harry."

"Thanks for the back up, Squirt," Harry grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't be like that," Andromeda replied. "You're in a fabulous limousine and wearing an outrageously expensive tuxedo. No one's going to stop being your friend."

"What do I want with a friend who only cares about that stuff?" Harry asked. "I at least thought that people would get the chance to like me for me, you know?"

Andromeda scooted across eight seats and patted him comfortingly on the leg. "You've been working at the Jeffersonian for a month now. Are you honestly telling me that you haven't made some honest friendships in that time?"

Harry shook his head. "But what if seeing this version of me changes them?"

"There is only one version of yourself, Harry," Andromeda answered plainly. "Not showing this side of yourself is what's making your friendships false. Being a part of the Black Family is part of who you are. If you don't share it with others than you're dooming your friendships to fail before you give them a chance to succeed."

Harry sighed but didn't say anything in response.

"Fine," Andromeda said, shaking her head. "We'll drop you off a block early so you can walk in with your friends."

Harry smiled at her. "Really?"

"Of course," Andromeda replied. "But don't think they won't figure out you're part of the family. After all, you have to give an old lady a dance."

* * *

The Jeffersonian Institute held many exhibit openings, galas, weddings and even proms. As such there was an entire department dedicated to making sure the artifacts were protected and at the same time artfully decorated. For an event like this one, the entire hall where the exhibit was to open had been dressed up for the occasion with white silk cloth covering the glass around each artifact.

An entirely separate section of the Jeffersonian had been emptied of display cases and wall mounts in order to be converted into a makeshift ballroom. Long red curtains hung from each of the walls, flowing down to where they just barely scraped against the floor. On one wall was a long white table brimming with enough food to make a house elf weep.

Twenty or so round tables, also decorated with white silk coverings, filled the center of the room. The side closest to the actual exhibit had been left clear and a series of wooden tablets were placed on the floor as a dance area. At the front of the dance floor was a slightly raised platform complete with a podium and microphone.

"Looks incredible, doesn't it?" Vincent asked, appearing out of nowhere next to Harry. "I hope I'm still here come Halloween. I hear the party is outrageous."

Harry smiled at his fellow intern. "Where's our table?"

"Right this way," Vincent answered, leading Harry to one of the tables to the back right side. Harry took some comfort in their positioning. At least if he had to dance with Andromeda than none of his co-workers would get a very good look.

The interns and their dates were sharing a table with some of the other lab assistants from other departments. Harry looked around and saw that Dr. Brennan and the rest of the Forensics department were at the table next to them but towards the center of the room with the other important people. Harry's stomach squirmed as he realized that that table would probably have a good line of sight.

"Hey, Harry," Wendell greeted him. "We thought we might have missed you. Dr. Saroyan's been by here twice looking for you."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked. "Surely I wasn't the only one missing?"

"Well we're all here but Daisy," Wendell indicated an empty seat next to him. "Since she and Sweets went together they sat at his table."

Harry plastered a smile on his face and sat down before he did anything stupid like march over to Daisy and curse her dress. "Lucky her."

"I have to say, Mr. Potter-Black, that is a beautiful suit," Clark complimented him with a genuine smile. The attractive woman next to Clark nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Harry replied shortly. "A family friend lent it to me."

Harry supposed that was sort of true. Technically Andromeda had bought it for him… although he could have used his Potter Family vault to buy it and not made a dent in it.

"Ah, Mr. Potter-Black, how nice of you to join us," Dr. Saroyan interrupted, stopping any further discussions of Harry and his marvelous formal wear. "I was afraid you'd pulled a Hodgins on us."

Harry smiled politely. "No, no. I wouldn't think of doing such a thing."

"I'd hope not. Especially after all of that work you put into making Hodgins come," Dr. Saroyan said to Harry though her gaze swept around the table of interns. Everyone shifted uncomfortably but only Harry kept eye contact with her.

"I'm sure none of us knows what you mean, Dr. Saroyan," Harry replied with a grin.

Dr. Saroyan nodded and smiled back. "Please, call me Cam. This is a social outing after all."

"Much appreciated."

"You all have been doing exceptional work at the lab," Cam continued. "Feel free to have some fun and let loose tonight. I promise no repercussions on Monday. It is a free bar after all."

After they had all murmured their thanks to the woman she grinned once more before returning to her table.

"Did she just approve of us messing with Hodgins?" Wendell asked, surprise etched across his features.

Clark clinked his glass against Wendell's. "Not just that, she basically told us to celebrate."

Everyone chuckled and began to make small talk. Harry discovered that outside of the lab setting everyone was a much better version of themselves. Wendell was a lot more carefree when he wasn't worrying about screwing up and getting fired. Clark was very friendly and – heaven forbid – low brow in his demeanor. Harry supposed it was only natural that the man was equally committed to enjoying life in his free time as he was about being professional while on the clock.

Arastoo didn't drink alcohol because of his religion but he told a lot more dirty jokes than one would expect. Fisher actually seemed in a better mood – nearly cheerful – but Harry suspected that was more to do with the beautiful girlfriend he'd heard so much about. Vincent remained fairly outspoken but at least he started less of his sentences with "Did you know…"

In fact Harry was the only one who was less fun outside of the office. He was feeling sweaty and slightly nauseous. It was only a matter of time before Andromeda wanted to introduce him to someone or Teddy wanted to hang out.

"Are you okay?" Wendell asked tired of seeing Harry twitch every time someone asked him a question. "You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine," Harry muttered back. "Just… getting ready for later."

"Later?"

"You'll see."

Wendell gave him an odd look. "If you say so…"

The lights in the hall dimmed slightly and a hush fell over the crowd. A man Harry thought he'd seen once or twice around the Jeffersonian approached the podium. He'd clearly started the balding process but kept what hair he did have left in tiptop condition. Based on the suit he was wearing he was someone important.

"Who is that?" Harry whispered. "I swear I've seen him before."

Wendell leaned in closer to answer. "That's Dr. Bancroft. You know _the _Dr. Bancroft."

"Should that mean something to me?"

"He's the Head of the Jeffersonian, Harry," Vincent added with a grin, joining in. "He the boss of bosses here."

Harry nodded, chastised for his lack of knowledge and waited for Bancroft to get his microphone working.

"Good evening, everyone," Bancroft started, his voice rougher than Harry would have thought. "Tonight is a very special evening for our little Jeffersonian Family. Tonight we have on display a collection of artifacts and historical gems unlike any we've ever had. Recently purchased and donated to the Institute, we take great pride in them."

Bancroft paused and waited for a ripple of polite applause went through the crowd.

"We also take great pride in the family responsible for brining these treasures into our collection. Truly only a remarkable person could collect such valuables and so freely give them back to the world. And tonight we are happy to finally introduce her. So, please, on behalf of the Jeffersonian Institute, stand and join me in welcoming our newest family member… Andromeda Black."

Harry stood with the rest of the crowd as the room did as Bancroft asked and welcomed Andromeda. Being gone from the Wizarding politics as long as he had, Harry had forgotten just how wonderful Andromeda was at them.

Andromeda's smile clearly reflected how much she was enjoying the moment in the spotlight. Harry had witnessed her polite, indulgent smile more than once and he knew that was he was seeing was the genuine article. The woman looked stunning in her long black dress, fat diamonds were magically sewn into them and reflected the light back at the room. Only Harry and Teddy knew that this was the traditional dress of a Black Matriarch, one designed to be the night sky with the diamonds as the stars.

"Thank you, my new friends," Andromeda said, gradually silencing the applause. Harry made sure he was the last to stop clapping and he saw Andromeda tip her head towards him slightly. "Dr. Bancroft is certainly right about this being a family. I feel as if I've been adopted into the fold even though it has only been a few weeks. As newcomers to America, my family has slowly been adjusting to life here. On behalf of the Black Family I would like to thank the Jeffersonian for welcoming us so warmly and being true ambassadors in every sense of the word."

Another round of applause, this time more genuine than the applause Bancroft had waited for. Harry grinned as he realized how much Andromeda was winning them over.

"As the eldest Black it is with great pride that I raise and educate the next generation," Andromeda continued. "I'm sad to say that – in the past – part of that education has very rarely included generosity to others and true service to the world. In a time when those with money need to be more generous with it I am pleased to have the opportunity to do so. With these two thoughts in mind, I would like you to meet my grandson, Ted."

The crowd clapped as one of the spotlights that had been on Andromeda darted across the room to illuminate Andromeda's table. Teddy's head rose just above the edge of the table but Harry could see that he was blushing madly. Harry knew that if he were to take the illusion off of his godson's hair that the top of his head would by Weasley red.

Teddy made his way slowly to the stage. Harry was proud that no matter how nervous Teddy might be feeling, he still kept his calm Black exterior.

"Ted was kind enough to be my date tonight," Andromeda explained with a bright smile, drawing several laughs from the crowd. Everyone liked Teddy. "Although I'm sure he'd much rather be spending time with godfather tonight."

While Teddy nodded vigorously and the crowd erupted in chuckles, Harry's stomach dropped. Andromeda surely wasn't going to drag him on stage, too?

"I know he'll take offense if I were to point him out… so I wont," Andromeda continued. Harry sagged in relief. "But I'm sure he'd forgive his only godson for bringing him on stage."

Teddy grinned brightly and practically grabbed the microphone out of Andromeda's hands. Sure enough, Teddy's young voice came across the speakers and echoed out into the room. "We're both so proud of him! And I'm sure many of you already know him since he works here…"

Harry rubbed his eyes. Teddy was drawing this out, knowingly or not torturing Harry each second he hesitated to drop the axe on his neck. Several people in the crowd turned to look at each other. Apparently no one had realized that someone important or so _rich_ worked at the Jeffersonian.

"So if my godfather, Harry, could come up and join us."

Once again the spotlight that had tracked Teddy's progress to the stage began to move. It took whoever was working the spotlight a few extra seconds to read the seating chart but eventually the spotlight fell on Harry.

Luckily the wait for the spotlight gave Harry the little extra time he needed to school his expression. By the time the light hit him, Harry appeared to be completely confident and was practically grinning at the crowd around him. Those political lessons with Andromeda had paid off time and time again over the past few years, but were never needed as much as they were now…

"Excuse me," Harry said to his fellow interns. Harry couldn't help but notice Clark spitting up his water and Wendell's deep frown. As he passed by Dr. Brennan's table he was pleased to note that she didn't seem affected by the news at all. Angela had a large smile plastered on her face while Booth and Hodgins just looked grumpy.

"He doesn't like his suit," Teddy informed the crowd as Harry made his way up to the platform. "But I think it looks cool."

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush_, Harry repeated until he reached the stage. Teddy grinned at his godfather as Harry snatched the microphone out of his hands. Andromeda kissed him on the cheek and then made a show of wiping off the lipstick mark. The crowd laughed again.

"As you can see my family enjoys setting me up for embarrassment," Harry quipped into the microphone, this time getting the whole room to join in laughing. "Thankfully – as Andromeda was kind enough to point out – they're not my only option for family anymore. Since we're all family now, someone got a couch I can sleep on?"

The audience laughed again, clearly enjoying the show.

"I've got a bed we can share!" One of the waitresses shouted from deep in the crowd. While Harry pretended he hadn't heard, the crowd let their amusement be heard.

"Before I die of embarrassment," Harry continued quickly. "Let's open the exhibit, shall we?"

Before anyone could protest Harry tossed the microphone off the stage to a technician dressed entirely in black. Harry raised an eyebrow at Andromeda pointedly. She nodded and shouted, "Welcome to the Black Exhibit!"

Somewhere a rope was cut and one of the tall, red curtains fell to the ground revealing the exhibit behind it. As one, the silk coverings were lifted to the ceiling to display the artifacts hidden beneath. The room exploded in applause and soon the guests were lining up to get the first look at the items that had been so closely guarded over the past few weeks.

Harry slipped off the stage where Andromeda and Teddy soon joined him.

"Having fun, Andromeda?"

Andromeda nodded unabashedly. "Just giving you your just desserts, love."

"You're not mad… are you, Harry?" Teddy asked, worrying his lower lip and giving his godfather the ultimate puppy dog expression.

Harry sighed. "I can't believe that still works on me."

Teddy laughed and jumped forward to hug his godfather. "Can we go see the junk Grandma donated now?"

Andromeda giggled and looked around them. "Not so loud, Teddy. This is a very exciting night for everyone else. We don't want to spoil it."

Teddy nodded solemnly. "I understand."

"Besides it's getting close to being your bedtime," Andromeda reminded him.

"Awwww," Teddy moaned. "Do I have to? It's a party!"

"Well… I suppose if Harry still wants to dance with me than we can wait for the dancing," Andromeda proposed, all the time looking at Harry.

"You expect me to dance with you after all of that nonsense on stage?" Harry demanded. Andromeda nodded happily. "I guess I have to."

Andromeda slapped him lightly on the arm. "Stop acting mad. We both know you're already over it."

Harry knew it was true but that didn't mean he had to let her know it. Before either of them could continue speaking Bancroft approached the trio.

"That was a lovely speech, Andy," Bancroft complimented Andromeda as he gave her slight hug.

Harry arched an eyebrow at Andromeda. "I was just telling _Andy_ that, Dr. Bancroft."

Dr. Bancroft held his hand out and Harry shook it. "I'm sorry we haven't been introduced sooner, Harry. I suppose Andy's been keeping you a secret. Had I known someone with your… background was a member of the staff I would have introduced myself sooner."

"I assure you _Andy_ didn't want to keep it from you, Dr. Bancroft," Harry responded with his most charming smile. "I asked her to. I wanted to make a fresh start at the Jeffersonian without people knowing about my – how did you put it? – Oh yes, 'background.'"

Dr. Bancroft smiled back. "Of course, of course. No one's been giving you any trouble have they? Down at the… um…"

"Forensics lab," Harry supplied the answer.

"Dr. Saroyan's department?" Bancroft asked with a raised eyebrow. "I hope she hasn't been giving you any problems? Her managerial style can be a bit… lackadaisical."

Harry bristled on behalf of Cam but didn't let it show. "Dr. Saroyan's been an excellent mentor for me. She and Dr. Brennan, of course."

"Does this mean you're one of Dr. Brennan's interns?"

Harry nodded proudly. "I am learning a great many things from Dr. Brennan."

"Really?" Bancroft sounded surprised. "With so many interns competing for her attention? Are you sure you wouldn't be happier if you had her all to yourself?"

Harry could hear the offer in the man's voice. Bancroft clearly knew what kind of money and influence the Black Family could wield. The man was offering to eliminate the other interns simply to gain favor with Harry and his family?

"I enjoy a competitive environment," Harry replied tactfully. He didn't want his distaste for the man to show through his façade. "I thrive in it."

"Might we take a tour of exhibit together?" Andromeda asked Bancroft, pulling Teddy towards her to demonstrate she meant to include him.

"Of course, Andy. Let me show you to the front of the line…"

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cam asked Hodgins nervously as their entire table watched the Black Family speaking with Dr. Bancroft.

"What all rich people talk about," Hodgins replied moodily. "How rich they are."

"Did anyone know that he was one of _the_ Blacks?" Cam asked the table at large.

Everyone shook their heads.

"So you didn't know it when you hired him?" Cam asked Brennan directly.

Brennan shook her head. "No, I merely liked his work for Dr. Wexler."

"At least you know he's not a dud who gets by on his fortune," Angela said, trying to put a positive spin on things.

"This is not good," Hodgins muttered, shaking his head. "This is not good at all."

"Why? Because he's rich?" Angela asked incredulously. "I thought that of all people you might relate to this situation."

"There's a difference between wealthy and god-like," Hodgins shot back.

"I thought you were of the god-like variety."

"I am," Hodgins nodded. "And are the Blacks."

"And this is a problem because…"

"Because he's a Potter and a Black," Hodgins exclaimed, looking at his table with wide eyes.

"I know that look," Booth stated, pointing at Hodgins. "He's either drunk or about to spew some conspiracy theories."

"The Potters and the Blacks are all over the secret societies!" Hodgins explained. "Both of those families are centuries old. Hell, the Blacks even started a secret society!"

Everyone at the table groaned.

"Don't you get it?" Hodgins asked. "He's got Black money and Potter money! He probably owns half the world! He's probably the secret, secret head of half the secret societies in the world!"

"If he says 'secret' one more time than we cut him off," Cam instructed the others.

Hodgins exhaled angrily before turning to the other table of interns. "British intern!"

Vincent looked up and then winced when he realized that he'd actually responded to the nickname as if it were his real name. "What?"

Hodgins waved him over. Vincent muttered something to his group before shuffling over to the table. "Yes, Dr. Hodgins?"

"Tell these idiots who the Potters are," Hodgins demanded. Vincent shuffled nervously, clearly not liking his position in the conversation. "Do it or I make your life hell."

"You already do," Vincent pointed out.

"Just speak, underling."

Vincent sighed. "They're an old British family."

"That's it?" Hodgins asked incredulously. "They're _old_. That's all you know? What kind of Brit are you?"

"I was raised here, I'll have you know," Vincent replied testily. "Besides if you want information there's this lovely device called 'Google' and I suggest you use it if you want to know more."

As Vincent stormed back to his table, Hodgins followed his retreat with wide eyes. "Did he just stand up to me?"

Angela smiled at him. "They have to grow up sometime."

Before Hodgins could reply Dr. Bancroft approached their table.

"Dr. Saroyan," Bancroft greeted shortly. "I hope you're enjoying your evening."

"I am, sir," Cam replied warmly. "And you?"

"I was just chatting with your Mr. Potter-Black."

"Oh? All good things I hope?"

"Don't worry, he gave me glowing recommendations of all of you." Bancroft looked sternly at her. "I trust you were as in the dark about his family background as I was?"

Cam nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. I only found out tonight."

"Good," Bancroft replied testily. "I'd hate to think you were trying to go around me to acquire funding for your lab."

"Of course not," Cam answered, her tone going harder. "I always follow the proper protocols when it comes to department issues."

"I hope so," Bancroft said. "Seeing that everything is in order, Madam Black would like to have a photo of her and her ward's department. I trust this won't be a problem to arrange?"

Cam shook her head. "Of course not."

"Look sharp, everyone," Bancroft ordered the table. "This will most likely be in the papers tomorrow."

* * *

**\/ CLIFFHANGER \/ CLIFFHANGER \/ CLIFFHANGER \/ CLIFFHANGER \/**

The next morning, _The Chronicle_ ran a front-page story about the impressive donation made by the Black Family.

The first few paragraphs discussed some of the items in detail. The reporter then spent several follow-up paragraphs detailing the wonderful food and decorations at the event. Almost the entire second half of the article was spent discussing the human-interest portion of the piece: the Black Family themselves. Little was known about them except their wealth and, now, their generosity.

The only other information known about them was that one of their clan, Harry Potter-Black, worked at the Forensics Lab at the Jeffersonian.

Of all the information in the article it was this that the Grave Digger found interesting. And the killer demonstrated this interest by taking a red marker and drawing a large circle in around the photograph of the Black Family standing next to the Forensics Lab.

And then the Grave Digger began to make plans…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, that's right, I went there!

:P

Sorry to say it but **this will most likely be the last chapter until December**. I am participating in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) where I will be attempting to write a full-length original novel in one month. I'll be writing approximately 3,000 words a day to accomplish this goal… so you can see how I won't have a lot of time to update this story until NaNoWriMo is over.

I'll do my best to write a little on the side in the hopes of updating _once_ during November, but I don't want to guarantee an update and then have to go back on my word. It's just not fair to anyone.

I hope no one completely bails on the story because of this, but I understand if this frustrates some people. I just wanted to be honest and give people a heads up.

Information on updates can be found on my twitter account (nativeboywonder).

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN** & don't forget to leave a **REVIEW!**


	11. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** So it's December and – as several of you have pointed out in the past few days – that means it's time for an update! I appreciate those of you who were patient and understood that it actually takes _time_ to write a chapter and that I also write two stories :)

Anyone who watches Bones regularly knows that – so far – I've basically been following the episodes from Season 4 in chronological order. Following that pattern this chapter _should_ have been based on the episode "The Con Man in the Meth Lab" but that's not entirely true in this instance. **For the purposes of this chapter, the events that occurred in that episode would have already happened a year previous** and will merely be discussed in passing in this chapter. Because I am treating the events of that episode has having already happened I will move on to the next episode entitled "The Passenger in the Oven" where Booth and Brennan are gone and the interns have been left behind. Hopefully that will come across in the chapter… if not, oh well, ask about it in a review.

Finally I must say that even though we were separated for a month you all really kicked the crap out of that poll. At last count there were almost 500 voters! That's freaking amazing! Most polls I see only get 30-50 participants. I'll definitely have to throw another poll up there soon. Let me know if you have any ideas as to what would be a fun poll to do. Until then I think I'll keep the current poll up :)

As always, don't forget to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 11  
**"**Brotherly Love"**

On Monday morning Harry was roused from his sleep by the unsettling sensation that he was being watched.

Normally Harry would probably have just ignored the feeling and burrowed further into the comfort of his sheets. He would have just told himself that he was being paranoid, that there was no threat within the confines of his magically secured home.

Unfortunately Harry found that such rationalizations couldn't be made when there was extra weight on his bed as someone leaned over him. Further more he could hear their heavy, labored breathing making it even more obvious that he was not alone in his room.

Harry stealthily cracked an eye open and was startled to see that the intruder was none other than Orion. In his surprise the Wizard forgot to continue pretending to be asleep and his eyes shot open. Seeing that his master was awake Orion's tongue slipped out of the side of his mouth in a pseudo-greeting.

"Why are you always on the beds?" Harry asked the dark-haired dog. "I think we've spoiled you rotten."

Orion tilted his head as if to physically demonstrate how little he understood of Harry's tired ramblings. Harry chuckled and patted Orion's belly instead before rolling away from the dog and ignoring him.

Too bad for Harry that Orion was not willing to be ignored. When nudging Harry with his snout proved ineffective, Orion decided that his next course of action should be a vocal one. Soon harsh barking filled the room.

Harry casually waved at the dog, magically silencing Orion. Perplexed as to why his barking wasn't resulting in sound, Orion began shuffling impatiently on the bed.

"Orion!" Harry screeched as the dog began to lick his face with abandon. In his haste to escape the dog's reach Harry accidentally fell out of the bed and landed hard on the wood floor.

Orion took Harry's spot on the bed in an act of victory. Harry gazed up from the floor as Orion's head appeared over the side of the bed. Harry smirked back at the dog evilly.

"You know what, Orion?" Harry asked as he tucked his arms behind his head. "I think it may just be time we gave you a big, soapy bubble bath."

At the word 'bath' Orion began noiselessly barking again before leaping off the bed and hurtling out of the bedroom. Harry laughed loudly at the dog's retreat before beginning his morning exercise routine. He had only just begun his second set of sit-ups when a pajama clad Teddy appeared in his doorway.

"What's wrong with Orion?" Teddy asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

Harry chuckled at his godson's disheveled hair. "He tried to get to first base with me, that's what."

Teddy frowned. "What does baseball have to do with anything?"

"Uh… nothing," Harry decided on trying to avoid explaining his careless choice of words at all costs. He would do anything to not jump-start the 'birds and the bees' talk with his godson. Sometimes being a coward paid off for the Boy-Who-Lived. "So what are you doing up so early?"

"Orion," Teddy explained as he climbed onto Harry's unmade bed and watched his godfather continue his work out. "He's been hiding under my covers and his breath his _terrible_."

"Ah, that might have been my fault."

"Why?"

"I may have zapped his voice," Harry admitted guiltily. "He was barking really loudly."

"You took away his voice?" Teddy demanded with a betrayed look in his eyes that hurt Harry's heart to see it aimed at him. "I thought you liked Orion!"

"I do like Orion," Harry switched to push-ups so that he didn't have to look his godson in the eye. "Relax, Teddy, the spell will wear off in a few hours. Until then it'll be nice to have some peace and quiet."

Teddy nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I guess."

"You have a good weekend?" Harry asked, attempting to change the direction of the conversation towards something more positive.

"Oh yeah!" Teddy replied excitedly his eyes opening wide for the first time that morning. "It was a blast!"

Harry smiled at his godson's happiness. After the Black Exhibit had opened, Harry had made good on his promise to spend more quality time with Teddy. There was a reason that D.C. was considered a great city for tourists and Harry made sure he took Teddy and Andromeda to see why. With the exception of Andromeda dragging them to the opening of some new opera, Harry and Teddy had enjoyed themselves immensely.

"Good! Then maybe we can do more stuff this weekend?" Harry asked as he finished his workout routine and downed some water. "I was thinking we could try our hand at paintball."

Teddy shifted nervously on the bed. "Actually… I was wondering if I could invite a friend over?"

"Of course," Harry replied instantly. He was sad that Teddy didn't want to go play paintball with him but was happy that Teddy's friendships had progressed enough for him to spend a weekend with them. "I assume this is the amazing Parker I've heard so much about?"

Teddy nodded, relieved that Harry had agreed. "I was thinking maybe he could come over on Friday and we could do a slumber party?"

"As long as he doesn't mind the fact that we have no furniture in the house," Harry quipped with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to invite anyone else from your class?"

"Maybe," Teddy shrugged indifferently. "I'll see what the other kids are up to."

"Just don't forget to have them ask their parents for permission," Harry reminded Teddy seriously. "The last thing I need is some over-protective parent banging down my door."

Teddy hopped off the bed to give Harry an appreciative hug before bolting out of the room. "I've got to get ready for school!"

Harry shook his head at the boys' quick change in attention. He tried to remember if he was that easily distracted when he was younger.

_Of course I wasn't_, Harry chuckled to himself, _I had Hermione to keep me in line…_

* * *

An added benefit to taking Teddy and Andromeda on a tour of the city was the distraction it provided from having to return to work. Harry wasn't exactly excited to face some of the reactions from his coworkers. He'd never been comfortable being at the center of attention.

Unfortunately for Harry two very unfortunate events occurred that made any hope of escaping unnoticed impossible. The first was that a massive grave had been uncovered in China and almost all of the corpses inside had decomposed beyond recognition. Anthropologists across the world were being called in to help identify the remains based solely on their bones – which, of course, meant that Dr. Brennan had been invited. As her protection Agent Booth was required to go with her.

Seeing as both their FBI contact and their boss were absent from work, there would be no new cases for the Jeffersonian employees to work on. This left their minds free to think on the events that had transpired at the Black Exhibit opening.

The second very unfortunate thing to happen to Harry occurred right after getting through the security. Waiting on the other side for him was Dr. Bancroft with a very eager smile. Harry had been forced to listen to the man make small talk with him as he was walked to the Forensic department.

Harry attempted several times to get the man to leave him before his co-workers spotted them talking but each time was fruitless. For whatever reason Dr. Bancroft was determined to have the entire department witness their friendly conversation.

And it showed in the faces of his coworkers as well. A sort of hush fell across the normally bustling laboratory as the scientists caught sight of Dr. Bancroft escorting Harry to his office. Harry tried to mask his displeasure but he was sure it came out as more of a grimace than anything else. While the reactions varied greatly from jealousy to curiosity there was no doubt in Harry's mind that people's estimations of him had been severely effected by Bancroft's display.

"Nice weekend?" Vincent asked as Harry shrugged off his satchel and collapsed into this chair.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Everything was fine until Bancroft had to walk me in here himself and make a big show of it."

"That was pretty strange," Vincent agreed, leaning forward. "I didn't know you were friends with him."

"I'm not," Harry corrected him quickly. "I think he's deluded himself into thinking he's doing me some kind of favor by hanging around me. If I wanted people to make a big deal about my family then I would have told them about it."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "About that…"

"What?" Harry asked hesitantly. He didn't need any more complications today.

"Hodgins was asking about your surnames at the opening last Friday," Vincent informed him with a slightly guilty expression. "I didn't tell him anything, but he seemed to know that the Potters were also fairly well off."

Harry groaned and let his head fall onto his desk. "Great."

"Just thought I should warn you," Vincent added sympathetically. Harry nodded with his forehead still against the desk.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Vincent's chair. "Sleeping on the job, Mr. Potter-Black?"

Harry whipped his head off the desk and looked up to see Dr. Saroyan staring at him from behind Vincent's desk. Harry shook his head. "Of course not, Dr. Saroyan."

"Good," she smiled tightly in response. "In that case I'm sure you're wondering why all of the interns are here?"

Harry quickly glanced around the office, startled to see that, indeed, all of the interns were in the office. He had figured that with Booth and Brennan out of the country that only those on rotation would have been required for the day. Daisy and Arastoo hesitantly returned eye contact while Clark and Fisher simply looked bored. Harry was slightly hurt when Wendell merely glanced at him before immediately returning his attention to his computer.

"I've asked you all to come in so that we can finally get rid of that backlog in our case reports," Dr. Saroyan explained, increasing the volume of her voice so that she could address everyone. "I know that with Dr. Brennan out of the office for the rest of the week that you might have been planning on a few days off, but it's more important that we get these reports done."

Everyone nodded obediently though Harry could tell by their disappointed expressions that they had actually been hoping for a vacation. Harry hadn't cared much since he'd been on rotation for the next few days anyway.

"Excellent." Cam began passing out sheets of paper with lists on them. As Harry took his he quickly realized that these were the cases with unfinished reports. "As an added incentive anyone who finishes his or her list of backlog cases may take the rest of the week off. I trust that everyone is amenable to that?"

Harry nodded along with the rest. He knew that it would probably take everyone until Thursday to finish their backlogged cases but at least they'd get Friday off. Dr. Saroyan warned them that they'd be on their own for the rest of the week and to let her know when they were done with their reports. Harry understood that she was giving them the ability to regulate themselves as long as they got their work done by the end of the week.

"Looks like I'm off to the FBI field office," Harry informed Vincent as he gathered up his things. "They have all my evidence from that con man who got blown up."

"That's what you get for always going out into the field," Vincent reminded him before proudly showing off his own list. "I get to stay here with the nice air conditioning and sort through my evidence piles at my own leisure."

Harry rolled his eyes at the intern. "Since Cam's leaving us alone for the week, would you mind covering for me if I have to leave early tomorrow?"

"A business dinner with a Senator?" Vincent guessed with a smirk.

"Shut it."

"I bet it's a regatta gala!" Vincent continued pushing Harry's buttons. "Could it be a movie premiere in Hollywood? I'm sure the President would lend you Air Force One…"

Harry glared at him, swinging his work satchel over his shoulder and making sure the latches were secure. "Of all people I thought _you_ might give me some slack over this."

"And why is that?" Vincent asked, quirking an eyebrow at him and looking very pleased with himself. "Because we're both British? Because we share a desk?"

"Because we're friends!"

"But that's why I'm doing this," Vincent assured him before throwing himself out of his chair and onto his knees. The intern opened his arms up in a dramatic fashion at Harry and continued loudly, "Forgive me, my lord!"

Harry's eyes went wide in embarrassment.

"Someone of my lowly station should never have mocked you so!" Vincent continued his theatrical teasing, his voice and the humorous glint in his eyes increasing. "Can you ever forgive, my liege?"

Harry had to remind himself that comparing Vincent to a repentant House Elf wouldn't mean anything to him. At least the House Elf would have been genuine in its request for leniency…

"You're starting to attract attention," Harry hissed, blushing furiously as people on the forensics platform began to look around for where the voices were coming from.

Vincent glanced around. "So?"

"You stop this at once!" Harry mumbled as he tried to look as if Vincent's teasing wasn't getting to him. The last thing he needed was for the rest of the interns to think it was appropriate to prank him for the rest of the week.

"And why should I?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Because you know what I used to do for MI-5," Harry reminded him pointedly. "And if you don't stop this instant then I'm going to use some of my training to get you back."

Vincent gulped and immediately returned to his chair. "I was just playing around."

Harry immediately felt guilty for using one of Vincent's worst fears against him. Even after knowing that Harry wasn't one of the Death Eaters, the intern continued to flinch at the very mention of the terrorist group. Which was just fine with Harry, he didn't want to discuss his time amongst Voldemort's elite either.

"Just keep the teasing between us," Harry compromised before rushing out of the lab. As he got into the elevator to the parking garage he began a silent prayer to Merlin himself that something newsworthy happen that would take the attention away from him.

* * *

After Cam had given the interns their assignments she headed back up to finish up on her own work. Harry's opinion of her as a bureaucrat was not far off base. Dr. Camille Saroyan was unmarried, not dating, had no kids, and was excellent at her job – which meant that she spent a lot of time at work. Even though she'd given her staff the hope of getting Friday off, the woman still intended on using it productively to get her own office in order.

Which is why when she first heard the three quick raps on her closed office door, Cam assumed it was security dropping off the package that she'd ordered. Since everyone else in the lab should have been busy, there was little chance of it being a coworker needing assistance.

As she worked on her shelving, Cam could barely turn enough towards the door to see who was there. "Come on in! Don't mind the mess!"

The door clicked open and then shut as someone walked into her office. "You can just leave it on the office desk," Cam instructed as she continued to organize the bookcases that lined the back wall.

"Leave what on the desk?" a deep male voice asked curiously.

Cam turned and her eyes widened in surprise to find Jared Booth looking back at her. Dressed in his Navy uniform, Cam took in his Lieutenant-Commander designation to make sure it really was him. "Jared?"

"The one and only," Jared quipped, giving her a mock salute.

Cam stepped down off her ladder and moved forward to give him a tight hug. "Are you looking for Seeley? Because he's not here for the rest of the week."

"I know," Jared admitted as she released him from the hug.

"You know?"

Jared nodded. "It's why I came here actually. I wanted to talk to you without running into my big brother."

Cam sighed and motioned for the youngest Booth to sit at the desk. "Jared you know how much I care about you and your brother but I can't keep getting in the middle of your squabbles."

"I know and I appreciate you always trying to stay neutral between us," Jared replied with a nervous smile. "And the truth is that I don't want to put you in the middle of anything. I just need some advice."

"Be careful what you ask for," Cam warned him with a smile. "I love to get into other people's business and boss them around. I'm pretty sure that's why I went out for this job."

Jared smiled back at her. "The truth is that after last year's catastrophe with Seeley–"

" – is that what you're calling it?" Cam interrupted sarcastically. "As I remember you not only cost your brother the biggest case of his career but you made fun of him while on a date with Dr. Brennan. Plus you nearly came to blows on his birthday."

"Wow, you weren't kidding about that bossy thing," Jared chuckled as he shifted nervously in his chair. "And, yes, that is what I call a catastrophe."

Cam winked at him. "Just checking."

"I was drinking a lot," Jared admitted cautiously. "And when my brother tried to get me to stop – to help me – I tried to hurt him through Brennan. I was a selfish ass and Seeley has every right not to forgive me."

Cam's eyes opened wide in surprise at his admission. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that you admitted you had a drinking problem."

Jared pulled out a small round object that looked like a poker chip. He placed it on Cam's desk and slid it across to her. Cam picked it up and smiled.

"It's been six months since I last had a drink," Jared explained, nodding at the AA chip. "I've been working the program for about eight months though."

Cam beamed at him. "I am so proud of you, Jared."

"Yeah, well, thanks," Jared replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"So why don't you want to speak to your brother, Jared?" Cam wondered aloud. "He'd be thrilled to see that you're getting yourself together. He worries about you all of the time – especially after last year."

"That's why," Jared answered pointing at Cam to indicate her last statement. "You've known Seeley and I since we were all in high school. You know what our home life was like with Dad drinking and beating Seeley up all the time. All Seeley ever did with his life is protect me and worry about me."

Cam nodded. "It's why he's such a good cop. He can't help but care about those suffering around him."

Jared smiled grimly. "If Seeley found out about me being in AA he'd never leave me alone. Knowing him he'd make a t-shirt in support and wear it under his suit and tie to work each day."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Cam agreed with a pearly white smile.

"And there's the other thing," Jared added quietly, looking away from Cam.

Cam shook her head in bewilderment. "What other thing?"

Jared swallowed nervously. "You know, Camille. I know you know."

"Just so we're sure we're both thinking of the same thing…" Cam suggested, hesitant to say the words herself. If Jared was really ready to talk about what she thought he wanted to talk about then he really needed to say it himself…

"You were my date to every school dance," Jared reminded her. "Not to mention graduation, every event at work and any wedding I've ever attended. You know why that is."

Cam eyed him seriously. "Then say it, Jared."

Jared sighed. "I'm gay. Okay?"

Cam smiled at him reassuringly. "Yet another thing I thought you'd never admit to."

"And I know you saw me making out with Frank Larkin in the 10th grade," Jared accused her with a pointer finger. "But I was always thankful you never said anything about it – especially to me."

"I figured you'd say it when you were ready," Cam blushed at his praise. "Although I thought it'd be before now."

"I drank to keep myself from admitting it and by the time I was ready to say it…" Jared shrugged. "By then the alcohol was its own problem."

Cam turned serious again. "It sounds like you have everything under control, Jared. So what do you need advice on? Are you thinking of telling Seeley?"

Jared shook his head. "I need Seeley to learn to trust me again. I'm not going to dump all this on him and then ask that he suddenly believe in me."

"You want a real relationship with him again?"

"I want to be brothers again," Jared clarified. "I don't need him to keep playing the father role."

Cam stretched in her chair and thought over everything Jared said. "Personally, I think your brother loves you and won't care what your preferences are. In fact, I know he won't. He's gotten along very well with one of our gay interns."

"He has?" Jared asked, surprised.

Cam nodded. "Don't be so surprised. Your brother's always been very accepting."

"Regardless, I've taken an assignment in D.C. that's temporarily getting me out of the Pentagon," Jared explained. "So I'll be local for the next month or so. I'd love to take you to dinner and talk some more."

Cam smiled at him. "You always were a good flirt, Jared, especially when you aren't really trying to get someone in the sack."

"Thanks," Jared smirked. "I think."

"I'll tell you what. You agree to at least telling your brother about being in AA and I'll help you with him," Cam offered, giving in to Jared's maneuvering. "Sound like a deal?"

Jared nodded. "Thanks, Camille."

Cam sighed wistfully. "I am going to miss those fancy Pentagon dinners, though."

"No, you won't," Jared corrected her. "I still need a cover there. _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ doesn't really work in my favor."

Cam wasn't sure whether or not to laugh at Jared's comment so she settled on changing the subject. "Since your brother and Dr. Brennan are on their way to China for the week, I might have some free time towards the end of the week. Or you're welcome to hang around for a little while until the day shift ends."

"Let me run back to my place and I'll come and pick you up around 5? I assume you'll still be here?"

Cam nodded, blushing slightly at being so obvious about her OCD schedule. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

After an hour of rummaging through the evidence locker set aside for the Jeffersonian, Harry was only half way finished collecting what he needed. He'd already been forced to cast several feather weight charms just so he'd be able to carry all of the boxes back to his car. It was when Harry was just about to take his first load that he discovered he wasn't the only one who'd been sent out to do field work.

"Wendell?" Harry asked, surprised to see the other intern entering the evidence locker. "What are you doing here?"

Wendell shrugged, avoiding eye contact with Harry. "I had to do some collections for Dr. Hodgins on a few cases. They kept the crime scene evidence here."

"Well I'm glad I'm not alone down here," Harry replied, trying to infuse as much cheerfulness into his tone as possible. "It's kind of creepy."

"I like the quiet."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that. After all, it was a pretty clear 'shut the hell up and leave me alone' message. Instead of risking a fight with the other intern Harry proceeded to carry his first group of boxes to his car.

As he made the trek to his car he became more and more angry about the way Wendell had been treating him. Of course he hadn't expected the news that he'd been hiding his wealth and family connections to go over well with everyone. Harry just hadn't expected such a hurtful reaction from Wendell of all people.

Wendell was kind, courteous and shy when he first met people. Harry had made friends with him before he'd even met Vincent. They'd even bonded over their mutual punishments at the hands of Dr. Hodgins time and time again. He'd thought their friendship had been solidified after their prank war against Hodgins.

Had he been so wrong about his friendship with Wendell?

The rest of the afternoon was spent maintaining the quiet between himself and Wendell. Every time Harry got up the determination to broach the subject with the man he'd take one look at Wendell's turned back and lose his nerve. As far as Harry could tell it appeared as if not speaking wasn't bothering Wendell in the slightest.

"Looks like Hodgins sent you out on a lot of collection jobs," Harry commented, breaking the silence for the first time in several hours.

Wendell hesitated to response before finally offering a simple, non-committal shrug in response. Inside Harry fumed at the literal cold-shoulder he was being given. Wendell couldn't even turn and face him to respond? Was he so disgusted by Harry's actions that he refused to even speak to him? Had the situation been reversed Harry surely would have given Wendell time to defend his actions.

In a momentary fit of rage Harry chucked the pen in his hand at Wendell, his Quidditch honed hand-eye coordination sending it directly at the back of the interns head.

"Ouch," Wendell groused as rubbed the back of his head and finally turned around. He bent down to pick up the pen before turning back and holding it up for Harry to see. "Did you throw this at me?"

Harry stared at him, stunned at his own childish impulse. "Sorry… it just sort of… happened."

"Like an accident?" Wendell asked, the skepticism evident in his voice.

Harry nodded, trying to act casual about it.

"You accidentally chucked a pen at my head," Wendell clarified.

"Yeah," Harry replied hoarsely, putting a hand over his mouth as an overwhelming need to laugh consumed him. Already a smirk was growing beneath his palm. "It's happened before."

Wendell looked at him like Harry had gone insane. "Are you laughing? You could have hurt me!"

Harry shook his head in denial of the accusation before bursting out in laughter. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It's just so absurd."

Wendell didn't look like he found it at all amusing. "You might be able to afford to fool around on the job but I can't. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop distracting me and just let me get back to doing my job."

"So this is about my money!" Harry accused, sobered by Wendell's slip.

Wendell shook his head. "Of course not. I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry growled at the sight of – yet again – Wendell turning his back on him. In retaliation Harry summoned the pen back to him before throwing it at Wendell's head.

"What the hell?" Wendell demanded, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the pen on the floor and glanced up at Harry. "How'd you get that back so fast."

"Don't change the subject," Harry responded in an effort to do just that. "Admit it, Wendell, you're upset because I didn't tell you I came from a wealthy family."

"That's not true," Wendell mumbled half-heartedly. "It's not because you didn't tell me."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the other intern. "Please explain it to me? I thought we were friends?"

"We were," Wendell replied quietly. "But I can't afford those kind of distractions right now. I can't lose my job."

"Why would you lose your job?" Harry asked, puzzled as to why someone as sensible as Wendell would think that.

Wendell sighed. "Hodgins told me something last week."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course Jack Hodgins would say something upsetting. Don't you realize he was just trying to get to you?"

"He said that Dr. Brennan is only allowed to keep three of the interns," Wendell admitted in a rush. His shoulders sagged in relief as he finally got the weight of that information off of his shoulders. "Dr. Saroyan told her she hired too many interns."

Harry shook his head as he tried to process the information. Surely it couldn't be true. He'd moved to another country for the chance to study on Dr. Brennan, the undisputed leader in the field of anthropology. "He was probably lying."

"That's the thing, he wasn't." Wendell rubbed his face in frustration. "I asked around, Harry. It's true."

"Says who?"

"Angela."

Harry felt his hopes dashed at that little revelation. Hodgins might be willing to mess with the minds of the interns but Angela wouldn't help him – especially not about something this serious. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, you're the only one I've told," Wendell answered, shaking his head. "I didn't know if I should say anything or not."

"I know that must have been hard to keep in," Harry replied sympathetically. "Clark or Daisy might have been able to keep it to themselves as an advantage over the rest of us."

"And I wouldn't?" Wendell asked doubtfully.

Harry smiled at him. "You told me, didn't you?"

"I guess so."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Harry asked gently. "Because you didn't want me to pry the information out of you?"

Wendell shook his head, the angry scowl returning to his face. "No. You were right. I was mad about the money."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused. "It doesn't effect you."

"That's just it!" Wendell replied angrily, throwing the pen back to Harry. "It does effect me. I saw you with Dr. Bancroft today. There's no way he's ever going to let Dr. Saroyan fire you!"

"Oh."

"Yeah! Exactly!" Wendell continued his rant as he began flexing his fingers in frustration. "That means I'm not competing for one of three spots, I've only got a shot at two!"

Harry didn't know what to say. He had never considered that Andromeda's donations to the Jeffersonian would have such repercussions on his work life. If Wendell was this upset how would the others react when they heard that four of them would be fired?

Wendell sighed, lost in his own thoughts. "I don't come from a wealthy family, Harry. I'm the first person in my family to go to college, let alone become a doctor. My whole town put up the money to send me to college. I'm only here at the Jeffersonian as part of my scholarship – if I lose this job, I won't be able to afford to finish getting my degree."

Harry felt a major headache coming on. "I didn't come from a wealthy family either, Wendell."

"But at the exhibit opening that Andromeda Black woman said you were one of them," Wendell said confusedly. "And Hodgins says you're from two rich families."

"That's true but I didn't know that when I was growing up," Harry confessed. "I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle, neither of whom liked me very much. They weren't wealthy and they never treated me like family. I was more a servant than anything."

"So how'd you end up as a Black?"

Harry decided not to go into specifics. Explaining the situation with the Dursleys, his parents murder, Sirius in jail, Remus being unavailable as a guardian… it was a whole other conversation. "A long story. Let's just say Andromeda found me in an undesirable position and adopted me."

"Okay…" Wendell didn't seem to know how to take that news.

"The point is that I worked hard before Andromeda took me in," Harry explained. "And I worked even harder afterwards to get my degrees. I've never let my surnames influence my progress, Wendell. I've earned my place here and I won't allow that to change."

Wendell nodded, apparently appeased for the time being. "I hope that's true."

Harry promised himself that he'd make sure it was true. He never wanted the special treatment that came with being the Boy-Who-Lived. He might not have been able to help how people treated him when he was at Hogwarts, but he was an adult now and he was no longer powerless.

He'd make this right.

* * *

As they continued to talk, Harry and Wendell took their evidence boxes back to the Jeffersonian. Wendell had admitted that it hadn't made sense to him that Harry had been the type to abuse his background in that way. The more Harry offered up about his background the more Wendell realized that he had been correct. Harry was just happy that he hadn't lost a good friend like Wendell to such a simple misconception.

Part of Harry felt guilty for even considering fighting for one of the three assistant positions. Harry had the money to live comfortably without ever working a day in his life. But Harry had worked hard to get to where he was and he also wasn't comfortable simply giving that up. It was just as unfair to him.

He knew that the other interns wouldn't react well to the news that only three of them would be allowed to stay. It was only a matter of time before they, too, realized that Dr. Bancroft wouldn't allow Harry to be fired. Even Harry had to admit that the man would probably go so far as to threaten Dr. Saroyan's job to keep him – and thus his family – at the Jeffersonian.

That's why Harry's first stop was Dr. Saroyan's office. He needed to speak to her about the situation and make sure that the selection process would be fair. She also needed to be warned about the threat that Dr. Bancroft might be to her.

The Wizard steeled himself before knocking on the office door. He had to be calm for this situation.

Dr. Saroyan swung the door open and seemed surprised to see him. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing here? I thought everyone left a while ago?"

"Wendell and I just got back from the FBI field office," Harry explained. "We stayed late to get all the evidence we needed."

A man appeared behind Dr. Saroyan and Harry felt the rest of his words dry up in surprise. The stranger was _very_ handsome. His hair was a buzz cut but Harry could still detect a beautiful shade of brown. His smile was pearly white and his jaw was very well defined. The man was also so nicely muscled that Harry could see it even through his formalwear.

"For heavens sake, Cam, let him in," the man said with a warm smile. "I don't mind the company."

Dr. Saroyan sent the stranger an indecipherable look but never the less opened the door wider and ushered Harry in. Harry tried to get his senses back as he stepped through the door.

"I don't think I've met this squint," the man added, prompting Dr. Saroyan pointedly.

Dr. Saroyan smacked her head to indicate her own forgetfulness. "How rude of me. Harry Potter-Black this is Jared Booth. Jared this is the intern of Dr. Brennan's I was telling you about."

Jared Booth's eyes widened in surprise. "_This_ is him?"

Dr. Saroyan nodded.

"You were discussing me?" Harry asked as he shook Jared's hand, the warmth in them a pleasant surprise to Harry. It took him a moment to catch on to the other small detail that had been revealed.

"Wait – did you say Jared _Booth_?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I'm happy that everyone enjoyed the beginning of the Gravedigger story arc. Quite a few of you couldn't resist reading the cliffhanger and wished they hadn't. Temptation is just a bitch that way LOL.

I'd also like to update everyone on my updates schedule so that you know what to expect and when. I've been feeling very guilty lately because I keep updating this story twice as much as my other one, _When the Lightning Strikes_, and I'd like to correct that. **My current plans are to post a new chapter every 10 days (or sooner if I finish it quickly) and to alternate updates between the two stories.** For example, 10 days ago I updated _When the Lightning Strikes_ and today I updated _Yanked from the UK_. So in another 10 days I'll update _When the Lightning Strikes_ and 10 days after that I'll post another chapter of _Yanked from the UK_. Everyone understand? Are we all on the same page? Lovely!

I'm also pleased that the Black Gala met everyone's expectations. Ever since I mentioned it the reviews kept hyping it up and up and up to the point I didn't think I would ever please anyone with it. I'm happy to be proven wrong and that you all enjoyed it since those were some of the most rewarding reviews I've received yet :)

_**Please**_** let me know what you think of the Harry/Jared pairing.** I picked Jared for a few reasons but mainly because he was the one character that could really make Sweets jealous. Also because in the television show there is really nothing redeemable about his character which sucks because Brendan Fehr (the actor who plays him) is sexy as hell. So I decided to make him be secretly gay and have that be the reason why he drinks and keeps everyone (including his brother) at arms length. Not that being gay automatically makes him "redeemable" it just simply gives him a more valid reason for acting the way he does than how they present him on the show where he's an asshole "just because." To me that is just bad writing which is something I don't normally expect that from the _Bones_ writers.

Also I'd like to point out now that I decided to have him be gay BEFORE the whole business of putting an injunction on the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy. I'm not a topical writer and any plot bunnies expressed in this story are purely coincidental to real life events. I am also not trying to change anyone's viewpoints on it because that's politics and that's not what I'm here to write about – so please, people, no flames if I bring up a _character's_ viewpoint in an effort to keep them in character.

Finally, if you haven't read it yet now is the time to go read my other crossover _You Leave the World Behind_ and it's sequel _When the Lightning Strikes_ because the story is starting to get very good. It's a HPxSupernatural story so if you like that show this just might be your cup of tea.

If you have enjoyed your reading experience then there is only one real way to show it: by leaving a **REVIEW!**


	12. Thank You For Flying US Scare

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** As usual you all were simply wonderful when it came to reviews! Thank you for taking the time to leave one – no matter how short or simple, nothing warms my heart and stirs my imagination like reading a review :)

I'm sorry this chapter is late. I updated _When the Lightning Strikes_ three days late and sadly it really does take me the full 10 days to write a chapter so this one was a little late as well. I'm going to try and make up for it by posting the next chapter of each story a few days early next time.

There is **REALLY, REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT** information at the end of the chapter so please don't forget to read that end-of-chapter Author's Note!

Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 13  
**"**Thank You For Flying U.S. Scare"**

Jared smirked at Harry's surprised expression. "I don't know whether to be offended or not."

Harry abruptly shut his mouth, making a small 'plop' noise as his teeth clicked together. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to come out as an insult."

"I see my brother has taken to telling all of his coworkers about me," Jared replied sarcastically, angling an annoyed look at Dr. Saroyan.

For her part, the woman merely rolled her eyes in irritation. "You know your brother loves you, Jared. He just doesn't share a lot of personal information with the squints."

Harry tried not to be offended by Cam saying the term originally coined by the FBI Agent in question. "I'm also fairly new to the lab – and your brother hates me."

"That's not what I heard," Jared shot back, once again aiming an unreadable look at Harry's boss.

Cam rolled her eyes again but this time at Harry. "Agent Booth doesn't hate you, Mr. Potter-Black."

Harry shrugged his shoulders but decided it would be in bad taste to continue the conversation in front of Booth's brother. That and the presence of Jared Booth was making him slightly more tongue-tied than usual. The last thing he wanted to do was to make himself look like even more of an idiot and provide Booth with further ammunition against him.

"Well if my brother hasn't warmed up to you then you must be fun to hang around," Jared added in a complimentary tone. He smiled at Harry again. "I think that means we belong in the same club."

Somehow Harry felt like Jared was trying to convey something else with that message but he couldn't figure out what. Dr. Saroyan cleared her throat and glared at the younger Booth in warning. Ignoring Jared entirely, she turned her attention to Harry. "Did you need to see me about something, Mr. Potter-Black?"

"Yes, actually," Harry replied cryptically, glancing uncertainly at Jared. "Alone if possible?"

Jared's grin dimmed slightly. "I think that's my cue, Cam."

Cam nodded in agreement. "Why don't you wait outside for me, Jared? I'm sure this won't take long."

Jared immediately complied and gathered his things. When Jared neared the door his body pressed closer to Harry as he squeezed by. Harry wasn't sure if his sudden intake of breath was a subconscious attempt to give the other man more room to move or a pleasant reaction to being so close to such an attractive male.

"Excuse me," Jared said, his voice deeper than earlier. He paused in his attempt to get out of the doorway to run his gaze across Harry's facial features. After a few seconds Jared turned his attention back to Cam and grinned. "See you when you're done with Harry here."

It took Harry a moment to get his bearings back once Jared had moved passed him. Cam coughed slightly to bring him back to the present. She very kindly ignored the intimate interaction that had occurred just moments before.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter-Black," Cam instructed as she sat primly in her own. She leaned forward on her desk. "What can I help you with?"

"I heard some troubling news this afternoon," Harry began as he took his seat.

Cam's eyebrows arched into two distinct triangles. "And what would that be?"

"That in a few months Dr. Brennan will be forced to let four of the interns go," Harry answered immediately. He had always been a firm believer in just ripping the band-aid off when it came to things of a serious nature. He guessed it was the Gryffindor in him.

Dr. Saroyan shifted nervously in her seat. He'd clearly unsettled her. "Ah, I see how that might be troubling."

"I'm glad," Harry said quietly. "I was wondering what you might have to say about it."

"I hate the rumor mill in this place," Cam replied vaguely, leaning back in her chair.

"It's not a rumor though is it." Harry didn't feel it necessary to phrase it as a question. Both he and Dr. Saroyan knew it was truth.

Dr. Saroyan shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm sorry to say that we simply won't be able to afford the resources for seven interns working under Dr. Brennan."

"Because you hired me."

"Of course not," Cam replied comfortingly. "Even with six interns we would have eventually had to cut back. Dr. Brennan hiring you only brought that date a little closer."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Is there a reason why it's being kept from us?"

"When Dr. Brennan returned I was going to have her make an announcement to all of the interns," she explained, suddenly looking very tired. "I admit that when I first set her the ultimatum I was more distant from the interns. Now that I've come to know you all, it's been weighing heavier on my mind."

Harry smiled slightly at her. "I understand. I wasn't meaning to blame you, I just wanted to know if there was a reason behind it."

"You should know that we'll do everything we can to get the four interns we let go into another program," she added. "It's not my intention for this unfortunate set of circumstances to punish anyone."

This time it was Harry who shifted nervously. "And how will the three who are kept be chosen?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we being judged by?" Harry clarified. "How much work we do, our grades, how well we get along with our co-workers, our qualifications…"

Cam shrugged. "That decision is being left up to Dr. Brennan. After all, you all work for her."

"But she works for _you_," Harry added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cam asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Are you suggesting I might somehow influence Dr. Brennan's decision?"

"Of course," Harry replied firmly, not caring how his boss reacted to his honesty. "You're an administrator, Dr. Saroyan, surely you want the most competent people working for you."

Dr. Saroyan's grip tightened on the desktop. "Are you suggesting that I force her to keep you, Mr. Potter-Black?"

Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Of course not. I think I've made it clear that I don't want nor expect any special treatment simply because I'm… well, I'm…"

"Well off?" Cam suggested.

Harry nodded. "Yes. That."

Cam regarded him silently for a moment. Harry wasn't sure what her mute assessment of him was supposed to accomplish nor what the outcome was. "May I speak plainly with you, Mr. Potter-Black?"

"Call me Harry," he replied. "And, yes, you can."

She smiled at him with the same indulgent smile that Professor McGonagall used to give him when he was practicing in Transfiguration class. "What exactly is your family's relationship with Dr. Bancroft?"

"He's a money-hungry blowhard," Harry answered immediately and without any caution. "He thinks if he sucks up to my family enough that he'll be able to bleed donations out of us anytime he wants."

Cam's eyes were wide. "A big fan of his, I see."

Harry chuckled. "I don't like people who only see the value in others in terms of bank statements. Being a Black I see those kinds of people far too often." Harry sobered his expression and leaned forward. "And that's why I want this selection process to be fair."

"You think Bancroft will try to force me into giving you one of the three intern spots," Cam correctly assumed. "And you don't want to use that to your advantage. That's very honorable of you."

"I've worked hard all my life," Harry explained. "I've never allowed my family to influence how I performed in my classes or what jobs I've worked at."

Cam nodded as if confirming something to herself. "In that case I think there is something I should tell you – "

The phone ringing interrupted her sentence. They both jumped as it interrupted their serious conversation. Cam chuckled as she picked up the phone. "Hello! Dr. Saroyan's office."

A blur of sound came from the phone and then Cam's eyes lit up. "Oh, hey, Seeley! How was the plane flight?" Harry saw her tense and then check her watch. "Wait, you couldn't have landed this early…"

There was a longer blur of noise from the phone, which Harry assumed was Agent Booth explaining what had happened. Cam muttered a few responses here and there but otherwise simply absorbed whatever news Seeley was giving her.

"I understand, I'll get back to you in an hour," Cam hung up the phone and rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, concerned at Dr. Saroyan's usual lack of composure. "You look… irritated."

"There was a murder on Booth and Brennan's plane," Cam answered as she swiveled her chair to face away from him. She momentarily disappeared from view as she bent down to take off her high heels. "They've been asked to investigate the crime."

Harry frowned. "Can't they land somewhere or turn back?"

"Normally they would," Cam admitted, slipping on tennis shoes instead. "But their plane is over Greenland and there are bad storms. The pilot doesn't want to risk landing or take the time to make a mid-air refuel to make a trip back."

"So what does that mean?"

Cam looked pointedly at her tennis shoes. "It means that you should get comfortable because we only have ten hours until that plane touches down on Chinese soil."

"Ten hours to solve a murder and it's already –" Harry paused to check the time on his watch. " – seven at night. We'll be here all night."

"I'm going to call in as many people as we can but, seeing as you're already here, I'd appreciate it if you would stay to help out." Cam stood up and began walking out of the office, Harry hurriedly following her. "We're going to need as much help as possible if we're going to pull this off."

Harry silently fumed. He didn't mind helping out but how many times was he going to be asked to show up after hours when so many of the other interns make excuses? Just because he was young and 'just' an intern didn't mean that his plans didn't matter.

"Hey, Jared," Cam greeted the handsome man who was leaning patiently against the railing overlooking the lab below them. "I'm sorry but something's come up and we'll have to reschedule."

Jared tried to hide his disappointment but Harry's Occlumency skills easily saw through it. "I hope it's nothing serious."

"Your _brother_," Cam answered, putting an annoyed spin on the latter word, "had to come across a dead body on his and Brennan's plane to China. Unfortunately we only have ten hours until they reach their destination and Seeley loses his jurisdiction. We'll be here all night."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jared asked.

Cam paused and eyed him with curiosity. "_Is_ there anything you can do to help?"

"Well, I do happen to have some pull at the Pentagon," he replied with a charmingly smug smile. His eyes glanced over Cam's shoulder to briefly meet Harry's. "I might be able to throw a few planes in their way to slow down their progress."

A warmth flooded Harry's stomach. "That's pretty cool."

"Uh-huh," Cam smirked, glancing between Jared and Harry. "Why don't you follow Mr. Potter-Black to his office and he'll find a secure line for you to use. I'm sure there will be a few intern desks free tonight."

Jared smirked at the Wizard. "If you don't mind showing me around?"

Harry shook his head shakily, all thoughts of protesting his working overtime gone from his mind. "Of course not. Just… follow me."

"Great," Cam added cheerfully. "While you two get settled, I'll start working my way through my speed dial."

As Jared started to follow Harry down the gangway, Cam caught the sleeve of his jacket and tugged. Jared glanced back at his old friend. "What?"

Cam eyed him seriously. "Be careful, Jared. Your brother works with my people and a lot of them will be working here late tonight."

"So?"

"So it'll be a much more relaxed atmosphere." Cam explained glancing at Harry's retreating back. "There will be eyes and ears so if you want to keep your secret from your brother than you'll need to be careful about how you act around Mr. Potter-Black."

Jared closed his hand around the one Cam had gripped his sleeve with. "I'll be careful, Cam."

"Be sure that you do."

* * *

Harry listened as Jared Booth smoothly managed his contacts on the other end of the phone line. The Wizard was forced to admit that the man certainly had a way of seducing those around him with only a thickening of his voice and a few well chosen words. Only ten minutes into a phone call with the Pentagon and Jared had rerouted flight plans to slow the path of his brother's plane down.

As Harry saw it, it wasn't blatant manipulation. There was a certain warmth in the younger Booth's voice that indicated he actually cared about the people he worked with. His cocky attitude tended to ruin that image but it was never-the-less present and a part of the man.

"Thanks again," Jared said as he twirled the phone cord around his fingers. He smiled as he watched how captivated Harry was with how his fingers curled and straightened the cord. "I'll get back to you later."

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That sounded like good news."

"It was," Jared said, sliding his chair away from Clark's desk and over to Harry's. "We bought my brother an extra 45 minutes to solve his case."

"Great," Harry said, depressed. "That's 45 minutes more I get to spend here tonight."

Jared chuckled. "Look on the bright side, it could have been longer. I might have been able to slow them down some more but 45 minutes is as long as I could go before they would run out of fuel."

"Which would be bad," Harry surmised cheekily.

"Well, yes, because then I'd be down one family member," Jared replied with a roll of his eyes. "And there aren't that many Booths floating around out there."

"Seems to be quite a lot of you popping up in my life," Harry commented. "I didn't even know Booth had a younger brother."

Jared nodded. "He's got a kid, too."

"He never mentioned it."

Jared shrugged. "He likes to keep his home life and his work life separate. Well… except for Tempe that is."

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Surely you've noticed how close they are," Jared replied with a frown as if to reassess Harry's brain power if he'd missed such an obvious fact. "My brother's been pining after Temperance Brennan for years."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes but Brennan would never go for him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"They're too different." Harry answered.

Jared looked Harry in the eyes and smiled. "Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract?"

Harry turned his red face away in a futile effort to stop blushing. He decided that a change in topics was necessary. "So you, your brother and your nephew. Those are all the Booths out there? I don't need to be worried about running into any other family members?"

Jared paused as if to debate whether or not to let Harry change the topic of conversation. "We have a grandfather but that's about it."

"You don't have any kids?"

"Me?" Jared asked with a barking laugh. "I think it would be the second case in all of history of an immaculate conception."

Harry decided to file that away for later analysis. "So are you going to stick around and help us find the killer?"

Jared grinned at him. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do at the moment."

"Good," Harry said, sliding him a list of supplies. "We're going to need all of this sent over so we can set up a live feed to the plane so we can see the evidence your brother and Dr. Brennan are collecting."

Jared glanced down at the form and grimaced. "Fine, fine. I'll call my Pentagon people again."

* * *

_7 HOURS UNTIL LANDING…_

It took several hours to first get the equipment from the Pentagon and then an additional hour to set it up. In Harry's mind that in and of itself was a miracle. If Jared hadn't helped him lug the materials to the center platform it would have taken twice as long. Even Cam had helped him set everything up.

Harry was lying on his back under the platform connecting wires when he heard the entrance doors beep and slide open. A pair of sneakers attached to dark pant legs appeared in a flurry of motion.

"What, are you kidding?" came Hodgins' angry voice. Harry leaned his head further out from underneath the platform and watched as Dr. Saroyan approached to calm the man down. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Harry had never seen the man wearing anything but a lab coat before so he hadn't known how _muscular_ Jack Hodgins really was. For a relatively compact man he sure did bulge in all the right places in his athletic top. Harry guessed that the helmit he was carrying in his hand meant the man had been biking when he got Cam's urgent calls.

_At least now I know what Angela saw in him_, Harry thought to himself before realizing he was actually thinking of Hodgins as attractive. _That will never happen again._

"I know you're upset but I'd rather wait to explain until everyone is here," Cam interrupted the man's tirade.

Hodgins glanced around. "Where are the monkeys? Shouldn't they be helping out if this is really all hands on deck?"

Cam frowned at him. "Don't call the interns that!"

Hodgins snorted but otherwise ignored her rebuke. Instead he made his way over to his desk to put his things down.

Angela arrived only a few minutes after that. Both Harry and Hodgins were surprised to see that Angela had brought Roxie along with her. Although Harry doubted he looked anywhere near the level of surprised as Hodgins did. The man looked like he didn't know whether his all time favorite fantasy had come true or his worst nightmare.

"Nice to see you again, Roxie," Cam greeted the less familiar guest first. Harry assumed this was her way of keeping Angela's own temper at bay. "Angela we're going to wait for the others to arrive before I brief everyone."

Angela sighed and looked distinctly disgruntled. "How long is this going to take? We were having a nice dinner at a decent hour – for once."

Roxie squeezed her hand in comfort. "I'm sure it won't take too long, Angela."

"Actually, we'll probably be here most of the night," Cam admitted guiltily.

"Should I go then?" Roxie asked, shifting from one foot to the other. "I don't want to be in anyone's way…"

Hodgins suddenly appeared next to Cam. "It's probably better that way. Right, boss?"

"She can stay," Angela piped in, sending a mild glare at Hodgins. "Right, Cam?"

Dr. Saroyan glanced between her two friends, debating. Harry decided to save her the trouble of having to choose between Angela and Hodgins. After all, Harry knew better than to let an opportunity to mess with Hodgins go by.

He scooted out from underneath the main platform. "I don't mind if she gives me a hand, Dr. Saroyan."

Cam nodded gratefully to him. "I guess that's settled then."

Hodgins glared at Harry while Angela and Roxie both smiled at him. Harry merely smirked back at Hodgins before moving forward to introduce himself to his new guest. "I'm Harry Potter-Black."

"Roxie," she replied, holding out a hand.

Harry showed her his dirty palms and looked apologetic. "I'm a little bit messy right now but maybe later we can get properly introduced."

"Harry's one of our best interns," Angela added, stepping forward to block Hodgins with her back. "He'll take good care of you while we're working."

Harry gave both girls his most charming smile. "Anything for Angela."

Hodgins snorted loudly behind them. Clearly the man was not amused by the turn of events in the slightest. Before he could so much as utter a scathing comment about Harry two new people walked through the glass doors – both of whom wiped the smile right off of Harry's face.

"Hey, everybody!" Daisy greeted them all with her usual fervor. "Sorry we're late but Lance was finishing up his song."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw her take Sweets' hand in her own and give it a pleasant squeeze. To his increasing discomfort Sweets smiled back at her and kissed her hand.

"Song?" Hodgins asked, all his disgust that should have been meant for Harry and Roxie was now being aimed at Sweets and Daisy. Harry liked that alternative just fine.

"We were at karaoke," Sweets explained.

Angela giggled slightly at the other couple. "Looking good, Sweets."

Sweets blushed as he looked down at himself. Even though his shorts were the long, cargo shorts of a teenager he still managed to pull off the look. His t-shirt was slightly clingy, letting everyone in on the secret that – yes – Lance Sweets did have some muscles. They might not have been the impressive sight that Hodgins' had turned out to be but they did exist.

"I can't believe you're really wearing those shorts," Hodgins said, shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you? 16?"

Harry realized that this was the first time that Angela and Hodgins were getting to see Sweets out of the office. Usually the man was dressed in a modest suit, always trying to look like a professional a few years older than his time. Now they got to see him in his casual wear.

It was hardly Harry's first time since he and Sweets and spent a lot of time together outside of work. They'd gone to the gym, the movies, even out to eat a few times. Harry felt a flutter of jealousy at having his coworkers get to see his friend in such relaxed attire.

Somehow he felt that _that_ Sweets – the friendly, laid back, young man – was only for him to know. Even Daisy seemed to realize how special it was for Sweets to let someone see him that vulnerable as she bristled at Hodgins' teasing.

"I think he looks quite handsome," Daisy defended him, kissing his cheek.

Harry's cheeks burned as Sweets' eyes sought his out in the crowd. Harry didn't know what his friend expected him to do. Did he want him to agree in front of everyone? Was he also supposed to jump in to defend him?

But instead of the trapped look that Harry had expected, he saw that Sweets was looking at him with contentment. Harry wished he could believe that it was because Sweets desired him but he knew it was simply that they hadn't hung out as much since he began dating Daisy.

Harry had played it off, saying that now that Sweets was dating someone he should be spending more of his off time with Daisy. What was Harry supposed to say? It would have been disastrous to admit that it pained him to see the couple together. That his friend would chose someone like Daisy Wick over him – regardless of what gender the man preferred.

"Is this everybody?" Harry asked Dr. Saroyan, averting his gaze from Sweets'.

The woman nodded and turned to face the group. "Sadly this is everyone who could get here in time to help so we're just going to have to make do."

"Help with what exactly?" Angela demanded grumpily.

"There was a murder on Booth and Brennan's plane to China," Cam explained, pausing to let the group's collective groan go by. She double checked her watch while Hodgins finished swearing. "We only have about six and a half hours left to find the killer before Booth loses jurisdiction of the plane."

"Six and a half hours?" Roxie asked with wide, uncertain eyes. "Can you all even do that?"

"We're going to try," Cam said, her voice filled with determination. "Mr. Potter-Black has already set up a feed to the plane so that we can communicate with Booth and help him narrow down the suspects. Dr. Brennan will be sending us as much evidence as possible through video so we'll have to work twice as hard to help her out."

Cam continued handing out assignments, sending each person off to do their duty. Hodgins moped all the way to his office about how little chance there was that they'd actually need an entomologist for a murder that took place on a plane. Angela showed Roxie her office as they downloaded the flight manifest Booth had sent them.

"What do you want me to do?" Sweets asked when everyone – including Daisy – had been sent away on an assignment.

Dr. Saroyan smiled apologetically at him. "You were on my speed dial so I don't actually have a job for you – yet."

"Yet?"

"Booth might need you to go interview some people on the ground to collaborate stories," Cam explained. "That probably won't be for another few hours though. Until then I'm sure you can entertain yourself with either Harry or Daisy for company. Just don't distract them!"

Sweets rolled his eyes at the woman. "I understand, Dr. Saroyan. If there's anything else I can do to help then, please, just let me know."

Cam paused a moment before realizing one another small tidbit she felt necessary to warn him about. "Dr. Sweets, I understand that you've come to know quite a bit about Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth since both of them are your patients…"

"Yes…" Sweets replied, confused as to where Cam was going.

"Agent Booth's brother is here," she explained quickly so as to stop him from rushing forward with questions. "I'm sure that – in time – Seeley will introduce you to his younger brother but until then I think you should refrain from delving into his personal history with his brother Jared."

Sweets shook his head in confusion. "Booth has a brother?"

"He really needs to tell people that," Cam muttered to herself, recalling Harry's reaction from earlier. "Yes and he's here but please don't use this situation as an excuse to grill him on Seeley and his home life."

"Of course not," Sweets replied, slightly offended. "Besides that being unprofessional, Booth is a friend and I wouldn't betray his trust like that."

"Good," Dr. Saroyan smiled at him gratefully. "I'd hate to have to watch Booth shoot you for that."

* * *

_5 HOURS UNTIL LANDING…_

Harry tried not to shiver as Jared leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at what the Wizard was working on.

Over the past two hours, Harry had been studying still frames of the evidence that Dr. Brennan had collected on the airplane. Hodgins had been helping Brennan to come up with odd nick-knacks to use to test the body and evidence since there were no chemicals to use on the planes.

In this one instance, airline security had worked against them. With limited resources to work with it was taking more time then they had to process the evidence. If only Harry could suggest to Dr. Saroyan that he apparate up to the plane and back…

"What is that?" Jared asked, his warm breath tickling Harry's neck.

Harry smiled to himself. "Our victim's fingernails… just really, really, _really_ zoomed in."

Jared grimaced. "And why are we looking at this?"

"Because," Harry chuckled as he pointed at the screen. "Those spots are microscopic burns on the phalanges."

"And what could cause those kinds of burns?"

Harry thought quietly for a moment. "Plastic and ethyl cyanoacrylate glue."

"Fake fingernails?" Jared guessed.

Harry rewarded him with a bright smile. "Exactly."

"So the victim's a woman." Jared smiled back. "Very cool."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Harry had the sudden urge to close the gap between them, the fuse their mouths together in one of those kisses reserved for Julia Roberts movies and romance novels.

That was until someone opened the door to the intern office suite and walked in. To his credit Jared didn't jump away from him in shame. The soldier did manage to swiftly turn his head away as if they hadn't just been staring deeply into one another's eyes.

"Hey, Harry," Sweets greeted awkwardly from the doorway. "How's the work going?"

Harry smiled thinly back at his first Jeffersonian friend. "It's good. I think we just got confirmation on our victim's sex."

"That should narrow it down to half the passengers," Sweets grinned before turning his gaze on Jared. "Hi, I'm Lance Sweets."

"Oh, sorry," Harry apologized before motioning between the two men. "Jared Booth this is Dr. Lance Sweets. Lance this is Agent Booth's brother Jared."

The two men smiled politely at each other as they began making small talk. Harry suddenly felt very awkward and guilty but he didn't know why. Jared and Lance were both crushes of his but he doubted that either man returned his feelings. Lance's friendship was so encompassing that sometimes Harry could delude himself into thinking there might be hope there. Jared's natural demeanor included a seductive personality that Harry had slowly become immune to over the past few hours, though his crush had found more ground to grow.

"I'm going to go update Dr. Saroyan," Harry interrupted their conversation. "I'll be right back."

_This was going to be a long night_, Harry decided. _ And they were running out of time._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Consider this part 2 of 3 of the LONGEST day for the Jeffersonian crew. After all, remember that the last chapter also took place earlier this day. So next chapter will end the day and (SPOILER) will also end with a kiss ;)

Again, apologies for this being late. There was a blizzard over the holidays, which delayed my _When the Lightning Strikes_ chapter from being updated, and then I had to deal with some RL things this week that left very little time to finish the chapter. I hope it won't happen again as I'm really trying to stick with the whole 10 day update thing.

Now for the important stuff: originally Jared was going to be the romantic interest for only a small part of this story until Harry and Sweets got their act together. Since so many of you seemed to really like the idea of a Jared/Harry pairing I'm willing to rethink that. I've taken a good look at my outline and I'm starting to think that a Harry/Jared pairing might work really nicely in this story. However, I started this story as a Harry/Sweets pairing and I don't want to punish any readers who might feel upset by such a significant plot change. It's simply not fair to them.

So **I would like to propose this solution:** I'll keep Jared in the story so as to give Harry a viable option besides Sweets. After looking my outline over I think it would be a lot of fun to see Harry trying to choose between Jared and Sweets. This would also give Sweets-supporters a chance to see Harry with Jared and Jared-lovers a chance to see how good Sweets and Harry could be together. Thus, when it comes time for Harry to choose whom he wants to be with then everyone will be okay with how it turns out because then at least Harry spent some romantic time with the character of their choosing. I promise not to decide who he ends up with until I write the chapter itself – although both relationships will have their ups and downs.

**I am putting a new poll on my Author's Page** that will have three different pairing options. The first will be Harry/Sweets, the second will be Harry/Jared, and the last will be Harry/Sweets _and_ Harry/Jared (but not with any Sweets/Harry/Jared action). Hopefully this will give everyone a chance to show which pairing they support the most.

Let me know what you think of my solution (and the chapter) in a **REVIEW!**


	13. Interlude: Birds, Bees & Boyfriends

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** This is just an interlude. It will be very, very short. Apologies.

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Interlude  
**"**Birds, Bees & Boyfriends"**

Teddy marched slowly into the kitchen, wavering a moment at the threshold. Andromeda remained blissfully unaware of her grandson's presence as she continued her dinnertime prep work.

"Grandma," Teddy said hesitantly trying to get her attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

Andromeda looked up at him, momentarily pausing her in efforts to make a healthy dinner. "Of course, Teddy. You know you can ask me anything."

"My friend Parker says it's rude to ask about," Teddy explained cryptically. Andromeda resisted the urge to roll her eyes in response. If she had a galleon for every time her grandson started off a sentence with 'My friend Parker' she wouldn't even need the Black fortune.

"Not from you it won't be," she assured him. "Is something wrong?"

Teddy shuffled his feet. "Why doesn't Uncle Harry ever date anyone?"

His grandmother's eyes flew open in surprise. "Why doesn't he do _what_?"

"I knew you'd be mad," Teddy mumbled as he stared down at his feet.

Andromeda walked around the kitchen table and gently put her hand under Teddy's chin and tilted his head up. "I'm not mad, Teddy, I'm just surprised. I didn't know you even noticed things like that."

"Of course I notice," Teddy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I notice everything about you two."

Andromeda felt a little flutter in his heart at Teddy's innocent demeanor. "Why do you want to know about Harry's dating life?"

"Because I want him to be happy," Teddy responded honestly. "You always say that finding someone to love makes you the happiest you can be."

"And you think that because Harry's not dating anyone that he might be unhappy?" she asked.

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know. It's _his_ love life. Wouldn't it make him happy? Don't you always say that about grandpa?"

Andromeda smiled. "I have you and I have your godfather. I don't need anyone else in my life right now. As for your godfather… He hasn't found the right person to love yet, that's all."

"Parker says his Dad sees lots of women he doesn't love," Teddy added with a grin, "and that it makes him really happy."

"Well that's different."

"How?"

Andromeda froze as she tried to think of an answer. How exactly does one explain the joys of casual dating to a middle school student? It's not like you can tell them the truth…

"Um, well…" She stuttered as she tried to buy herself more time. "The things… or rather the truth of the matter is that…"

She floundered for an answer for a few minutes before Teddy grew impatient and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her as if to demonstrate how very terrible she was at this.

"You know what, kiddo?" Andromeda declared with a smirk. "When your godfather _finally_ comes home you can ask him. Until then go wash your hands, we'll be eating soon."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is so short! The purpose of this chapter was really just to convey the information in this author's note and it's against the rules to just post author's notes so I made an interlude/drabble chapter to put in front of it instead. Hope no one minded that bit.

I just wanted to let everyone know that **I'm going to be taking a break from writing my fanfiction stories for the next four months so that I can complete and revise my original novel.** I know this seems like a very long time to have to wait for an update (and I apologize for that) but I've lucked into a situation where I'm basically being paid to write my first novel and I can't turn that down.

I hope you understand and that I can count on your support as I try to accomplish this endeavor. I'll be chronicling my attempt to finish my novel on my twitter account (nativeboywonder) so if you want information on how that's going feel free to follow me there. For your convenience it's listed as my homepage on my profile.

**I will return to **_**Yanked from the UK**_** and **_**When the Lightning Strikes**_** by June.**

Thank you all for sticking with this story. I have appreciated all of your words of encouragement and, yes, even the few threats of bodily harm if I didn't update LOL. See you all in a few months!


	14. The Great Stall of China

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** I know it's not June but I'm going to update anyway. As much as you think you've been waiting for an update, I've been even more eager to return to this story LOL.

Some of the dialogue used in the interview scene is from the actual episode _The Passenger in the Oven_. Anything you recognize is the work of the _Bones_ writers. I tried to add in my own spin but – to be safe – I won't take credit for any of Lance Sweet's or Kendall's portions of that scene.

**This chapter is dedicated to my Dad.** As some of you read on my profile, he was diagnosed with colon cancer. So far he has been beating the odds and getting better in leaps and bounds! He did request that I stop "smothering" him and get back to writing – so in a way you should thank him for pushing me to write more. _Bones_ is his favorite show so he's really happy I'm writing a fanfic of it. THANK YOU to everyone who sent him such warm wishes and heartfelt prayers!

As always, don't forget to **check out the Author's Note** at the end of the chapter!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 13  
**"**The Great Stall of China"**

Booth's impatient tone echoed across the platform. "We've only got five hours left to find the killer, people!" The FBI Agent clapped his hands together like a coach trying to spur his players into action. "What have you got for me?"

"I've got an idea as to who our victim is," Harry announced cheerfully as he stepped up onto the platform. "It's definitely a woman. We found the ingredients for prosthetic fingernails melted onto her phalanges."

Booth grimaced. "Seriously?"

Harry nodded. "You should ask the flight attendants if they can remember any female passengers with fake nails. Then see if they can't find them in their seats."

"Yeah, thanks for the suggestion, Junior Squint, but why don't you leave the actual investigation to the experts, okay?"

"I think Mr. Potter-Black makes a valid suggestion," Dr. Brennan chimed in, pushing the bridge of her safety goggles up her nose. "After all, science is a more important form of investigation."

The Wizard beamed at her through the wireless camera. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

She nodded back at him before frowning in thought. "Although your part in solving this crime is to evaluate evidence. Before you focus on doing someone else's work you should make sure that yours has been completed." The goggles slid back down her nose as she looked down at him. "Since we don't have a confirmed identification you should return to your work immediately."

An Asian woman appeared in the picture, sliding her slim frame in-between Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. Her dark hair was tied up in a neat formation and she wore the pale blue smock of an airline stewardess. "He's right, though," the woman said, pointing at Harry with a manicured fingernail so long that he felt like he was watching a 3D film. "There was a redhead in first class with fake nails. She's not there anymore."

"Excuse you!" Dr. Brennan grunted, displeased at the interruption. "You are a potential murder suspect. You shouldn't be hearing these pertinent details."

"Now whose playing detective?" Booth muttered to the camera. Dr. Brennan crossed her arms and glared at the pair.

The flight attendant glared right back. "You want the name or don't you?"

"Of course we want the name," Booth said diplomatically, stepping between the two women. Harry wondered how many times the FBI Agent had been forced to play the role of Switzerland at the center of a confrontation between Dr. Brennan and a witness. "You have to excuse Bones, she doesn't like to fly. When she's out of control she tends to get a little cranky."

"Booth!"

Dr. Saroyan cleared her throat loudly, trying to get their attention back to the case. "Seeley, when you have the details please send them along. Until then I'd rather have my people working instead of watching whatever soap opera you've gotten going on up there."

Harry chuckled as the woman pulled the plug on the camera. The last image the Jeffersonian crew saw was Booth gaping at her before his face was replaced with a black screen.

Dr. Saroyan turned her attention to Harry. "And you, Mr. Potter-Black, should know better than to just announce evidence. All information is filtered through me, is that understood?"

The Wizard nodded, his sense of achievement from Dr. Brennan's earlier compliment quickly deflating. "Of course. I apologize."

"Good. In that case, why don't you fetch Dr. Sweets?" Dr. Saroyan smiled at him. "You can accompany him to whatever address we find belongs to our victim. That is if Booth would get to it already."

"I'll go tell him to get ready to wake up some neighbors." Harry checked his watch, his emerald eyes widening as he saw the late hour. "They are not going to be happy about it at all."

Dr. Saroyan smiled knowingly at him. "All the more reason for you to go with him. He might need the backup if the neighbors aren't cooperative."

_Cooperative?_ Harry thought to himself, panicked. _We'll be lucky if they don't mistake us for burglars and try to shoot us!_

Some of his worried thoughts must have shown on his face. Dr. Saroyan tried to smile reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter-Black, the FBI brings the suspects to their offices for interrogation. By the time you're ready to speak to any suspects they'll already be wide awake and out of reach of any weapons."

Harry nodded and headed back to the intern annex where he'd left Lance and Jared alone. Once he was off the main platform he was able to see the office clear as day. Through the glass walls, Harry paused to observe the two men engaging with one another. Lance had his elbows on the table, propping up his head with his two hands forming steeples on the sides of his face. Jared was at the opposite side of the work table, his legs lazing on an unused chair. The two men appeared to be chatting quite amicably but Harry could sense the thick tension in the air. As soon as he stepped into the office he felt the heat of their gazes boring into him.

"Everything okay in here?" Harry asked.

Jared smirked. "Of course. Sweets, here, was just telling me what he does for the Jeffersonian." The smirk turned into a broad grin. "I didn't realize having a shrink was such a necessary component in a forensic lab."

"Lance is very helpful," Harry felt he had to add.

"Sure he is."

Sweets quirked an eyebrow at the younger Booth brother. "I understand you also helped out today. Something about making a few phone calls?"

"It's amazing what having a few Senators on speed dial can accomplish," Jared shot back. "Though I wouldn't expect you to understand what that was like. From what I hear you have enough problems getting my brother on the phone."

"How impressive," Sweets complimented dryly.

Harry couldn't stop himself from coming to the other man's aid. "Actually it's only because of Jared that we managed to stall the plane from reaching China at all."

Jared turned his eyes back to Sweets. "It looks like both of our work is appreciated. Though I'd say I might have come through when it really counted."

"Actually Dr. Saroyan just sent me to get your help, Lance," Harry interjected before their polite debate turned into something more serious. He couldn't place his finger on what they were fighting over but he knew there was some version of a pissing contest happening. "Agent Booth should have a victim ID for us soon. We'll need to call in friends and family tonight and do some interviews."

"We?" Sweets asked, a pleased expression blossoming on his face.

Harry nodded. "I'm supposed to accompany you. I assume in case we actually find a viable suspect so that I can process them or something."

Jared got to his feet, surprising the other two men. "That sounds like fun. I hope you don't mind if I tag along?"

"Uh, I don't know…" Harry hesitated, turning to look at Lance for his thoughts.

"I think that would be acceptable," Sweets replied smugly. "This way you can get a closer look at my contribution to the team."

* * *

As it turned out, the airplane victim was named Elizabeth Jones. Apparently some freelance journalists, like the late Miss Jones, didn't have time for friends and family. They preferred to spend their time globe trotting as they chased down their stories before selling them to the highest bidding newspaper. With no friends or family to interview, the interrogation 'hot potato' had landed in the hands of her latest employer, Mr. Kendall.

Kendall was a middle-aged black man who had worked his way up the journalistic rungs into a cozy senior editor position with _The_ _Washington_ _Chronicle_. With his head shaved, Harry couldn't tell whether he'd lost the hair due to work or if it was just his fashion sense. The fact that the man didn't particularly mind being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night by the FBI led Harry to think it was probably the former.

"You're sure it was Elizabeth in that oven?" Kendall asked for confirmation for the third time. The man rubbed nervously at his mustache. "You're 100% sure?"

Sweets nodded gravely, keeping his cool despite the repetitive nature of the conversation thus far. "We're extremely confident that Elizabeth Jones is the deceased. They'll still have to do a DNA test once the… uh, remains, are returned to the Jeffersonian."

"Is he ever going to start putting the pressure on this guy?" Jared criticized.

Harry turned to the soldier, grateful that they were both concealed behind the two-way mirror of the interrogation room. The last thing he needed was for Lance to hear Jared's constant critiques of his interrogation style.

"He's gaining Kendall's trust," Harry defended his friend, talking over Kendall's disbelief. "You'd be surprised how effective Lance can be once you let him in."

Jared frowned at the comment, suddenly looking very displeased. "Is being underestimated part of the act, as well? Because from where I'm sitting your buddy 'Lance' is a pretty inexperience interrogator."

"Your brother trusts him."

The soldier rolled his eyes. "Of course Seeley does. He probably took one look at him and thought it'd be like signing up for Big Brother, Little Brother."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Jared. "Don't be mean. Lance is a lot more mature than his appearance might lead you to believe."

"Is that why you like him so much?" Jared inquired with a grin. "You see what he might grow up to be one day?"

"I like him because he's a good person," Harry replied, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks at the insinuating tone in Jared's voice. "Being a brilliant psychologist is just a bonus."

"And it has nothing to do with the youthful look?" Jared pressed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "After all, it's in every man to look for a delicate flower to corrupt."

The light blush on Harry's face blossomed into a bright red beacon of shame. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jared chuckled. "Don't lie, you're terrible at it." He nodded his head at the interrogation room beyond. "It's obvious how you feel about him. Too bad the poor boy is so ignorant – especially for a 'brilliant' psychologist.' They are supposed to be observant right?"

"Even if I did want to discuss this – which I don't – I wouldn't do it with someone I've just met," Harry replied stubbornly. "Especially not someone related to a coworker."

Jared held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not trying to trick you into admitting anything." His gaze lingered on Harry's face. "I'm just saying I can understand the appeal of being with someone a little younger, a little wiser and hot in a unique way."

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence, one riddled with tension. Jared took several minutes to turn his attention away from Harry's lithe form and back to the interrogation room. Harry continued to stare at the glass but couldn't focus on what was going on beyond it. His mind was racing with too much new information, too many questions about what Jared Booth had implied. In fact, if it wasn't for Jared's surprised intake of breath, Harry might have missed the interrogation highlight completely.

"Hey," Kendall replied forcefully to whatever statement Lance had just made. "I have answered every one of your questions without complaint. That doesn't mean I'm going to dignify that question with a response."

Lance glanced at the mirror with a pleased smile.

"He's got it," Jared admitted quietly. "Your boy has Kendall on his heels."

Harry smiled proudly. "I told you he was good."

"You're the one who brought up Elizabeth's personal life," Sweets reminded him. "In fact, we were talking about her sexual activity specifically."

"I didn't sleep with that woman."

Sweets smiled reassuringly at Kendall. "No one said you did."

Kendall nodded shakily. "Because it never happened."

"But you wanted it to," Sweets shot back. "Didn't you?"

Kendall sighed. "That doesn't mean I ever acted on it."

Sweets frowned as an idea struck him. "Was she the type to have an affair? Not with you specifically, though, but with someone else? Would it be a surprise to find out she was sleeping with a married man?"

"I guess not." Kendall admitted grudgingly. "Elizabeth did have her problems."

"You got a name for that problem?"

Kendall hesitated. "All I know is his name is Artie. I swear that's all I know."

Sweets nodded. "Artie, huh? I'll have someone check on that." The psychologist let his face grow darker, more serious. He leaned forward to complete the intimidation effect. "So how resentful were you of this Artie? Did it bug you that she slept with him and not you?"

"Of course not."

"We all know jealousy, Mr. Kendall," Sweets replied. The psychologist couldn't help but let his gaze flicker to the mirror for a second. "That animalistic response when someone tries to take something that belongs to you. The urge to defend those relationships you invest yourself in."

Kendall seemed to deflate all at once. "Whoever Artie is, he's married. I'm not." He snorted at the absurdity. "Why she wanted someone unavailable is beyond me. Especially when someone who wanted her – someone unattached – was right there."

"Amen," Jared added under his breath.

* * *

After a certain hour of night, people tend to lose all sense of professionalism. There's something about being cooped up with a group of colleagues in a situation that is not normally part of a job that will drive people to the casual. Aided by a lack of sleep and being overworked, the employees will forget all pretense of keeping up their social barriers.

Harry clocked the moment the Jeffersonian crew reached that point as around three in the morning. What had started with shoes being removed had evolved into suits being stripped off. Soon everyone had changed into their most comfortable clothing they had in their lockers. Most were content to work in undershirts and socks – all in the name of a more efficient work pace, of course.

It didn't bother Harry that all Jared had on under his uniform was a form fitting tank with thin shoulder straps. The black cotton balanced well with the shadows formed on Jared's muscled body by the lights above the main platform. Even Angela and her lesbian friend, Roxie, had snuck a few peaks at the younger Booth. The only one who seemed unhappy with the wardrobe changes was Sweets who had already come dressed comfortably.

"We found some sort of electronic memory chip embedded in the body," Daisy announced proudly, showing Dr. Brennan the results of the scan Angela had done. Ever the brilliant improviser, Angela had managed to use Dr. Brennan's photographs of the body to perform a thorough examination of the victim's insides. "It could be a SIM card for a cell phone or a laptop flash drive maybe?"

Hodgins glared at the overeager intern. "Ignore her, Dr. Brennan. She just watched Angela do her magic and is trying to bone in on the credit."

Daisy frowned. "Well no one invited _me_ to the interrogation. What was I supposed to do here?"

"We really don't have time for this, guys," Booth reminded them. The sound of the pilot asking the passengers to return to their seats for landing echoed ominously through the microphone. "No time at all, really."

"It sounds like you're cutting it pretty close, Seeley," Dr. Saroyan chimed in, giving the Agent a disapproving look. "We were supposed to have another hour to work this all out."

Booth shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Camille. Even if I could commandeer the plane we'd still run out of fuel in minutes."

"What about an ALS light?" Daisy suggested. "The killer would have blood on them somewhere."

"You know we're thousands of feet in the air, right?" Booth replied, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "We can't even get to our bags."

"You could make one," Hodgins suggested.

Dr. Brennan sighed as she hefted a box of supplies onto the table. "As usual I am several steps ahead of you all." She began pulling out a flashlight with a neon lens awkwardly taped to the tip. "I just hoped we wouldn't have to use this. It only gives us circumstantial evidence."

Booth's eyes widened in surprise. "When'd you find the time to make that?"

"When you were in the lavatory," Dr. Brennan replied. "I thought I wouldn't have enough time to finish it but you were gone for a very long time."

The group froze at the awkward moment, all of their eyes trained on the screen. The FBI Agent avoided looking at them, instead whispering something to his partner. Dr. Brennan pulled her head back and frowned in confusion. "I didn't know you were lacto intolerant."

Booth reached out and shut down the camera. The screen on the platform turned a deep blue. The words 'Signal Lost' flashed across the screen in bright white blinking letters. Jared chuckled from where he'd sat just behind the camera so that his brother never got a look at him.

"How do we know if they find the killer or not?" Daisy asked, confused.

Hodgins groaned in frustration. "That's not the point. Dr. Brennan could have done that hours ago and we all could have been at home right now, in our beds and sound asleep." The scientist stormed off the platform.

Dr. Saroyan nodded in agreement. "Sometimes it can be difficult doing things the Temperance Brennan way."

Angela took Roxie by the hand. "Let's go home and get some rest."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Daisy said, joining Sweets and wrapping herself around his forearm. They shared a quick kiss that Harry couldn't bear to watch. Ignoring Sweet's calls for him to wait up, the Wizard followed Hodgins' example and left in a huff.

* * *

Harry had just finished packing up his things when he felt a presence behind him. Turning quickly he saw that it was Jared, casually leaning his bulky frame against the doorway. Flashing him a brief smile Harry zipped up his duffel bag and walked passed the soldier.

"Are you mad at me?" Jared asked, surprised.

Harry shook his head. "Just tired."

Jared nodded. "I can understand that." He followed Harry silently until they reached the main entrance to the lab. "Would you mind escorting me out? I always get lost in this place. I'd hate to end up as a permanent exhibit."

Harry felt his resolve grow weak at the warmth in the man's smile. "Just to the parking structure. You can hail a cab on your own, right?"

"I think I can manage."

The two men waited in silence for one of the many elevators to arrive. Harry supposed they were only taking so long because all of his coworkers had used them to flee to their homes. He cursed his luck at being the last one out.

Jared cleared his throat and glanced at the Wizard out of the corner of his eye. "I think I've figured out why you do this job."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"You like the rush you get after playing the hero," Jared answered with a teasing smile. The elevator's _ding_ interrupted the rest of his answer. He held his arm out and gestured Harry into the shaft first. "Am I right?"

Harry shrugged. "That's part of it. I have been told I have a thing for saving other people. Though that really isn't my favorite topic to discuss."

Jared's smile didn't falter. "That's why I enlisted. There's a rush that comes with being a good guy. Especially when you go your whole life with people trying to tell you that you'll never be good enough to pull it off."

"I can understand that," Harry replied quietly.

"Can you?"

Harry nodded. "I had family when I was growing up that was… let's just say they were less than supportive."

Jared put a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "Me, too."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, backing up the few feet he had available before his back bumped into the elevator wall.

"Getting to know you better," Jared answered honestly but with a smile that hinted at a deeper truth. "Besides, there's only one thing that gives you a better rush than doing some good in the world."

Harry felt his stomach begin to twirl at their increased proximity. The hair on the Wizard's arms stood up straight at the husky quality to Jared's voice "What's that?"

"Doing something bad."

Jared brought his lips down to meet Harry's. Two pairs of soft lips met and held each other. The comforting hand Jared had placed on Harry's arm slid down to his side in one smooth motion. Harry felt the tug on his waist and found himself pulled flush up against the soldier's muscular front.

"Yeah," Harry said breathlessly. "I see what you mean."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope no one minded the early update ;)

I'm planning on returning to regular updates now. Since I haven't finished my book – and we'll discuss that in the next paragraph – my "regular" updates will be a minimum of one chapter a month. I wish I could promise more but I hate giving false hope and then disappointing loyal friends and fans. It doesn't mean there won't be faster updates. I just can't guarantee them. My original novel is going to be my main priority until I've finished it. So I won't have a lot of time for fanfiction until that's done. It should be completed by the end of August.

So about that original novel… I'm halfway through with it. I've written over 200 pages of the novel and have already plotted out four sequels. It's been 2 and a half months so I think I'm making pretty good time. As soon as it's finished I'll be happy to post more details and explain what it's about. Until then, feel free to follow my writing efforts on either twitter (linked as my homepage) or follow my blog.

THANK YOU to those of you who were so supportive of my endeavor… even if it did take me away from my writing here. Those of you who were, let's say less supportive, well I hope you've evolved into better human beings by now LOL.

One last note, that poll has _over_ a thousand votes! WOW. You people blow my mind. Add that to the hundreds of new faces that have added 'Yanked' to their alerts and favorites pages and I think we've built quite the lovely family of Bones/HP lovers.

Whether you're a newcomer or a familiar face, I can't wait to hear from all of you in a **REVIEW!**


	15. The Boy Who Knew Too Much

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU for those wonderful reviews! I'm ecstatic that so many people enjoyed the end of the last chapter.

For those interested in my progress writing **my original novel**… I am now on Chapter 18 of 25. I estimate that I only have a hundred pages remaining to write! It's very exciting and I am eager to finish my first draft so you'll have to forgive me if the updates are still only at once a month. I promise that if I find time to update sooner then I will!

As always, don't forget to **read the Author's Note** at the end of the chapter!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 14  
**"**The Boy Who Knew Too Much"**

When Harry finally made it home, only the perimeter lights were on. Cursing his choice to buy a gas guzzling SUV instead of a stealthy hybrid, Harry tried to be as quiet as possible while parking. He cast a silencing charm on the garage door hoping that he hadn't already woken Andromeda or Teddy from their sleep.

As Harry well knew, luck had never been on his side.

His hunger getting the better of him, Harry risked sneaking into the kitchen to grab some much needed food. Working all night in the Jeffersonian had only provided candy bars and chips from the vending machine. Slowly opening the refrigerator door, Harry's stomach growled hungrily at the sight of the food waiting inside.

"Sneaking in?" Andromeda's voice asked from behind Harry.

The Wizard jumped guiltily away from the refrigerator, nearly bumping his head on one of the racks. The lights flickered on, temporarily blinding him. His green eyes slowly focused on Andromeda allowing him to witness her irritated expression. He gave her an apologetic shrug, "Your leftovers were too hard to resist. Pasta night, right?"

Andromeda leveled him with a glare. She let him wait while she finished her silent evaluation. Of course the witch didn't mind the shivers that rocked Harry's body as he stood in the open doorway of the refrigerator.

"Take a seat." She nodded her head at chairs that surrounded the island tabletop. "I'll heat you up something. Then we can chat about why you were so late."

Harry sighed in relief at the woman's teasing tone. He knew that if she were truly upset then she wouldn't be that warm. As Harry sat, his stomach growled again making Andromeda chuckle at him.

"It's not like I can help it," Harry defended weakly. "That food smells delicious."

"I thought you might need something filling." Andromeda slid the newly heated plate across the table to him. "It can't be easy."

Harry summoned a fork and began stuffing himself. "It's not," he added around a mouthful of noodles. "Today was a nightmare."

She grinned knowingly at him. "I meant you'd need it for this weekend."

The fork Harry was holding stopped in front of his mouth, tantalizing inches away from delivery. The Wizard stared at the woman he'd come to accept as a second mother (third if he was counting Molly Weasley) and the tone he recognized as a harbinger of impending doom.

"What do you mean tomorrow?" he asked cautiously, unaware that his noodles had slipped off of his fork and back onto the plate. "Are you talking about Teddy's slumber party? I'm not worried about that."

Andromeda's smile widened. "Teddy just had a few questions to ask you."

Harry dropped his fork completely. "Questions about the party?"

"Well it's kind of a party," she answered cryptically. "It's been a long time since Ted and I threw that _sort_ of party but I'm nearly positive that nothing major has changed. I thought it best that you go over the specifics with your grandson. Wizard to Wizard as it were."

"What are you talking about?"

Andromeda waved her hands vaguely between them, trying to gesticulate her point. "You know what I'm talking about." Her voice took on a singsong tone as if she were. "When two people love each other very much and they want to express that love… in a physical way…"

Harry's face paled dramatically. "Oh, Merlin, please be joking."

"…clothing is removed…"

"Stop."

"…sometimes in the dark, sometimes not…"

"I can feel the noodles coming back up."

"…I remember the first time a Muggle showed me a condom…"

"You're a monster."

"…could have sworn it was a strange little balloon…"

Harry let his head fall onto the marble countertop. When the sound of Andromeda's sex story wasn't drowned out he began repeatedly smacking his face against the hard, cool surface. He wondered briefly how hard he'd have to drop his head to insure brain damage.

Andromeda waved her wand, casting a cushioning charm between Harry's head and the marble. "Oh, alright, I'll stop."

"Why did it have to be _now?_" he muttered into the table.

"You'd be saying the same thing if it were two weeks ago or three years from now," the witch replied with a weary sigh. "He's getting older. Soon he'll be at that age where he doesn't even want to be seen with us."

"That's terrible… and also not what I meant," Harry said, shaking his head and wincing. "I meant why did he have to ask about sex the same night that a guy at work kissed me?"

The witch leaned closer over the table, her eyes widening in excitement. "Ooh, was it Dr. Sweets?"

"No," Harry grunted. "He's still saving his kisses for Daisy – though he definitely acted weird around Jared and I."

"Jared?"

The raven haired man smiled slightly. "Yeah. He's Agent Booth's younger brother. He dropped by the lab tonight to see him or something."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes and gave him a disapproving look. "You've only known this man for a day and you let him kiss you? At work, too?"

"_He_ kissed _me_!" Harry clarified defensively. "I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"So you didn't want him to kiss you?"

"Well… I didn't say that exactly." He cleared his throat. "I may or may not have bolted afterwards. Thus we didn't have time to really get into one of those 'what the kiss meant' conversations."

The Black Matriarch abandoned her leaning position, standing to her full height. She set her mug on the table and arched one of her eyebrows. "Harry James Potter-Black, you are a trained Auror, a Gryffindor, Hogwarts' youngest Seeker in over a century, the Tri-Wizard Champion, have nearly completed your doctorate and – oh yes – the man who defeated the Dark Lord. You are _not_ a push over."

Harry leaned back, his eyes widening in alarm at the witch's tone. "I know that."

"Oh really? Because you're acing like a blushing maiden," Andromeda shot back irritably. "Every time you have a crush on someone, you become clumsier than my own daughter! Merlin forbid you discover someone has a crush on _you_ because then you act like a girl in Teddy's class." She sucked in a breath of air to fuel her next rush of words. "It was cute when you were a fourth year and had to ask Cho Chang for a date but you are a grown man now. If you don't start acting like it then you'll never find someone."

Harry lowered his eyes. He knew it was true. Besides the urge to throttle Hermione for telling Andromeda the Cho Chang story, Harry's largest reaction to the woman's tirade was humiliation. The Boy-Who-Lived had come a long way since Hogwarts but the one part of his upbringing that had been hindered the most was his romantic life. Ron and Hermione had been just as clueless as he was when they'd clumsily stumbled into a relationship with each other.

Harry had simply never accepted the idea that someone could or would find him attractive. In his minds eye he was still the messy haired, malnutrition suffering and vertically challenged prepubescent that had first walked onto Platform 9 ¾. The few relationships Harry had been in were always slow to start the physical aspects… which was usually the cause of their downfall.

Andromeda interrupted his thoughts by placing a comforting hand on his arm. Harry hadn't even noticed her move around the countertop to his side of the table. She gave him a gentle smile. "I don't know what's going to happen with this Jared fellow, Harry. But I do know that if you treat this relationship like all your past ones, then it will end the same way." She kissed his cheek. "You deserve better."

Harry nodded slightly. "Thanks, Andy."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

There were many eccentric aspects to Seeley Booth's personality. As an FBI agent, people tended to write him off as just another straight-laced suit. The more time that someone spent with Seeley, the more they could see hints that that was not the case. Between the ironic belt buckles and the unusually themed socks, Seeley Booth went out of his way to showcase the hidden depths to his character.

But no one – not even Dr. Brennan – knew about his love of baths.

In Seeley Booth's mind there was no more comforting a place than in his bathtub. After spending nearly 24 hours on a plane, there was nothing he'd rather do to relax. The moment he'd returned to his apartment he had begun shucking off his clothes. Starting with a pair of shoes at the front door of his apartment, Seeley had left a trail of discarded clothes leading to his bathroom. Only his Smurf pattern boxers made it over the threshold of the bathroom door.

Seeley chuckled to himself as he looked at the abandoned underwear he'd tossed onto the shower head he'd had installed above the bathtub. His iPod, which was plugged into the sound system he'd had built a safe distance from the tub, continued burning through his Frank Sinatra playlist. The Agent's head was nestled comfortably on the rim of the tub while everything below his shoulders experienced the warm embrace of the water. His muscular arm hung over the edge of the bathtub where his fingers lazily caress an icy beer. In short, Seeley Booth was in heaven.

Which is why he didn't hear the knock at his front door. Perhaps it was good old Frank belting out _'…I did it my way…'_ that obscured the noise of a key turning in his lock. The FBI Agent also missed the footsteps on his wooden floor made by shoes that avoided the clothing items leading to the bathroom. Booth ducked his head into the water to soak his head, making it out of the question for him to hear the bathroom door open.

It was impossible for him to overlook the figure standing in the newly open doorway. Startled, Seeley's leg kicked out and smacked into the solid of the tub. He yelped at the sudden pain and wiped the water off his face. His heart finally stopped its crazed beating when he recognized who had invaded his bathroom sanctuary.

"Jared?"

The younger Booth gave his big brother a wave. "Hey, bro."

Seeley used the remote control to pause his iPod player. "What are you doing here? Screw that, _how_ did you get in here?"

"You gave me a key a few years ago, remember?" Jared asked, holding up the offending key as proof. "In case of emergency."

The FBI Agent waved his hands at the tiled room around them. "This looks like an emergency to you?"

Jared shrugged but the smirk on his face gave away how much he was enjoying putting his big brother in an embarrassing situation. "Oh, Seeley, I have to admit I'm disappointed there isn't a hot chick in that tub with you." He replaced his smirk with a regretful look that was anything but genuine. "You're having way too much fun on a Friday night all by yourself… unless of course that's what you were going for?"

Seeley slapped his hand across the top of the water, splashing Jared's pants with water in retaliation. "You going to keep being a wise ass or are you going to wait outside?"

"Mind if I raid your fridge while I wait?"

"Whatever," Seeley replied dismissively, shooing his brother out the door. "And stay away from my beer!"

After the door slid back into place, Jared leaned his head against it and let out a weary sigh. He knew that it was his intrusion that had provoked Seeley to make that last dig, but as a recovering alcoholic Jared felt the comment hit its mark. Rationally, Jared knew that his brother would never have said anything about his on going attempt at sobriety if he'd known about it.

Jared walked away from the door and tried to mentally prepare himself for the conversation that they needed to have. He just wished that the anxiety didn't make him want a drink so bad. As he rummaged through the refrigerator, he pointedly avoided looking at the six-pack of beer. Jared grabbed a water bottle and kept himself preoccupied by picking through his brother's extensive music collection.

He didn't have long to wait. It was only a few minutes after the noise of a blow dryer was heard echoing off the bathroom walls that Seeley opened the bathroom door. The FBI Agent had a grey, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist and rogue water drops slipping down his chest.

Seeley put his hands on his towel-clad waist and attempted to retain an air of intimidation. "Now what are you doing here, Jared?"

"Can't a brother just stop by and say hello?"

"Not after the way we ended things last time."

Jared glanced away shamefully. "I'm sorry about that, Seeley. I was drunk and you were trying to help me." He found the will power to meet his brother's gaze. "I was out of line with Temperance. I knew how you felt about her and I still – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Seeley interrupted with a blush. "I don't know what you thought but Bones and I are just friends."

"Really?" Jared asked skeptically. "I distinctly remember you getting territorial about her coming on a date to the pentagon with me."

Seeley's right eyebrow arched angrily. "I was not territorial… and if I was a little upset then it was only because I knew the danger being out with you was putting her in." He nodded his head pointedly at the soda can in Jared's hand. "How are your driving skills these days?"

Jared resisted the urge to chuck the can at his brother's head. "No more DUI's if that's what you mean." He reached into his pants pocket and flipped his Alcoholics Anonymous chip to his brother. "I'm working the program now."

As Seeley gazed down at the AA chip a small, proud smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Thanks to his brother's nudity, Jared could see the tightening of Seeley's stomach muscles as he pushed down his emotional reaction. Even with his stoic stance, Jared could see the water building in his eyes.

"It's from the bath," Seeley explained, his voice unusually hoarse. He swiped quickly at his eyes before giving the AA chip back. "I'm glad you're getting some help."

"Yeah, well… thanks."

An awkward silence permeated the room. Jared wasn't sure what to think of his brother's obviously emotional reaction to his being in AA. He felt annoyed by the affection, feeling as if he was once more 12 years old and having his older brother baby him. He'd lost count of all the times that he'd just wished Seeley would be a brother – a cool, older brother – to him instead of an overprotective mother hen.

Seeley felt something for his brother that he hadn't felt since they were kids: hope. When they'd parted ways at his birthday, Seeley had been sure that that would be the last time he'd see his brother alive. There was a part of the FBI Agent that tensed each time his phone rang, waiting to get the call that his brother had died while driving under the influence. He'd wanted so badly to hit Jared, to shake some sense into him – but the fear that his baby brother would hate him for it was too much to face. Seeley Booth may have been a sniper during wartime and a Special Agent who catches killers, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a coward when it came to family. It shouldn't have surprised him that he would shy away from facing family problems after everything he and Jared suffered through in their childhood.

"So why are you here?" Seeley asked again in a calmer, less suspicious tone.

"I scored a spot on the Pentagon envoy to the White House," Jared answered cockily. "It only lasts a few months but I'll be in the area more than usual." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I only have to be on duty a few days a week so I thought maybe we could find some time to… get some food or something?"

Seeley smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Jared felt a weight lift off his shoulders. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Put some clothes on?"

* * *

Saturday came far too quickly for Harry's tastes. Even after taking Friday off, Harry still felt exhausted from their China case. Of course Andromeda spending the entire day insinuating that he only took the day off to 'avoid' Jared Booth did little to help him relax.

Nevertheless Saturday arrived and there was no sign of rest for Harry. Teddy was bouncing off the walls in excitement for his slumber party that night. The RSVP's had been overwhelming to the point that Harry needed to go shopping for additional supplies. Andromeda, sensing an opportunity to mess with Harry, sent Teddy to go shopping with him.

Teddy was just tall enough to push his own cart. Instead of using the cart for storing their purchases, Teddy kept jumping on his cart and riding it down the aisles. Harry didn't have the heart to stop him so all of their items ended up in his cart. It took a few hours of shopping but eventually Teddy succumbed to exhaustion and started keeping in line with Harry's pushcart.

"We should get salsa," Teddy decided, grabbing a few jars of each seasoning and dumping them into Harry's cart. "Parker likes salsa."

"Ah, yes, I finally get to meet the infamous Parker."

Teddy nodded happily. "You'll like him. He's cooler than the other kids in my class."

Harry frowned. "If you don't like the other kids than why is your whole class coming?"

"Because that way no one would have to feel left out."

As they made their way into the frozen foods aisle, Harry continued to admire his godson's sweetness. The kid had really turned out to be wonderful. If only he could figure out what he and Andromeda had done right and write a book about it. The world could use more kids like Teddy Lupin.

"Yuck," Teddy said, interrupting Harry's musings.

Harry looked around to see what insect or rotten food had gotten Teddy's attention. The Boy-Who-Lived did a double take as he realized what Teddy was staring at. At the end of the aisle two teenagers were locked in an intimate embrace, their mouths sealed together. Their cheeks bulged as their tongues wrestled with one another.

"They shouldn't be doing that in public," Harry said to himself.

"What?" Teddy asked. "French kissing? Yeah, I think tongues are gross, too."

Harry shook his head before realizing what he was doing. His eyebrows shot up towards his hairline in surprise. "How do you know that that's French kissing?"

Teddy's voice lowered to an embarrassed whisper. "It's what people in love do before they have sex."

"Where did you hear about that?" Harry demanded. "How do you know about… about… about sex?"

"Some of the older kids talk about it," he admitted. "They made fun of Parker and I for not knowing what it was."

No matter how much trouble Harry knew it would cause him, the Wizard couldn't stop himself from asking, "Do you _want_ to know?"

Teddy blushed. "Parker and I already looked it up in a book in the high school library."

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered gratefully.

As much as he wished that Teddy hadn't stumbled across the information, he felt immense relief that he wouldn't be the one who would have to explain the mechanics of the act. The Wizard was also happy that Teddy had read about it in a book presumably made to explain it clearly to adolescents. He certainly hadn't had a resource like that beyond Hermione giving he and Ron 'the talk' in sixth year – a situation that ultimately proved embarrassing for all three of them.

Harry gave his godson a worried look. "And you understood the book?"

Teddy nodded, his face bunched up in disgust. "I just don't get why people _want_ to do those things." He actually stuck out his tongue as if tasting something bad. "Girls are too gross to touch let alone… do _that_."

"It's a little complicated but when you're older you'll understand why." He ruffled his godson's hair fondly. "You'll see that the fear of cooties can easily be overcome by the power of love."

"When I want to make babies?" Teddy asked, causing his godfather to stop in his tracks and stared. Teddy fidget nervously under the intense gaze. "Uncle Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head numbly. "Nothing could have prepared me for that to come out of your mouth." The Wizard cupped his godson's cheeks with the palms of his hands. "Please stop growing up so fast."

"Okay," Teddy agreed, the sound coming out distorted by Harry's fingers squeezing the side of his face to the point that his mouth resembled that of a fish. "Can you let go now?"

"Sorry," Harry apologized, dropping his hands to his sides.

Teddy shrugged. "It's okay, Uncle Harry. We don't have to talk about you-know-what if it makes you uncomfortable."

Harry wanted nothing more than to smother his godson in hugs. The kid was so young and yet wise enough to be taking care of his terribly embarrassed godfather. Resigning himself to his fate, Harry decided to try and press on. "It's okay, Teddy. You need to know this stuff and you can always ask me about anything you want."

"Really?" Teddy asked brightly. "So you can tell me why the seniors do it so much?"

"They what?" Harry demanded darkly. He was _so_ making a call to the principle when they got home. "I mean… uh… what makes you think they do?"

Teddy looked away from him. "Parker and I overheard some of the seniors on the football team talking about _that _in the library." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "They didn't act very in love with their girlfriends but they still… did stuff."

"That's because you can't expect to fall in love right away," Harry explained, feeling brilliant for thinking of an answer so quickly. "It takes time to learn enough about someone to really know how you feel about them."

Teddy's little, brown eyes wrinkled in confusion. "But I loved Orion right away! Does that mean I don't really love Orion?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "Of course not, buddy. That's just a different kind of love."

"So it's less important?"

"Um… not exactly." Harry rubbed at his eyes. "You know how I love the Weasley's right? Well that's no different than how I love you or your grandmother. I would do anything for any of you." Harry let out a long sigh as he paused, unsure if he was even explaining things correctly. "But if I only had time to do a favor for you or for one of the Weasley's, I would put you first."

Teddy nodded. "That makes sense."

The rest of their shopping trip was spent finishing their discussion. Harry suffered through Teddy's recap of what the book had described as sex. Luckily Teddy had understood much of the biological aspects of the act and Harry very rarely had to correct or explain it. Unfortunately the book didn't touch on the social or cultural factors that surrounded love, sex and dating.

It wasn't until they had loaded up the car with their goodies and started the drive home that Teddy hit Harry with the ultimate question.

"Uncle Harry," he asked in his innocent voice. "If it's as normal as you said for 'responsible adults', how come you don't date?"

The Wizard nearly swerved into oncoming traffic at the question. He managed a few quick, surprised glances at his godson. Teddy continued to stare at him, waiting patiently for a response. If Harry hadn't know better he would have bet his wand hand that Andromeda had put her grandson up to it.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly, his subconscious mind conjuring images of Lance and Jared. "Maybe your godfather is defective?"

Teddy patted Harry's arm comfortingly. "You'll find someone, Uncle Harry."

Harry tried to smile as he pushed back his own insecurities. "Not tonight, buddy. Tonight is all about you and your friends." He looked at the rearview mirror where he could safely look at the bags upon bags of supplies they'd gotten. "Your sleepover is going to be the event of the year."

"At least until my birthday," Teddy added cheekily.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay! My family went a bit overboard on the celebrations for Father's Day. We found out on Friday that he is officially in remission! So we turned the celebration into a weekend long affair. The chapter took a back seat to that but it was worth it to see my Dad in such great spirits :) I hope you'll understand.

Next chapter is all about the most amazing slumber party EVER!

As always, feel free to follow my progress at my tumblr and on my twitter account (linked as my homepage for your convenience).

Don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	16. It's My Party and I'll Spy If I Want To

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 15  
**"**It's My Party and I'll Spy If I Want To"**

Andromeda's first suggestions for Teddy's slumber party included an invisible house elf to tend to the needs of each individual guest and calling it a "haunted" slumber party. While the idea sounded entertaining enough, it came a little too close to breaking the Statue of Secrecy Act that kept the Wizards from revealing magic to the Muggles. Harry had asked her, rather politely, to consider something more mundane for Teddy's classmates. After Andromeda's second draft included heavy amounts of Goblin's gold on a mock treasure hunt, Harry had forbidden her from using magic of any kind.

He should have known better than to underestimate Andromeda's ability to do the impossible. The woman had turned to the Muggle form of magic to pull off her party miracles: money. As the Black Matriarch, Andromeda had plenty of gold to spend and had apparently done so in abundance.

Harry and Teddy stood, mouths open and gaping at what Andromeda had accomplished in just a day. The glass dome was no longer visible. Instead a deep fog dominated the ceiling. If Harry squinted his eyes hard enough he was able to make out dozens of fog machines mounted along the walls that were pumping out the misty special effects.

Several men in workman jumpsuits were nailing down massive fake trees, so large that they're foliage reached up into the fog above. Natural looking grass had already been rolled across the courtyard floor. Dirt paths wove spirals through the trees and grass leading into and out of the courtyard. At the center of the room were ten tents, each large enough to fit several kids. A massive fire pit stood in the circle of tents completing the illusion of a rustic campsite.

"How did you do all of this?" Harry asked in awe before adopting a suspicious tone. "I said not to use any magic."

Andromeda flashed a self-satisfied smile at him. "It's called Hollywood Magic, my dear sweet child. All of this is from a very prestigious movie studio lot – as are the workers so be careful how loudly you use the M word."

Teddy laughed giddily. "This is so _wicked,_ Grandma!"

"It does look amazing," Harry admitted with a hesitant smile.

"Well thank you very much." Andromeda wrapped her arms around them and pulled them into a group hug. She turned them so that they could admire the view of the forest being assembled before their very eyes. "Just don't ask how much the bill is going to be."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Believe me I wasn't planning on it. I'll sleep better that way."

"Hey, Grandma?" Teddy asked curiously. "What are those things for?"

The older Wizards turned their attention to where Teddy's short fingers were pointing. A few of the workmen were climbing ladders and reaching up into the fake tree branches. Harry watched with interest as one of the men on the ground passed his ladder-climbing companion a large black box with a glass cylinder on one end. The closer he looked, the clearer Harry could make out other similar devices hidden among the trees and walls.

"Your godfather gave me the idea," Andromeda explained as they watched the last of the glass objects being set up. She offered Harry a mock-glare. "Since he wouldn't let me use any _real_ magic, I decided to make my own Muggle-version of the Great Hall's ceiling."

"They're projectors?" Harry guessed. "Lasers and such?"

Andromeda nodded proudly. "The mist acts as a projection screen – or so they tell me – that will make a 3D image of the night sky."

"Like at the planetarium!" Teddy exclaimed in excitement. Harry knew all too well that his godson had inherited the Black family obsession with astrology. Barely a month went by where they didn't spend at least one or two afternoons exploring the D.C. observatory or watching the projector-heavy programs offered at the city's planetarium.

_Merlin help those astrology freaks if I have to sit through one more Pink Floyd laser light shows… _Harry thought to himself, remembering many a day off being ruined by Teddy dragging him to one of the programs. _At least everyone else there got to be high as a kite._

"It's too bad we couldn't have it on a permanent basis," Andromeda mused sadly. "The ladies at the Historical Society would simply die of jealousy if they knew we had it. Though the man at the movie studio said it would be available again in a few months. Perhaps he'd entertain the idea of parting with it permanently?"

Harry shook his head. "Oh no. Don't you even think about keeping this installed. When this shindig is over I want my courtyard back. It's the only place in the house with decent lighting and enough space to spread out my case notes."

Andromeda stuck her tongue out at him. "Spoil sport."

"It's moments like this one that make me question whether you are the bad influence on Teddy or if he's the bad influence on you," Harry muttered wryly.

"We're Blacks, dear," Andromeda replied. "We're bad influences on everyone – _especially_ one another."

* * *

Booth's SUV wove its way through the rows of cars and trucks on I-95. Normally Booth would never talk on his cell phone and drive at the same time but it was hard to think rationally while in the middle of a fight with his ex-Wife. If not for Parker's presence in the car, their vehicle would be driving even faster to match the strength of his fury. Only Rebecca managed to upset him so easily.

"You know that's not what I meant, Rebecca," Booth barked angrily into his phone. "All I'm saying is that it would be nice to have even a _little_ notice if you need me to help out with Parker on one of your days with him."

Rebecca's electronic voice echoed through the phone's speakers. "I'm sorry having a son is such an inconvenience to your dating life, Seeley. Next time I'll just hire a sitter when I have a late shift."

The FBI Agent would have cussed had Parker not been sitting in the back seat, staring at him through the rear view mirror with wide, worried eyes. "I didn't have a date. And even if I did there is nothing, _nothing_ more important than my son."

"I'm sorry," Rebecca apologized, sounding sincere this time. Her voice was strained and tired. "You didn't deserve that. Any other night I would have arranged for someone to watch him but you should have seen him when I told him he couldn't go to his friend's party, Seeley. He was devastated."

Booth glanced sideways at the boy under discussion. He'd always heard that it was the mother who could never deny their child anything. Seeley had known better since the moment he'd first held Parker in his arms; fathers were equally weak to the pleas of their children. Parker's soft blond curls, puffy cheeks and clear blue eyes had won him many favors from his parents over the years. It was a testament to Parker's good nature that he'd never abused that power… well never to the point of being a brat.

Tonight was one of the few exceptions. It may have been Rebecca's last minute emergency that had created the situation but it was Parker's pleading that had Seeley abandoning his night's plan. It wasn't often he got to enjoy a long bath and a _Family Guy_ marathon. He did so love the snarky baby character.

"I understand," Booth replied quietly, taking another peek at his son through the mirror. "It's probably all for the best anyway. I was planning on meeting his new friend, Ted, soon anyway."

"You'll like him," Rebecca assured him with a slight laugh. "I've never seen Parker get attached to one of his classmates so quickly. They're like brothers already."

Booth frowned. "Well, as someone who has a brother, I can say that that's not always the best relationship to have."

"You love your brother."

"I never said I didn't," Booth corrected her. "I just didn't say it was good."

Rebecca's responding laughter was rich and warm. It had been a long time since Seeley had heard the woman's laugh. He missed it, missed _them_. Once they had been in love. When that had no longer been enough, Parker had kept them together. Now all they did was fight. Seeley was tired of fighting with the people he loved. It was why he clung so hard to Bones and the rest of the Squints at the Jeffersonian; besides Parker the scientists were the only once left who loved him rather than fought with him.

"Dad! You missed the exit!" Parker interrupted, his already high voice cracking in his unrest. His legs kicked out slightly as he turned his lithe body to look back for the correct exit ramp. "It's back that way now!"

That time Seeley really did curse.

"You have to put a dollar in the swear jar!"

The FBI Agent cursed again. "Rebecca I'm going to have to call you back."

In his haste to close the device and end the call Booth ended up dropping the phone completely. He watched the thing tumble into the darkness beneath the steering wheel and prayed that he didn't accidentally step on it while driving.

_At least this night can't get any worse,_ Seeley thought unaware of how he was tempting fate or how deftly it would rise to the occasion.

* * *

The Black Residence had been all too easy for the Gravedigger to locate. After making a career of tracking down the wealthiest victims to ransom, the Gravedigger was used to having to do research to find allusive prey. After all the rich spent a great deal of their money on keeping themselves – and those they cared about – safe and protected. It was almost a pity that the Black clan felt they were above such petty security concerns.

_That will change,_ the Gravedigger mused darkly. _Perhaps I'll up the ransom so that they'll learn to be more careful in the future. These people can surely afford it…_

The dark thoughts were interrupted as headlights flashed on the suburban street. The Gravedigger hunched lower in the driver seat. The professional kidnapper had purposefully had the windows tinted to the legal limit for just such surveillance endeavors. There was little chance of the other driver getting a good look inside but why take the risk when it could lead to a death penalty conviction?

It had been risky of the Gravedigger to park across the street from the Black Residence but it was a gamble that had paid off. The random spot checks on the coming and goings of the Blacks weren't providing him good enough information. Since he was enrolled in public school, Theodore, the youngest in the family, was the only one with an established schedule. The only steady appointments Andromeda, the grandmother, had were her charity meetings and picking up the kid from school. The godfather, Harry Potter-Black, was constantly in and out of the office.

Twice the forensic technician had nearly caught the Gravedigger driving a little _too_ slowly around the rich neighborhood. Since then the kidnapper had made a habit of rotating cars. It was expensive to have them all tinted and the GPS-navigation removed but this job was worth it. The Black Family was loaded and after the tragedy that seemed to stalk them, the Gravedigger was sure they'd pay any ransom to make sure that no more of their family ended up dead.

Two more pairs of headlights rounded the block before parking. Kids and their parents unloaded sleeping bags and flashlights from the trunks.

_That makes five so far,_ the Gravedigger counted the visiting cars quickly filling up the neighborhood. _There is definitely a party going on tonight._

The itch to use the event to the kidnapper's advantage was nearly overwhelming. It would speed up the plan which meant money sooner rather than later. It also meant that the container wouldn't be ready – something that definitely went into the negative column. The Gravedigger took great pride in designing the devices and finding the locations that kept the victims hidden from the police. If the family didn't pay the ransom they would become well-manufactured tombs.

_A party would be a much easier grab, though,_ the Gravedigger reasoned. _I could just blend in with the parents and wait to make my move. Drug the kid when he wanders off alone… everyone would just think I'm taking my tired son home early. By the time anyone was the wiser…_

The Gravedigger slammed down on the train of thought. Too many witnesses would be able to give a description. Kidnappers depended on repeat business – especially ones with as expensive taste as the Gravedigger had. Besides federal prison was _so_ not on the kidnapper's list of possible retirement plans.

_But if a less risky opportunity were to come up tonight though… well, that would be a much different story. One without a happy ending for young Theodore Lupin._

* * *

Andromeda had found a new and far more entertaining method of torturing Harry. As it turned out there were quite a few single mothers at Teddy's school. Not wanting to be a bad hostess, the Black Matriarch had _of course_ introduced them all to Harry. It was clear from their less than conservative attire that the women had known Harry was single and had been more than willing to bring their child to the party instead of their estranged husbands.

Not wanting to cause Teddy any undue social problems at school Harry had played the part of shy, single bachelor. He'd done it before when around some of the stricter Pureblood families on the Wizengamot. It wasn't that they minded his sexual preferences they just didn't want Harry parading them around.

Then again it had always been easier to avoid his relationship status around aged Wizards than the sexually aggressive women surrounding him. Harry was quickly beginning to feel like a seal in an ocean of sharks. The pearly white smiles that were flashed in his directions weren't too far from the sharp teeth of a great white after all. Each introduction led to manicured hands caressing his palms or adding an extra squeeze for emphasis. One of the women even went so far as to slip her number into his back pocket – along with a firm squeeze of his ass.

Andromeda certainly found it amusing. A smile didn't leave her lips the whole night.

After Harry could take no more he decided to take over answering the door and greeting guests. It kept him out of the main room and forced his interactions to be limited to just a few minutes before sending them into the house. Andromeda took the tours from there, taking great pride in their reactions to her camp scene and night sky.

_As if the house didn't say how much money we had_, Harry thought tersely as he ushered the next child and her parents into the house.

"Are you okay, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked, a cup of fruit punch in each hand. "This one's for you. Grandma said you might be thirsty after all that talking. You sure are popular!"

Harry tried not to grimace. "No less popular than you. I certainly see a lot more kids hanging around you, too."

Teddy shrugged. "The guys think the camp thing is pretty cool and the girls keep pointing out the stars… not very correctly though."

"What's wrong, buddy?" Harry asked softly, nudging Teddy's chin so that they could make eye contact. He could read the tension in his godson's eyes. "Aren't you having any fun? I thought you'd enjoy getting to know your classmates better."

"It's not that it's not fun," Teddy rushed to reassure him. He didn't want to appear ungrateful. "Grandma did a great job and I know you took off work. It's just… I thought Parker would be here by now, you know?"

Harry frowned. "It's still early yet, Teddy. I'm sure your friend is on his way."

The doorbell rang, startling them both. Harry prayed that it wasn't another single parent, man or woman. Teddy's reaction was the exact opposite. His brown eyes lit up with excitement and his feet vibrated against the floor. The kid was practically bouncing in his shoes. "Maybe that's him now!"

Before Harry could stop him, Teddy had rushed to the door and pulled back on the handle. His little frame struggled to pull the reinforced door. It took a few extra tugs – and a little wandless magic help from his godfather – but eventually the door was pulled all the way open. Though when Harry saw who it was standing on the welcome mat he began to wish it were another single mother eager to meet the rich, single owner of the mansion.

"Parker!"

"Teddy!"

"Squintern?"

"Agent Booth?"

Harry and Booth were left staring at one another in surprise. Their respective children rushed forward to hug one another, grinning happily. Neither boy was aware of the tension or confusion they'd caused in their chaperones. Parker immediately started to babble on about his father's "awesomely bad" driving skills. Harry was impressed by the number of words that managed to spew from the lad's mouth per minute. For such a quiet kid, Teddy sure had talkative friends.

Seeing as they were being ignored, Booth decided to simply lay into Bones' latest intern right there in the open doorway. "Why didn't you tell me your kid new my kid?"

"Me?" Harry retorted, wide-eyed. "I could ask you the same thing!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Know a lot of kids in D.C. named Teddy, do you?"

The FBI Agent didn't look amused. "Know a lot of kids in D.C. named Parker?"

"I guess that's fair."

"They're being weird," Parker commented to Teddy, not bothering to lower his voice.

Teddy nodded amiably. "Yeah."

Harry looked away from Booth for the first time and met his godson's questioning gaze. He smiled reassuringly at him. "It seems your friend Parker's father and I work together."

The kids looked at each other. Then they looked back at their parents. Then back again. A silent message being communicated between them. Finally Harry found himself under the scrutiny of the kids once more.

"You didn't know that?" Teddy asked, the look on his face clearly questioning the older man's level of intelligence. "Parker and I knew for months."

"You knew?" Booth asked his son incredulously.

Parker gave his father the same look of pity. "You didn't?"

Harry and Booth exchanged a sheepish look. They both had kids. If they'd ever made a real attempt at bonding – hell, even had a real basic conversation before – then they would have figured it out a long time ago.

"C'mon, Park," Teddy said, tugging on his best friends' sleeve. "I saved us the big tent."

"There are tents?" Parker asked in glee as he followed the other boy into the house. "Wicked cool, Ted!"

"There's a fire pit, too!"

"Awesome!"

Booth leaned his head over the threshold. His FBI trained eyes taking in as much of the grand home as he could. His eyes narrowed at the talk of fire. "What is your kid talking about?"

Harry waved off the concern. "It's artificial. We wouldn't actually put something dangerous like a fire pit in our house."

"And the tents?"

"Andromeda's idea," Harry explained. "A one of a kind indoor camping experience. You know, since the kids were bringing sleeping bags anyway. She kind of just ran with the idea from there."

Booth scoffed. "Threw money at it is more like it."

Harry didn't disagree but that didn't mean he had to join in the FBI Agent's sour mood. The Wizard crossed his arms and stepped forward, blocking the doorway. "I guess that means you'll be leaving now that you've dropped Parker off?"

"Not a chance," Booth shot back, forcing his way into the house. He slipped off his jacket and tossed it onto the coat rack. "If all those other parents are sticking around to keep an eye on things than I definitely am. Who knows what kind of crazy squint stuff you have around the house?"

"My house is perfectly safe for children," Harry replied defensively. "After all we have one who lives here full time, remember?"

Booth smirked. "Funny little coincidence that."

Harry's eyes widened. "You think I _planned_ it?"

"I didn't say that, did I?" Booth answered, not denying it outright. "I'm just saying that it's a bit… fishy. That's all."

The Wizard was about to reply when he saw the hulking form of Meredith Riley heading towards them. It had been her scarlet red nails that had dug into his butt cheek while the woman flirted with him. He felt the color drain from his face and debated simply using magic to disappear on the spot.

_The fine from the American Wizarding Ministry would so be worth it_, Harry thought to himself.

"Oh no," Booth muttered, backing up against the closed front door as if he could simply be absorbed into the heavy door. "You invited _Make-Out Meredith_?"

Harry's eyebrows shut up at the moniker. "Do I even want to know how she got that nickname?"

The FBI Agent scowled. "It's well deserved I tell you. She's been obsessed with me ever since she found out that Parker's mom and I aren't married." He shuddered against the doorframe. "I had to pretend to get sick last year during the Christmas pageant at the school just so she wouldn't show me the mistletoe she carries around during December."

"No she doesn't!" Harry declared with wide eyes. "That's insane."

"Don't I know it."

Then a different thought occurred to Harry. Meredith hadn't looked at him since spotting Agent Booth's arrival. Perhaps having Seeley around for the night might work out for the best after all.

_Whatever keeps her away from me…_ Harry thought before smirking evilly and calling out to the woman. "Hey, Meredith, dear! Have you seen Agent Booth yet? He says you're old friends."

"I'm so going to kill you for that," Seeley vowed. His eyes widened as Meredith pulled the front of her blouse down to show off some extra cleavage. "Justifiable homicide, Squint. That's what they'll call it."

Harry patted the man on the shoulder. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. Have fun."

* * *

_Several Hours Later…_

Teddy and Parker had never been at the center of so much attention – let alone from their peers. At school they tended to just hang out with one another. It wasn't that they weren't popular; they were just more comfortable when in their own company. Other people just complicated things.

But tonight – with the majority of their classmates present – hadn't been a complete disaster. Andromeda's food and good manners had kept the adults away from the kids. In fact all of the adults had stuck to the kitchen and dining room on the far side of the house, leaving the kids alone at the fake campsite. A fact that had pleased the other kids to no end.

Even after most of the parents had left for the night the children had stayed up and continued their celebration. As it was almost midnight, they'd opted for less noisy games to play. The girls had been adamant about playing truth or dare… a game that had quickly dissolved into dares about kissing. Teddy hadn't minded it as much as he thought he would but he jumped at the chance to switch games.

A majority of the boys and some of the 'cooler' girls had opted to circle their sleeping bags around the campfire and tell ghost stories. Each one designed to be more frightening than the last. Teddy's were always the more colorful, mainly because Wizarding ghost stories were based on real events… not that his Muggle classmates had to know that.

"That's not how it goes!" Parker said with a roll of the eyes once Johnny Riley had finished telling the one about the escaped mental patient with a hook for a hand. "They're supposed to find the hook in the door, stupid. Everyone knows that."

Apparently not everyone knew that as the group froze and began to stare between Parker and Johnny Riley. No one spoke to Johnny that way. Teddy had learned on his first day to stay clear of Johnny's bad side. The kid had been held back two years in a row, which meant he was bigger and angrier than the others in his class.

Johnny cracked his knuckles. "You want me to make you into a ghost story, Parker?"

Teddy tensed, shifting closer to his friend in a show of support. "Lay off, Johnny. Parker didn't mean anything by it."

"You telling me what to say, too, Black?" Johnny pushed, more than willing to share his irritation with both boys. "You throw a good party but that only gets you so much slack. You got me?"

Teddy and Parker nodded quickly.

Johnny wasn't finished though. The taller kid looked up at the illusion of the night sky and smiled at the full moon that hung there. "This is stupid. The stories aren't scary cause we're inside. We should do this under the _real_ full moon."

"It's freezing outside!" one of the other boys moaned in complaint.

"So what?" Johnny snapped. "You're just scared. Black and Booth aren't scared. Are you boys?"

The friends shared a quick look. Of course they were scared. It was dark outside and they'd been telling stories about escaped killers, zombies and the boogeyman himself for the last hour and a half. The sugar they'd eaten was still coursing through their veins. Heck no they didn't want to go outside.

But it wasn't like they could say that.

"Nah, Johnny," Parker spoke for both of them. "We're not scared."

"Great," Johnny smiled, some left over candy stuck in his teeth. He, like the rest of the class, turned his eyes to focus on their host. "So how about sneaking us out of here, Black?"

Teddy half smiled and half grimaced. "Sure thing."

* * *

It was just passed midnight when the Gravedigger spotted the opportunity that had been denied the criminal all night long.

The kidnapper had waited and watched the home for hours. Dozens of cars had come and gone in that time. Some of the children had left early, most likely they were the ones who were still too immature to handle a night without their parents under the same roof. Many of the single parents had stayed longer than the rest.

Only the black SUV with the federal plates remained. There was no doubt in the Gravedigger's mind that the owner was none other than Special Agent Seeley Booth. It wouldn't be the first time that the two had crossed paths. It was too bad that the FBI didn't pay better or else the Gravedigger could have killed two birds with one stone and taken Parker Booth as well.

The thought had crossed the Gravedigger's mind before.

The kidnapper was almost ready to give up for the night when there was a sudden motion outside the mansion. A window slid open causing the moonlight to flicker in the shifting reflection. A brown mop of hair crawled head first through the window. The Gravedigger hardly dared to hope it was the target when the small figure stood straight up and gazed longingly at the moon. It was only then that the features of Theodore Lupin-Black were clear to see.

The Gravedigger grabbed some duct tape and chloroform. The criminal's hands froze when others began to escape through the open window. One at a time children from the target's class emerged until a dozen of them stood together, shivering in the slight breeze. An abnormally tall boy seemed to take charge and led them around the side of the house where the trees separating the Black Manor from its neighbors was thickest.

_Kids will be kids_, the Gravedigger thought cheerfully. The front seat was quickly covered with the rest of the kidnappers supplies as the master criminal prepared for the snatch and grab. There was no sense of guilt or excitement. In fact, the Gravedigger's only human action was to hum a song with lyrics that were so appropriate for the situation at hand to be ignored. It was an older rock tune – and a favorite – from Metallica called _Enter Sandman._

_Say your prayers little one_

_Don't forget my son_

_To include everyone…_

_I tuck you in_

_Warm within_

_Keep you free from sin_

'_Til the sandman he comes…_

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight…_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never-never land…_

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_And never mind tha__t noise you heard_

_It's just the beast under your bed_

_In your closet, in your head…_

The sound of nervous laughter drifted out of the small woods and across the street. None of the lights in the house turned on and the doors remained closed. The Gravedigger smiled at the lack of response. The Blacks and Agent Booth must have been in dreamland to miss that burst of sound. The kids must have thought so too because they were all suddenly a little _too_ quiet.

The Gravedigger's moment had come. And so, it seemed, had Teddy Lupin's.

* * *

Harry yawned, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth. Booth had insisted on staying to "help" Harry keep a "responsible" eye on the kids. Harry was getting tired of the FBI Agent's condescension and lack of trust. The party was supposed to be fun for Teddy but also a chance for Harry to get to meet some of the other parents. Thanks to Agent Booth, Harry had been forced to spend the evening as a third wheel to him and _Make-out Meredith_. He'd rarely been outside of the kitchen since the other parents had left for the night.

"Did you hear what I said?" Booth asked with a discerning frown.

"Uh… yes?"

The Agent rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You can never be too careful with your home security. You should really pay attention to my advice. It's not every D.C. homeowner who has access to a real, live Special Agent."

This time it was Harry who felt his eyes rolling. "So you've said."

It wasn't just the late hour that had worn Harry out. Seeley had attempted to bond after Harry had foolishly gotten a few drinks in him. The only thing the alcohol had successfully done was lower Booth's natural filter. Harry had spent the evening being lectured about his job, his family, his house, his money and the latest of which was his lack of security for the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in one of the guest rooms, Agent Booth?" Harry asked for what felt like the 100th time that evening. "Surely that will be more comfortable than the living room couch."

Seeley waved him off. "I'm good right here. The kids are on the first floor so I'll have easier access to them than if I'm tucked away upstairs." He pointed at Harry. "Not that I'm judging you for your lax parenting, of course."

Harry grunted. "Teddy has always been perfectly safe with me."

"Yeah, well, now your kid has gone and made friends with _my_ son," Booth replied, straightening up in his seat. "Which means you're going to be getting a lot more help from me on keeping them safe."

"Oh joy."

Booth smirked. "You sound as happy about it as I feel."

"Is this just your way of punishing me for our kids being friends when we can't even manage to be civil?"

"We're being civil now, aren't we?" Booth replied smoothly, gesturing his hands between them as if to point out the fact that they weren't bloody and beaten were a huge achievement. "Besides, it's not that I don't _like _you. It's just that I don't _trust_ you yet."

Harry chuckled and took a swig from his own beer. "Oh. Is that all? And here I thought it was Dr. Brennan who had the social issues."

"Bones is perfect," Booth said quickly. "If anything people should be more like her… you know, just with the mushy feelings stuffed bumped up."

"You would think she's perfect," Harry teased.

Booth's smile evaporated. "And you don't think Sweets is?"

Harry shrugged casually, trying to not let the other man see he'd hit his mark. "Lance isn't interested so we're stuck in the friend zone. At least Dr. Brennan might be willing to sleep with you… though I don't know why."

The Agent gaped at him for a long minute. "So you admit that you've got a thing for the good doctor!"

"Not just him," Harry replied cryptically. He had promised not to tell Booth about Jared's sexual preferences but that didn't mean the Wizard couldn't entertain himself with the thought of doing so. "You'd be surprised how many people have caught my… attention."

Booth's eyebrows jumped up to his hairline. "Someone else at the lab?"

Harry just smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"And here I thought we were finally bonding."

"Bonding implies mutual sharing," Harry responded. "You seem pretty tight lipped about the situation with you and Dr. Brennan."

Booth frowned. "Bones and I are friends. Good friends."

The Wizard decided to push his opening. "Friends can easily become more complicated."

"Not with Bones and I."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Agent Man," Harry answered diplomatically, clinking the necks of their beer bottles together. "Whatever you say."

"Damn right."

They both drank from their bottles at the same time. Booth leaned backwards to get at the last drops from his. Harry had a much different experience as he ended up spitting up the mouthful he'd drunk. His skin prickled and the hair on his neck stood up straight. A sick feeling filled his stomach, drowning him in despair.

The Wizard knew exactly what that sensation was warning him about since he'd cast the protection spells on the property himself. Someone had triggered the security wards. Someone who meant the Black Family harm.

"We have to check on the kids," Harry said, putting down the bottle and power walking to the living room. He didn't waste time waiting for Booth to catch up. Harry could hear the man's footsteps falling heavily on the wood floor behind his own.

* * *

"Can we go back inside now?" Teddy asked in a strained whisper. His whole body was shaking from the chill of the night. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his sleeping bag around him and get warm again.

"Not until someone tells a good scary story," Johnny demanded.

Parker shivered and rubbed his arms in an effort to keep warm. "Who hasn't told one yet?"

The group of girls huddled by the hydrangeas raised their hand as well as two of the guys who were lagging towards the edge of the path. In the dark they couldn't see one another too clearly so they had to rely on their whispered words alone. It was taking forever to pick someone to tell a story.

_If no one volunteers soon I'm going to just start telling one about werewolves,_ Teddy promised himself. The prospect of going back inside was tempting enough to give away a few family stories. _Maybe I'll tell one about Greyback…_

A branch snapped in the woods. The whispers stopped. Teddy shivered and it had nothing to do with the night air. The kids all looked at one another for reassurance but there wasn't even enough moonlight coming in from the tree canopy for that. There were only the shuffling noises coming from the woods.

"What is it?" one of the girls whispered shakily. "A bear?"

"In the city?" Johnny replied caustically. "Get a freaking grip, Gretchen."

Another branch snapped. It was closer this time.

"We should go back," Parker muttered, his eyes straining to see into the brush.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

Johnny's voice began to rise to match the level of his teasing. "So you are scared little babies after all."

Parker lowered his gaze in embarrassment. Meanwhile Teddy had had enough. He was cold and he was tired. He'd thrown an awesome party and he would rather eat Hippogriff dung than let Johnny ruin it by getting them sick with pneumonia. Or worse, killed.

"We're going inside," Teddy informed Johnny sternly. "You can stay out here and freeze to death if you want. Or maybe the Boogeyman will get you."

Johnny froze at the words. Teddy wondered if maybe Johnny was more afraid of the ghost stories than he'd been letting on. Before he could think about it more there was a loud crash of lightning and then blue sparks ignited in the woods. Teddy's eyes flew open wide at the use of magic. His godfather and his grandmother had both warned him what the protective wards would look like.

And this definitely looked like trouble. The pale blue sparks of magic lit up the trees around them. The girls shrieked and started to run back to the house. The boys were fast on their trail. Teddy hesitated to move, not as intimidated as the others by the sight of the supernatural.

The shadow of a tall figure – too tall to be one of the guests – was lit up in the magical light show. A Boogeyman if the 10-year-old ever saw one.

"Teddy!"

The boy turned and let out a relieved sigh at the sight of his godfather barreling down the path towards him. Within seconds Teddy was scooped off the ground and into Harry's strong arms. After years of being carried like this, Teddy instinctively wrapped his legs around the side of Harry's waist to secure himself. Harry angled the boy so that he had his wand hand free to defend.

"The Boogeyman's in there!" Teddy pointed at the tree line where he'd spotted the shadowy figure. They turned toward the spot together.

"Lumos," Harry whispered. Agent Booth had taken the other kids back to the house but he still wasn't taking any chances of being overheard. The last thing he needed was a prowler claiming Harry was a witch.

But when the light blossomed the only people in the clearing were Harry and Teddy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A long wait for a long chapter. I hope it met everyone's expectations and that it was worth the extended delay. Real Life has been crazy. As those of you who follow me on twitter know, Hurricane Irene was even more of a disaster than expected in my town, which added to the wait.

This will **probably be the last update until I've completed my original novel.** I have 50 pages left to go in my first draft and 350 written to date. Once that's finished I will return full time to working on this story and _When the Lightning Strikes_. Until then, thank you – sincerely – for your patience and dedication to this story.

As always, **feel free to follow my progress** at my tumblr ("pearsonification") and on my twitter account (linked as my homepage for your convenience).

Please, please, please remember to **REVIEW!**


	17. Sins of the Godfather, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** This is the first of a two-part chapter. There was just too much to fit it all in one chapter and still get it out by Christmas. I'm hoping to have the second part up in January. If I get lucky I might keep with the holiday posting and have it for New Years!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 16  
**"**Sins of the Godfather, Part 1"**

"Aren't you overreacting?"

The glare that Booth aimed at Harry was answer enough. No, the _Special Agent_ was not at all overreacting by barking orders into his phone for a herd of forensic geeks to show up and turn Black Manor into a crime scene. No, Seeley Booth, father of severely frightened Parker Booth, was not overreacting by herding all of the children out of the tents and into the kitchen. No, it was absolutely necessary to call all of their parents, wake them from blissful slumber, and demand that they bring their children to FBI headquarters to give statements about the "Boogeyman" outside.

Harry watched the FBI Agent's verbal tirade with a growing sense of dread. In less than an hour his home was going to be filled with Federal Agents, forensic teams and even some of his coworkers from the Jeffersonian. It was exactly the kind of Muggle attention that every upstanding Wizarding citizen would want… right before they were sent to Azkaban for letting the world's biggest secret out.

The worst part of it was that Harry knew Seeley had every right to react that way. The protective wards wouldn't have been activated if Teddy and Parker's "Boogeyman" was just a figment of their imagination. There had been a real threat outside his property tonight. His godson could have had Merlin-knows-what happen to him. Any of the kids could have been snatched or worse.

But Harry didn't want the FBI involved. If someone was trying to hurt his family then there was slim chance that they were non-magical. Harry's time with MI-6, while a Muggle organization, had been focused on making many Death Eaters pay for crimes that the Wizengamot couldn't hold them accountable for. Too many killers and true believers in Voldemort's cause had gotten off by claiming mind control spells had forced their hands. Harry had pissed off a lot of powerful families who'd allied with the Dark Lord.

But it didn't matter to Harry if the threat was magical or Muggle. Harry wanted to deal with whoever came after his family personally. If the FBI were determined to get between him and his revenge then Harry would just have to make it as difficult for them as possible.

Harry flipped open his cell phone and scrolled down the contact list. Agent Booth wasn't the only one who had friends to call on.

* * *

Jack Hodgins was not happy to be woken up out of a dead sleep and called to work. He was even less pleased to discover that the crime scene was in the same upscale, wealthy community that he lived in. But what really infuriated Hodgins was the same news that motivated him into leaving his house as soon as he hung up the phone.

His friend – of which he had very few – had nearly lost his son.

It was with that grim thought that he drove the five minutes from his family estate to Black Manor. Patrol cars had already been called and were cordoning off the street. He waved his ID badge at the cop next to the barricade. Hodgins didn't waste any time. Even while the patrolmen checked his credentials, the scientist was scanning the outside of the residence with his eyes.

He'd been doing a lot of research on the Potter and Black families ever since finding out that one of the last surviving descendents was working with him at the Jeffersonian. So far he didn't like what he'd heard about either family. Hodgins supposed that the Potters weren't so terrible but they were still on multiple lists of suspected secret society rosters. The Potter surname had been popping up on those lists for generations. Still, the Blacks were easily the worst. Some of the things they're "membership only" groups were suspected of made it sound like a club for serial killers instead of a social group. It sounded more like the KKK of the occult groups.

After the patrolmen moved the barricade to let his car through, Hodgins took in every detail. He couldn't help but look at the estate with disdain. So far it appeared that the apple hadn't fallen far from a very rotten tree. Money was clearly not an issue and, unlike Hodgins, the Potter-Black household didn't mind people knowing it. News of the obscene amount of money the family had thrown at the previous owners of the manor had been all anyone could talk about at Hodgins' country club. Normally he hated the arrogant asses that were members there but, for once, Hodgins had found their gossip useful while figuring out more about Brennan's latest hire.

"Hodgins!"

The man jumped at the sound of his name being shouted. For all his observing Hodgins had missed Booth rushing over to the car. He gave the FBI Agent an apologetic look and tried not to be annoyed with the man's obvious anger. If Hodgins ever had a kid and something bad nearly happened to said kid well… he'd be entitled to his anger.

"You got here fast," Seeley greeted shortly, shaking hands with a bit more force than usual.

Hodgins nodded to the flashy sports car. "I live in the neighborhood remember?"

Seeley's frown deepened. "I keep forgetting how loaded you are."

"My family is loaded," Hodgins corrected automatically. "I'm just another coworker remember?"

"Sure."

Hodgins sighed. It was going to be a long night and he couldn't worry about keeping things normal between himself and his coworkers. He kept reminding himself that he was there to help Seeley and Parker. Hodgins' personal issues could wait. "So where do you want me?"

Booth started leading him over to the wooded area that divided the Potter-Black residence and the one next door. Forensic lights had been mounted along a vague path between the trees that presumably led to the where the incident took place. Booth had been vague over the phone but tried to make up for it now. Hodgins listened to the story of what had transpired while also dodging stray rocks and tree roots.

"So you didn't actually see anyone with the kids?" Hodgins asked when the FBI Agent had finished giving the details. He nearly collided into Seeley when the other man pulled up short.

Booth's face was livid. "Are you calling my kid a liar?"

"No," Hodgins bit out through gritted teeth, feeling his own anger stir. He eyed the forensic techs in the distance and visibly calmed himself. Hodgins had many character flaws but the one he was slowly working on was his anger. Booth turning on him in front of their peers was only serving to infuriate him. "I was just wondering why there was so much man power when it could have just been kids seeing things in the dark?"

"It's not just that," Booth muttered, apparently having calmed his own defensive anger. He took a step closer to Hodgins and lowered his voice. Apparently they both wanted to keep this conversation from their forensic department counterparts. "There was something… _off_ about the whole thing. And later, when I suggested calling the cops, I swear it was like Potter-Black wanted to talk me out of it."

Hodgins straightened up slightly. "You think he had something to do with it?"

Booth shrugged. "He was just acting so strangely. I'm a father and the second my kid runs to me screaming about some strange guy in the woods, calling him the Boogeyman, I start to panic."

"And the new Squintern didn't?"

"He panicked _before_ we even knew about it," Booth admitted, his voice even softer now as if he wasn't sure what point he was trying to make. "I don't know how but he knew the kids were in trouble before anyone else. One minute we were talking in the kitchen and the next he's adamant about checking on the sleepover."

Hodgins felt his bias bubbling to the surface. "The party was planned by their family, Booth. There's always the chance that they were involved in whatever this was." He rubbed at the stubble along his chin. "I hate to think that anyone would endanger their own kin but from what I've been reading about this family…"

Booth shook his head slightly. "I wouldn't go that far. They don't give off the creepy family vibe – hell, I was even starting to like this new one – but I can't always tell with people of means. The rich always have secrets so you don't know if they're lying to you because they're guilty of the crime or they're just trying to cover up something else entirely."

"So we'll keep looking and if we find nothing then we write it off as one of those 'rich people secrets' you were talking about," Hodgins assured him. He felt his own eagerness build at the chance to poke into the lives of the Blacks. Even if everything that happened tonight was a giant misunderstanding there was bound to be something interesting to pop up. "And if they turn out to not be so innocent then we'll nail them, like we always do, and they'll be one less thing to worry about at the office."

The Agent smiled at him, the first warmth he'd given out that night. "You're not wrong about this all being based on thin evidence though." He put a hand on Hodgins' shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "I need you to find something out here, _anything_ that I can use to keep this investigation going. Otherwise it'll just look like my kid got spooked in the dark and my bosses will have my ass for calling in the cavalry."

"You really don't think the Potter-Black's will back up your story?" Hodgins asked.

"Probably not but I could give a shit," Booth replied, turning back down the trail. His voice had gone hard again. "But my kid wasn't lying and that's all the proof I need that _something_ weird went down here tonight."

* * *

Harry watched the two men converse from an upstairs window. To be specific he was in the guest bathroom perched on the only toilet in the residence that had never flushed on the first try. It was the only room with a good view of the crime scene so Harry didn't really have a choice in the venue if he wanted to keep an eye on things.

No one ever said snooping was a glamorous gig.

The Wizard had never wished so hard to have one of the twins' magical ears with which to spy on Hodgins and Booth's conversation. Harry knew that the ear would hardly have reached that far but he was desperate to know what was going on. Booth had been treating him harshly ever since he'd tried to talk him out of calling in the police. Now Harry was trying to accommodate the man, hoping to get off the naughty list of suspects that was surely forming in the older man's trained investigative mind.

Harry hadn't seen any signs that evidence had been collected… yet. Sure, there were plenty of forensic types moving in and out of the woods but there hadn't been any shiny glares from evidence bags. No one had called for the cement molding used to make imprints of shoe prints. No cigarette butts or snack supplies left behind by a careless stalker or abductor.

If he hadn't seen the wards react or how frightened Teddy was then Harry might even believe the whole thing had been the imagination of little boys trying to scare one another in the dark. The Wizard only hoped that that's what everyone else believed, too.

His phone buzzed to announce a new text message. Finally someone was here to help _him_ for a change.

Harry gently slid the curtain closed, not wanting anyone to see the movement and know he'd been spying. The less suspicious the family looked now, the better. He hopped off the toilet seat and made his way down stairs. A few of the uniformed officers nodded to him, gentle smiles on their faces. Harry returned the greetings and tried to squash the guilt he felt at receiving their pity. They thought he was the victim of some wrongdoing and here he was about to throw a wrench in their investigation.

"Vincent!"

Harry watched the young man give a little jump at his name being yelled out. His fellow British intern looked so frail in the large foyer. As soon as Vincent saw who it was calling out to him he grabbed his work kit and shuffled across the hall. The two met in the middle and Harry was surprised when Vincent pulled him into a hug.

"You really did grow up in the States," Harry joked, patting the younger man on the back. "Back home it's strictly against the rules to be openly affectionate."

Vincent's small smile brightened slightly. "I thought you might need the comfort. They were talking outside about what happened. Why didn't you tell me that's what you were calling me in for?"

Harry led him into one of the side rooms that he _still_ hadn't found furniture for. He shut the door behind them and then magically sealed it with a stealthy wave of his hand. The last thing he needed was for Vincent to see him perform magic.

"What's going on, Harry?" Vincent asked nervously. "Shouldn't you be more upset? Someone was on your property and watching your godson and his friends."

"We don't know what that was about," Harry cut in quickly. "For all we know it could have been a homeless man looking for a warm place to sleep and just stumbled across some kids."

Vincent didn't look convinced. "A homeless man who peeled away from the scene so fast that their tires left marks on the gravel?"

Harry cursed. He hadn't been able to see the road from the bathroom window. The car would be suspicious. "This is why I asked you to come, Vincent. You're the only one who knows about my previous… employment." He watched the other intern's eyes light up with pride. "You're the only one I can trust to keep that quiet."

"You think it's about what you used to do?" Vincent asked. "The spying bit?"

"I really wish you'd stop calling it spying. It makes it sound like I ordered martinis shaken not stirred and slept with beautiful women to get close to my enemies." Harry rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "It was undercover work, Vin. I had to change my appearance and do some pretty awful things. None of it would have made it into a James Bond movie."

Vincent nodded apologetically. "Sorry."

Harry bumped shoulders with him for comfort. "To answer your question, yes, I do think they were here for me and not Teddy or his friends." The sigh he let out reflected the conflicted emotions he'd been battling with all night. "Please understand that I can't explain why – that I'm not allowed to tell why – but I can't let my undercover work become public knowledge. Especially not while I'm at the Jeffersonian."

"I don't see why you can't tell but I'll do what I can to help," Vincent promised.

The Wizard took a deep breath before asking his favor. "I need you to assist Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins and tell me what they find."

Vincent nodded. "I can do that."

"That's not all," Harry added ominously. "Then I need you not to help them find anything they would have missed. I need you to throw them into the wrong directions."

"You're serious?" Vincent asked, eyes wide. He started breathing heavier, his accent becoming stronger as his nerves kicked in. "But I'll get fired for sure! Even if they don't realize what I'm doing they'll think I'm an idiot. I can't lose this job, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I won't let you lose your job, Vincent. And I don't think Dr. Brennan would let you go. You're kind of her favorite."

"I won't be if she thinks I'm an idiot!"

"I'm begging here, Vin," Harry continued, putting special emphasis on the nickname. "They've been out there for an hour and they only have tire treads. Chances are you won't even have to lie or throw them off."

Vincent was shaking his head but he'd stopped his rambling. Harry took that as a good sign and continued adding pressure. His voice was gentle and friendly as he tried to manipulate the other intern with their budding friendship. Harry felt himself slipping back into the mindset of that angry teenager he'd been after the war. It was the same mindset that had made him ruthless about spying on the Death Eaters.

For all Harry knew it was his actions then that had caused the events of tonight. Perhaps if he hadn't been so vengeful then no one would have had a reason to come after him. If he hadn't inflicted so much pain on the Death Eater families then Teddy might never have had his brush with danger.

And despite all of that guilt and hindsight, Harry kept his goal clear in his mind. It was that unrelenting determination that eventually persuaded Vincent into agreeing. It was a hesitant deal but Harry was positive that Vincent was going to help him find who had come after his family. Whether or not Vincent would help throw Brennan and Hodgins off the scent was another matter.

* * *

Harry and Vincent parted ways once Dr. Brennan arrived on the scene. Vincent had gone off to spy on her and Dr. Hodgins leaving Harry to be with his family. Harry had left Teddy in Andromeda's care after bringing back and accounting for all of the kids. He and Agent Booth had secured the house just in case.

Now Harry was feeling anxious. His guilt over abusing his friendship with Vincent was gnawing at him. He needed the comfort of family. Holding Teddy in his arms was the only thing that was going to soothe his concerns. Everything he'd ever done – good and bad – had been justified by making the world a safer place for Teddy to grow up in. Andromeda had been against his taking the job with MI-6 after the war and she'd been right. His good intentions had led to this night of terror for her grandson.

Which is why Harry was shocked to find himself enveloped in his second hug of the evening. This time his chest was locked in Andromeda's arms. He'd expected screams of outrage or looks of judgment from the Black Matriarch. Instead his only punishment seemed to be a face of the flowing black mane that Andromeda usually kept in a firm bun. It startled him to think that this was the same way that Hermione used to tackle Ron and him in their younger days.

It wasn't until he felt wetness on his shoulder that he realized Andromeda was crying. Harry brought his arms up to return the embrace and felt the older woman sigh in relief.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked gently. "Is Teddy okay?"

"He's fine," she assured him, still not making any effort to withdraw. "It's just… that Dr. Brennan brought a woman with her to speak with Teddy."

Harry frowned. "Who did she bring?"

Andromeda finally pulled out of the hug. She uncharacteristically dabbed at her tears with the sleeves of her expensive shirt. "Angela something or other. She wanted her to get a description of whom Teddy saw in the woods."

"I thought he didn't see anything?"

"The Boogeyman," Andromeda whispered ominously as if that explained everything. Fresh tears threatened to fall down her face. "Just go look at the sketch, Harry. You'll understand when you see it."

She left Harry in search of the nearest bathroom. Harry hesitated before moving closer to the dining room where apparently Teddy and Angela had set up shop. The door was open an inch. Just enough to spy on the session. Harry imagined Andromeda using magic to force it open that much in order to keep an eye on Teddy's safety.

He froze at the sound of Teddy's voice. It was thick with emotion. He moved his eye to the opening in the door and felt his heart beat faster at the teary blotches under his godson's eyes. Harry could tell that Teddy was trying to be brave as Angela asked her questions. He felt a surge of gratitude at her voice; at how gentle and kind she was being with Teddy. Never once did she push him or try to make light of the situation. Her presence was like a soothing breeze in a house boiling with emotion.

"Teddy are you sure this is who you saw in the woods tonight?" Angela asked showing him the sketch. Harry tried to see but the drawing was angled away from the door. "Is this the Boogeyman?"

His godson nodded sharply, quickly. "That's him."

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"No… but I've heard people talk about him. That's how I know who it is."

Harry's heart was going a mile a minute. To her credit Angela merely nodded at the boy to continue.

Teddy swallowed thickly. "It's the Boogeyman who made Mommy and Daddy go to heaven."

Angela's pen froze for a surprised second on the page before jotting the answer down. "Is that why you live with your grandmother now?"

"And my Uncle Harry," Teddy added, his voice wavering slightly. Harry felt tears prickling at his own eyes now.

"I'm sure he does," Angela replied. "Your godfather works with me at the Jeffersonian. Did you know that? He seems like a very good man to me."

Teddy nodded a bit frantically. "He keeps the bad man away."

"How does he do that?" Angela asked gently.

"Uncle Harry is the strongest, most bravest person in the whole world," Teddy announced almost sounding a bit defensive of Harry. "He made the Boogeyman pay for hurting Mommy and Daddy."

Angela added something to the paper before setting down the drawing and the clipboard entirely. She cleared her throat and smiled at Teddy. "Would you like me to go get your Uncle for you now?"

Harry didn't wait for the answer. He had opened the door and crossed the room in seconds. Teddy was startled at his sudden appearance but eagerly ran to meet him halfway as soon as he recognized the intruder. Harry pulled his godson into a tight hug, lifting him off the ground. Teddy wrapped his skinny legs around his godfather's waist and clung there.

He breathed in the familiar scent of Teddy's shampoo and smiled. That was one set of hair that he would never mind being smothered in. Teddy was sniffling into Harry's shirt, finally feeling safe enough to let the tears fall. A second set of sniffles made Harry open his eyes.

Angela was wiping at her eyes, looking a little embarrassed. She mouthed an apology to Harry, which he quickly waved away. He hoped the smile he sent back to her reflected how grateful he was for her treatment of Teddy. Someone like Dr. Brennan or Agent Booth might have scared or scarred him psychologically. Hell, Harry even preferred Angela talking to Teddy than Sweets.

It wasn't until Angela made to leave the room that Harry finally caught sight of the Boogeyman that Teddy had described. The muscles in his arms tightened around the bundle of child in his arms. Teddy squeezed back; unaware that Harry's grip was out of panic and protection instead of love.

The sketch was of a figure dressed in all black. The form looked like it was out of one of the Scream movies but Harry recognized that it was a robe. The face was pale and gauntly. Fangs poured from the mouth. Instead of a nose, the prowler was given snake-like slits. The eyes glowed scarlet red.

Teddy had described a Boogeyman after all.

It was the same Boogeyman that had tormented Harry since Halloween night 1981.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Think of it as a thank you for being so patient and forgiving of my frequent absences. Hopefully there will be more of these little additions in the future. Those of you who follow me on tumblr know that I was waiting to release this until Christmas Eve. I love when authors update on holidays :)

Speaking of tumblr, I've created a blog just for my fanfiction stuff. You can find it at **moriartysminion(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. I'll post updates there first as well as some one shots (usually smut lol) that I've been working on. A recent example is my first foray into the glee fandom titled "Sweet Sugar Candy Man" which you can also find on my profile page. Keep an eye out for a Teen Wolf fic coming in January as well.

And just so I don't get any reviews flaming me for a simple misunderstand… VOLDEMORT IS NOT BACK. Teddy is a kid who suffered a dramatic incident and subconsciously related it back to the person who killed his parents. He did not see a Death Eater. His mind is simply trying to make sense of what happened. That is all.

**Tis the season for good cheer so PLEASE don't forget to leave a REVIEW!  
****They're the only things I asked Santa to bring me for Christmas :)**


	18. Sins of the Godfather, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** Here's the second part of the chapter! I was blown away by the love for the previous chapter. I hope this one lives up to expectations. It's **unbeta'd **so try to forgive any glaring errors. I always miss the obvious ones. It's my curse.

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 17  
**"**Sins of the Godfather, Part 2"**

There were a lot of ways that Harry imagined running into Jared Booth again. In his mind these hypothetical situations almost always involved Harry looking so delectable that the Navy man would go speechless. Though even in the Wizard's imagination he sometimes chickened out and ran in the opposite direction… but at least his ass looked good as he scattered.

Having Jared show up in his home – while a crime scene – was definitely not on his most desirable list. Hell, it wasn't even on Harry's list of likely scenarios.

Harry rubbed uselessly at the tear and snot stains that Teddy had left on his shirt. It had taken a little over half an hour of comforting his godson before the boy had finally passed out. Andromeda had taken his spot on the bed so that someone would be there if Teddy woke up or had some bad dreams. At least that's the excuse she used. Harry knew better after just one look at the protective gleam in her eye.

_Merlin help the poor idiot who dared to even look at Teddy the wrong way_, Harry thought wryly as he descended the staircase.

The Wizard couldn't help but compare Jared and Vincent. Harry's fellow intern had hovered nervously in the entrance hall. Vincent had twitched and muttered facts as he waited for someone to find him and invite him into the crime scene. If Harry hadn't shown up and rescued him, he was sure that Vincent would have hugged the wall and hoped to remain invisible.

Booth's brother was the complete opposite. Even without his uniform on the man looked as if he owned the room. There was no waiting to be invited into the investigation, Jared was actively asking questions of the forensic techs and cops. Jared had clearly been sleeping when Seeley had dragged him to the house. He was dressed in a white v-neck nightshirt that clung to his muscular frame like a second skin. While Harry licked his lips, his eyes trailed down to the jeans that hung on Jared's hips without the aid of a belt. Harry suspected that Jared had been in such a rush to leave that he'd left the belt behind. He wondered briefly what the man would look like if he'd forgotten the jeans too.

Jared stopped his conversation to turn and look at the staircases. Clearly he'd realized that someone was watching him. Harry felt heat on his neck as he burned with embarrassment at having been caught. Jared smirked cockily at him before shaking his head and going back to interrogating a nervous looking FBI field tech.

Harry slowly descended the stairs, taking the extra time to get himself under control. It had been a long night and now was not the time to be flirting. Teddy was distraught and Andromeda would smack him if she'd seen him ogling his crush. Jared seemed to have come to the same conclusion as the smirk vanished, replaced quickly by a serious expression.

"How are you holding up, Harry?" Jared asked, shaking his hand as if they hadn't locked lips in an elevator. "Seeley filled me in."

"We're doing alright," Harry lied smoothly trying to brush off the concern. "Honestly I think Teddy just wants this all to go away. He's pretty embarrassed at the fuss being kicked up over all this."

Jared frowned at the description. "I thought… Seeley mentioned an attempted kidnapping." He leaned in closer for an attempt at privacy. "He even called me to pick up Parker and keep an eye on him."

Harry ignored the confusion. "What about Parker's mom? I figured Seeley would call her."

"She's not combat trained."

"Your brother's really taking this seriously," Harry noted, adding some derision to his voice.

Jared's frown deepened into a scowl. "Why aren't you?"

Harry tried to push away the wave of self-hatred at having to throw his godson under the bus. Unfortunately it was his best bet at getting the FBI out of his life. "This isn't the first time Teddy's had problems with nightmares or an overactive imagination. You add in kids on a sugar high, scary stories and a stroll in the dark…"

"What about Parker?" Jared asked, his voice losing some of its defensive edge at hearing about Teddy's problems.

"Did Parker actually say he saw something?" Harry asked back, adding a note of surprise for effect. He watched Jared's brow furrow in doubt and knew he'd struck his mark. Jared hadn't gotten to speak with Parker yet. A gentle push with his legilimency skills confirmed his suspicions. Seeley was powering the investigation with only the force of his Special Agent status.

Jared hesitated before shaking his head. "No, I guess he didn't. You really think Seeley is blowing things out of proportion?"

Harry shrugged, not wanting to push his agenda to forcefully. "He's a good father. I'm sure he's doing what he thinks will keep his family the safest. I won't judge Seeley or condemn him for that." Harry gave a small smile. "You'll have to forgive me for hoping that your brother comes up empty handed. I hate the thought that someone might have gotten that close to my kid."

"I understand," Jared admitted quietly. "For the record I hope it really was just a case of overactive imaginations and sugar-highs."

"You're a good Uncle."

Jared shook his head. "Not just because of that." His teasing grin made a brief appearance in reply to Harry's confused look. "Because then I won't feel like an ass for flirting with you right after Parker and Teddy were in trouble. I have a feeling you wouldn't find that very attractive." He winked as he started to back away from the Wizard. "And I want you to keep looking at me like you did from the top of that staircase."

Harry was still blushing crimson long after Jared had left to find his brother.

* * *

The last of the FBI field unit packed up and left around noon the next day. Not 5 minutes after the last SUV left the Black Manor's driveway the visitors Harry had been waiting for finally showed up. Only it wasn't who Harry was expecting to see. Not at all.

"Wotcher, Harry."

"Seamus?"

Harry knew that the American Wizarding Ministry would be sending someone out to check on the situation. After all, what kind of Wizarding government wouldn't check on a team of FBI Agents being dispatched to the house of _the_ Harry Potter. Personally, he'd crossed his fingers for a squad of Obliviators but he supposed that Agent Booth had been too quick in calling for backup.

Seamus Finnigan was a welcome replacement, though definitely an unexpected one.

The Irish man pulled him into a tight embrace. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Close enough to one. Maybe more of a banshee," Harry joked, patting the man's face affectionately. He felt the uneven skin beneath his fingers and pulled back to get a better look.

"Blasted Healers couldn't repair all the damage from the Carrows," Seamus answered the question Harry was too polite to ask. He sounded bored, as if he was used to people asking him about the wounded flesh. "Most people just assume it's from all the explosives I work with now."

Harry's eyed widened dramatically. "Explosives? Work? Someone actually _pays_ you to blow things up now?"

"These Americans are bat shit crazy, Harry," Seamus shot back with a grin, his accent as thick as ever, "but damn do they have some good materials."

"And that has you at my doorstep because…?"

Seamus feigned a hurt expression. "Blimey, Harry, can't a fellow Gryff drop by and say hello? Or has the might Boy-Who-Lived risen above all that now that he's a _Lord?_"

Harry glared at him. "You know what I mean, Seamus."

"The lads over in Muggle Relations were going to send someone official but when they found out it was _the_ Harry Potter they thought it should be a familiar face," Seamus explained before gesturing to himself as if he were the best present Harry could ever get. "You've got quite the fearsome reputation with the Ministry over here. Did you know?"

"That is all Andromeda's fault," Harry explained with a grimace. "We moved sort of last minute so she got a little _rough_ with the Wizards in immigration. I'm afraid she may have thrown some of that Boy-Who-Lived crap around."

Seamus chuckled. "Well it worked, eh?"

Harry nodded his head towards the woods. "You want to check out the crime scene?"

"Sure thing," the Irishman replied, his expression sobering. "You want to fill me in while we walk? I know a few American Aurors who are just dying to know."

The closer their pace took them to the woods, the more their banter died down. Harry's voice lowered, nearing reverence, as he filled Seamus in. He included Teddy's version of events as well as everything he'd observed. The Irishman asked a few questions about the wards before casting his own spells in the area.

Harry's eyes and mind remained sharp as he watched Seamus work but the rest of him buckled. Unlike Andromeda and Teddy who were lucky enough to be resting in the house, Harry had yet to get some sleep. None of his time at the Jeffersonian had caused him to stay up so many hours in a row. The stress of the FBI investigation had only added to the weight on his mind.

"I see you already did some magical investigating of your own," Seamus pointed out with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "You couldn't wait for the cavalry?"

"Have I ever?"

Seamus laughed. "You find anything I missed?"

Harry gave him a _very_ short smile in response. "You tell me what you found and I'll tell you if I missed anything."

"I see how it is," the Irishman replied. "There was definitely someone here, Harry, but they didn't cast any magic. If our guy really is a Wizard then they'd know better than to use any curses or spying spells in case it triggered a ward." Seamus frowned at that. "From what you told me about the protective bubble, there had to be some serious ill intent for the wards to go off anyway."

"_If_ the guy is a Wizard?" Harry echoed his old dorm mate, pissed. "Of course it's a Wizard. Who the hell else would be coming after me? After my family?"

Seamus arched an eyebrow at him. "You've been here more than two months, Harry? Knowing you there's already a line of people trying out for the role of you arch enemy. Malfoy would be jealous."

"Don't joke," Harry snapped irritably. "There's no one on this side of the Atlantic who'd want to hurt us."

"Doesn't have to be an American, mate," Seamus replied. "You didn't know I was here, did you?"

Harry glared at him. "You pleading guilty to something?"

Seamus held up his hands in mock surrender. "Just making a point, Harry. Don't go all Voldemort-slayer on me."

For the first time in his life Harry flinched at Voldemort's name. He wasn't proud of it. The surprised look Seamus gave him only intensified the shameful feeling boiling in his gut. Harry couldn't stop seeing flashes of the sketch Angela had drawn. The details had been overly dramatic but what else would a traumatized child describe but a monster? The red eyes had been right though. Even on paper they burned into Harry's bright green ones.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked, drawing Harry out of the painful memories flashing through his mind. "What did you think of?"

"Voldemort," Harry murmured. "Teddy described him to the sketch artist."

All traces of Seamus' mirth drained away in a flash. "That's not possible. He's dead. You killed him." He hesitated. "Right?"

"Voldemort is dead," Harry assured him with more bite than he'd intended. He tempered his anger when Seamus flinched away from him. "Teddy is just a traumatized child trying to make sense of what happened to him. You should have seen the sketch. It looked more like a vampire than a Dark Lord."

Seamus shrugged. "Not too different looking in my experience."

"Yeah well Teddy's never seen him before. Thank Merlin."

"So how did the kid know?"

Harry scowled at the ground. "Apparently he heard the stories back in England. Other kids talking about the big bad Dark Lord as if he were some sort of Boogeyman." He swallowed back a few choice curse words. "Amazing isn't it? How our generation barely survived that mad man's war and the next generation thinks of it as some kind of urban legend. A scary story to tell their friends about how so-and-so's relative lost an ear or a limb."

The sandy-haired man nodded solemnly. "They're just kids, Harry. They don't know any better."

"_We_ were just kids," Harry whispered. "I didn't want that to touch Teddy's life. He was supposed to get the normal, boring life. Not this."

"You still don't know it was the Death Eaters, Harry," Seamus reminded him. "Why not let the FBI look into any Muggle threats and the Aurors check on the magical ones?"

Harry's glare returned with a vengeance. "Maybe this is one of those things that an _Auror_ would understand but isn't the point of the Magical Secrecy Act to keep our existence a secret?"

"Oh piss off, Harry! We both know the real reason you're doing this has nothing to do with keeping the magical world safe!" Seamus argued. "You just don't want to jeopardize your precious Muggle job."

"I'm doing this for my kid!"

Seamus swallowed back the string of hexes that sprang to mind. He counted to ten Hinkypunks before opening his mouth again. He hadn't volunteered to come to D.C. to antagonize his friend. "I know you're thinking about Teddy. You always freak out when it comes to family… but that's also you're biggest problem."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm friends with Ron and Hermione, too, remember?" Seamus snapped, stalking forward. "I've heard the stories about 5th Year. I know how Sirius Black ended up getting tossed through The Veil. You said it yourself not five minutes ago, Harry. You don't wait for the cavalry." He scoffed bitterly. "You see a threat to your family and you charge after. Damn the consequences or the facts."

Harry pulled back as if he'd been stung. "It's different this time. I know it's one of those Death Eaters or someone related to them. It has to be."

Seamus shook his head sadly. "That's the point! You don't _know_ anything."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Harry asked, through with the conversation. In his mind Seamus had no right to question his decision. Seamus might have been a Gryffindor but he hadn't been part of The Golden Trio. He might work with Aurors now but that didn't make him one. Seamus wasn't godfather to Teddy. It was Harry's job to protect that little boy and defend him when needed.

The puffy scars on Seamus' face stretched as the sandy-haired man let out a disappointed laugh. "I'll help you find who did it, Harry, but I'm not going to throw roadblocks at the FBI. And neither will my Auror friends. If you want to mess with the Muggles authorities than you can do it yourself."

Harry pointed to the driveway. "Then go find them!"

Seamus nodded politely as he extracted his wand to prepare for magical transport. He paused, his back to Harry. "By the way, Ron and Hermione say to give you their best. Not that you asked."

"You spoke with them?"

"Of course, Harry," Seamus answered without turning around. "Just because I moved across the Atlantic doesn't mean I've forgotten all my friends and family back home."

He disappeared with a soft pop before Harry could reply. The Wizard stared at the now empty space in shock. The guilt in his gut was becoming an all too familiar companion.

Unfortunately Harry knew he wasn't done adding to his list of sins. Not even close.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T THINK IT'S NECESSARY?"

Everyone on the platform flinched at the raised voice. The few Jeffersonian workers not involved in the meeting quickly made themselves scarce. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen his coworkers scatter so subtly. No one took a peek at their superiors or the angry FBI Agent. No one made it too obvious. Just one minute there were scientists in the lab and then next only the platform was occupied.

Not to say that the platform wasn't full. Harry's eyes swept the metal landing, scanning the faces there while Booth continued to yell at him. He wasn't surprised to see Hodgins backing up the irate Federal Agent but Harry was surprised to see the hesitation in both Cam and Brennan's faces. Both women seemed taken aback by the ferocity of Booth's arguing.

Angela didn't look surprised at all. Of all the people in the lab she was the one who seemed to most understand human emotions. The Wizard's gaze dropped to the rolled up paper clutched in her manicured hands. Harry knew that Angela had kept the sketch to herself. He'd wondered how long it would be before she turned it over to Dr. Brennan. Apparently that day had come.

Vincent was practically hiding behind Dr. Hodgins. He kept avoiding eye contact with anyone including Harry. It seemed that guilt was attacking more than just Harry these days.

Jared Booth had dropped by to lend his brother his support. He looked like he'd gotten a nap and a shower after dropping little Parker off at his mothers place. Harry wasn't sure where he had aligned himself in the room. He may have taken a spot behind his big brother but his body was angled towards Harry. The Wizard wondered if his sob story had brought Jared over to his side after all.

"Agent Booth," Sweets interrupted the tirade, his voice sounding soothing from the other side of the examination table. "I think you might want to take a breath."

Dr. Brennan nodded in agreement. "Listen to Sweets, Booth."

"I can't believe this. You're taking _his_ side?" Booth asked, pointing an incredulous finger at Harry. "His kid nearly gets abducted and he doesn't think an investigation is necessary?"

"That's not what I said," Harry defended himself.

The FBI Agent rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah, it is."

Harry took a step back. If his plan was going to work he needed it to look like Booth was steamrolling him. Harry had to look like the victim and Booth the bully. Even if in his mind the Wizard was just aching to take the FBI Agent down a peg or two or a hundred. Seeing Sweets and Booth in the same space just reminded Harry that he still needed to get the man back for teasing him about his crush on the consultant.

"I only meant that we didn't know what happened out there," Harry clarified, keeping his voice meek sounding. "It could have been a homeless person or some teenagers messing around." He looked around the room for support. "I mean have we actually found any evidence that warrants calling in the FBI?"

A visible ripple ran through the group as everyone shifted awkwardly. No one on Harry's side of the examination table would meet Booth's eyes. They all wanted to support their friend but there were too many doubts to move forward with a full-blown investigation. The very doubts that Harry had planted in their minds. If he – a fellow parent of one of the victimized children – could doubt the danger than why couldn't Booth?

Cam surveyed her employees with a grim expression. "Let's run through it, people. What do we have in evidence?"

"We have the molds of the tire marks from the getaway vehicle," Hodgins said, stepping forward. "But we're having some problems locating the actual samples."

"_Possible_ getaway vehicle," Vincent corrected quietly. "They could have been made by any vehicle at any time."

Hodgins glared at him. "Keep your mouth shut, fact-boy, unless someone asks you a direct question. You're the one who mislabeled the evidence tag in the first place."

"Is this true?" Cam asked Vincent who cowered away from the accusation. "You realize that without that evidence we can't determine _when_ the tire marks were made? The molds won't even get us a warrant for the driver."

Vincent threw Harry a desperate look before mumbling something under his breath. No one bothered to ask what is was. They all knew him well enough to know that he was probably trying to calm himself by citing some obscure fact. As the ass that had put his friend in said position Harry decided to step in. Vincent had more than lived up to his promise.

"It's not like Vincent to do that, Dr. Saroyan," Harry volunteered. "All of us interns have been having issues with the computers. I'm sure it's just a glitch and that we can find it in no time."

Cam made a note to check on the filing system before turning her attention back to the group. "So we have some tire markings. What else?"

Another ripple ran through the circle.

"Nothing?" Cam asked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Angela let out a little cough. "There were some witness statements but since they're kids… it's not exactly reliable."

Booth's face began to turn red. "What about the sketch? The fact that all the kids described a dark figure? It doesn't need to be accurate! Isn't it enough they all believe they saw something?"

"I have the sketch but…" Angela trailed off, aiming an uncertain look at Harry.

He nodded back to her. "Go ahead, Angela. Show them what Teddy described."

She gave him an apologetic look before unfurling the rolled up paper. Everyone but Harry crowded closer as they tried to get a better look. Angela held up the sketch and let it unravel, slowly revealing the monstrous features. Only Hodgins looked excited to see the picture. Everyone else took a big step back.

"This is our bad guy?" Cam asked sounding caught between laughing and trying to respect the seriousness of the situation. "I don't understand."

"It's what my godson described," Harry explained when no one else answered. "Just your standard boogeyman."

Booth cursed. "I already told you the accuracy of the description doesn't matter. The fact that he saw someone does." He looked to Sweets for support. "You know it's true. We see this all the time with inaccurate witness statements."

Sweets nodded. "It's more common than you think." He hesitated, eyes looking anywhere but in Harry's direction. "Though this level of… unique detail, I suppose, is usually reserved for witnesses with mental imbalances or a history of trauma."

Now everyone was avoiding eye contact with Harry. Everyone except for Jared who already knew the answer to the question no one wanted to ask. Harry felt a fluttering in his stomach at the reassuring smile Jared was giving him. The Wizard wondered how supportive the younger Booth man would be if he knew that Harry's next move was to throw Teddy under the bus.

"There's a reason Teddy lives with his grandmother and I," Harry explained quietly. At least this time he didn't have to fake his emotions. It would never matter how many years passed between the war and Harry's current life. He would always carry the pain of losing Remus and the others.

"His parents were murdered just after he was born," Harry continued painfully aware of his attentive audience. "His father, Remus, was sort of my unofficial godfather. When he found out his wife was pregnant he asked me to be the godfather. We aren't Catholic or anything but it means a great deal in our family." He paused to clear his throat of the emotion building in it. "I wasn't even 18 when they died but Andromeda was still kind enough to let me be a part of his life."

It was Seeley, of course, who broke the tense silence. "Murdered by whom?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not what you think. Those people couldn't have come back for Teddy last night."

"Couldn't?" Angela echoed his word choice. "Teddy – he mentioned last night that you had stopped the people who hurt his parents. Is that why it couldn't have been them?"

"Are you asking if I killed them and that's why they can't be suspects?" Harry asked with a tight smile. "They're dead, yes, but I only helped the authorities to find the people responsible. Though I'll admit to being happy they wouldn't go down until the police shot them."

Hodgins rubbed at his neck sheepishly. "Why did they kill his parents?"

"Hodgins!" Cam rebuked, shocked.

"It's okay," Harry said. "I'm sure Hodgins knows better than anyone that our family histories intersect with some undesirable groups."

Hodgins snorted. "Undesirable? You guys are like the Clintons of secret societies."

The Wizard quirked an eyebrow at him. "Even if that's true, it would not be how Andromeda or myself run the family." He gave them his most reassuring smile. "That line of thinking died out a long time ago. In fact it was the reason most of _those_ types were killed."

"That was why?" Dr. Brennan pressed. "Teddy's parents ran with a privileged crowd and it got them killed?"

Harry tensed at the phrasing. "Some very bad people were trying to change their mind about being involved in one of the cult groups. They didn't take the rejection well."

Cam frowned as something triggered in her memory. "That's why you're specialty is in the occult, isn't it? Your insight and your family connections is what let you help the police catch the ones responsible."

He nodded. "I helped them track down all the members in the cult." Harry locked eyes with Booth. He needed his lie to stick. "There's no one left to come for revenge."

"You know I still have to verify all of this?" Booth asked. "I'll know in one phone call if you're lying or not."

"Go ahead and call."

Harry knew the story the Muggles had been told all too well. He'd been the one to first come up with lie. His contacts with MI-6 and the Aurors were only too happy to help their precious war hero cover everything up. It was easy to blame all the crazy magical stuff on Muggle cults and those obsessed with the supernatural. Every great lie has just enough truth to make it believable.

"I just want this investigation to go away," Harry admitted. "Teddy has been through enough. The only thing that can come from this is more pain for him."

Booth looked ready to argue that point but Dr. Saroyan cut him off with one hard look. "I'm sorry, Seeley, but I don't see an imminent need to pursue this as a case. Maybe once we've located those tire samples we can revisit the issue." She took a deep breath before adopting her 'I'm-the-boss-and-what-I-say-goes' voice and addressing the rest of the group. "For the time being I'm shutting this down. We have actual murders to solve."

"I'm not dropping this," Booth warned her.

"I didn't expect you to," Cam admitted sadly. "But until you have more compelling evidence to suggest an actual crime was committed the resources of the Jeffersonian will not be available for this inquest."

Harry watched Booth storm away from the platform. He sent him a silent apology and hoped that Dr. Brennan, who had chased after him, would be able to consol the man. The man was only doing what he thought necessary to keep his family safe. Unfortunately for the FBI Agent, Harry was doing the same thing.

* * *

The Black Manor was silent as the grave when Harry finally returned home. He'd been stopped outside of the driveway gate by curious neighbors. They'd seen the crime scene tape and FBI vans and were hiding their snooping behind a thin mask of concern. The intensity of their questions and their sheer exuberance made Harry think that Hodgins might not be so wrong about their privileged neighbors.

He trudged up the stairs, carelessly dropping his belongings on the way. Harry forced his tired limbs to work by promising them the reward of much needed sleep. His body groaned in relief as he pushed his bedroom door open. It wasn't until Harry had stripped to his undershirt and boxers that he noticed he was not alone in his bedroom.

Andromeda was propped up against the headboard. Teddy was in the center of the bed fast asleep with his head resting on his grandmother's leg. Harry would have assumed that they were both asleep if Andromeda hadn't been carding her fingers through the silky strands of Teddy's hair. He smiled at the scene before pulling his pajama bottoms over his underwear. Harry tied the strings on the waistband before slowly climbing onto the bed, mirroring Andromeda's position on Teddy's other side.

"He couldn't fall asleep anywhere else," Andromeda explained their room invasion in a whisper. "He feels safe here."

Harry nodded. "I'm glad."

Andromeda frowned at his brevity. "Did the meeting not go your way?"

"Agent Booth isn't giving up but at least the others won't be getting in my way," Harry answered tiredly. "We'll have to be careful. He's already too suspicious."

"What about Teddy and Parker?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "It's not a good idea. Even if his father would let the boys continue their friendship I don't think it'd be wise. The risk is too great that something might slip out."

Andromeda sighed. "Maybe once this is over…"

"Did Seamus drop by again?" Harry asked wanting to change the subject before they started on a topic that would lead to a fight. He needed his family unified. "I've been waiting to hear back from him."

"Not yet."

Harry felt his eyes drooping. "It'll be okay. I'll make sure we're safe."

Andromeda held herself back from responding. She watched him instead, waiting until she was sure Harry was asleep. Her fingers never stopped in their steady threading through Teddy's brown hair. Her voice didn't reflect the sadness within her. Only the tear slipping down her cheek betrayed her mood. She'd heard that same promise before.

So far no one had kept it and lived.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Two chapters in three weeks? Don't get used to it LOL. Though I won't lie and say that I didn't try to hurry this update along after breaking **2,000 REVIEWS** in less than 20 chapters. You all make me feel so very, very guilty about writing my original novel when this story already has so many faithful followers :) And I've never felt so giddy about being guilty. My most sincere thanks to all of you!

Now I know I'm going to get complaints about Harry being a jerk or doing the wrong thing or whatever but PLEASE understand that Harry is not perfect. He makes mistakes. He does wrong. A main character who is sinless is a boring one. Harry will have moments in this story where he kicks ass and others where he lets us down. It's all part of a heroes journey. So no flames because he's obsessed with the Death Eater idea and not thinking it might be the Gravedigger!

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	19. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Beau

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** This chapter ends with a **cliffhanger**. For which I apologize because it officially makes me a jerk since who knows when the next chapter will be coming along. But I decided to stick with my outline and my outline says to end this chapter where I do. So… yeah…

I hope you enjoy this anyway!

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 18  
**"**Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Beau"**

Time was, Harry thought, doing a terrible job of healing all wounds. A month after the eventful night of Teddy's sleepover and Harry was still waiting for time to do its thing.

On the surface life appeared to have returned to its usual monotony. The Squinterns continued their regular rotations. Federal crimes were committed and the forensic lab helped put the culprits behind bars. Andromeda went back to her charity work. Teddy went back to his public school. No one threatened the fragile existence of the Black Family. All of Booth's leads – as well as any hope for starting an investigation – had dried up.

However, under the surface, everyone and everything remained a mess. The deadline for eliminating the first of Dr. Brennan's interns was looming and the Squinterns were all feeling the pressure to perform. Harry's field days were usually spent trying not to give Agent Booth a reason to start yelling at him again. Dr. Brennan and Dr. Sweets had both been forced to intervene last week after Booth pushed him against the SUV in front of the FBI Field Team. Andromeda had taken up the charity work to keep up appearances with the public who had taken an unfortunate interest in their family.

Teddy was at the forefront of Harry's mind. The boy had gone back to school as planned but he wasn't happy about it. Teddy wasn't happy about _any_ of it. Not the after school counseling sessions with a high-priced psychiatrist. Not the extra protection spells that Harry cast on him every single morning. Not even the boost in popularity his party had provided him with at school. But what Teddy despised more than anything was how easily Harry and Agent Booth had agreed that he and Parker could no longer spend time together. It had been the only topic the two adults had agreed on.

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry jumped at the question, nearly falling sideways out of his office chair. It spoke volumes that Jared was able to sneak up on him without Harry's Auror training picking up on it. The Wizard tried to stop the blush that was quickly creeping up his pale neck. He wasn't entirely sure the embarrassed coloring was from his clumsiness or the ridiculously charming smile Jared was sending his way.

"I didn't just interrupt an important mathematical equation that would have caught a killer or something, did I?" Jared continued nervously.

Harry tried to ignore how Jared's chagrin expression was even cuter than his playful one. "Uh, no, no, not at all." He shuffled a few papers around on his desk while he tried to get his cool back together. "Just thinking over a few personal issues."

Jared nodded his head in understanding. "My big brother still giving you a hard time?"

"No offense but I really don't want to get caught talking shit about Seeley to his own brother," Harry answered evasively. "It doesn't take a whole lot to set him off and things are tense enough around here."

"Than I'm just in time to distract you," Jared replied, his most charming grin making an encore appearance. "Why don't I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Dinner? Tomorrow? With you?" Harry echoed in a voice that was just a bit higher than usual. "I don't know…"

A flicker of apprehension crossed Jared's face only to be replaced a moment later with a determined expression. "Are you working tomorrow night? Because I was under the impression that it was your night off."

"Well… technically that's right."

"Is Teddy sick?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Just really mad at me."

"And Andromeda won't be home to look after him?"

"Um…"

Jared sat on the edge of Harry's desk. The move coincidentally putting Jared's impressive arm and torso muscles directly in Harry's line of sight. That the attractive button down looked as if it had been sown directly onto the man only added to the appeal. It took Harry a moment longer than he'd admit to move his eyes up to meet Jared's. He sucked in a breath at how closely Jared was leaning down to speak with him.

"So what you're saying is that you don't want to go to dinner with me?"

The Wizard shook his head. "Not necessarily it's just that –"

"–that you didn't like what we did on the elevator?" Jared interrupted, his voice thick with false innocence.

"No, no, that was nice," Harry admitted finally losing the battle with the blush he'd been fighting off ever since the younger Booth had snuck up on him.

Jared straightened up suddenly. "Excellent. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8."

He was gone before Harry could even think of a reason to say no.

_Great,_ Harry thought, letting his head smack against the top of his desk. _As if I didn't have enough to worry about._

* * *

Cam stared at the whiteboard she'd been hiding in her supply closet with the same agonized expression she'd been wearing for the previous two weeks. Two weeks and three days to be exact. The same amount of time since she started using the damned thing as a tool to help her make a terrible decision.

Across the top of the board were each of Dr. Brennan's intern's ID pictures that she'd wrangled from Human Resources. Beneath each name was a series of color-coded pro's and con's about each intern as well as a list of cases they'd worked. Several note cards had been added with suggestions, recommendations and condemnations from the rest of her staff. Of course Hodgins had been the only one to turn in all negative reviews and zero positive critiques.

"Maybe you should just close your eyes and throw a dart?" Angela suggested from her spot on the couch. "It's the same way I chose which college to go to."

"That's how I broke the frame for my Master's degree," Cam replied, frustrated. "I usually wouldn't have a problem firing people – it's a strength of mine actually – but they're all like stray puppies that Dr. Brennan has brought home and now I'm the one who has to send some to the shelter."

Angela grinned as inspiration struck. "I just read that Hunger Games book! I wonder if we could –"

"No."

"I didn't mean really fight to the death," Angela continued. "Maybe some sort of Olympics-style competition."

"No, Angela."

"What if we promised not to make bets?"

"Well you'd be lying so, again, the answer is no." Cam huffed. "Sometimes I wonder if Hodgins was the bad influence on you or if you were the one that turned him evil."

Angela grinned. "We'll never know."

"I really wish I could just pick out of a hat but they've all worked so hard," Cam complained. "They deserve more consideration than a game of chance. At the very least I can help set up the ones I let go with some job interviews. And I'm sure Dr. Brennan will give a glowing recommendation."

The artist smiled sympathetically. "That's why the big boys upstairs pay you the big bucks, honey. You're the one who has to make the tough choices but it's because you're good at it."

Cam shot her a hopeful look. "Want a raise? All you have to do is fire some of your coworkers."

"Not enough money in the world," Angela answered, her arms held up and out as if to physically push the offer away. "I feel stressed enough just giving you emotional support. If you want someone to be ruthless I'd ask Hodgins."

"If I asked Dr. Hodgins we wouldn't have any interns at all."

Angela shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's got more of a soft spot for them than he lets on."

Cam's eyebrow arched to mirror her level of skepticism. "He laced the intern's water cooler with a laxative. If Mr. Potter-Black hadn't somehow caught wind of it we might have had a lawsuit on our hands."

"He's still not over Zack's arrest," Angela defended her ex. "None of us are. And you know that Hodgins has never been the best at dealing with emotions even before his little buddy was institutionalized." She flushed guiltily. "And I'm sure my new relationship with Roxie hasn't been easy on him either."

"That's still not an excuse for poisoning his coworkers," Cam replied. "It also doesn't help me figure out who to let go."

Angela fidgeted with the hem of her skirt for a few minutes before giving voice to the dark thought that had been running through her mind. "There's always Daisy…"

Cam groaned and pointed at Daisy's column on the whiteboard. "She has the most negative comments but she's also put in more hours than any of the others."

"And she's dating Sweets."

"And she's dating Sweets," Cam repeated, nodding in agreement. "Though if anyone asks that has nothing to do with it. If I started thinking like that than I'd have to take in Mr. Potter-Black's connection with Jared as well."

This time it was Angela's eyebrow that quirked. "What connection?"

Cam blanched. "Nothing."

"Cam…"

"Just forget I said anything, Angela," Cam begged. "It has no bearing on my decision whatsoever. Nor is it my secret to tell."

Angela gave her boss a good once over before nodding. "Alright. We'll just pretend I spaced for that last comment… though I reserve the right to recover my memory at a future date at some place outside of the Jeffersonian. Preferably while getting drunk."

"Deal." Cam's attention returned to the whiteboard and her expression turned grim once more. "I can't let another day go without a decision. I said the first two would be terminated by the end of the week and I can't go back on it now."

"Fine but I want it on the record that I voted to just use darts."

"Consider it duly noted."

* * *

Harry had a very simple plan to get through the rest of his day without suffering through a panic attack or chickening out of his dinner with Jared Booth. It may or may not have relied heavily on ignoring the situation entirely. The Wizard would have happily stuck to his plan of throwing himself into his work but his fellow interns seemed determined to distract him with their panic.

"How long has it been now?" Daisy asked as she paced next to the glass wall of the intern's office space. No matter how she turned or fidgeted her gaze remained locked on Dr. Saroyan's office.

Arastoo checked his watch with a surprising lack of irritation. "22 minutes. Is that a long time? Too long? It's seems like it's been longer."

"It's still 7 minutes shorter than Dr. Hodgins' meeting," Vincent answered, his expo marker squeaking as he rushed to write down the latest time. He stood back to check the latest figure against the others he'd been calculating all day. "However Dr. Brennan has been in there 5 minutes longer than Agent Booth."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Wendell asked, the sound slightly muffled with a mouthful of pencil. It was his third chew toy that morning. "Shouldn't our boss have taken longer to give her evaluation?"

Clark gave a long-suffering sigh from his spot in the corner. "Dr. Brennan is nothing if not cool and efficient. She's probably already decided which of you to fire."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisy squeaked indignantly. "How do you know that she won't fire you and keep two of us?"

"As if," Clark replied confidently.

"She could always let us all go," Fisher reminded them all in a depressed tone that somehow put his usual one to shame.

Wendell shuddered. "That's so very helpful, Fisher. You really know how to cheer up a room."

Fisher smiled at him. "No problem, dude. I _was_ just chosen as Mr. Congeniality in my Socialization & Anti-Depression therapy group."

"You're therapy group is named S.A.D.?" Vincent asked with an incredulous expression.

Clark smirked. "Well there you go! Just tell Dr. Saroyan that and we'll have one less person to compete against. Problem solved."

Arastoo, like the rest of the interns, decided to ignore Clark. "Has anyone been looking for other jobs? So far all the postings have been at universities and I really don't want to go back to academia so soon."

"I heard there's an opening at a crime lab out west," Wendell said. "It's not the Jeffersonian but it's better than being unemployed, right?"

"You're looking at forensics full time?" Daisy asked, curious.

Wendell shrugged. "Working on cases here has been pretty eye opening. I enjoyed it a lot more than I first thought I would." He adopted a sheepish smile for his next admission. "Besides science is about finding the answers to the universe and what better way to exemplify that than by figuring out who committed a crime that might otherwise go unsolved?"

Fisher nodded in agreement. "Plus the only decomposing remains you get to work with at a university are cadavers. The souls that used to inhabit those bodies died of natural causes or were donated to science. I mean, seriously, how lame is that?"

Five pens and one pencil with some serious teeth marks smacked Fisher in the head.

Vincent abandoned his calculations and slid his desk chair across the room until it smacked into Harry's desk. The metallic clang did little to hinder the bickering of their fellow interns.

"Finish with your genius-level math already?" Harry asked grumpily. "Figure out which of us is getting canned yet?"

"Nope," Vincent replied cheerily as if he could force Harry to smile through example alone. "There's only a 33.3% chance of that equation working out anyway."

Harry sighed. "You can't just say 1-in-3 chance?"

"That wouldn't sound as impressive now would it?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you've been doodling on that board for the last hour and making everyone believe it's really some brilliant predictive equation?" The Wizard asked incredulously. "I'm pretty sure Daisy will kill you if she finds out. That equation is the only thing that kept her from pulling out the rest of her hair… not that I'd mind her premature baldness per se."

Vincent chuckled. "Forget my possibly-fictional formula and tell your best buddy Vinny what's got you in the dumps."

Harry hooked a foot around the base of his friend's chair and spun it with a quick kick. "Remind me to kill whoever it was that gave you that book on American expressions."

"You can't avoid the issues forever, Harry!" Vincent mock-yelled from where his chair had landed against the next desk.

Wendell – whose desk Vincent had bumped into – gave them both a look meant to question their level of sanity. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Harry answered quickly, dropping his head onto his desk. "Nothing at all."

"Harry's being grumpy," Vincent teased, his sing-song voice carrying to the others.

Arastoo snorted derisively. "Of course he is. We all are. Someone's getting fired remember?"

"Not me," Clark added under his breath.

"Shut up!" The rest of them chorused.

Daisy sat on the edge of Harry's desk and smoothed down the edge of her skirt in one fluid motion. Even when giving her co-worker a sympathetic look, Daisy looked as if she were made of 20% sugar and 80% good cheer. If anything her attempts to be consoling were making Harry feel worse.

She reaches out a hand and stroked Harry's hair. "What's wrong, Harry? Do you want me to call Lance? I'm sure it'll make you feel so much better to talk to him." Her pout morphed into the daze of happiness that was her usual expression. Frankly Harry was surprised it had taken her so long to return to it. "I always feel so much better after one of our heart to hearts."

Harry hadn't wanted to say anything about any of his problems. He'd taken care to avoid mentioning his personal business at work for a month now. Not even Vincent's caring-but-oh-so-annoying attempts at getting him to open up had changed his mind. But there was something about Daisy mentioning her happiness with Sweets that reversed all his will power. Harry wanted her to know that there was someone out there who saw him as a viable romantic interest. No, Harry wanted _Sweets_ to know.

Even if Daisy and Sweets were completely oblivious to his feelings – his pain – on their relationship.

"Actually I've got a date tonight," Harry replied coolly. He resisted the urge to break the hand that was still stroking his hair.

"You're seriously more concerned about a date than whether or not you're getting fired from the best job ever?" Wendell asked skeptically.

Harry shrugged. "I've done everything I can to keep my job. I worked on my days off, I closed all my cases and I even got a recommendation from Angela. There's nothing left to do. It's out of my hands." He cracked a bemused smile. "So I'm going to focus on the things that I do have some control over… like my love life."

Clark started slow clapping from his corner desk. "You see, people? This is what I'm talking about. Way to be mature about your imminent demise, Mr. Potter-Black."

A flurry of pens flew at Clark's head this time but unlike Fisher he managed to duck behind a research binder.

"So who's the lucky bloke?" Vincent asked with a teasing grin.

"Don't you mean girl?" Arastoo asked, casting a sideways look at Harry.

Wendell shook his head, answering for Vincent. He slapped a hand on Harry's shoulder with a proud smile. "Nah, our golden boy here is all about the dudes."

"I always wanted a gay BFF," Daisy piped in cheerfully.

Harry swung around in his chair, eager to finally break the chirpy girl in two. He felt Vincent tug on his chair and found himself gliding across the room, safe from the murder he felt would have been totally justified. Wendell was hiding a sniggering into his palm clearly having caught the look of outrage that Daisy's comment had brought to Harry's features.

"We are _so_ not BFFs," Harry grunted, having to settle for the look of hurt on Daisy's face instead of throttling her. "And there's no way that I'm telling any of you who it is."

Vincent stifled his look of hurt. "Not even me?"

Harry snorted. "Seeing as you're the one who brought it up? Yeah, not a chance, mate."

"The only reason you wouldn't tell is if it's someone we know," Wendell teased, knowingly. His grin only widened when he saw the guilty flush erupt along Harry's neck. "See? I knew it!"

"Can we all please go back to worrying about who's getting fired?" Harry begged.

Arastoo shook his head, smiling along with the others. "No way. That was stressful. This is much more fun."

Daisy clapped her hands. "So who do we know that Harry-dearest would date but wouldn't tell us about?"

"It could always be one of us," Fisher suggested. A sudden awkwardness swept over the room. Daisy looked like she was the only one enjoying the idea. The other men kept glancing at each other suspiciously before finally settling on Vincent.

The frailer British intern squawked indignantly. "Why does everyone always think I'm gay? Just because I'm not all muscled like Wendell and Clark or shagging every random girl like Fisher doesn't mean I'm not straight."

Arastoo chuckled. "Yeah but noticing who's 'muscled' and who isn't doesn't really help your case."

Harry glared at the man. "Leave him alone. It's not Vincent."

"Than how did he know about your date?" Daisy asked.

"Because we're mates!" Vincent answered defensively. "And just in case there's any translation issues that's mates as in friends-_just_-friends and not the more breeding-on-the-Discovery-Chanel-type of mate."

Fisher snorted. "Mating."

The Wizard coughed and shifted awkwardly in his seat. "While I appreciate Vincent as a friend he's not really my type. For the record I don't really see any of you in that way."

"Hey! I've been to a few gay bars in college and I have it on good authority that I'm quite a catch," Wendell said, crossing his arms over his chest. Seeing everyone staring at him prompted the blond intern to rush and add, "I went there with one of my roommates who was gay! It wasn't like I ever did anything."

"Right…"

"Shut up, Clark!"

Never one to be deterred, Daisy quickly refocused the group's focus to the task at hand. "So if it's not one of us than who could it be?"

"Who could be what?" A new voice asked from the doorway. Hodgins glared extra hard at them all, taking great pleasure in watching them jump in their seats and gape at him in horror. "Why aren't any of you working? Shouldn't you be trying to see which one of yours noses can fit up Cam's ass the farthest or something?"

"We don't do that," Arastoo insisted.

Hodgins scoffed loudly. "Didn't I catch you dropping off coffee to Dr. Saroyan every morning this week?"

Clark's booming laughter bounced off the walls. "You thought coffee would save you?"

"Are you really going to sit there and pretend like that muffin basket wasn't from you?" Hodgins asked with a smirk. "Is Daisy going to act like she didn't wash Dr. Saroyan's car last week?"

Clark and Daisy suddenly found the work on their desk incredibly interesting.

"I'm sorry but did you need something, Dr. Hodgins?" Harry asked with false sweetness. "Or were you just stopping by to delivery your daily dose of misery?"

"Wow looks like someone's feeling gutsy this morning," Hodgins replied. "Could it be you're actually stupid enough to think you have job security or are you just trying to get me to write a negative review of you?"

Harry let his teeth flash at his superior. "Like you'd actually pick up a pen to write something nice about any of us?"

Hodgins laughed. "That's probably true."

"Probably?" Vincent echoed skeptically. A glare from Hodgins that even Snape would be proud to call his own sent the slender scientist scrambling for cover behind Harry. Apparently the bravery his Wizard friend had inspired only went so far.

"Are you saying there's actually something we could do to get a recommendation from the all-mighty, all-mean Dr. Jack Hodgins?" Harry asked his interest piqued.

Hodgins shrugged, his smile teasing. "Possibly."

Harry got to his feet and ignored the stares of his fellow interns. He'd learned at 12 years old that acknowledging a crowd only made you more nervous. At least this time the crowd was on his side and not rooting for his opponent. It was a nice change for Harry.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hodgins questioned, taking a half step back as Harry continued to move closer.

The Wizard didn't stop until he was nose-to-nose or rather nose-to-chin (damn his short stature) with Hodgins. The important thing was that he could see into the man's eyes. "I'm just making sure that you're telling the truth and not just messing with us."

Hodgins, taking it as a challenge, leaned a little closer into Harry's personal space. "And how will you do that?"

"I'm full of surprises, remember?" Harry replied, teasing. He felt a surge of pride at the surprise on Hodgins' face. For months the man had been implying that there was something _off_ about Harry. Sometimes it was about Harry being rich or a member of a secret society. Other times Harry swore that Hodgins really did believe there was something supernatural about him – maybe even the truth.

"So how does this work exactly?"

"You tell us what we have to do for a recommendation and I'll say whether you're lying or not."

"I might actually miss having you around, Potter-Black. At least you had a spine." The older scientist said quietly before allowing the cocky expression to return. Their eyes remained locked. "Unfortunately only one of the others can get my recommendation. You're not eligible."

Harry felt his confidence waver, using his magic to sense that Hodgins was telling the truth. "Oh? How so?"

Hodgins eyes remained on point with Harry's but his message was clearly meant for the others. "Your colleague here conveniently managed to 'misplace' the evidence that was collected the night of his godson's party. Whoever tells me how he did it or better yet _where_ it is now will receive a glowing recommendation from yours truly." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "And I do mean _glowing_."

A heavy, tension-filled silence followed the proclamation. Harry resisted the urge to look Vincent's way, knowing that he was the one to actually make the evidence disappear. If any of them could possibly turn Harry in it would be him.

"Well?" Clark asked, breaking the silence. "Was he lying?"

"No," Harry replied, hoping his false confidence was convincing enough to make Hodgins doubt his suspicions; to make the others think there was nothing to find. "He wasn't lying."

Hodgins nodded, took a sip of coffee and smiled the whole way out of the office. If Hodgins wasn't always trying to be so butch than Harry would've sworn he heard a cackle straight out of a fairytale with an evil queen.

Daisy – as usual – seemed to have missed the point of the entire conversation. "Please tell me it's not Hodgins."

"What?" Harry asked, lost as to her meaning.

"Your date!" Daisy exclaimed, brimming over with excitement. "I mean it explains everything! It's why you didn't want to tell us who it was you're seeing and all of that sexual tension."

If Harry hadn't wanted to kill her before than he certainly did now. "What sexual tension? There was _no_ sexual tension."

"There totally was," Daisy insisted.

Harry looked around for support but wasn't comforted by what he saw. Vincent – the only one who actually knew his date was with Jared – was too busy giggling like mad to offer any real back up. Most of the others appeared to be either horror stricken or actually considering the idea as truth.

Wendell was, unfortunately, one of the latter. "This makes total sense. First Angela explores her lesbian side with Roxie and now Hodgins is totally doing the same." He gave Harry a disappointed look. "You shouldn't be dating someone who's just experimenting Harry."

Harry gaped at the man. "You're kidding, right? You can't honestly believe this!"

"And he's trying to get you fired!" Daisy cooed as if it were something to celebrate. "It's so romantic!"

"Are you listening to yourself? Why don't you ask your boyfriend to give you a prescription for something? You clearly need it," Harry replied.

Daisy waved away the suggestion. "Don't you see, Harry? He can't openly date you if you're both working here. It's a gesture."

Arastoo looked ill. "Well you are both wealthy. It's not like you can risk just dating anyone, right? Gold diggers and all that."

"Doesn't anyone here believe me?" Harry croaked, outraged.

"Well if it's not Hodgins than you could always just tell us who it really is," Clark added from the corner, unhelpful as always. "That would help your case."

Harry groaned and let himself fall sideways into his seat. "Now I just want to be fired."

* * *

Andromeda had long ago learned that one of the joys – and major pitfalls – of being a parent were the quirky situations a child can get into. Being a first time parent to a witch or wizard made these events all the more shocking and entertaining. Andromeda feels she's earned some extra parenting points for having an animorphmagus for a daughter. Even in the Wizarding world most parents didn't have to worry about their child's nose being stuck in the shape of a hammer. Most parents also didn't have daughters who could grow their hair out to be as long as Rapunzel and end up getting the damn thing caught in a ceiling fan that Ted had _insisted_ on installing in the living room because 'cooling charms are for pampered blood purists' or some such nonsense.

Still watching a young boy fall out of a third floor window while checking the mail was not something raising Nymphadora could have prepared her for.

Andromeda dropped the mail and ran back towards the house. She could see Teddy's head hanging out of the window, staring down at the ground in shock. Her grandmotherly instincts were screaming at her in relief, pleased that the boy who fell wasn't one of her blood. But the analytical witch in her was starting to suspect who the fallen boy must have been.

"I'm so sorry, Grandma!" Teddy shouted down to her. "I know he wasn't supposed to visit so I tried to sneak him up the lattice but…"

Andromeda looked from the anguished expression on her grandson's face down to the surprised one on Parker Booth's face. Then her gaze landed on the foot of air between Parker and the hard ground that would have broken his leg or worse. Harry had argued against putting those cushioning spells outside the house but Andromeda – out of fear of Teddy falling out of a window – had insisted.

She just hated being wrong.

Parker was still staring at the ground he was magically hovering over. "Holy crap! I'm flying!"

Andromeda tried to smile reassuringly. "Yes, dear, that you are."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bet you thought you'd never hear from me again, right? Well I'm happy to prove you wrong :) Honestly fanfiction has been pretty low on my priority list. I've barely had the time to write my original stuff so you can imagine that any major writing time I've had has gone towards that.

That being said I have not abandoned this story in the slightest. The thought has honestly not crossed my mind. I know this was a concern for many long time readers as well as the topic of many new reviewers who were leaving comments for the first time. It's been half a year between updates before. It's also been only a few days between updates before. So do not fear that I won't finish this. I just don't always have time to put it first.

I will finish this fic… it just might take some time. So, for now, that 'story alert' tool will be your best friend.

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	20. Smells Like Pre-Teen Spirit

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Bones and all recognizable items from the show belong to Hart Hanson and the 20th Century Fox. Anything else that you don't recognize (and is original material) is all mine. I am merely a fan putting some of his favorite characters into one place and watching what happens… like an experiment lol.

**Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Slash, violence and gore. After all, this story is about evaluating dead bodies to catch killers. The bodies usually aren't in the best shape.

**Summary:** While investigating a murder in London, Booth and Brennan interrogate the victim's assistant, Harry Potter-Black. With his boss murdered, Harry decides to take a position at the Jeffersonian Institute under Brennan's guidance. SLASH.

**Author's Note:** This is so not beta'd.

Yanked from the U.K.

Moriarty's Minion

**Chapter 19  
**"**Smells Like Pre-Teen Spirit"**

Harry was supposed to be at dinner. He was supposed to be having a first date with Jared Booth at a nice restaurant. He was supposed to be flirting poorly and getting progressively worse with each glass of expensive wine. Harry would have at least gotten a goodnight kiss out of the evening... maybe more if he and Jared had really hit it off. Maybe. His flirting wasn't the only romantic skill-set that was out of practice.

But Harry was most definitely _not_ at dinner.

No, Harry had been forced to cancel his first date in years because of the urgent summons from the American Ministry of Magic. A government that, so far, was the worst one he'd ever worked with. Which was saying something seeing as the British Ministry had not only tried to slander his fourteen-year-old self. And that was only a year before one of their employees attempted to kill him.

So, yeah, Harry wasn't exactly appreciating his treatment thus far. He'd taken off work as soon as the summons had come and rushed to the abandoned factory on the outskirts of D.C. that hid the Ministry from the Muggles. In spite of his urgency the American witch who gave him his access pass for the building showed him to a small conference room overlooking the parking lot before leaving him there and spelling the door sealed behind her.

That had been two hours ago.

Which is why Harry had been so surprised when the conference room door_ finally _opened and the man that stepped through wasn't even American.

"Seamus?" Harry asked in surprise before his irritation at his mistreatment returned in full force. "What the hell am I doing here?"

The scarred man ignored the irate tone. "Nice to see you too, Harry. Please allow me to apologize on behalf of my American colleagues for the delay but they wanted me to be the one to speak to you and I was…" Seamus hesitated as he thought through the best way to phrase the rest of his explanation. "Let's just say that my talents were being otherwise utilized."

Harry crossed his arms and gave his friend an unimpressed look. "You mean you were blowing something up."

"I didn't say anything of the kind," Seamus returned quickly, tugging on his earlobe and glancing around the room pointedly. "I assure you that the American powers that be don't condone the same offensive actions that our old employers do."

"I just assumed you'd be doing the same kind of work here," Harry replied smoothly, catching Seamus' hint that there were others listening in on their conversation that weren't aware of all of the covert details in Seamus' job description. Just because he was pissed at his poor treatment didn't mean Harry wanted to get his friend in any trouble. Not unless he was forced to anyway. "So why is it that the Americans had me wait around for you specifically? They don't have anyone in Immigration qualified enough to deal with whatever situation has come up?"

"Well that's just it, you see," Seamus explained as he slid a manila file folder across the conference table. He waited for the other wizard to pick it up before adding, "This isn't about your immigration status, Harry. It's about your godson."

Harry quickly flipped open the file and started scanning the page while Seamus continued to give him the summarized version of events. "Obviously this is an accidental breach of the International Statue of Secrecy and there will be no punishment levied at Teddy."

"Then why was I summoned here?" The dark-haired wizard asked suspiciously. "And why drag you into this? Surely there's an Obliviator available _somewhere_ in America that was free to clear up this mess."

Seamus smirked. "Still sharp as ever, mate."

"Still wasting my time, Finnigan."

"Again, apologies. You're absolutely right." Seamus raised both of his hands in a placating manner. "The Americans didn't ask me here instead of a squad of Obliviators just because you happen to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. They see this little mishap as a golden opportunity."

Harry could feel his level of apprehension rising. If Seamus was implying that the American Ministry was going to exploit his godson in order to accomplish anything indecent then they were going to meet the _real_ Boy-Who-Lived. He did his best to get that message across by letting the physical weight of his power fill the room. "And what opportunity would that be?"

It was evident in the way that Seamus was pressing as far back into his chair as he could that Harry's display of power hadn't lost its effectiveness over the years. Seamus cleared the nerves out of his voice with a harsh cough that caused his scarred skin to stretch and gleam in the office lighting. "The Americans want to repeal the Statue of Secrecy."

A shocked silence settled over the room.

"They don't just want to, Harry, they're going to do it," Seamus continued after realizing that Harry was still frozen in surprise at the pronouncement. "That's one of the reasons I was recruited. They've been bringing in wizards and witches from all the major magical countries to keep up diplomatic ties after the big reveal."

"But that's mental! They can't just pull back the veil like that!" Harry was quick to point out. The secret was too big, too intricately tied to the Muggle society it was hidden from. It was an impossible task.

Seamus shrugged. "Why not? They've been trying the political routes for years now and it's always ended in dead ends. The Muggle world was already suspicious enough after the destruction during Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It's only a matter of time before something else happens that is too difficult to cover up. Much better to have the truth be revealed in an organized manner."

"Organized manner?" Harry echoed. He was already feeling dazed by the surprising turn the conversation had taken.

"They have a ten year plan." Seamus grinned at the look on his old classmates face. "And, trust me, it's a good one. You're moving here worked perfectly into their game plan. In fact that's why my superiors were so happy to have Teddy accidentally spill the beans to his friends."

Suddenly Harry went from flustered to suspicious. "Oh? How so?"

Seamus looked as excited as a kid in a candy store. "Don't you see, Harry? You're already working with the Muggle authorities. It's always been the plan to inform the government workers before the general populace. This is the perfect opportunity to see how Muggles and Magicals can work together." The Irishman winked at him. "If _the_ Harry Potter helping the greatest forensic minds the Muggle world has to offer to capture criminals can't convince the rest of the world of that than nothing can."

"And have you given any thought as to what I might want in all of this?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. "I spent my childhood being a pawn in a game just like this. I didn't move my family halfway across the world just to go back to serving as a soldier in someone else's war."

"Whoa, Harry, hold your horses, mate," Seamus was quick to pacify his friend's anger. "No one's forcing your hand here. We're asking for your help." Spotting the skeptical look on the other wizard's face he added, "I swear to Merlin that that's the truth. There's no stick in this equation, only carrots."

"Carrots?" Harry asked.

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, mate. Carrots. Incentives. Thank-you cards and favors up the arse. That's all."

"What kind of favors?"

"The kind that help you deal with Seeley Booth of the FBI," Seamus answered, his grin slowly returning. "You do realize how much easier your life will be with him in the know, right? He won't be hunting down your family secrets anymore. Plus your kids can go on being the best of mates since Teddy won't have to keep his magic from the Booth boy anymore."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Just because Seamus was infuriatingly right didn't mean he had to admit it. Seamus was only slightly less annoying when he was in the right than when he was stubbornly clinging to an idea that was off the mark. "How long have I got to make my decision?"

Seamus bit at the unburned portion of his lip. "Not very long, I'm afraid. We haven't wiped the Booth boy's memory yet in the hopes that you'd come on board with us." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "How about you give me your answer by midnight? It'll give you a chance to talk it over with Andromeda and Teddy."

"Fine. Now take me to my godson."

"No problem," Seamus said as he led him to the door, which _finally_ unsealed itself and opened for the pair of them. "Though I should warn you that we also picked up Agent Booth. He'll be waiting for us with the kids and I doubt his son has kept the fact that magic exists from his father after all this time."

Harry glared at the back of the other wizard's head and wondered how much trouble he'd be in for cursing him in a government building. "What a coincidence. It's almost like you'd planned it that way to make it even more difficult for me to turn you down."

Seamus' barking laughter echoed down the corridor.

* * *

As soon as Harry spotted Teddy he knew the decision had been made for him.

Or rather his godson's bright, happy smile decided it for him. Teddy's hair was rotating colors faster than the neon lights on a Christmas tree. Lavender gave way to traffic cone orange which swirled into cotton candy pink that quickly changed into mustard yellow. All the while Parker laughed and shouted out more color suggestions and hairstyles, each more complicated than the last. Teddy took to the challenge with glee.

In the far corner Andromeda was talking with Seeley Booth. Or rather she was speaking into the FBI Agent's ear since the man himself was busy staring across the room at the magical display between the two children. Harry had to give him credit for only looking slightly pale at seeing magic for the first time.

That didn't mean Harry had to rush to join the adult's conversation. He took his time and took in the surroundings where he'd be having one of the most important moments of his life. It was certainly one of the most important ones in the lives of the Booth Family. The room the American Ministry had chosen to house them in was infinitely more comfortable than the conference room he'd been abandoned in. There were colors for one thing which made the space feel warm. Couches decorated the room in all shapes, sizes and shades giving it a distinct _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ look of eccentricity. Especially when matched with Teddy's impressive displays of transformation.

True to form, Seeley refused to let him escape so easily. As soon as Harry started drifting towards the kids and away from the adults the FBI Agent was quick to join him.

"So," Seeley greeted with an awkward wave as if to reference the entire magical community as a whole. "Magic, huh?"

Harry stared at him in surprise. "That's it?"

Seeley gave him an unimpressed look. "Witches are real, Squint. What am I supposed to say – act – _whatever?_"

"Usually there's a lot of fainting but with you I was expecting more shouting, I suppose," Harry half-joked.

"Screw you. I'm not angry. You're angry." Booth froze in thought. "Wait. Am I that angry?"

Harry caught himself staring at the man for a second time in as many minutes. "Well, yeah, you've been like a dog with a bone about the incident at the birthday party ever since it happened. There's the harassment at work and the way you look like you want to snap my neck every time I walk in a room." Harry stopped as a seed of suspicion started to grow in his mind. "In fact this is the calmest I've seen you in months. Usually the only time you're this relaxed is with Dr. Brennan."

Seeley shrugged. "Maybe knowing what was really going on helped settle some things?"

"Or Teddy's grandmother cast a few calming spells on you," Harry suggested, sparing a glance at a guilty looking Andromeda who was trying a little too hard to look nonchalant from her spot on the sofa.

The FBI Agent _finally_ looked as though he was struggling against the emotional compulsion. Harry had to choke back a laugh at the way it made Seeley look more high than anything else. "She can't do that." Wide, worried eyes turned to face the wizard. "Can she?"

Harry adopted a faux look of commiseration. "I'm sorry to say that she's been known to drop a few charms into every day conversation. She was an excellent dueler in her day. Count yourself lucky that she didn't dip into her selection of curses. You should have seen her at the Wizengamot banquet a few years ago with that handsy politician." He sighed at the dazed expression on Booth's face. "If it makes you feel any better I'm sure she thought she was doing the right thing."

"She was," Seamus interrupted finally making his reappearance. Of course being the cryptic ass he'd become there was zero explanation offered for why he'd snuck off or to where. "According to the Aurors outside your Muggle friend here was making quite the spectacle of himself before Andromeda stepped in."

Seeley frowned sloppily at the Irishman. "Was he there the whole time?"

Harry and Seamus exchanged a worried look. "Merlin's Balls how powerful of a charm was that?"

"Muggle!" Booth slurred loudly. "She called me a Muggle. Didn't like the sound of that. Told her that to her face too."

"Well that explains that," Seamus chuckled. "Bloke must have made a real arse of himself for Andromeda to get him that badly."

"He's not that bad," Harry admitted grudgingly. As poorly as he and Booth had gotten on in the past Harry couldn't truthfully call him a bad person. The man was equally as passionate about protecting his family as Harry was about defending his own… which is probably why they butted heads so much. Besides Harry wanted things to work out with Jared and bad-mouthing his older brother to the Magical Community was not the best way to go about accomplishing said goal. "Booth just gets a little… passionate."

Seamus grimaced. "I can't wait to see it for myself. Would you mind asking Lady Black to reverse her spell? Agent Booth will need to be more – lets just call it _aware_ – for the upcoming conversation."

Convincing Andromeda wasn't the problem. Seeley coming back to his senses was. It took the man a few minutes to figure it out but he was pretty pissed about having magic used against him on the very first day of finding out about it. Andromeda apologized (with a minimal of verbal barbs sent at the FBI Agent about his temper) before taking over supervision of the children so that the three men could have their conversation in peace.

Andromeda pulled Harry aside before making her exit. She kept her eyes on Seamus as she cast a privacy spell under her breath. "I know about the American Ministry's plans, Harry."

The wizard leaned back in surprise. "Why do I get the feeling that you knew about it long before today?"

"I was the politician in family before marrying Ted, dear," she reminded him. "Just because I play with the socialites now doesn't mean I keep my ear off the ground. Not even the Americans could keep something like the repeal of the Secrecy Act quiet from everyone." Her smile was as smug as he'd ever seen it. "I'm one of those lucky few who they couldn't conceal it from."

"And what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

Andromeda shook her head. "Change is inevitable."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" He doubted Andromeda would have brought it up unless she wanted to nudge him in one direction or another.

"It's always better to be a leader of change than the one standing in its way," she answered after thinking it over for a few minutes. Her attention moved from the two men to the two boys. "Besides, have you seen how happy Teddy is now that he doesn't have to hide his magic? He loves Parker, Harry. Could you really ask him to give up that friendship? Again?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I suppose not."

Andromeda gave him a gentle nudge towards Seamus and Booth. "Then what are you waiting for? Go make some history."

"I already made history!" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Well don't get lazy about it now!"

Seamus was grinning the whole time Harry was walking back over to them. A wave of nostalgia washed over the wizard. For a moment Harry felt like he was right back at Hogwarts. Countless school nights had ended with the five Gryffindor boys staying up late in the dorm laughing, playing games and talking about girls. Even with the terrible burns Seamus' smile was just as powerful and infectious as it had been in Gryffindor Tower.

"Have a good chat?" Seamus asked with a teasing smile.

Harry shoved him just like he had when they were schoolboys. Seamus' eyes went wide, clearly remembering how they'd acted back then, before giving him a sharp dig to the side with his pointy elbows. And just like that the tension that Harry had felt building since the Irish wizard had shown up in his life again.

Not that Seamus was at fault for the anxiety. But Seamus represented everything about Harry's past that he wanted to move on and forget. After the war had ended Ron and Hermione started their family but Harry had stayed bitter and angry. Seamus had suffered a great deal and also had issues re-adjusting to life post-war time. Sure, Seamus may not have done anything as crazy as infiltrating the group of remaining Death Eaters to take down from the inside but that didn't mean he didn't get blood on his hands either. How could Harry not connect the two when Seamus showed up the same night as someone from his past had tried to hurt Teddy?

Booth broke through Harry's melancholy by clearing his throat. "You two going to gaze into each other's eyes all day or what?"

"I'm starting to see why Lady Black cursed you," Seamus grumbled before leading them over to a table shaped suspiciously like a pear.

"Charmed not cursed," Harry corrected with a pleased grin at the sour look on Booth's face. "You really don't want to see the kind of curses that get passed down from Black to Black, Agent Booth."

The FBI man patted at his empty holster. "Any of you magic-folk try something like that again and I'll show you what lessons get passed down in the Booth family. You get me?"

Seamus rolled his eyes at Harry before adopting a chastised expression. "Of course, Agent Booth. We here at the American Ministry of Magic cannot apologize enough for the unfortunate situation earlier – "

" – Yeah right – "

" – and hope that it won't negatively impact our future dealings," Seamus continued in his most professional voice as if he'd never been interrupted in the first place. "Obviously this isn't the way we would have preferred to formally introduce ourselves but sometimes we just have to roll with the Hippogriffs. I'm sure that once you've heard our proposal all will be forgiven."

Seeley blinked at him in silence long enough that Harry started to worry he'd been hit with another relaxation charm. "What the hell is a Hippogriff?"

Harry failed to choke back a laugh. "Oh I change my mind. I wouldn't have missed this for the world." He waved imploringly at Seamus. "Go on, Finnigan. Use that Outstanding in Muggle Studies to teach the good Federal Agent here all about the magical beasts and where to find them."

The dark-haired Wizard propped his feet up on the empty chair next to him and settled in for what he was sure would be a lengthy (and entertaining) conversation. He was not disappointed. Seamus had started off trying to give Booth a kind of historical rundown of how the Wizarding and Muggle worlds had gone their separate ways but the G-man wasn't well versed enough in his own history to really grasp the importance of the timeline.

That didn't mean Booth missed the essential truth about why the two worlds had separated. "So let me get this straight. You all have special powers that let you do basically anything you want and _you're_ afraid of _us _because we have some guns?"

"You say 'guns' as if that's the most progress that your people have made in weaponry," Seamus replied. "When we want to kill someone we have to curse them using a wand, muttering Latin and performing a choreographic waving of said wand. You Muggles launch missiles and an entire country disappears in a blink of the eye."

Booth waved away the over-simplification. "But we wouldn't do that."

Harry shook his head. "You were a soldier, Seeley. You know better than that. You know that extreme actions can always be justified so long as you can claim a credible enough threat to excuse it." Harry hadn't needed to be in the Auror ranks to know that it rang true for more than just the Muggles. After all he'd seen first hand how he Ministry had battled Voldemort and vise versa. "Can you honestly say that magical users living covertly among the rest of the world suddenly announcing their presence wouldn't be met with a military response of some fashion?"

"Well how do I know your people aren't the ones planning to enslave the 'Muggles' with your powerful little sticks?" Booth answered the question with another question if only to hedge away from being in agreement with Harry. "I seriously doubt that no human has ever uncovered the truth about you. Which means your people 'dealt' with them in some way so as to protect the big magic secret?"

"We have a long history of welcoming Muggles into our culture," Seamus said in such a balanced tone that Harry just knew the wizard was quoting from some training manual on how to answer those kind of questions.

Harry laughed. "Seamus you're a Half-Blood. You know better."

Seamus shot him a warning look. "We're trying not to scare him off."

"No, you're supposed to be getting him to cooperate with your big plan," Harry corrected. "Booth, here, has one of the best bullshit-detectors I've ever seen. You want his help? Then be straight with him." Harry glanced at the FBI Agent just long enough to catch the surprise on the man's face. "He can take it."

"Shit, squint, tell us how you really feel about my detective skills."

Harry gave him the finger. "You're still an ass."

"An ass you apparently respect," Booth replied. He turned his attention back to the burned man. "So what's the real deal?"

Seamus sighed wearily. "Fine. The Americans are pro-Muggle but that doesn't mean the rest of the Magical Community feels the same way. In fact there are some who might go to the extremes you mentioned in order to retain unilateral control." The Irishman's gaze hardened. "Just like there are some Muggle governments that will be less than pleased about having us popping up and demanding equality with them."

"Point," Booth agreed after a long moment of silent consideration. "What about the British? How do they feel about us humans?"

"Muggles," Harry tried to correct the man yet again. It was clear that Booth was not a fan of the terminology. That he kept rearranging the two groups into 'human' and 'other' was also rather telling. "And we just finished fighting a war over that issue. You'll be happy to know that the pro-Muggle side won ensuring that all of Magical Europe won't be trying to exterminate you."

Booth frowned at the colorful table between them. "All those deaths a few years ago. Thousands killed if I remember correctly." He looked back up at them with an angry scowl stretched over his lips. "That was you people?"

"The other side mostly," Seamus answered before gesturing to the most prominent scars and burns on his face. "And many Witches and Wizards sacrificed a great deal to stop them."

The government agent looked properly chastised. "Right. Of course. Sorry."

Seamus cast a side-eyed look at Harry. "In fact your favorite 'squint' played a large part in defeating them."

Booth looked at the slender intern in surprise. "You were a soldier?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing official."

"He was a hero," Seamus declared. His angry eyes were locked on Harry as if daring his old schoolmate to say different. "He was _the_ hero of the war."

"I don't like to talk about it," Harry said quickly so as to cut off whatever question Booth had opened his mouth to ask. "Let's talk about something that actually matters. Namely your precious plans to unmask magic and not destroy the planet in the process."

Booth grudgingly let it go but the stubborn look on his face promised that it was only temporarily forgotten. Something in Harry's stomach squirmed at the prospect of having to tell his life story to someone new. He should have taken Hermione up on her offer of turning their Hogwarts experience into a book series. It would have been so much easier to just tell people to go read it.

He nodded his in agreement. "I'll admit to being curious as well."

Seamus waved his hand between the two men as if he were a model on _The Price Is Right_ and they were in the grand showcase. "You two… and more professional Magical/Muggle coupling, of course."

"To what end?" Harry pressed.

"Not to the end, Harry. To the _beginning_ of a new world where Magical and Muggle live side by side in peace and harmony." Now Harry just knew Seamus had to be quoting some kind of brochure. He was half-expecting some representatives from the American Ministry to appear with some charts and handouts as if they were trying to sell him a time-share in the Alps. "We've spent too much time living in the dark ages and segregating everything Muggle. They've made leaps and bounds in so many fields. And think about all we could offer them."

Booth nodded. "I'm on board with the Kumbaya business but how exactly are we supposed to help?"

Seamus rolled his eyes at the summation of his entire spiel as 'Kumbaya' but pressed on regardless. "We need test cases. Instances of Magical and Muggle cooperation leading to outcomes positive for both societies. Obviously catching criminals would be a large part of that." He smiled so wide that the scars around his lips turned white. "With FBI resources and _the_ Harry Potter-Black's knowledge of magic combined there would be no criminal – magical or Muggle – that could evade justice."

"Ignoring the way you make us sound like comic book characters," Harry said with an embarrassed chuckle, "why would we agree? Booth and I hardly work well together."

"That's just because Booth, here, was underestimating your worth," Seamus answered. "And that unfortunate business at Teddy's sleepover certainly didn't help matters. I'm confident that with those two issues out of the way the pair of you will continue on as much more effective colleagues."

Booth looked just as livid as Harry felt. "That 'unfortunate business' hasn't been resolved. If anything the suspect pool just got larger now that I know how many people out there could be after him!" The finger being jabbed in Harry's direction barely missed poking him in the eye. "Not to mention he turned everyone who could have helped the investigation against me!"

Harry batted the offending hand away from his face and quickly replaced it with his own accusatory appendage. "You're the one who was hell bent on going after me!"

"So help me if you're about to say it was a Witch Hunt…"

"I should have let Andromeda leave you cursed…"

"GENTLEMEN," Seamus interrupted loudly. "If you'll both kindly shut your traps and let me finish I'm confident you'll see this whole thing differently." He waited for their curiosity to get the better of their tempers before continuing. "I thought you would have realized by now but your first case together will solve all these problems."

"What first case?" Even Booth's grunts sounded skeptical.

Seamus' answering smirk had Harry shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I'd thought it would be obvious. We want you to find the person – or persons – who targeted Harry's godson and bring them to justice."

Harry always knew Seamus was an evil genius. He'd just offered them the only case that did more than tempt them. It was the only case that tied them together. And now that Booth knew Harry wasn't somehow involved in the events at the sleepover, it would put them on the same side.

Nothing brought two opposing sides together like a common enemy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Sorry if the big reveal wasn't as climatic as you were hoping. I've read too many stories where whole chapters were wasted retelling the entire Harry Potter series and interjecting "Ooh's" and "Aah's" at the appropriate intervals. I'd much rather see the plot move forward instead.

Updates will remain sporadic (what else is new?) so your best bet is to use the "Story Alert" function. Although I seriously doubt the wait will be so long again. I'm aiming for at least one update every two months. Feel free to follow my tumblr (it's listed as my homepage on my profile) for previews and progress reports on how the updates are coming along.

**This story is officially OVER 100,000 words long! Surely you can leave one little REVIEW?**


End file.
